I know exactly what I want and who I want to be
by Zephyr Knight
Summary: Clarke Quinn est la fille d'Harley Quinn et de Joker. Lexa Wayne est la fille de Batman. Elles étudient à la Young Hight School comme tout les enfants de Super-héros. Entre les cours, les sorties entre amis et leur obligation envers leurs parents, vont-elles pouvoir s'entendre et plus si affinité ? FF AU mélangeant Marvel et DC ! Le résumé est pas terrible, venez lire plutôt !
1. Chapitre 1 : Face à face

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir le Kru ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction ! C'est une AU et elle prend forme dans le monde des Super-héros et des Super-Vilain. Vous vous demandez pourquoi Harley Quinn mère de Clarke et Batman père de Lexa ? Tout simplement parce que Harley Quinn est mon personnage favoris tout comics confondu et que Batman est mon super-héros favoris ! A la fin de chaque chapitre, je mettrais une liste récapitulative des enfants de Super-personnage et de leur pouvoir :) Si vous ne connaissez pas un Super-personnage, dite le moi, je vous éclairerais ;) ENJOY !

* * *

 **PS1 :** Désolé si il y a encore des fautes, mais je fais de mon mieux :3

 **PS2 :** Comme vous l'avez vu, c'est du point de vue de Clarke, mais vous devez aussi savoir qu'elle a la même particularité que Deadpool ! Soit de brisé le quatrième mur et donc de s'adressé directement aux lecteurs ! Un nouveau style d'écriture que j'avais envie d'essayé ;)

 **PS3 :** JE MÉLANGE LES UNIVERS DC ET MARVEL !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Face à face**

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

Je m'appelle Clarke Quinn, j'ai vingt ans et j'habite dans la ville de Gotham City. Oui, la même ville où ce sont affronté Batman et Joker. Vous vous dites que je dois avoir de la chance d'être dans une telle ville, qu'on ne doit pas s'ennuyer. Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, mais je ne suis pas une jeune femme comme les autres. Je suis la fille d'Harley Quinn et du Joker, vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Effectivement, je suis née du clown psychopathe qui voulait tuer le Bat et de sa psychologue tombée sous son charme à force d'essayer de cerner sa mentalité. J'ai une belle paire de parents, je sais, mais je dois dire que ma mère est une perle avec moi. Elle n'est plus la Harley Quinn d'autre fois, elle a refait sa vie avec poison Ivy depuis et plus personne n'as entendu parler du Joker depuis environ un an. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il avait une fille et c'est surement mieux ainsi.

Vous vous demandez donc si j'ai la même mentalité que mes parents ? Je vous mentirez en vous disant que non. Disons que j'ai hérité de l'ingéniosité et de l'amour des armes de mon père et de la folie de ma mère. Seulement, ce n'est pas la même folie qu'elle, je fais des crises quand mes émotions sont trop fortes. Pendant celles-ci, ma force est décuplée malgré qu'elle le soit déjà grâce au plante d'Ivy, mes sens sont plus développés, mais je ne contrôle pas ce que je fais. Aujourd'hui, je n'utilise plus mes pouvoirs depuis que j'ai tué mon petit ami de l'époque, Finn Queen, le fils de Green Arrow. Désolée, mais je ne veux pas parler de cette partie de l'histoire, de mon histoire, pas maintenant en tout cas.

Comme une jeune femme de vingt ans, je vais à la FAC. La Young Hight School, une académie pour les enfants de super-héros. Vous allez sûrement me dire que ma mère n'est pas une super-héroïne et vous avez complètement raison. L'Académie accepte aussi les enfants de Super-Vilain temps que ceux-ci ne causent aucun problème. Le directeur, Marcus Xavier, est un grand télépathe et le digne fils de Charles Xavier alias Professeur X. Il est très gentil avec tous ses élèves, même les enfants de Super-Vilain. C'est sur le campus que j'ai rencontré deux filles qui deviendront mes meilleures amies : Octavia Kent, la fille de Superman et de Loïs Lane ainsi que Raven Reyes, la fille de WonderWoman et ne me demandez pas avec qui elle a eut ma perverse de meilleure amie, c'est bien trop glauque pour vous le dire. Bref, j'ai cours aujourd'hui et je suis déjà assez en retard comme ça. Je descends donc dans le salon dans lequel je vois ma mère nettoyée sa batte de Baseball. Je soupire en la voyant sourire comme une enfant avant de sursauter légèrement en voyant ma belle-mère à côté de moi.

\- _**Elle reste bien trop dans le passé,**_ commentais-je à Ivy, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- _**Tu connais ta mère, Clarke, elle nous aime, mais elle aime encore plus ses moments passés avec le Suicide Squad,**_ rigola-t-elle, posant une main sur mon épaule.

\- _**D'ailleurs, ce soir, je ne serais pas avec vous au dîner, je sors avec Octavia et Raven,**_ lui appris-je avec un petit sourire. La rousse avait toujours sus me redonner le sourire.

\- _**Va dire ça à Harley, elle se faisait une joie de te surveiller pendant se dîner,**_ ricana ma belle-mère pour me taquiné.

\- _**Elle se fait surtout une joie de retrouver ses anciens amis du Suicide Squad oui. D'ailleurs, nous avons des nouvelles de mon père ?**_

\- _**Toujours pas, non. Ce qui est très bien ainsi. Bruce nous dira s'il l'a retrouvé, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça,**_ me rappela la rousse en déposant un baiser sur mon front avant de descendre dans la cuisine.

Je soufflais de lassitude avant de rejoindre les deux femmes en bas. Quand elle me vit, ma mère me sourit de toutes ses dents, mettant sa batte de côté pour venir me prendre dans ses bras. Je souris en lui rendant son étreinte. Après quelques minutes, elle me relâcha et me regarda dans les yeux avec un petit sourire fier.

\- _**Chérie, Clarke a quelque chose à te dire,**_ s'exclama Ivy derrière nous, une tasse de café dans les mains.

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, ma deuxième mère n'a aucun sens du tact, mais je dois avouer que je l'aime pour ça. Ma mère blonde fronça des sourcils avant de comprendre ce que je n'avais pas encore affirmé.

\- _**Tu ne viens pas au dîner,**_ me dit-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

\- _**Pas vraiment non,**_ lui répondis-je franchement en me pinçant les lèvres.

Comme sauvé par le gong, j'entendis le klaxon de la voiture de Raven dehors. Je courus vers mon sac posé sur la table de la cuisine, déposai un bisou sur la joue de mes mères avant de me précipiter vers la porte de notre maison.

\- _**Notre fille grandit bien trop vite,**_ entendis-je de ma mère rousse à travers la porte.

\- _**Elle ne vient pas à notre dîner,**_ psychota mon autre mère d'une voix choquée, ce qui fit rire la rousse.

Je souris à l'entente de son rire, elles étaient heureuses ensemble et ces moments-là faisaient toujours gonfler mon cœur de bonheur en connaissant le passé de ma mère avec mon père. Un deuxième klaxon provenant de Raven attira mon attention et je refermai complètement la porte d'entrée afin de me précipiter à l'intérieur de la voiture de ma meilleure amie, Octavia étant déjà installé sur le siège avant.

\- _**Salut les filles,**_ les saluais-je avec un grand sourire.

\- _**Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je sais que tu as Harley Quinn pour mère, mais tu pourrais être à l'heure pour une fois,**_ souffla Raven de dépits en démarrant sa voiture.

\- _**Je ne vois pas le rapport entre ma mère et ma capacité à être en retard,**_ lui répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- _**Laisses tombées, Clarke. Miss Reyes est de mauvaise humeur ce matin,**_ ricana Octavia, se prenant un coup de coude de la part de la concerner.

\- _**Mauvaise nuit avec Luna ?**_ La charriais-je avec un petit sourire en coin, posant ma tête contre la vitre du véhicule.

\- _**Non, j'ai passé une excellente nuit avec Luna. C'est ma mère qui m'a pris la tête, c'est tout,**_ nous apprit-elle avant de souffler d'énervement.

\- _**Elle veut toujours que tu deviennes princesse Amazone ?**_ Questionna ma deuxième meilleure amie, faisant une grimace en fixant le profil de Raven.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, ce qui nous donna tout de même une réponse à notre question. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, je décidais de parler de la relation entre Octavia et sa petite-amie, Niylah. Ce que je regrettai bien vite puisqu'elle ne me laissa pas en placé une de tout le trajet. C'était notre premier jour de cours de notre dernière année de FAC. J'espérais rencontrer une jeune femme ou un jeune homme pour qui je tomberais instantanément amoureuse comme ce fut le cas pour Raven et Octavia. Luna est la fille d'Iron Man, elle est venu à Gotham pour faire des études de philosophie et de comportement humain. Elle est bien différente de son père, ne supportant pas le moindre matériel électronique excepté peut-être son téléphone portable et son ordinateur. Tout le contraire de Raven qui adore l'électronique. À croire qu'elle est la fille cachée de Tony Stark. Étant la digne fille de Diana, ma meilleure amie a une force hors du commun, rivalisant facilement avec la mienne qui est déjà énorme. Il m'est très facile de soulever une voiture ou de manier le marteau gigantesque de ma mère, mais assez d'éloges sur ma personne.

Je parlai donc de Raven. Tout comme sa mère, elle est dotée d'une force fabuleuse, d'une rapidité dépassant celle de tout être humain sur cette planète. Elle peut même parler avec les animaux, ce que je trouve énorme comme pouvoir. Elle a un corps en béton tout comme Octavia, mais ce que j'envie le plus à mes deux amies est leur capacité de voler. J'aurais bien aimé m'envoler et visité plein de pays. De son côté, Octavia est tout autant la digne fille de Superman. Elle possède exactement les mêmes pouvoirs que son père, seulement étant humaine, sa vulnérabilité à la kryptonite est diminué. Cependant, elle reste vulnérable à celle-ci. Elle est tombée amoureuse de la fille de Barry Allen alias Flash et d'Iris West, Niylah Allen. Niylah a hérité de la vitesse de son père, provoquant des situations plus que comiques au sein de notre petit groupe.

Nous sommes enfin arrivées à l'Académie avec cinq bonnes minutes d'avance. Raven peut aller se faire peindre un mur avec ses réflexions sur ma rapidité. Je souris à cette pensée – ne vous moquez pas de mes expressions made in Clarke Quinn – Descendant de la voiture sur-mesure de Raven, nous nous avancions vers le reste de notre groupe qui attendait devant les portes principales. Octavia et Raven embrassèrent leur petite amie respective tandis que je pris Bellamy, le frère d'Octavia, dans mes bras suivis de Monty Scott, le fils de Green Lantern. Il a hérité de l'anneau de son père et donc de tous ses pouvoirs. Il est, en plus, doté d'une intelligence hors norme. Pas besoin que je m'étale sur les capacités de Bellamy puisqu'il a les mêmes qu'O'. Ils se font même appeler Superman et SuperGirl par les élèves, mais aussi par tout le corps enseignant de l'Académie.

Jasper m'entraîna dans un hight five sous le sourire de son meilleur ami. Il est le fils de Captain Boomerang donc il manie très bien tous les joujoux de son père, mais il est aussi très intelligent. Il peut en moins de cinq minutes organisées un plan et l'exécuté ensuite. Il fait la fierté de son père, ayant un passé de voleur. La sonnerie retentit dans tout le campus, signe que nous devions aller en classe. Mes deux meilleures amies saluèrent leur petite amie avant de me rejoindre. Nous étions dans la même classe avec Jasper et Monty. Bellamy et Luna, étant âgée de vingt-deux et vingt-trois ans, n'avaient leur rentrée que dans trois jours. Nous montions les nombreux escaliers pour atteindre le dernier étage.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

 _Couloir de l'académie_

Je suis déjà hors d'haleine alors que nous n'étions qu'au troisième étage. Il y en avait encore trois à montée. Foutue académie qui est bien trop grande !

\- _**J'aurais dû continuer le cardio,**_ soufflais-je essayant de reprendre mon souffle, penché par-dessus la barrière de l'escalier, Jasper tapotant mon dos pour m'aider un peu.

Octavia et Raven rigolèrent à ma réplique digne de celle de ma mère blonde, avant que je ne vois un sourire malicieux sur leurs lèvres. Avant que je comprenne comment, je me retrouvais dans les airs, tenu par les deux bras de mes amies.

\- _**On se retrouve en haut,**_ rigola Raven à mes deux amis sur les escaliers avant de s'envoler vers le sixième étage.

La surprise passée, je rigolais quand elles accélérèrent pour atteindre l'étage plus rapidement. Une fois à nouveau sur le sol, je leur adressai un sourire de remerciement avant qu'on entende la voix grave d'un de nos professeurs.

\- _**Il est interdit d'utiliser vos pouvoirs en dehors de la classe,**_ claqua la voix froide de Mr Strange avant d'entrer dans notre salle de classe.

Je soupirais d'énervement en découvrant que l'homme allait être notre professeur principal.

\- _**Génial, on va se taper Monsieur Grincheux,**_ soupira Octavia sous le rire de Raven qui fixé quelqu'un à l'autre bout du couloir.

En suivant son regard, je tombai sur la fille de Batman, Lexa Wayne. Nos yeux entrèrent en contact un instant et je me surpris à me noyer dans cette immensité verte. Une deuxième sonnerie me fit enfin réagir et je précédai mes amis pour entrer dans la salle de classe. Comme à notre habitude, nous nous mettions aux dernières places du fonds. Octavia à ma gauche à côté de la fenêtre, Jasper à ma droite à côté de la porte de secours, Raven, juste devant moi et Monty devant Octavia. Mon regard se fixa sur Lexa quand elle apparut à son tour dans la classe, se plaçant devant Jasper. J'étais bien trop occupé à la mater donc je ne réagis que tard à la boule de papier que je reçus dans la tête de la part de Raven. Je vous jure qu'elle me donne des envies de meurtres dès fois, ce n'est pas possible.

\- _**Tu étais obligé de faire ça, Rav' ?**_ Lui dis-je avec un regard noir, reprenant mes esprits.

\- _**J'ai l'impression que Miss Wayne te plaît bien,**_ ricana-t-elle en faisant un sourire transpirant le sous-entendu, ignorant mes paroles et mon regard noir.

\- _**N'importe quoi. Elle m'intrigue, c'est tout,**_ me justifiais-je en fronçant des sourcils, relançant la boulette de papier à Raven.

\- _**Tu as un crush pour Lexa Wayne,**_ répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort alors que je mettais ma main devant sa bouche, le regard noir. _**C'est trop chou,**_ s'exprima-t-elle malgré tout, le regard pétillant de malice.

\- _**Tu veux qu'elle t'entende, c'est ça ?!**_ M'exclamais-je à voix basse.

\- _**C'est déjà fais,**_ répliqua-t-elle quand j'enlevai ma main, avant de se tourner vers le professeur.

Je tournai la tête vers Lexa qui me regarder avec un petit sourire en coin avant de remettre son masque dur et froid, se plongeant dans le discours du prof.

\- _**Tu lui plais bien,**_ confirma Jasper tout sourire, ayant écouté toute la conversation, mais surtout étant juste derrière la principale concernée.

Je grognai en ignorant le commentaire de mon ami, sortant mon cahier à dessin. Je me mis à dessiner pendant les deux heures de discours de présentation. Ce n'est que quand la sonnerie retentit, signalant cette fois-ci la fin du cours, que je me rendis compte que je venais de dessiner Lexa dans le costume de son père. Grognant de frustration, je rangeais mon carnet à dessin avant de suivre mes amies pour le déjeuner.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

 _Extérieur du campus_

\- _**C'est toujours d'accord pour la sortie entre filles ce soir ?**_ Demanda Octavia, devant le regard consterné de son grand frère.

\- _**Yep, ça me permettra de mettre un peu de distance entre ma mère et moi,**_ soupira ma seconde meilleure amie qui se trouver dans les bras de Luna.

\- _**C'est bon pour moi aussi, ma mère a psychoté quand je lui ai dit,**_ rigolais-je doucement en me rappelant de sa tête ce matin.

Toute la bande rigola en même temps que moi avant qu'on ne commence à mangé nos repas. Nous étions tous à l'air libre, sur la pelouse bien coupé du campus, tout autour des tables de pique-nique. Jasper et Monty étaient sur l'une d'elles, terminant leur sandwich en discutant d'un projet commun. Luna et Raven étaient installés à ma droite, contre un petit arbre. Octavia et Niylah se tenaient sur la deuxième table accompagnée de Bellamy tandis que j'étais sur l'herbe, devant les deux tables.

\- _**Vous allez où pour votre soirée entre filles ?**_ Commenta Bellamy, innocemment.

\- _**On ne te dira pas, sinon tu vas venir et tu vas gâcher notre moment, intervient Raven, faisant rire toute la bande à part le principal concerné. D'ailleurs, tu devrais inviter Lexa, Clarke, je suis sûr qu'elle te dirait oui,**_ ajoute-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, observant quelque chose derrière moi.

\- _**Ne dis pas de bêtise, Rav'. Pourquoi je l'inviterais d'ailleurs ?**_ Lui fis-je remarquer d'une façon complètement détachée.

 _Je sais, on a déjà fait plus crédible, je vous l'accorde._

\- _**Peut-être parce que tu es complétement à fond sur elle et que visiblement, elle aussi,**_ révéla la brune à toute la bande avec un immense sourire fière. _**Retourne-toi discrètement et tu comprendras ce que je veux dire,**_ ajoute-t-elle avant de continuer son repas.

Obéissant à ma meilleure amie, je fis style de me lever, de m'étirer sous le regard amusé de tout le monde, avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière moi. Un petit sourire s'épanouit sur mes lèvres quand je vis que Lexa était concentrée sur moi et pas qu'un peu si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Elle remarqua que je l'observais aussi puisqu'elle détourna son regard, faisant semblant de parler avec un membre de son groupe. Une fausse blonde semblant plus âgée que tout le monde et étant d'un style asiatique. Quand je reposai mes yeux bleus sur mon groupe, je vis qu'absolument tout le monde me dévisageait.

\- _**Quoi ?!**_ Leur demandais-je, haussant un sourcils significatif.

\- _**Elle est a font sur Wayne,**_ s'éleva les voix de mes amis toutes en même temps.

\- _**Je ne suis pas à fond sur Lexa**_! M'exclamais-je, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine pour leur signaler que je faisais la tête.

\- _**Revenons à la soirée, je vais aller le lui proposé si tu ne veux pas le faire, Quinn. Je n'ai rien à perdre après tout,**_ continua Raven, un peu trop enjoué à mon goût.

Avant que je ne puisse dire un mot en signe de désaccord, elle était déjà en train de courir vers le groupe de Lexa. Je grognai et m'élançai à sa poursuite. Je ne vous ai pas dit, mais j'ai un pouvoir un peu spécial. Ce que je vous ai appris au début de ce chapitre n'était que mes capacités et non mes véritables pouvoirs. Donc, revenons à nos moutons, je peux absorber les pouvoirs qui sont tout autour de moi. Je suis une espèce de catalyseur si vous préférez. C'est pourquoi en deux enjambés, je pus rattraper Raven et la stoppé en la retenant par sa chemise, laissant une trainée jaune derrière moi. J'ai donc copié le pouvoir de Niylah, la vitesse supersonique. Malheureusement pour moi, nous étions déjà arrivées devant le groupe de la fille de Batman qui nous observa avec curiosité et surprise. M'en rendant compte, je me mis à gratté l'arrière de ma tête, un toc que j'avais hérité de ma mère quand j'étais nerveuse ou gênée, pendant que Raven souriait à pleine dent essayant de se dégager de ma prise, sans réel succès. Je n'ai malheureusement pas la force des Kent, mais je suis quand même musclée.

\- _**Désolé, je devais arrêter cette furie avant qu'elle ne commette une connerie,**_ leur dis-je sous le sourire amusé de Lexa.

\- _**C'est pas du tout une connerie, tu vas arrêter de me traiter comme une folle ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi la fille d'Harley Quinn.**_

Je vous présente la phrase fétiche de ma soi-disant meilleure amie. Elle l'utilise toujours pour me faire sortir de mes gongs et cela marche tout le temps. Ayant son bras dans ma main, je la serrai avec un petit sourire satisfait en voyant une grimace de douleur passée sur le visage de mon amie.

\- _**Tu es la fameuse Clarke,**_ s'éleva la voix grave de la fille Wayne, m'électrisant complètement.

\- _**Fameuse ?**_ Lui demandais-je, les sourcils relevés en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

\- _**Bon, je vais vous arrêter ici, sinon je vais être obligé de vous trouvez une chambre parce qu'il faut l'avouer, la tension sexuelle entre vous est limite malsaine,**_ s'exprima Raven, dès plus sérieuse devant mon regard de tueuse.

Tout le groupe de Lexa rigola à la réplique de ma meilleure amie pour mon plus grand désespoir. Soupirant bruyamment, je posais deux doigts sur mon front de façon théâtrale.

\- _**Lexa, tu serais d'accord de venir à une petite fête entre filles avec une amie à nous ? Vous êtes également tous invités, que les filles hein, sinon le grand frère d'Octavia va se plaindre qu'on le maltraite,**_ ricana-t-elle alors que j'avais plutôt envie de m'enterrer dans le sol.

 _Tu es très belle quand tu es embarrassé._

Je relevais le regard d'un coup et vis un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Lexa. Je compris alors un de ses pouvoirs, étonnant pour la fille de Batman et de Wonderwoman. J'ai oublié de vous le dire ? Ah mince, alors oui, Lexa est la demi-sœur de Raven, mais elles n'ont pratiquement aucun contact ensemble, sauf les cours bien entendus. Pour une raison encore obscure, Lexa a hérité d'un pouvoir que ses parents ne possèdent ni l'un ni l'autre.

 _Je suis bien plus puissante que mes parents, Clarke._

Elle est donc télépathe, seul pouvoir possédé par la famille Xavier. Je soupirais avant de souffler de soulagement en voyant Raven revenir vers le groupe. Mon soulagement fut de courte durée quand celui de Lexa se leva et suivit ma meilleure amie sous mon regard perdu.

\- _**Raven nous a invité à vous rejoindre, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas,**_ m'expliqua Lexa une fois que nous n'étions plus que toutes les deux, l'une à côté de l'autre, notre regard dirigé vers nos amis.

\- _**Non, non au contraire,**_ lui souris-je, commençant à marché pour atteindre le groupe.

\- _**Alors comme ça, tu as un crush sur moi ?**_ Ricana la jeune brune alors que mes joues virèrent au rouge.

Je ne pus répliquer et merci mon dieu, puisque nous étions arrivées devant les autres. À mon grand soulagement, Raven avait expliqué tout au reste de notre bande où tout le monde me fixait avec un sourire moqueur. Lexa s'installa sur une des tables en face de moi tandis que je repris ma place sur l'herbe. Nous n'avions pas cessé de nous sourire pendant tout le reste du déjeuné, provoquant la plupart des fous rires de nos amis respectifs.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

 _Ellipse de plusieurs heure._

Je ne vais pas m'en sortir ! Premier jour de cours et on a déjà un contrôle qui nous tombe sur le coin de la tronche ! Je vais tuer ce mec ! Logan, plus connue sous le nom de Wolverine, était notre professeur de math et je peux vous assurer que son côté autoritaire n'est rien comparé à ses interrogatoires à la con qui te demande d'être un savant fou pour les réussir. Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce charabia mathématique et je suis certaine que lui non plus sinon, il serait en train de nous surveiller et pas de coupé des crayons avec ses griffes ! Je grognai à nouveau en voyant qu'à peine dix minutes étaient passées depuis la dernière fois que j'avais posé mon regard bleu sur l'horloge. Logan dut l'entendre puisqu'il me regarda comme s'il voulait me découper en morceaux. Nullement impressionnée, je maintenais mon regard dans le sien devant les regards impressionnés pour certain et amusé pour d'autre de mes camarades de classe.

\- _**Tu as un problème, Clarke ?**_ Demanda-t-il de sa voix caverneuse.

\- _**C'est du charabia ton interrogation, Logan ! Non, mais sérieusement, c'est notre premier jour de cours et tu oses nous mettre un contrôle ? C'est le programme de fin d'année, je te signale !**_ Lui dis-je, d'une voix calme, mais froide.

\- _**Tu es bien comme ta mère toi, jamais contente,**_ souffla-t-il d'une façon théâtrale qui me mit sur les nerfs directement.

\- _**Je ne suis pas ma mère,**_ grognais-je alors que le reste de la classe n'osait même plus nous observé, personne sauf mes amis et une certaine brune aux yeux verts.

\- _**C'est vrai, ta mère était beaucoup plus amusante,**_ se moqua-t-il en mettant ses pieds sur la table.

Non, mais je rêve ! Je vais lui faire avaler ses griffes moi, tu vas voir ! Dommage que je ne puisse pas copier son pouvoir. Je ne suis pas amusante hein ? D'accord, il m'a cherché, il va me trouver ! Sans que personne ne réagisse, je matérialisai l'imposant marteau de ma mère - merci à Monty pour ce pouvoir - avant que mes vêtements ne soit remplacé par la tenue que ma mère dans le Suicide : un mini short bleu et rouge ornée d'une ceinture en cuire, le fameux tee-shirt blanc et rouge imprimé " Daddy's Little Monster " déchiré en de petits lambeaux au niveau du ventre, des collants transparents où l'on peut aisément voir mes jambes et des bottes en cuirs en nuance de blanc et de noir soulevé par des talons aiguilles. Mes cheveux blonds étaient attachés en deux couettes reposant sur mes épaules et l'extrémité de mes cheveux avait pris les couleurs bleu et rose. Je souris malicieusement, vous allez voir que je suis une véritable pétasse quand je suis en pleine crise, on peut appeler ça un dédoublement de la personnalité ou alors de schizophrénie, à vous de choisir. J'avais hérité cette folie de mes parents, mais elle pouvait prendre plusieurs formes. La pire étant celle où je ne contrôle plus rien, c'est pendant cette phase que j'ai tué Finn, mais depuis plus de cinq ans, cette folie prenait cette forme, pour mon plus grand bonheur ou désarroi, au choix encore une fois. D'un côté, heureusement que j'avais idée de mettre cette tenue parce qu'on se le dise bien, la tenue d'Arlequin de ma mère est vraiment hideuse. Je posai un regard circulaire sur la salle de classe et souris fière en voyant la plupart des mecs en train de baver, mais le seul regard qui attira mon attention fut celui de Lexa. Un regard de prédateur. On dirait que je lui fais de l'effet.

\- _**Logan, tu n'aurais pas dû la provoqué,**_ ricanèrent Raven et Octavia d'une même voix en m'observant.

\- _**Elle a mis les vêtements de sa mère oui et alors ?**_ Rigola l'homme d'un ton ampli de dédain.

\- _**Sa personnalité à changé. Voici la vraie Clarke,**_ commença Raven, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

\- _**Ouais ouais comme le dis le minimoys, I'm Back Bitches !**_ M'écriais-je en m'asseyant sur ma table, croisant les jambes d'une façon parfaitement vulgaire.

- _ **Elle fait une crise, c'est ça ?**_ Comprit enfin Wolverine, soupirant bruyamment.

\- _**Yep, mais tu as cherché, tu assumes maintenant,**_ commenta Octavia, tout en observant l'extérieur.

Personne ne répliqua après cela et un silence lourd s'installa, seulement écourté par les bruits d'explosion de bulle que provoqué la gomme que je mâchais. Heureusement pour tout le monde, la sonnerie retentit, signe que la journée venait de se terminer. J'eus un énorme sourire de contentement avant de prendre mes affaires et de sortir de la salle. Octavia, Raven, Monty et Jasper me regardèrent tous en même temps avant d'exploser de rire. Ils avaient l'habitude de me voir pendant mes crises et cela les amuse beaucoup. Un regard me brûla le dos, je savais pertinemment qui était en train de me dévisager comme ça. Un magnifique regard vert d'eau.

À peine arrivée devant la grande porte du bâtiment, je vis ma mère arrivé vers moi, suivis de mon autre mère qui essayait de la contenir avec ses plantes. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge quand je vis qu'elle avait pris avec elle son deuxième marteau, celui qui m'était normalement destiné. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour me faire ressentir de l'anxiété en pleine crise de démence.

\- _**Clarke Elyza Quinn !**_ Répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire presque fou.

- _ **Problème à l'horizon,**_ s'exclamèrent mes amis en rigolant et en se postant tout autour de nous, mais à une certaine distance de sécurité.

\- _**Yep, c'est moi,**_ riais-je malgré moi.

 _Je vous jure que je le fais pas exprès ! Je suis contrôlé ! Je plaide l'innocence votre honneur !_

Sans répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle m'attaqua sans délicatesse, me surprenant, mais j'eus le réflexe de me protéger avec le marteau, la repoussant ensuite de toutes forces. Comme si c'était le bon moment, je repris l'intégralité de mon esprit avant de voir ma mère recommencée une attaque. En criant de surprise, je l'esquivais avant de me reculer.

\- _**Man', je suis désolé, mais Logan m'a énervé et je n'ai pas pu me retenir !**_ M'écriais-je pour qu'elle m'entends.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et Ivy en profita pour la maintenir en place avec ses plantes. Je m'approchais un peu et vis dans ses yeux qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. Donc, je vous explique, ma mère est influencée par mes crises. On est comme connecté alors quand j'en fais, elle aussi. Ce qui donne bien souvent des situations dans ce genre, mais tout le monde est habitué à nos crises. Enfin, peut-être pas toute l'académie non plus.

\- _**Elle m'a appelé minimoys, c'est dire !**_ S'exclama Raven en direction de mes mères qui eurent un petit sourire amusé.

Elle avait toujours le don de détendre l'atmosphère en une seule réplique ! Après un petit silence, nous nous mettions à rire tout comme l'intégralité des élèves qui s'était rassemblée autour de nous. Après tout, ce n'est pas souvent qu'ils peuvent assister à une dispute entre Harley Quinn et sa fille. Sans m'en rendre compte, je cherchai Lexa des yeux et quand nos regards se connectèrent, je pus voir un petit sourire en coin amusé sur ses lèvres et un sourcil relevé. Je fronçais alors les miens avant de poser les yeux sur ma tenue.

\- _**Merde, je suis allé à fond cette fois-ci,**_ murmurais-je doucement avant de faire disparaître les vêtements et réapparaître mon jean, ma chemise et mes sandales.

Beaucoup mieux, mais je n'étais pas contre de te voir encore un peu avec ta tenue de tout à l'heure.  
Mes joues virèrent au rouge à la pensée retranscrite de Lexa alors qu'elle rigolait toujours en m'observant. Je soupirais un instant avant de sourire tendrement et de rejoindre ma fille et mes amies.

\- _**On va à Polis boire un coup avec la bande,**_ imposa presque Raven à mes mères qui esquissèrent toujours leur sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Je les pris toutes les deux dans mes bras avant d'entrée dans la voiture de la petite brune. Octavia s'installa à la place du mort comme j'adorais l'appeler tandis que Jasper et Monty déclinèrent l'offre. Dans un sourire, la fille de Wonderwoman démarra son véhicule avant de l'arrêté quelques mètres plus loin.

\- _**Hey Lex' ! Tu veux te joindre à nous ?!**_ S'exclama-t-elle par la fenêtre d'Octavia.

J'eus un regard noir pour ma meilleure amie avant de voir la porte en face de moi s'ouvrir sur Lexa avant qu'elle ne s'installe à mes côtés. Je ne compris qu'après qu'elle avait ramené quelqu'un avec elle, m'obligeant à me coller à elle. Mon dieu, je vais crever avant ce soir.

\- _**Les filles, je vous présente Anya, c'est ma meilleure amie,**_ présenta-t-elle avec un petit sourire tandis que Rav' commencé à roulé en direction du Polis.

\- _**Enchantée !**_ S'exclama Octavia avec un grand sourire pour les deux amies.

\- _**C'est la fille de qui ?**_ Questionna Raven, sans tact comme à son habitude.

\- _**C'est plus fort que toi n'est-ce pas ?**_ Soufflais-je de dépits sous le regard amusé de Lexa et d'Octavia.

\- _**Du général Zodd,**_ nous apprit Anya de sa voix suave, faisant avalé sa salive à Octavia. _**Ne t'inquiète pas Kent, je ne suis pas comme mon père. Enfin, pas tout le temps,**_ commenta-t-elle ensuite, un petit sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

J'eus un petit rire en voyant Raven pâlir avant qu'elle ne reprenne contenance. Soudainement, je me rappelais que j'étais à côté de Lexa et qu'elle était presque étalée sur moi.

\- _**Raven, rappelle-moi de te tuer ce soir,**_ grognais-je à ma meilleure amie qui rigola à mes dépens.

\- _**Allez Quinn, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'en profitais pas un minimum,**_ commenta Octavia, se retournant pour nous fixer. _**À ce que je vois, tu en profites plutôt bien,**_ ricana-t-elle avant de regarder à nouveau la route.

Je baissai mon regard sur mes genoux et vis ma main posée sur la cuisse de la demi-sœur de Raven. La chaleur en moi monta d'un cran et le pire, c'est que je ne peux faire aucun mouvement.

 _C'est plutôt agréable, très agréable même. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

 _ **\- Lexa, tu ne m'aides pas là !**_ Murmurais-je entre mes dents de telle façon qu'elle fut la seule à m'entendre.

 _C'est toi qui me fais cet effet, je n'y peux rien._

Je soufflais en voyant un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Le silence nous accueillit ensuite et je sursautai légèrement en sentant sa main venir caresser mon genou. Je me détendis un peu avant que l'on arrive au bar.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis en tout cas !**_

 **Super Personnage du chapitre :**

 _1) Clarke Quinn - Fille d'Harley Quinn et de Joker, Belle-fille de Poison Ivy - Catalyseur, force plus élevé que la moyenne, vitesse supersonic, Matérialisation de la pensée_

 _2) Lexa Wayne - Fille de Batman et de WonderWoman, Demi-soeur de Raven Reyes - Super force, Super vitesse, Parle aux animaux, Télékinésie, Télépathie_

 _3) Raven Reyes - Fille de WonderWoman, Demi-soeur de Lexa Wayne - Super force, Super vitesse, Parle aux animaux, Invulnérabilité, Voler_

 _4) Octavia Kent - Fille de Superman et Loïs Lane, Soeur de Bellamy Kent - Super force, Super ouïe, Super vitesse, Voler, résistance à la kryptonite élevé, Invulnérabilité_

 _5) Luna Stark - Fille d'Iron Man et de Pepper Potts - Intelligence très élevé, panoplie des armures d'Iron-Man_

 _6) Niylah Allen - Fille de Flash et de Iris West - Vitesse supersonic_

 _7) Bellamy Kent - Fils de Superman et de Loïs Lane, frère d'Octavia Kent - Super force, Super ouïe, Super vitesse, résistance à la kryptonite élevé, Invulnérabilité, Vision X_

 _8) Monty Scott - Fils de Green Lantern - Voler, Respiré dans l'espace, Traducteur, Matérialisation de la pensée, Grande intelligence_

 _9) Jasper Harkness - Fils de Captain Boomerang - Grande intelligence, compétence de voleur, Espion, Maniement de Boomerang_

 _10) Anya Zod - Fille du Général Zod - Super résistance, Vision X, Invulnérabilité, Super Ouïe, Vision Thermique, Voler_

 _ **Prochain chapitre :**_ _moment au bar, nouveau personnage, la soirée_

* * *

 _ **Bisous le kru :***_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une fête d'Enfer

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir le Clexakru ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Désolé pour le gros retard, mais voilà enfin le chapitre 2 de cette fiction ! J'en est un peu bavé pour l'écrire, mais j'en suis assez satisfaite. Je voulais vous remerciez de votre soutien et de votre accueil pour cette fiction ! Ça me fait super plaisir ! Bon plus d'action moins de blabla, on se retrouves en bas ;)

* * *

 **PS1 :** Désolé si il y a encore des fautes, mais je fais de mon mieux :3

 **PS2 :** Comme vous l'avez vu, c'est du point de vue de Clarke, mais vous devez aussi savoir qu'elle a la même particularité que Deadpool ! Soit de brisé le quatrième mur et donc de s'adressé directement aux lecteurs !

 **PS3 :** JE MÉLANGE LES UNIVERS DC ET MARVEL ! CERTAINS ÉVÉNEMENTS DANS LES COMICS SONT MODIFIER DANS MA FIC !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Une fête d'enfer !**

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

Nous sommes arrivés au Polis depuis seulement dix minutes. Vous me croyez si je vous dis que mes deux meilleures amies sont déjà en train de comploter contre moi ? Et en plus, elles ont embarqué Anya dans leur délire ! Nous sommes toutes assises autour d'une table un peu à l'écart de la foule. Octavia, Raven et Anya étaient sur le côté gauche de la table, discutant tout, en rigolant et nous regardant de temps en temps tandis que Lexa et moi étions sur le côté droit. Je posais un regard des plus noirs sur mes meilleures amies. Je sais qu'elles complotent, je ne suis pas parano. Enfin, pas totalement. Voyant mon trouble, Lexa se pencha vers mon oreille, effleurant mon lobe de ses lèvres. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de contrôler mon corps et mes pensées.

\- _**Elles sont en train de discuter à notre sujet,**_ murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- _**Je rêve ! Elles disent quoi précisément ?**_ ~ _Je le savais qu'elles manigançaient quelque chose ! Quand je vous dis que je ne suis pas parano !_ ~

\- _**Raven et Anya ont parié qu'on s'embrasserait à la fin de l'année scolaire. Octavia n'est pas d'accord et pense qu'on le fera dans quelques mois. Personnellement, je serais plutôt du côté d'Octavia**_ , rigola-t-elle malicieusement, soufflant sur mon lobe d'oreille avant de s'éloigner de moi, un sourire satisfait gravé sur les lèvres. _**Les filles, je vais reprendre un verre, tournée générale ?!**_ S'exclama-t-elle ensuite au reste du groupe.

J'entendis les acclamations de mes amies, mais je ne peux détourner mon regard de Lexa. Sa confiance en elle la rendait encore plus belle. Elle me sourit une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner vers le bar, mon regard brûlant sur elle.

\- _**Tu es à fond sur elle,**_ ricana Raven, sa main retenant son menton, les sourcils relevés.

\- _**Tu m'énerves, Rae. Lexa est juste une amie,**_ argumentais-je avec véhémence, le regard noir.

\- _**Je ne veux pas te contredire, Quinn, mais tu dévores Lexa depuis qu'on est entré en cours ce matin,**_ commenta Anya, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Mon regard accrocha celui d'Octavia qui avait la même expression maligne que les deux brunes. Je soufflais un instant d'énervement. Je parie qu'elles se sont mises en tête de tout faire pour gagner leur pari.

\- _**Vous complotez contre nous. Ne dites pas le contraire, Lexa vous a entendu,**_ répondis-je, satisfaite devant leur visage déconfit. _**C'est malsain ce que vous faites, mais je dois avouer que c'est plutôt bien pensé. Sachez une autre chose : je ne me laisserais pas manipulé par mes amies. S'il doit y avoir quelque chose entre Lexa et moi, il se fera seul, ne vous en mêlée pas,**_ finis-je avec un petit sourire provocateur.

\- _**Clarke, tu devrais te retourner,**_ commenta Raven après un petit moment.

\- _**C'est pas vrai ! Tu pourrais écouter ce que je dis au moins une fois dans ta vie ?!**_ Criais-je soudainement, posant un regard noir sur ma meilleure amie.

\- _**Calme-toi, Princesse. Je t'ai écouté, tout le monde t'a écouté, mais nous n'en avons rien à faire de tes caprices royaux. Si on ne s'en mêle pas, tu vas mettre trois ans avant de faire le premier pas. Où tu vas te la faire voler comme en ce moment même donc maintenant fait ce que je te dis et retournes toi,**_ répliqua d'une traite Raven, sous le regard amusé des deux autres brunes.

Je soufflai tout en me retournant, mon regard chercha Lexa un instant, mais quand je vis avec qui elle était, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me déplaçai à vitesse super sonique dans sa direction et me plaçai entre elle et le gars que j'observais avec un regard meurtrier.

\- _**Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?**_ Me demanda Lexa, posant une main sur mon épaule.

\- _**Ravie de te revoir, Princesse,**_ sourit le jeune homme en face de moi. Je déteste quand il sourit comme ça.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Finn ?**_ Crachais-je avec hargne.

\- _**Je viens boire un verre comme tout le reste de la populas',**_ ricana-t-il, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

\- _**Bien sûr. Évidemment. Tu crois que je vais avaler tes conneries ? Sur toutes les filles qu'il y a au bar, il faut que tu dragues Lexa. Tu es toujours le même, un con manipulateur et narcissique.**_

\- _**Voyons, petite sœur, pourquoi tant de haine ? Nous sommes du même sang après tout,**_ continue-t-il en insistant sur le « petite sœur ». ~ _Comme si je ne le savais pas que ce gros connard est mon frère. ~_

\- _**Si tu es là, c'est que notre père est revenu en ville. Tu lui lèches encore les bottes ?**_ Affirmais-je munie d'un sourire provocateur.

\- _**Tu te trompes sur tout, encore une fois, Clarke. Je suis revenu à Gotham pour le retrouver. Personne ne l'a vu depuis un an. Pas même moi,**_ m'apprit-il, son regard se teintant de tristesse au fur et à mesure.

\- _**Tu pensais qu'en draguant Lexa Wayne, tu obtiendrais des informations sur lui. J'avais raison, tu n'es qu'un manipulateur. Tu as approché Lexa parce qu'elle est la fille de Batman,**_ compris-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, mon regard sombre posé sur lui.

- _ **Je vois que tu es toujours aussi perspicace, Princesse. Franchement, ça n'aurait pas été déplaisant de devoir séduire cette belle brune, elle est plutôt mignonne,**_ ricana-t-il tout en posant un regard prédateur derrière moi.

Mes points se serrèrent d'eux même suite aux paroles de Finn. Mes dents s'entrechoquèrent avec rage et mon regard bleu devint un océan en pleine tempête. Je ressens une rage tellement intense envers lui pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas avant. Nous étions une famille jusqu'à ce tragique jour.

\- _**Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert ce jour-là, Finn. Moi aussi. J'ai perdu mon petit ami. Nous sommes tout les deux des victimes de notre père alors pourquoi le suivre maintenant ?**_

\- _**Tu ne comprendras jamais ma douleur, petite sœur. Tu as toujours été chouchouté par nos mères. J'étais le pariât de la famille, celui qui ressemble trop à son père. Tu as peut-être tout hérité de notre mère, mais moi, j'ai tout hérité de notre père. D'après toi, qu'est-ce que ça fait quand tu découvre que ta mère n'as jamais voulu de toi ?**_ Cracha-t-il malgré son calme légendaire.

\- _**Maman t'as toujours aimé, Finn ! Ne trouve pas d'excuses à ce que tu nous as fait par vengeance ! Tu es et tu resteras un salopard. En effet, notre père nous a abandonnés, mais toi, il t'a forgé lui-même. Je te le redemande, grand frère, pourquoi le suis-tu ?**_

\- _**Pour obtenir ma vengeance. Nous savons tous les deux que vous êtes toutes impliquées dans notre affaire,**_ répondit-il calmement en observant mes meilleures amies avant que son regard ne se vide de toutes émotions et qu'il ne sort du bar.

\- _**C'est toujours un plaisir de parler avec ton frère, Clarke,**_ commenta Raven afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- _**Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère,**_ s'éleva la voix calme, mais intriguée, de Lexa.

\- _**Je n'aime pas vraiment parler de ma famille,**_ lui répondis-je simplement, fixant la porte d'entrée du bar.

\- _**Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie les filles, mais je vais rentrer pour me préparer. Luna et Niylah nous rejoindrons à vingt heures au Skaikru,**_ nous informa Raven, tout sourire.

Nous lui rendions son sourire. Elle est notre petit rayon de soleil quand tout n'est que ténèbres. Octavia partit une petite demi-heure après la brune. Il ne restait plus qu'Anya, Lexa et moi-même.

\- _**Ça vous dit, on va chez moi pour se changer ? Rae et O' nous rejoindrons chez moi pour vingt heures de toute manière,**_ proposais-je de bon cœur aux deux brunes. ~ _Je sens que cette soirée va être mouvementé avec le pari entre mes meilleures amies et Anya. Je vais en baver, c'est clair_ ~

Anya fit un mouvement de sourcils suggestif tandis que Lexa sourit à son tour, acceptant mon idée.

 _ **~ Clexa ~**_

 _Maison de Clarke_

 _-_ _ **Tes mères ne sont pas là ?**_ Me demanda Lexa en entrant dans mon salon, posant ses yeux sur tout et n'importe quoi.

 _Elle est vraiment trop mignonne quand elle est curieuse._

\- _**Ivy doit être à la cave pour veiller sur ses plantes,**_ commençais-je avant de humer une délicieuse odeur dans l'air sous le regard amusé des deux brunes en face de moi. _**Et mon mère doit être dans la cuisine en train de préparer son dîner de ce soir,**_ terminais-je en déposant mon sac de cours sur le canapé avec négligence.

\- _**Clarke, ton sac va dans ta chambre, pas sur le canapé,**_ retentis la voix de ma mère blonde derrière moi, me faisant légèrement sursauté.

\- _**Tu sais que je déteste quand tu me prend par surprise comme ça,**_ sifflais-je sous le rire de ma mère.

\- _**Chérie, je suis Harley Quinn, je suis surprenante,**_ répliqua-t-elle avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

\- _**Ouais, ouais si tu veux. Voici Lexa Wayne et Anya Zod, des amies. Lex', An', voici ma mère, la seule, l'unique, la tristement célèbre, Harley Quinn !**_ Criais-je avec amusement devant le regard noir de ma mère. ~ _Et non, tu n'aurais pas dû me raconté cette partie de ton histoire avec Joker_ ~

\- _**Clarke, laisse ta mère tranquille,**_ retentit la voix de ma mère rousse, posée dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- _**Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de ses périodes avec ton père,**_ commenta ma mère blonde, dépitée sous mon sourire amusé.

\- _**Ravie de vous rencontrer les filles. C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer des amies de Clarke,**_ reprit Ivy, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

Lexa et Anya lui sourirent avant de me suivre à travers la maison, montant les escaliers menant à ma chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je soufflais de soulagement, cela ne s'est pas mal passé finalement. Avec ma mère, on ne sait jamais ce qu'elle va faire. Un peu comme moi en fait. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit de tout mon long, surveillant Lexa du coin de l'œil. Je souris en apercevant qu'elle m'observait. Je posais franchement mes yeux sur elle tout en me redressant afin de me mettre assise en face d'elles. Anya sourit discrètement tandis que Lexa soutenait mon regard, une attitude de défi émanant d'elle.

 _-_ _ **La réputation de ta mère n'est pas démentie. Elle est vraiment intense,**_ s'éleva la voix d'Anya qui s'était installé sur un pouf à la droite de mon lit.

\- _**C'est encore pire d'habitude. Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'elle a fait à Raven et à Octavia quand elle les a rencontrées,**_ m'amusais-je en prenant un ours en peluche entre mes bras, le serrant doucement. ~ _Le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me détendre. Ne me jugez pas_ ~

\- _**Oh si, on veut savoir,**_ ricana Lexa, s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le lit.

\- _**J'ai invité O' et Rae à venir dîner chez moi et je pensais que ma mère était au boulot. Elle était barman au Polis, c'est comme ça que j'ai connu ce bar. Bref, nous sommes rentrées après les cours et bien sûr, ma mère était chez nous, en train de nettoyer sa batte de baseball. Quand elle a vu mes meilleures amies, elle les a attaquées avec sa batte. J'ai dû intervenir pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de mal malencontreusement aux deux brunes. Octavia en est sortie légèrement traumatisée de cette rencontre avec ma mère tandis que Rae était fasciné par la légende qu'est Harley Quinn,**_ leur racontais-je, un sourire nostalgique sur le visage. _**J'ai passé un sacré savon à ma mère et depuis, elle essaye de se contenir quand elle est surprise,**_ ajoutais-je, amusée devant ce souvenir.

Après un petit moment de flottement, Anya fut la première à explosé de rire, bientôt rejointe par Lexa puis par moi-même. Après notre fou rire commun, nous nous préparions enfin parce que oui, il était déjà dix-neuf heures trente et nous n'étions pas encore prêtes pour la soirée. Raven va encore me reprocher d'être en retard parce que je suis la fille d'Harley Quinn.

 _ **~ Clexa ~**_

 _Ellipse d'une demi-heure_

Un bruit horrible de klaxon retentit dans toute la rue, faisant sursauté mes deux amies. Je soufflais un instant avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre de ma chambre sous le regard intrigué d'Anya et Lexa.

\- _**Reyes ! Je vais te faire bouffer ton klaxon !**_ Hurlais-je à plein poumon sous le rire commun des deux brunes derrière moi.

\- _**Bouge-toi le cul, Quinn ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es une tortue ! On doit encore passer chercher Anya et Lexa !**_ Me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire fière sur le visage.

\- _**Ce n'est pas la peine, je suis déjà là,**_ répliqua Lexa en venant s'accouder sur le rebord de la fenêtre à côté de moi.

\- _**Je suis fière de toi, Quinn ! ENFIN ! Vous avez eu le temps de vous envoyer en l'air ? Sinon, c'est pas grave, on peut revenir dans deux heures,**_ s'extasia ma meilleure amie, provoquant le fou rire d'Anya derrière nous.

Lexa ne répliqua pas, souriant légèrement amusée par la répartie de ma meilleure amie, tandis que je bouillonnais intérieurement.

\- _**Si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas assister à ça,**_ rajouta Anya, hilare.

\- _**Bravo Quinn ! Un plan à trois avec Lex' et An' ? Je te tire mon chapeau !**_ Entendis-je de l'extérieur avant de voir Raven se pencher en avant dans une révérence parfaite. _**Bien joué !**_ Rigola-t-elle ensuite en me montrant ses deux pousses en l'air, visiblement fière de moi.

\- _**Premièrement, nous n'avons rien fait, Rae ! Alors arrête d'être aussi conne, on descend, c'est bon !**_ Rageais-je en refermant la fenêtre. _**Vous êtes prêtes ?**_ Demandais-je ensuite à mes deux amies qui essayaient de ne pas exploser de rire.

Anya me sourit un instant avant de prendre Lexa par le bras et avant qu'elle ne puisse opposer une résistance, elle l'emmena en une seconde dans ma penderie pour en ressortir la seconde d'après. ~ Pourquoi je ne peux pas copier ce genre de pouvoir ? ~ Je restais bouche bée devant la tenue et la beauté de Lexa. ~ _Anya a fait exprès de prendre la robe la plus sexy et la plus moulante de ma garde robe. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle veut vraiment gagner ce stupide pari_ ~ Lexa me sourit doucement alors qu'Anya m'envoya un baiser volant comme provocation avant de partir de nouveau vers la penderie. L'autre brune s'approcha de plus en plus de moi, jusqu'à que son visage ne soit dans mon cou, mais Anya entra de nouveau dans ma chambre, faisant s'éloigné Lexa de moi. La grande brune portait une robe rouge avec un petit décolleté et de la dentelle aux extrémités de la robe. Cela lui allait plutôt bien. Pour ne pas perdre plus de temps, j'utilisais mon pouvoir de l'imagination afin de matérialiser une robe bleu nuit bustier, qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse. Un sourire carnassier se fraya un chemin sur mes lèvres quand j'aperçus le regard perturbé de Lexa sur ma personne.

\- _**Je vois que tout le monde est prêt. On peut y aller,**_ leur dis-je alors qu'un nouveau coup de klaxon retentit comme pour confirmé mes dires, me faisant souffler de dépit.

Nous descendions donc dans la salle à manger où Ivy était en train de regarder une émission à la télé. Nous entendant descendre grâce au bruit de nos talons martelant le sol, elle se tourna vers nous, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, tandis que je vis ma seconde mère se tenir face à moi, un tablier autour de la taille. Elle m'analysa de haut en bas, une expression neutre sur le visage, avant de me sourire chaleureusement et de me prendre dans ses bras.

\- _**Bonne soirée à vous, les filles,**_ dit-elle doucement en fixant mes amies.

\- _**Merci maman,**_ souris-je avant d'aller prendre mon sac à main, de déposer un baiser sur la joue de ma mère rousse et de sortir de la maison, mes deux amies derrière moi.

Nous montons dans la voiture de Raven qui me fixer avec un sourire malicieux.

\- _**Roule avant que je ne te fasse ravaler ton sourire, Rae,**_ lui dis-je d'une voix froide et énervée.

- _ **Tout doux louveteau. On ne va pas au Skaikru. Murphy fait une fête à environ une demi-heure de Gotham et il nous a invités,**_ nous prévint-elle tout en démarrant sa voiture.

\- _**Murphy et ses fêtes,**_ dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. _**Uniquement si les filles sont d'accord, sinon on va au Skaikru,**_ ajoutais-je en observant Lexa et Anya du coin de l'œil.

\- _**Ça ne me pose aucun problème,**_ dirent-elles en même temps sous le sourire amusé de mes deux meilleures amies.

\- _**En avant pour une fête d'enfer !**_ Cria Raven à plein poumon, me faisant lever les yeux une nouvelle fois.

 _ **~ Clexa ~**_

 _Ellipse du trajet. Maison de Murphy_

Nous sommes enfin arrivées chez Murphy et c'est déjà bondé de monde. En descendant de la voiture, je repère Luna et Niylah. Je m'approche d'elles avec un grand sourire. Elles me prennent dans leur bras chacune leur tour pendant que le reste du groupe nous rejoigne. Une fois tout le monde prêt, nous entrons dans la cage aux lions. C'est à peine si nous pouvons nous faufiler entre le tsunami humain qu'était la maison de Murphy en période de week-end. Je déteste être serré contre des inconnus comme ça. Soudain, je sens une main se faufiler dans la mienne. Je me retourne directement, prête à giflé la personne, quand je vis le petit sourire réconfortant de Lexa. Je compris alors que c'était elle, la main dans la mienne était la sienne. Je lui souris en coin, désolé de ma réaction, avant de suivre à nouveau Raven qui était plutôt à l'aise dans la foule. Après quelques minutes de galères, nous avions trouvé un petit coin tranquille au bord de la piscine. Il faisait assez froid donc nous savions qu'il n'y aurait personne.

\- _**Un peu de calme, ce n'est pas de trop,**_ commenta Octavia qui s'installa à même le sol suivis par Niylah.

- _ **Je crois qu'il y en a trois qui ne sont pas tellement d'accords avec toi, O',**_ sourit Lexa en s'asseyant sur un transat.

Je tourne mon regard vers la baie vitrée et vis qu'en effet, Rae, Luna et Anya sont en train de se déchaîné sur la piste de danse. Un rire s'échappa de ma bouche un instant avant que je ne me reprenne et que je m'installe sur le parquet de la piscine. Je vis le regard d'O' passait de Lexa à moi pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire énigmatique se dessine sur ses lèvres.

\- _**Vous ne vous séparez plus à ce que je constate,**_ dit-elle malicieusement.

\- _**T'abuses Octavia. Nous ne sommes pas l'une collé à l'autre en tout temps. On est venu ici pour s'amusé,**_ commentais-je en buvant mon verre d'alcool d'une traite.

\- _**Pourtant, pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas en parler, tu es bien nerveuse quand on en parle,**_ ajouta Niylah, un petit sourire en coin.

Je ne répondis pas à Niylah, trop préoccupé par quelque chose. Je sens une présence dans la forêt derrière nous. Je fronce des sourcils en observant mes amies quand j'entendis un sifflement strident se rapprocher de plus en plus de moi. Lexa se retrouva devant moi en quelques secondes, une flèche dans la main gauche dont la pointe se retrouva à quelques mètres de mon visage. Le temps qu'Octavia et Niylah réagissent, Lexa stoppa deux autres flèches à une vitesse hallucinante. ~ _Sur ce coup, j'aurais pu y passer si elle n'aurait pas été là, mais c'est qui le con qui me tire dessus là ?!_ ~ Je me relevais d'un bond, observant les horizons avant d'apercevoir une branche d'arbre bouger. Je fonçai dans cette direction sous les protestations de mes amies. Après une course-poursuite à travers la petite forêt bordant la maison de Murphy, je réussis à contré mon assaillant et de le plaquer contre l'arbre derrière nous, ma main emprisonnant son cou dans une étreinte serré. Je vis que la personne était une jeune femme plus jeune que moi quand elle plaça ses propres membres sur les miens, essayant de desserrer ma prise. Je souris en la voyant faire avant de l'analyser un peu plus. Elle portait une combinaison noir et orange très serré, dévoilant une silhouette fine, mais musclée. Deux katanas reposaient sur son dos et une multitude d'armes étaient entreposées autour de sa taille.

\- _**Tu es Ontari Wilson, la fille de Deathstroke. Tu es ici pour me tuer. Qui t'as passé contrat ?**_ La questionnais-je, plongeant mon regard glacial sur elle, desserrant ma prise pour la laisser me répondre.

\- _**Je ne suis pas disposé à te répondre, Quinn,**_ répondit-elle avant d'enlever ma main de son cou avec une force incroyable. ~ _D'accord, j'avais oublié que nous avions la même force_ ~ _**Et puis, pourquoi je te dirais qui m'envoie puisque tu va mourir dans quelques secondes,**_ susurra-t-elle mesquinement à mon oreille sous mes yeux écarquillés.

Dans un mouvement rapide et humble, elle attrapa un de ses sabres dans son dos avant de m'attaquer avant de se faire propulser avec une violence inhumaine contre les arbres en face de moi, les faisant tombé un à un.

\- _**Vous avez peut-être la même force l'une comme l'autre, Ontari, mais nous sommes bien plus fortes que toi,**_ cracha Lexa, d'une voix glaciale et sans émotion, une fois au même niveau que la jeune femme.

- _ **Ravie de te revoir, Lexa,**_ lui répondit la fille de Deathstroke une fois debout, fixant l'autre brune avec haine.

Sans lui répondre, la jeune femme lui infligea un coup de coude derrière la nuque qui la fit s'évanouir. J'observais le corps d'Ontari devant moi, pensive. Mon regard dévia sur Lexa qui essayait de reprendre son calme. Cette colère, cette haine. Ce n'est pas à cause de l'attaque. C'est autre chose. Elles ont un passé en commun, j'en mettrais ma main à coupé. Une explosion venant du lieu de la fête nous firent sursauter. Nous nous regardions avant de courir vers le bruit de l'explosion dans un commun accord. Une fois arrivée sur les lieux, une scène incroyable se déroulait devant nos yeux. Luna et Raven étaient en train de combattre la fille du Bouffon Vert, Écho Osborn, tandis que Murphy et Anya évacuaient les blessés.

\- _**Octavia, Niylah, allez aider Murphy et Anya avec les blessés. Lexa, confie Ontari à Anya et rejoint-moi. Nous allons aider Raven et Luna,**_ leur dis-je d'une traite, mon esprit tournant à mille à l'heure.

\- _**D'accord,**_ dirent-elles en cœur avant de s'exécuter pour mon plus grand étonnement.

Harper McIntyre, la fille de la guerrière Azgardienne Syf, vint vers moi en courant. Nous nous saluons en vitesse avant qu'elle ne me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- _**On était tous en train de profiter de la fête quand Écho est arrivé sur son planeur. Elle a visé Luna en premier, mais c'est Raven qui a reçu l'attaque,**_ m'explique-t-elle rapidement malgré le bruit autour de nous.

\- _**Rae est une dure à cuire, je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle,**_ lui dis-je, confiante. _**Va aider Octavia et Niylah, je vais m'occuper d'Écho avec Raven et Luna,**_ lui dis-je calmement avant qu'elle n'accepte d'un mouvement de tête et qu'elle ne court en direction de mes amies.

Je vis Lexa s'attaquer directement à Écho. ~ _Non, mais elle a compris ce que j'ai dis ou pas ? Elle se jette comme ça dans la gueule du loup et après, c'est moi qui suis irresponsable !_ ~ Je vis la brune se faire éjecter violemment par la fille du Bouffon Vert. Je courus vers elle, l'aidant à se relever tandis que Raven envoyé des morceaux de murs sur l'ennemi pour essayer de la déstabiliser. Je vis Luna remonté sa manche droite et appuyé sur un bouton à l'intérieur de sa montre. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vis son père au loin accompagné de l'armure de sa fille. Iron Man atterris avec fracas entre Écho et sa fille, protégeant la rousse pendant qu'elle enfile son armure. Je me tourne vers Lexa, le regard noir.

\- _**Je vois que tu ne comprends pas les sous-entendus. On devait s'attaquer à Bouffonne verte ensemble, Lex'. Tu es vraiment irresponsable,**_ lui dis-je d'une voix froide.

\- _**Je suis la fille de Batman et de Wonderwoman, tu n'oublies pas ? Je suis plus résistante que ce que tu penses, Clarke,**_ sourit-elle comme amusé de ma colère résultant de mon inquiétude pour elle.

Elle ne me laissa pas répondre, fonçant aider père et fille Stark qui attaquer Écho en coordination. Alors qu'ils réussissent à la déstabiliser, Lexa profita de cette opportunité et se précipita sur la jeune femme à l'aide de sa vitesse, prenant appui sur une table cassée au sol afin de décoller du sol, avant de lui assener un puissant coup à la mâchoire, faisant tomber son adversaire de son planeur. ~ _D'accord alors là c'était vraiment badass !_ ~ Écho atterri avec douleur sur le sol, maintenu contre celui-ci par Raven. Elle l'as redressa devant le père de Luna avec hargne.

\- _**Écho Osborn, je vois que tu es la digne héritière de ton père,**_ dit-il de sa voix caverneuse, tout en la fixant avec colère. _**Tu t'es attaqué à ma fille et à sa petite amie pour te venger de moi,**_ cracha-t-il ensuite.

\- _**Vous avez tué mon père. Vous n'êtes pas un Héro ! Vous êtes un meurtrier et je donnerais ma vie s'il le faut pour que le monde entier connaisse la vérité sur la mort de mon père !**_ Cracha-t-elle en fixant son regard sombre dans celui de l'homme en armure.

\- _**J'ai bien peur que ton envie de vérité ne s'arrête ici, Écho,**_ commenta Luna, derrière son père.

Iron Man confirma les dires de sa fille d'un signe de tête avant de menotter la jeune femme entre les mains de Raven et après un dernier baiser sur le front de Luna, il décolla en direction de la ville pour rendre la fille du Bouffon Vert aux autorités. Raven s'approcha de sa petite amie et l'embrassa avant que celle-ci n'enlève son armure.

\- _**On rentre à présent. J'ai quelques questions à posé à cette charmante jeune femme,**_ annonçais-je avec un petit sourire en coin en observant Ontari, toujours évanouit, dans les bras d'Anya.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez appréciés ! Dites moi tout en reviews ;)**_

 **Nouveau Super-personnage de ce chapitre :**

 _1) Ontari Wilson - Fille de Deathstroke - Régénération, Force supérieur à la moyenne, Experte en maniement d'armes et en combat, Intelligence élevé._

 _2) Echo Osborn - Fille du Bouffon Vert - Panoplie de bombes ( explosives, anesthésiante, incendiaires, etc... ), Force supérieur à la moyenne, Vitesse supérieur à la moyenne, Planeur._

 _3) Harper McIntyre - Fille de Syf - Résistance, Super force, Super endurance, Épéede sa mère._

 _4) Murphy Todd - Fils de Red Wood - Invisibilité, Super force, Endurance plus élevé que la moyenne._

 **Je n'ai pas de jour de publication pour ceux qui se poserait la question :)**

 **Prochain chapitre :** _Des problèmes._

* * *

 _ **Bisous à tous ! :***_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une affaire de famille

**Disclaimer** : _Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction._

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Hello les amies ! C'est après une grosse absence que je reviens avec le chapitre 3 de cette fanfiction et non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire. Elle me tient bien trop à cœur pour ça ;) Je vous ai déjà prévenu que je n'avais plus de date de publication et je vais essayé de ne pas vous sortir le prochain dans deux mois, mais je ne vous promet rien. Bon, je vous laisse lire ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Une affaire de famille.**

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis l'incident de la fête et cette garce ne veut toujours pas parler. Pendant une longue semaine, j'ai invité plusieurs membres de la bande pour essayer d'extorquer des informations, mais cela n'a rien donné et ça me frustre au plus haut point. On peut dire qu'elle est vraiment tenace, un véritable assassin. Aujourd'hui, nous avions décidé de laisser tout cela de côté pour le week-end. Seulement, je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête qu'Ontari a failli me tuer. Cependant, je suis sans discuter Octavia et Raven à travers le petit jardin de la maison de celle-ci afin d'atteindre le garage qu'elle avait aménager en chambre de luxe. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'assieds sur l'immense lit de ma meilleure tandis que la fille de Superman s'installa sur un énorme pouf en face de moi. Raven me rejoignit sur le lit et nous commençâmes à discuter.

\- _**Qui est derrière ce contrat à votre avis ?**_ Demandais-je, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

\- _**Quinn, on s'était pourtant mise d'accord sur le fait de ne plus parler de cette affaire pendant ce week-end,**_ répliqua Rae, me fixant avec des yeux noirs.

\- _**Quelle affaire ?**_ Nous fîmes sursauter la voix calme de la mère de la petite brune.

Raven souffla un instant, nous faisant sourire, avant de se tourner vers Dianna qui nous observer avec curiosité, accoudée à la porte d'entrée.

\- _**Rien qui ne doit t'inquiéter,**_ lui répondit-elle avec froideur.

La grande brune ne lui répondit pas, observant sa fille avec insistance. Après un moment de regard intense entre mère et fille, Dianna soupira en décroisant les bras.

\- _**Ce n'était qu'une idée, Raven,**_ posa la plus âgée, calmement.

\- _**Ton idée pue la merde, Maman. Je ne veux pas régner sur Themiscyra. Tu es la reine des Amazones, pourquoi rester ici ?**_ Cracha Raven, hors d'elle.

\- _**Je crois qu'on va vous laisser,**_ intervint Octavia, commençant à être mal à l'aise.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Octavia me prit par le bras et nous décollons dans les airs, nous éloignant de la maison de notre meilleure amie.

 _~ Point de vue Externe ~_

Dianna ne répondit pas à sa fille, la toisant avec une sévérité évidente. Raven fronça des sourcils avant de se détendre un peu, elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère aussi énervée après elle.

\- J _ **e ne t'ai jamais parlé de mon histoire, Raven. C'est donc normal que tu ne comprennes pas pourquoi je ne souhaite pas retourner sur l'île**_ , reprit Wonder Woman, s'asseyant sur le lit de sa fille, l'invitant à faire de même.

\- _**Tu n'as jamais voulu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi être partie de Themiscyra, Maman ?**_ Lui demanda fébrilement Raven, s'asseyant près de sa mère.

\- _**Je suis partie à cause d'un homme, Steve Trevor. Il était un soldat anglais, un espion chargé d'espionner les forces allemandes pendant la Première Guerre mondiale. Il a été mon premier amour, Raven.**_

\- _**Pourquoi est-ce que tu en parles au passé ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?**_ Questionna avec intérêt la jeune hispanique.

\- _**Il est mort en essayant de mettre fin à la guerre. Il s'est fait exploser avec un avion chargé de bombe rempli de gaz moutarde. Je pensais, à l'époque, que les humains n'étaient pas mauvais, qu'ils étaient corrompus par une entité, le dieu de la Guerre. Je m'étais trompé, ils aiment faire la guerre. Ils aiment se faire du mal. J'ai compris le sens des mots prononcé par ma mère quand j'ai quitté l'île. Les humains ne méritent pas un être comme moi. Cependant, ils méritent d'avoir quelque chose que les dieux n'ont pas. Ils méritent d'aimer et d'être aimé. Avoir des héros dans leur quotidien leur permet de devenir meilleurs. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas revenir auprès des miens pour le moment.**_

\- _**Pourquoi m'avoir caché une telle histoire ?**_ Questionna Raven, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- _**Pour protéger ce qu'il met de plus chère, Raven,**_ sourit la jeune femme, caressant la joue de son enfant tendrement. _**Je ne suis pas de ce monde, ma chérie. Je suis née déesse, Fille de Zeus et de la reine des Amazones. Arès était mon grand frère. Je suis la tueuse de Dieux,**_ compléta-t-elle ensuite, fixant Raven dans les yeux.

\- _**Je vois que tu lui as enfin dit, Maman,**_ retentit soudainement la voix chaleureuse de Lexa derrière elles.

\- _**Tu le savais ?**_ Demanda Raven en se levant de son lit, déboussolé.

\- _**En effet, mais j'avais promis à Maman de lui laisser le temps pour te le dire,**_ lui répondit-elle simplement, tout en restant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- _**Est-ce que je suis une déesse, moi aussi ?**_ Sonda la brune, observant sa mère.

\- _**Vous l'êtes toutes les deux oui. Mon sang coule dans vos veines. C'est pourquoi vous devez garder le secret de votre véritable identité. Vos amis ne doivent pas l'apprendre, ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour vous,**_ imposa Dianna, durement.

- _ **Je ne mentirais pas à mes amies. Pas pour une question de protection, Maman. Elles sont ma deuxième famille, Clarke est la fille de Harley Quinn, elle a beaucoup d'ennemi et Octavia est la fille de Superman, nous nous défendrons mutuellement. Je ne peux pas cacher ça à mes amies,**_ protesta Raven, d'une voix forte et sûr d'elle.

Dianna fixa intensément la brune avant de tourner son regard vers Lexa qui avait les yeux fermés, mais qui souriait. La jeune femme soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- _**Très bien, mais tu n'en parleras à personne à part Clarke et Octavia,**_ abdiqua Wonder Woman avec un petit sourire amusé.

Raven ne répondit que par un petit cri de victoire avant de prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Celle-ci eut un choc avant de lui répondre avec tendresse. Depuis presque six mois, elles n'avaient plus partagés de tendresse et cela avait beaucoup manqué à Dianna comme à sa fille. Lexa resta simple spectatrice de ce moment, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~  
_

Ah ! Vous revoilà ! Je vais pouvoir me plaindre comme il faut à présent. Trouvez des problèmes, c'est un hobby chez moi, mais vraiment. Tombé de presque cinq mètres de haut à cause d'une bombe et se prendre le béton en pleine face, ce n'est pas mon jour. Oui, parce que ne pas avoir un corps en acier comme Octavia ou Bellamy, ça craint. Karma de merde ! Ma meilleure amie est donc venue à ma rescousse, vérifiant si je n'allais pas mourir dans les secondes à venir parce que, et je cite, " _Lexa ne me le pardonnerait pas et ta mère non plus d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir à faire à Harley Quinn hors d'elle._ " Donc, malgré mon épaule déboitée et un énorme œil au beurre noir, on peut dire que j'ai quand même du bol. Après avoir vérifié mon état, je scrute les alentours pour apercevoir Écho et Ontari, tout sourire. La première avait une bombe dans la main tandis que l'autre portait son fusil. Non, mais attendez... _ELLES NE DEVAIENT PAS ÊTRE ARRÊTER SES FOLLES ?!_

\- _**Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez encore ?!**_ Cria Octavia, hors d'elle, serrant les poings avec force.

\- _**Je veux simplement me venger des Stark,**_ s'amusa Écho, une bombe à la main.

\- _**Et pour ma part, simplement retirée l'argent qu'un certain homme me doit pour ta mort, Clarke,**_ sourit Ontari, me prenant en joue avec son fusil d'assaut.

\- _**Octavia, c'est le moment de nous sortir une idée lumineuse parce que là, on est dans la merde,**_ dis-je à la fille de Superman qui ne répliqua pas. _**Attends, mais je ne suis pas une Stark espèce de nympho des bombes !**_ M'écriais-je à l'attention d'Écho qui serra sa bombe de rage.

\- _**Vous n'êtes que des dégâts collatéraux. Je veux atteindre Luna Stark, alors je vais tuer un par un les membres de votre petite bande avant de tuer sa chère et tendre Raven devant ses yeux,**_ ricana diaboliquement Écho.

\- _**Oui, ça se tient,**_ dis-je après quelques secondes de méditation alors qu'Octavia me fit un regard outré. _**Et qu'est-ce que vous nous avez concoctées ?**_ Leur dis-je par pure provocation.

Je vis Octavia sourire à ma provocation. Je sais qu'elle a compris ce que j'essayais de faire. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel alors que l'attention des deux connes était braquée sur moi et activa son rayon X afin de dessiner dans le ciel. J'ai vraiment des meilleures amies super intelligente ! Bravo O' !

\- _**Ce n'est pas en dessinant dans le ciel que quelqu'un viendra vous aidez,**_ ricana Écho.

Elle lança une bombe sur nous que nous esquivions de justesse. Octavia décolla du sol et fonça sur la jeune femme qui était sur son planeur, me laissant en tête-à-tête avec l'autre folle. ~ _D'accord alors Lexa, si ton stupide pouvoir de télékinésie marche entre nous et à cette distance, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue !_ ~

\- _**Ce n'est pas la peine de demander de l'aide via télékinésie, Quinn,**_ sourit Ontari, en haussant un sourcil.

\- _**Tu n'as jamais eu l'idée de prendre le pseudo " Oracle " ? Ça t'irait comme un gant !**_ Lui criais-je dessus avec un grand sourire provocateur.

 _( Mettez l'OST du film " Wonder Woman" de cette année en font et la magie opéra )_

Je perdis cependant vite mon sourire quand elle sortit une mitraillette de derrière son dos. ~ _Euuuuh, je ne veux pas finir en pâté pour rat dans cette rue dégoutante moi !_ ~ Je vis son sourire de folle furieuse avant qu'elle n'actionne son joujou. ~ _Adieu monde cruel. Je n'aurais même pas pu embrasser une seule fois la fille de Wonder Woman, c'est pas cool_ ~ Je ricanai à ma propre blague en observant le ciel quand la détonation de la mitraillette se fit entendre. Je fermais les yeux attendant la douleur des balles pénétrant dans ma chair, mais j'entendis celles-ci comme ricochet sur quelques choses en métal. J'ouvris les yeux et remarquai avec étonnement Wonder Woman devant moi, son bouclier nous protégeant toutes les deux des rafales de balles. ~ _D'accord alors ça s'est BADASS !_ ~ Une fois que la mitraillette fut vidée de ses munitions, Dianna envoya son bouclier en direction d'Ontari qui se le prit en pleine face sous mon regard admiratif. L'héroïne sourit avant de courir à toute vitesse sur la fille de Deathstroke qui évita de justesse. Cependant, elle ne vit pas Dianna prendre appuie contre un rocher à l'aide de son Lasso de vérité. Une fois assez proche de sa cible, Wonder Woman entrechoqua ses deux protèges bras entre eux, provoquant une onde de choc assez puissante qui balaya tout sur son passage.

\- _**Vous les super-héros, vous avez le chic d'arriver aux bons moments,**_ cracha Ontari, hors d'elle, se relevant avec difficultés.

- _ **Il n'y a pas que des super-héros ici, Ontari,**_ s'éleva la voix de ma mère au loin.

Attendez, MA MÈRE ?! Je pivote la tête en direction de la voix où je peux voir mes mères dans leur tenue de méchante. Putain de bordel de merde, c'est mon jour de chance en fait !

\- _**Tu es une pariât, Harley. Toute ton escouade est une vaste blague en fait,**_ ricana la fille de Deathstroke, très sûr d'elle.

\- _**J'aimerais bien voir ta tête quand elle va te botter le cul,**_ ris-je à mon tour, me foutant littéralement d'elle.

Je voulus me relever pour appuyer mes propos, mais sentis une force douce, mais puissante, me retenir au sol. Je relevai la tête pour apercevoir Lexa et Raven, me regardant avec un petit sourire amusée. Un choc près de nous me força à fixer devant moi où je pus apercevoir Supergirl et Superman l'un à côté de l'autre. Je souris en voyant qu'une partie de la Justice League était réunis. Ma mère courut vers Ontari et lui donna quelques coups de marteau bien placé en attendant que mon autre mère s'occupe de l'immobiliser avec ses plantes. Kara et Clark se précipitèrent pour les aider, ainsi que Dianna. Kara lui donna un violent coup de poing qu'Ontari ne put esquiver. Elle se retrouva face à Wonder Woman qui l'emprisonna dans son lasso de vérité. Une fois immobilisée, ma mère lui donna un violent coup derrière la nuque. La jeune femme s'écroula au sol devant Dianna qui rangea son lasso. Ma mère blonde vint vers moi après avoir remercié le reste des super-héros présent. Elle me prit dans ses bras, me faisant un peu mal à l'épaule. J'ouvris les yeux en souriant quand je vis Écho dans le dos de Dianna. Sans que personne ne puisse la voir, Supergirl maîtrisa la jeune femme qui ragea dans les bras de la fille de fer sous le sourire amusé de Wonder Woman.

 _~ Trois jours plus tard ~_

Trois jours ! Trois jours que je suis obligé de rester au lit ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est en train de me rendre folle. Supergirl et Wonder Woman ont livré Ontari et Écho le jour de l'attaque, mais celles-ci ont réussi une nouvelle fois à s'échapper malgré la sécurité qui avait été renforcée. Cependant, personne ne sait où elles sont, mais elles ont quitté Gotham. Lexa l'as appris par le biais d'Alfred, le majordome de son père. Moi, je dis que ce n'est pas plus mal, même si je sais qu'elles vont revenir. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées quand je vis ma mère blonde m'observait depuis la porte de ma chambre.

\- _**Tu sais très bien qui a envoyé Ontari, Clarke,**_ me dit-elle en me faisant sursauté légèrement.

\- _**Tu devrais être un peu plus douce avec elle, Harley, i**_ ntervient la voix de ma mère rousse qui apparut aux côtés de mon autre mère.

\- _**L'heure n'est plus à la douceur, mais à la vérité. C'est ton père qui a envoyé Ontari te tuer, Clarke, tu le sais aussi bien que moi**_ , répliqua-t-elle ensuite, s'avançant dans ma chambre.

\- _**Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui. Finn est en ville, il le recherche,**_ avouais-je d'une petite voix devant le regard choqué et triste de mes mères.

\- _**Si ce n'est pas Joker, alors qui cela peut bien être ?**_ Demanda Ivy, pour détourner la conversation.

\- _**Je ne sais pas, mais je ne suis pas en danger, je sais me débrouiller toute seule,**_ leur dis-je avec force, ne voulant absolument plus rester dans mon lit à ne rien faire.

Elles ne répondirent pas, m'observant l'une comme l'autre avec tant d'intensité que cela en devient gênant quand elles se mirent à sourire. C'est flippant quand même à quel point elles sont synchro.

\- T _ **rès bien, jeune fille. Tu pourras retourner à l'académie demain, mais ne fais pas de folie,**_ abdiquas ma mère blonde avant qu'elle ne vienne m'embrasser sur le front.

Je souris de toutes mes dents en me levant du lit quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans toute la maison. Celle-ci s'ouvrit directement après et je souris amusée en sachant d'avance que c'était mes meilleures amies.

\- _**Hello les mamans folles !**_ S'écria Raven en déposant son sac de cours sur mon bureau avant d'enlacer mes deux mères avec un énorme sourire.

\- _**Vous avez écouté à la porte, pas vrai ?**_ Questionna ma mère blonde avec amusement.

\- _**Pas du tout, de quoi vous parliez ?**_ Répondit innocemment ma meilleure amie en me regardant avec malice.

\- _**Octavia ?**_ Répliqua ma mère blonde en fixant étrangement ma deuxième meilleure amie.

Je retiens un rire quand je vis la fille de Superman blêmir devant le regard plus que perturbant de ma mère. Raven, elle, faisait les gros yeux à Octavia pour qu'elle ne dise rien.

\- _**C'est perdue d'avance, Rae, tu sais très bien qu'O' ne résiste pas au regard de braise de ma mère,**_ ricanais-je en m'asseyant à nouveau sur mon lit.

\- _**Oui, on a écouté à votre porte. On est là depuis dix minutes à peu près,**_ avoua enfin Octavia sous le regard dépité de Raven.

Mes mères rirent en même temps en levant les yeux au ciel avant de nous laisser entre nous. Octavia s'assied, penaude, sur ma chaise de bureau tandis que Raven s'installa sur le rebord de ma fenêtre.

\- _**Alors tu es de retour à l'académie à partir de demain,**_ commenças Octavia, un petit sourire en coin.

\- _**C'est Lexa qui va être heureuse tient,**_ ricana Rae en haussant les sourcils de manière sous-entendus.  
\- _**C'est pas faux, elle n'as pas arrêté de nous demander des nouvelles depuis trois jours,**_ s'amusa l'autre brune.

\- _**Je vois que vos relations se sont amélioré entre Lexa et toi, Rae,**_ lui dis-je en ignorant volontairement leurs sous-entendus. ~ _Même si je voudrais sauter partout dans la pièce parce qu'elle s'est inquiété pour moi_ ~

\- _**Ouais, c'est clair, il s'est passé quelque chose quand on est parti ?**_ Réagit Octavia, fronçant les sourcils.

\- _**Rien. Enfin, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle était une déesse, mais sinon il ne s'est rien passé, s**_ ourit-elle innocemment, comme si cela était banal.

\- _**Attends, attends. Dianna Price est une déesse ? Ce n'était pas censé être une amazone ?**_ Lui demandais-je, curieuse.

\- _**Si, c'est aussi une amazone de par sa mère, mais son père n'est autre que Zeus.**_

On fixait Raven avec des yeux ronds alors qu'elle nous sourit avec amusement, s'attendant à une réaction aussi exagérée de notre part. C'est quand même fou, vous ne pouvez pas le nier !

\- _**Bref, ce n'est pas comme si c'était le secret du siècle, les filles,**_ rigole-t-elle fortement. _**D'ailleurs, Clarke, Lexa est une déesse également puisque c'est ma demi-sœur,**_ ricana-t-elle malicieusement.

\- _**Pour Lexa, ça m'étonne à peine,**_ s'amusa Octavia, tirant la langue à Rae qui le lui rendit avec un regard noir.

- _ **Vous ne pensez pas qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Kara et ma mère ? Non parce que j'en ai juste l'impression,**_ expliqua Raven, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- _**Je ne veux pas dire, Rae, mais c'est ce que j'ai pensé quand je les ai vues sur le terrain l'autre jour,**_ exposais-je avec un petit sourire et un haussement de sourcils.

\- _**Je vais devoir faire le travail à leur place à ce que je constate,**_ sourit Raven d'une façon énigmatique pour ne pas dire flippante.

\- _**Kara est comme une grande sœur pour moi et depuis sa rupture avec Luthor, elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Quoi que tu puisses avoir dans la tête, Reyes, je vais t'aider,**_ abdiqua Octavia, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. _**Tu es avec nous Quinn ?**_ Me demanda-t-elle en se levant de sa place.

\- J _ **e suis toujours partante pour une mission impossible,**_ souris-je en tirant la langue à Raven.

* * *

V _ **oilà le chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, même si la fin, pour ma part, ne me plait que moyennement. Je voulais vous le sortir assez rapidement. Bref, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en reviews, mais aussi en message si vous le souhaitez. Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, je verrais ce que je peux faire ;)**_

 _ **Précision :** **Le personnage de Supergirl de cette fiction est le même que celui de la série TV diffusé sur CW et le personnage de Wonder Woman est le même que celui des films " Wonder Woman " ( 2017 ) et " Batman vs Superman " ( 2016 )**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre ( Au choix ) :**_ Se pencher un peu plus sur la possible relation entre Wonder Woman et Supergirl OU se pencher un peu plus sur la vie de lycée de Clarke et sa relation avec Lexa.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Plan Séduction

**Disclaimer** : _Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction._

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici le chapitre 4, pour ceux qui était impatient de pouvoir le lire ;) A partir de là, l'histoire va tourné sur l'humour et surtoùt le fameux plan séduction ;) J'ai mélangé un peu les genres d'écriture dans ce chapitre et cette ' arc ' serra écrit uniquement comme ça ;) Scénario oblige d'un coté :) Bon je vous laisses lire et on se retrouve en bas ;)  
_

* * *

 **Réponse aux précédentes reviews :**

_\- Hedally : c'est une erreur en effet ou plutôt une modification de dernière minutes. J'ai changé mon scénario au dernier moment et j'ai oublié de prévenir au début du chapitre 2, mais c'est bien Finn qui est le frère de Clarke et Wells, celui qu'elle a tué :)_

 _\- Miss Harpie : Merci pour ta reviews qui m'as vraiment fait plaisir :) Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Je vais m'arrangé pour mélangé, tout au long de l'arc " Plan Séduction ", les moments Clexa et le potentiel Dianna/Kara ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Plan Séduction.**

Bon, maintenant que vous êtes revenus, on va pouvoir se la jouer espionne avec Rae et O' ! On a décidé de parler du « Plan Séduction » - ne me regardait pas comme ça, c'est Raven qui lui as donné ce nom ! – dans une conversation privée sur Facebook.

 _ **Raven Reyes**_ vient de créer le groupe « _Plan Séduction_ ».

 _ **Clarke Quinn**_ et _**Octavia Kent**_ aiment ça.

 _ **Clarke Quinn**_ : Sérieusement Rae ? Un groupe, carrément ?

 _ **Octavia Kent**_ : Niveau discrétion s'est raté.

 _ **Lexa Wayne**_ : C'est quoi encore ce groupe ? O_o

 _ **Octavia Kent**_ : Tu es sérieuse Raven ? Cela devait rester entre nous !

 _ **Raven Reyes**_ : Euh, c'était pas prévue au programme ça... Lexa, comment tu as fait pour venir dans le groupe ?! Tu n'es pas une spécialiste pourtant..

 _ **Lexa Wayne**_ : Raven.. Tu as mis le groupe en public.. -_-

 _ **Octavia Kent**_ et _**Clarke Quinn**_ aiment ça.

* * *

Le groupe « _Plan Séduction_ » passe de public à privé.

 _ **Raven Reyes**_ : Voilà, comme ça, pas de soucis ! :-D

~ _Quelques minutes plus tard_ ~

 _ **Raven Reyes**_ : Euh les filles ?

 _ **Raven Reyes**_ : Pourquoi personne ne me répond ?!

 _ **Raven Reyes**_ : Allô ?! ?!

* * *

 _ **Clarke Quinn**_ a écrit sur le mur de _**Raven Reyes**_ : « Raven.. Il faut que tu nous invites dans le groupe si tu veux que ça marche… »

 _ **Octavia Kent**_ _aime ça._

 _ **Raven Reyes**_ : Ah oué.. Je me disais aussi..

 _ **Lexa Wayne**_ : Intelligente avec une voiture, mais sur Internet, cette intelligence s'envole. xD

 _ **Clarke Quinn**_ _et_ _ **Octavia Kent**_ _aiment ça._

 _ **Raven Reyes**_ : Lèche botte..

* * *

 _ **Clarke Quinn**_ rejoint le groupe « _Plan Séduction_ ».

 _ **Octavia Kent**_ rejoint le groupe « _Plan Séduction_ ».

 _ **Lexa Wayne**_ rejoint le groupe « _Plan Séduction_ ».

* * *

 _ **Raven Reyes**_ a publié sur le groupe : « _Clarke ! Je croyais que ce groupe n'était que pour nous trois !_ »

 _ **Octavia Kent**_ _,_ _ **Clarke Quinn**_ _et_ _ **Lexa Wayne**_ _aiment ça._

 _ **Clarke Quinn**_ : Je pense qu'avec son pouvoir de télékinésie, Lexa peux nous aider dans notre mission.

 _ **Octavia Kent**_ : Dit plutôt que ça t'arrange :-P

 _ **Clarke Quinn**_ : Ce n'est pas le sujet, O' !

 _ **Raven Reyes**_ : Pour une fois, tu as eu une bonne idée, Quinn. Je te félicite ! :-D

 _ **Clarke Quinn**_ : Mon marteau dans la tronche, tu vas voir si tu me félicites encore !

 _ **Lexa Wayne**_ : C'est quoi cette fameuse mission ?

 _ **Raven Reyes**_ : Je suis désolée, je dois aller manger, mais Clarke se fera une joie immense de te briefer. N'est-ce pas boucle d'or ? -)

 _ **Octavia Kent**_ : Ça, je n'en doute pas ! :-P Allez, je vais manger aussi ! En plus, Kara vient manger à la maison ce soir, donc je vais essayer de tâter le terrain -)

 _ **Clarke Quinn**_ : Non, mais vous n'allez pas me laisser comme ça ?!

 _ **Clarke Quinn**_ : Les filles ?! ?!

 _ **Lexa Wayne**_ : Comment ça, tâter le terrain ? Je comprends rien !

 _ **Octavia Kent**_ _et_ _ **Raven Reyes**_ _aiment ça._

 _ **Clarke Quinn**_ : Traîtresses…

 _ **Clarke Quinn**_ : Je vais t'expliquer en Message Privé, Lex'.

 _ **Lexa Wayne**_ : Pas de soucis, Princesse -) :-P

 _ **Raven Reyes**_ : Tellement pitoyable :-P xD

Je lève les yeux aux ciels en voyant le dernier message de ma meilleure amie avant de sourire comme une adolescente – Je suis une adolescente ? Ah ! Autant pour moi ! - devant le surnom que m'a trouvé Lexa. Je restais là, planté devant mon PC quand j'entendis la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Après vérification du numéro apparut sur mon cellulaire, mon sourire s'étira encore plus quand je compris que c'était Lexa. Je soufflais alors pour reprendre contenance avant de lui répondre.

\- _**Salut, Lexa, comment ça va ?**_

Oui, bon, je peux pas non plus dire : « Salut poupée, ça va ? Je crois que ton père doit être astronaute parce qu'il a mis toutes les étoiles dans tes yeux » ! C'est bien trop cliché comme approche ! Et en plus, Batman n'est PAS astronaute !

\- _**Salut, Princesse, ça va super et toi ?**_ Me répondit-elle, un soupçon de rire dans la voix.

Je ne lui répondis pas tout de suite, perturbée par le surnom. À nouveau oui, bah hein ! Osez dire que vous réagissez pas comme ça quand votre crush vous donnes un surnom de ce style !

\- _**Ça va très bien aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le plaisir de recevoir l'appel de Lexa Wayne ?**_ Réagis-je enfin, prenant une voix charmeuse.

\- _**Tu dois me brief à propos de votre mission,**_ me rappela-t-elle, amusée.

\- _**Ah oui ! La mission !**_ Criais-je doucement, pour que mes mères ne m'entendent pas.

\- _**Clarke ! Tu viens manger,**_ m'interrompit ma mère blonde en entrant dans ma chambre.

Ma surprise était-elle que j'en tombai de mon lit, atterrissant directement sur le sol. Je grimaçais face à la douleur avant de gratifier ma mère d'un regard noir. Celle-ci me sourit innocemment avant de montrer mon téléphone d'un mouvement de menton.

\- _**Je parie que c'est Lexa de l'autre côté,**_ dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Le genre de sourire qui dit « Je sais que tu as un crush sur elle, je sais tout ! ».

\- _**En effet, Man',**_ soupirais-je avant de me placer de nouveau sur mon lit.

\- _**Demande lui de venir manger à la maison,**_ survint ensuite ma mère rousse, le regard malicieux.

\- _**Avec plaisir,**_ entendis-je de l'autre côté du fil.

Je rigolais nerveusement un instant alors que mes mères descendirent dans le salon, sûrement pour installer une quatrième assiette à la table.

\- _**Tu as volé le super pouvoir d'Octavia ou quoi ? C'est moi le catalyseur à la base,**_ repris-je à l'intention de Lexa qui en rigola.

\- _**Télékinésie, Clarke. Tu sais que ça marche extrêmement bien entre nous,**_ m'expliqua-t-elle.

Je fus prise soudainement de panique. Si ça marche tellement bien, elle a sûrement entendu mes pensées de tout à l'heure et donc... Quinn ! Tu n'es qu'une idiote !

\- _**Ne te martyrise pas à cause de ça, Clarke. Mon pouvoir ne va pas au-delà de ce que je veux entendre. Tes secrets ne seront pas violés par moi. Tu me diras ce que tu as dans ta jolie petite tête quand tu seras prête,**_ m'assura Lexa tendrement, me rassurant étrangement. _**On continuera notre discussion chez toi, je vais me préparer. J'arrive dans cinq minutes,**_ ajoute-t-elle avec entrain.

\- _**Attends, tu habites à l'autre bout de Gotham. Tu vas prendre la Batmobile ?!**_ Lui criais-je alors que j'entendis à nouveau son rire.

\- _**Nop, juste la Batmoto*. À tout à l'heure, Princesse,**_ termina-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je restais là, sur mon lit, le regard fixé sur mon téléphone. Ça s'est vraiment passé ? Et comme si la réalité voulait affirmer l'existence de notre conversation, l'idée que Lexa venait pour dîner ce soir m'explosa au visage. Je saute donc sur mes pieds et me dirige vers mon dressing afin de trouver quelque chose d'un peu mieux qu'un tee-shirt de basket et un short. J'enfilais un pantalon de nuit quand la sonnette retentit dans la maison. Au même moment, je reçus un message de Raven.

 _ **De Rae :**_

 _J'ai appris que sainte Lexa venait manger chez toi. Bravo Quinn, tu n'auras pas perdu de temps. Invite là à dormir maintenant, tu es bientôt à la grande étape -) Courage Girl ! :-D xD_

Je souffle en lisant le message avant de lui répondre avec un petit sourire, de jeter mon téléphone sur mon matelas et de descendre retrouver Lexa et mes mères.

* * *

 _~ Point de vue Externe ~_

Octavia sourit en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle savait que Kara était arrivée. Elle utilisa sa super vitesse pour se retrouver dans les bras de sa grande sœur de cœur. La jeune femme sourit à la plus jeune avant de déposer un bisou sur sa joue. Octavia leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit quand même. Quand elle se décala de devant la porte d'entrée, son sourire se fana pour laisser place à la stupéfaction. Devant elle, se tenait Dianna et Raven. Sa meilleure amie lui sourit faiblement en agitant sa main dans ses cheveux. Octavia prit la jeune hispanique par le bras avant de la tiré avec elle dans la cuisine sous le rire de tous les adultes autour d'elles.

\- _**Comment tu as fait pour t'inviter chez moi ?**_ Demanda la fille de Superman en chuchotant.

\- _**Je croyais que c'était toi qui avais demandé à tes parents de nous inviter !**_ Contra la demi-déesse, d'une voix amusée.

\- _**Donc, si ce n'est ni moi, ni toi qui en avons eu l'idée.. Qui est-ce ?**_ Réfléchis la fille de fer, prenant son menton entre ses doigts. '

\- _**Je pense savoir,**_ intervient soudainement Raven, faisant sursauté Octavia qui était dans ses pensées.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle vit sa meilleure amie sortir son téléphone. Elle observa les actions de la demi-déesse penchée au-dessus de son épaule.

 _ **De la mécanicienne la plus sexy :**_

 _C'est toi qui nous as fait inviter par les Kent ?! :-O_

La réponse qu'attendait Raven ne se fit pas attendre, alors qu'Octavia essayée de rester sérieuse, mais sans grand succès, en voyant le surnom que Raven s'était donné.

 _ **De Lexa la sainte nitouche :**_

 _Il faut bien que votre plan débute quelque part -) Ne me remercier surtout pas :-P_

 _ **De la mécanicienne la plus sexy :**_

 _Tu ne devais pas aller chez Clarke ? Alors comment ça ce fait que maman et moi sommes invités chez les Kent ?! O_o_

 _ **De Lexa la sainte nitouche :**_

 _Je suis attendue chez Clarke en effet, mais j'ai joué un peu de mes contacts pour vous faire inviter chez Octavia ;-) Ce n'est absolument rien, je t'assure, ne me remercie pas, petite sœur ;-)  
_

 _ **De la mécanicienne la plus sexy :**_

 _Tu es flippante quand tu t'y mets. J'espère que tu n'as rien d'illégal, Lexa et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! J'ai ton âge au cas où ! D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas censé être chez Blondie vu l'heure ? :-P_

 _ **De Lexa la sainte nitouche :**_

Je viens tout juste d'arriver * et tu es ma petite sœur quoi que tu en dise, Rav' ;-)

 _ **De la mécanicienne la plus sexy :**_

 _N'oublie pas de dire aux mères de Blondie que ton vœu le plus cher est de mettre ta langue dans la bouche de leur fille xD Allez xoxo *_

Octavia accorda un petit rire à Raven pour cette tirade avant d'entendre des bruits de pas arrivé vers elles. Elle se tourna vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit avant de sourire et de se ruer sur la personne en face d'elle. Raven sourit également, attendrie de voir Octavia si heureuse dans sa famille. Elle salua la nouvelle arrivante qui n'était rien d'autre qu'Alex, la sœur adoptive de Kara.

\- _**Maggie est avec toi, Al' ?**_ Questionna la mécanicienne, venant déposée un baiser sur sa joue.

\- _**Toujours là pour ma protégée,**_ s'éleva une voix grave, mais douce.

Raven sourit de toutes ses dents à Maggie avant de venir la saluer. Loïs entra dans sa cuisine, souriant tendrement aux quatre femmes avant de leur apprendre qu'ils allaient passer à table. Octavia et Raven furent les premières à se rendre dans le salon, accompagnés du couple derrière elles.

* * *

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

Il faut que vous m'aidiez ! Je suis seule avec Lexa et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Non, mais si vous aviez vécu le dîner avec nous, vous comprendriez pourquoi je suis dans cet état ! Je vous annonce officiellement que ma mère est au courant de mon crush envers la fille de Batman ! Elle ne m'a rien dis, mais je le vois ! Pendant tout le dîner, elle a posé tout un tas de question à Lexa ! Non, mais je vous jure que si j'aurais pu, je me serais faufilée dans un trou de souris ! C'était gênant ! Et Raven qui en remet une couche en sms depuis tout à l'heure.. À croire qu'elle n'a pas de sujet plus croustillant que nous ! Alors qu'elle exagère quoi ! Il y a le plan séduction qu'on doit encore exécuter ! Je me retrouve donc à soufflé de lassitude devant une Lexa compréhensive, mais quand même hilare. Je pense qu'elle a passé une excellente soirée quand même et ça me réchauffe le cœur.

\- _**Oui, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée, Clarke. Même si j'avoue que ta mère est quelqu'un de spécial,**_ s'amusa-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur mon lit alors que j'étais assise sur le rebord de ma fenêtre.

Vous devez vous demander donc je vais être directe.. Oui, ma mère a invité Lexa à rester dormir à la maison puisque demain nous avons cours. Évidemment, c'est innocent si on pense comme ça, mais elle va dormir avec moi.. Dans ma chambre ! Certes dans un lit à côté du mien, mais on sera tellement proche que c'est comme si nous allions dormir l'une avec l'autre ! Vous comprenez pourquoi j'essaye de me rafraîchir les idées en attendant qu'on aille se coucher..

\- _**Clarke, tu m'écoutes ou tu veux que je m'insinue dans tes pensées ?**_

Je reprends contact avec le monde autour de moi, enfin avec Lexa surtout. Je déteste quand ça me fait ça.

\- _**Oui, désolé, j'ai tendance à me perdre dans mes pensées si je réfléchis de trop. Un contre coup d'être un catalyseur,**_ lui appris-je en venant m'installer à côté d'elle.

- _ **Je vois. Nous avons tous un contre coup,**_ me dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, compréhensive.

\- _**Disons que je n'en ai pas qu'un,**_ rigolais-je nerveusement.

Je me rappelle très bien de la sensation que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai perdue pied. À chaque fois que je me remémore ce moment, j'en frisonne. J'en fais même des cauchemars toutes les nuits, mais ça, personne ne le sait. Je me suis à nouveau déconnecté du monde, je le sens et je le sais quand je me rends compte que Lexa me fixe avec tristesse. Je porte alors une main à mes joues pour y sentir un liquide sortir de mes yeux. Je pleure. Tout simplement. M'en rendant compte, j'essuie mes larmes avant de sourire comme je pouvais à Lexa, mais elle n'est pas dupe. Elle passe un bras autour de mes épaules pour me réconforter et j'ai l'impression que ça marche. Je n'ai plus envie de pleurer, je n'ai plus envie d'être triste. Je souris en coin à cette constation.

\- _**Clarke, si je te pose une question, est-ce que tu vas me répondre ?**_ Me demanda-t-elle soudainement après quelques minutes de silence.

\- _**Je vais essayer, tout dépend de ce que tu vas me demander, Lexa,**_ lui répondis-je, ayant un peu peur de sa question.

\- _**Au bar, l'autre jour, ton frère a dit que Raven, Octavia et toi étiez responsables de la mort de sa femme, est-ce que c'est vrai ?**_

Je ferme les yeux en entendant la question. Évidemment qu'elle se pose la question. Depuis que j'ai revu mon frère, les cauchemars sont devenus de plus en plus présent, de plus en plus effrayant.

\- _**D'une certaine façon, oui, nous sommes responsables. Moi bien plus que les autres,**_ soufflais-je en réponse, mon regard perdu dans le vague. _**Je te raconterais peut-être cette histoire un peu plus tard, quand les cauchemars seront partis,**_ ajoutais-je, sans grande conviction.

Lexa ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Elle sourit en coin avant de me pousser de son épaule pour me faire réagir. J'eu un petit rire avant de lui faire la même chose. De fil en aiguille, nous nous retrouvions à faire une bataille d'oreiller. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais ri comme ce soir. Notre petite bataille se fit écourter par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je soupirais en allant chercher mon cellulaire alors que Lexa rigolait derrière moi, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. J'avais deux messages venant de Raven.

 _ **De Rae :**_

 _Tu es encore vivante Blondie ? Tu n'as pas succombé au charme de Lexa la sainte nitouche ? XD_

 _ **De Rae :**_

 _Bon comme tu dois être occupé avec Lexa, peut-être à exploré ses amygdales, je ne sais pas. Je te dis juste que le Plan Séduction est sur la bonne voix. On se voit demain avec Octavia après les cours pour te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé au dîner. Lexa aussi d'ailleurs, c'est elle qui m'as invité chez O' après tout !;-) :-*_

Je tourne la tête vers Lexa, ce que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ! Nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. J'ai vraiment du mal à me retenir de l'embrasser et je vois qu'elle a du mal aussi, ce qui me fit sourire. La brune me le rendit avant de s'écarter un peu, me rendant le peu de souffle qu'il me restait. Elle va me tuer un jour, je vous le jure ! Je repris donc un instant pour remettre mes idées en place.

\- _**Je crois que nous avons un rendez-vous avec Rav' et O' demain après les cours,**_ retentit sa voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face. Elle me regardait étrangement, un petit sourire mutin sur les lèvres. Lexa ! Ne me regarde de l'embrasser. Elle ne m'aide vraiment pas à être raisonnable !

\- _**Je pense aussi,**_ lui souris-je faiblement. _ **D'ailleurs, comment est-ce que tu as fait pour que Raven soit invité chez O' ?**_

\- _**Rien de bien extraordinaire, Princesse, j'ai juste demandé à Loïs et elle l'a demandé à ma mère. C'est aussi simple que ça,**_ me répondit-elle avec un brin d'insolence dans la voix. On devrait peut-être se coucher, Clarke, ajoute-t-elle en s'installant sur son lit, s'allongeant dessus tout en continuant de m'observer.

D'accord, c'est ultra sexy. À quoi joue-t-elle vraiment ? Je souris nerveusement avant de filé éteindre la lumière et de m'installer dans mon lit, dos à Lexa qui eut un petit rire.

\- _**Je ne vais pas te manger, Clarke. Pas encore. Pas comme ça, Princesse,**_ me dit-elle à l'oreille, son corps entier collé contre mon dos.

J'eu les joues en feu après sa phrase, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'écarte de mon corps. Sa chaleur corporelle était vraiment rassurante. Je pris alors sa main et l'emprisonnai dans la mienne. Je sentis son sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne dépose un bisou sur ma joue avec une tendresse intense et qu'elle ne me souhaite une bonne nuit et sans mentir, ce fut une des meilleures nuits depuis ce fameux jour.

* * *

 _ **Voilà les amies ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) Laissez moi vos avis en reviews ou en message privé, ça me fera plaisir ;)** _

**Précision :** _ **Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire plutôt du SuperCorp ( Parce que j'ADORE ce ship aussi ) ou du Dianna/Kara ( d'ailleurs, ceux/celles qui peuvent shipé ce couple, donnez moi un nom de couple, ce serait drôle ;) ). Je suis autant attiré par le SuperCorp que par le Dianna/Kara.. Je ne sais pas, je verrais en fonction de ce que je vais faire plus tard ;) Donc, n'attendais pas non plus trop à du SuperCorp ;)**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre :**_ _Plan Séduction niveau 2 ! ;)_

* * *

 _ **Bisous xoxo** _


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le passé de Supergirl

**Disclaimer** : _Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction._

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir/Bonjour les amis ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici le chapitre 5 de cette fiction qui met en place deux choses très importantes pour plus tard ;) Je vous laisses lire et on se retrouve en bas ! _

* * *

**_Règles de mise en page :_** Les pensées de Lexa sont mises en _ italiques et soulignés _et les pensées de Clarke _sont mises seulement en italiques._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Le passé de Supergirl**_

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

Je m'assois lourdement à la table où mes meilleures amies sont en train de déjeuner. Je pose mes bras croisés sur le mobilier avant de mettre ma tête dessus. Je suis épuisée malgré la nuit que j'ai passée. Je vous vois venir, alors non, il ne sait rien passé entre Lexa et moi. Les cauchemars ne sont pas apparus cette nuit, pour la première fois depuis la mort de Wells. C'est un sacré exploit, croyez-moi, mais au lieu d'être reposée, c'est comme si je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. Je souffle de dépit pour la millième fois depuis mon réveil avant de poser un regard vide sur mes meilleures amies. Raven passe son regard sur moi puis sur Octavia, inquiète. Elles allaient prendre la parole quand Lexa le fit à leur place, s'installant devant moi.

\- _**Tu as une tête de mort-vivant,**_ constata-t-elle simplement, faisant une petite grimace vraiment adorable.

- _ **Je suis fatiguée,**_ lui dis-je doucement, essayant de mettre de l'énergie dans mon timbre de voix, sans grand succès.

 _Les cauchemars ?_

Je ne répondis pas à sa demande via mes pensées, trop occupée à me perdre dans son regard vert. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que je ne me reprenne. Je suis vraiment nulle pour cacher mes pensées quand je suis fatiguée.

 _Pas vraiment._

Elle fronce les sourcils devant ma réponse évasive avant de m'observer étrangement. Elle resta comme ça pendant quelques minutes, avant de laisser tomber et de finir son plateau repas. Je reste interdite devant sa réaction, ne la comprenant pas. Elle releva ses yeux vers moi, un petit rictus sur les lèvres. Pourquoi est-ce que je vois de la tristesse dans son regard ? Je réfléchis en fixant intensément la jeune femme quand un début de réponse m'exposa en plein visage.

 _Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Lexa. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi._

Elle n'eut aucune réaction. Elle pense vraiment que je n'ai pas dormi à cause de sa présence ? À cause de ce qu'elle m'a dit avant que l'on s'endorme ? Je me sens idiote d'un coup.

 _J'ai passé la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie. J'ai mieux dormi hier soir que depuis deux ans. C'est grâce à toi, Lex'. Les cauchemars ne se sont pas manifestés et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis aussi épuisée alors que j'ai très bien dormi._

Oubliant complètement la présence de mes deux amies à nos côtés, mon regard s'accrocha à celui de Lexa. Elle me sourit doucement, comme pour me rassurer avant qu'un bruit ne me fasse sursauter. Je tourne alors mes yeux vers mes meilleures amies et plus particulièrement vers Raven, l'auteur du bruit. Je lui jette un regard presque meurtrier alors qu'elle m'observe avec satisfaction.

\- _**Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je commençais à croire que j'allais devoir vous cogner pour avoir votre attention,**_ répliqua la Latine, se rasseyant sur son banc alors que tous les regards se posaient sur nous.

\- _**Génial, Reyes, on est le centre de l'attention à cause de toi,**_ soufflais-je d'énervement sous le sourire amusé de Lexa.

\- _**Si tu m'avais écouté au lieu de regarder mielleusement Miss Wayne, cela ne serait pas le cas, Quinn,**_ me taquina-t-elle, un grand sourire mutin dessiné sur les lèvres.

Elle m'énerve quand elle prend la grosse tête comme ça. Mes doigts se referment sur le bord de notre table, faisant craquer le bois de celle-ci.

 _Contrôle toi, Clarke. Tu sais comment est Raven._

Les paroles de Lexa créèrent un écho dans mon esprit qui me calma petit à petit. Je vis Octavia donner un coup-de-poing sur l'épaule de Raven, ce qui fit grimacer la latine. Elle lui ordonna ensuite, silencieusement, de s'excuser, ce qu'elle fit étrangement. Le reste du repas se passa relativement bien. Sur le chemin pour nous rendre dans la cour de l'université, je pouvais sentir les regards de mes deux meilleures amies sur mon dos, marchant au côté de Lexa devant elles. Je souffle, agacé d'un tel comportement venant de mes deux amies. Lexa, le remarquant, posa sa main sur mon avant-bras, faisant siffler les deux énergumènes derrière nous.

\- _**Elles sont insupportables aujourd'hui,**_ commentais-je alors que nous nous installions sur l'herbe.

\- _**Vous n'aviez pas un compte-rendu à nous faire ?**_ Intervient Lexa, fixant Raven avec un petit rictus amusé.

La demi-déesse et la Kryptonienne nous rejoignirent sur l'herbe avant de commencer leur rapport.

- _ **La mission avance plutôt bien. Cependant, je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si elles se plaisent ou non. C'est frustrant,**_ annonça Raven, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- _**Comment tu peux savoir que la mission avance bien alors que tu ne connais même pas la nature de leur relation,**_ souligna Lexa, touchant dans le mille comme à chaque fois.

Si vous pouviez voir la tête de Raven à ce moment-là, c'est énorme ! Je me retiens d'exposer de rire pendant que ma meilleure amie se décompose à vue d'œil.

\- _**Je pense que ce serait judicieux d'analyser la situation avant de partir en vrille, Raven,**_ intervient Octavia, réfléchissant en même temps.

Nous hochâmes la tête d'un même mouvement alors que la sonnerie de l'université retentit.

\- _**Demain, c'est les vacances. Nous aurons deux mois pour analyser la situation,**_ suggéra à nouveau Raven, la voix surexcitée.

\- _**Il faut vraiment que tu comprennes que les périodes d'essai en conditions réelles ne sont pas des vacances, Reyes,**_ soupirais-je de lassitude en emmenant à ma suite Octavia et Lexa pour notre cours commun.

- _ **Pour moi, ce sont des vacances,**_ s'amusa-t-elle en me tirant la langue. _**Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains, Clarkie, tu es un catalyseur. Tu peux avoir tous les pouvoirs que tu désires et tu peux les utiliser comme tu veux !**_ Commenta la belle latine, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. _**C'est qui ton accompagnateur cette fois-ci ?**_ Me demanda-t-elle, un vrai moulin à paroles.

Si seulement elle savait qu'à chaque période d'essai, mes pouvoirs sont incontrôlables, allant jusqu'à catalyser l'entièreté de Gotham depuis que j'ai ma majorité. Sans répondre tout de suite à ma meilleure amie, je continuai à marcher, réfléchissant.

\- _**White Canary, Nyssa et Cyborg,**_ murmurais-je doucement alors que je vis mes amies s'arrêtaient soudainement.

Je me tourne vers elles doucement. Lexa me fixe d'un regard neutre, elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant, tandis que Raven fronça les sourcils, perdue. Il est extrêmement rare dans notre université d'avoir plusieurs accompagnateurs lors de cette période. Il n'y a eu que Clark et Kara qui ont eu droit à ce traitement, étant d'origine Kryptonienne. Octavia me regarde bizarrement et c'est en déchiffrant ce regard que je compris qu'elle savait.

\- _**White Canary est une experte en self-contrôle et en combat rapprocher. Nyssa, elle, en tant que fille de Ra's al Ghul et chef de la ligue des assassins, est experte en assassinat et rivalise parfaitement avec Green Arrow. Cyborg fait partie de la Justice League. Il contrôle tout type d'informatique,**_ énuméra la fille de Superman, son regard plongé dans le mien, essayant de me prendre au piège afin que j'avoue tout.

\- _**Après ce qu'il sait passer avec Ontari et Écho, ils ne veulent pas prendre un risque inutile,**_ en conclue Raven après quelques secondes de réflexion.

 _Dit leur, Clarke. Elles n'ont pas mon don et ce sont tes meilleures amies._

Je soupire imperceptiblement devant la vérité des paroles de Lexa.

\- _**En fait, Cyborg peut contrôler tout type de donnée. Même celles produites par le cerveau,**_ me lançais-je, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. _**Depuis l'incident, mes pouvoirs sont incontrôlables en période d'essai et depuis que j'ai la majorité, c'est encore pire. Je peux aisément canaliser tous les pouvoirs de la ville. Sarah et Nyssa vont m'aider à utiliser le moins possible mon pouvoir de catalyseur et compté un peu plus sur mes capacités au corps-à-corps. Pendant un an après sa résurrection, Sarah a dû apprendre à contrôler sa soif de sang et elle y est parvenu. Quand elle a eu vent de mon pouvoir, elle a exigé de Kane de m'entraîner. Seulement, je n'avais pas le droit de le dire à cause d'Ontari et d'Écho,**_ leur expliquais-je, essayant d'être le plus clair possible.

Raven et Octavia m'observèrent un moment, le regard vide jusqu'à que la deuxième sonnerie ne les tire de leur rêverie. Sans parler, Raven s'approcha de moi et me donna un coup de poings plus ou moins fort dans l'épaule. Un geste d'amitié entre nous. Je le lui rendis avec un petit sourire avant de fixer Octavia. Elle est en colère, je peux le voir dans ses yeux, mais elle comprend pourquoi je n'en ai pas parlé. Elle a juste du mal à le concevoir. Sans un mot, elle me tourne le dos, se dirigeant vers notre salle de cours. Je soufflais devant la réaction de mon amie et suivis les deux autres à travers le couloir.

 ** _~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~_**

 _Ellipse de la journée – Fin des cours_

Je vais rendre l'âme ! Les cours vont me tuer, c'est certain. Vous pensez que j'exagère ? Pas du tout ! Entre le cours du Professeur Stein traitant de l'énergie nucléaire, dont je n'ai strictement rien compris, qui dura pratiquement trois putains d'heures ! On ne peut pas faire mieux en torture ! Le cours de psychologie de Vision, qui n'arrêtait pas de poser plus de question à ses élèves qu'à nous faire étudier – ce qui ne m'as pas déplut, c'était plutôt un bon moyen de passé le temps et c'était assez drôle – qui avait durée genre une heure alors que j'étais persuadée qu'il avait duré cinq minutes ! Puis, on avait eu cours sur les flux psychiques et comment les contrôler, expliquée par la sorcière rouge – D'ailleurs, c'était le cours le plus intéressant de la journée - qui avait aussi duré trois heures et enfin, le cours d'étude en technologie humaines comme extraterrestres en la compagnie de l'ex de Supergirl, Lena Luthor. Un cours très intéressant puisqu'Octavia n'avait pas cessé de fixer la belle brune avec un regard glacial, pour notre plus grande distraction à Raven et moi-même. Oui, cette journée avait été longue, mais très instructive et malgré la fatigue que je ressens en ce moment, je suis heureuse d'être dans cette université. Je me dirige vers la salle de cours de sport de Lexa avec mes deux meilleures amies. À peine arrivée, je repérai Lexa qui est en grande discussion avec une belle blonde platine qui lui faisait carrément du rentre-dedans. Je ne suis pas jalouse d'habitude, je vous le jure, mais j'ai qu'une envie-là, c'est d'éclater la tête de cette pouffe contre le mur. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis avancé vers elles, retenu par la fille de Wonder Woman et celle de Superman, chacune ayant pris un de mes bras entre leurs mains. Lexa posa enfin son regard sur moi, perdue, ignorant complètement la jeune femme avec elle. Reprenant mon calme, je repousse les mains de mes meilleures amies dans un mouvement de bras brusque avant de fixer méchamment la pouffe puis Lexa.

\- _**Je vous attends devant le portail, les filles,**_ informais-je à Octavia et Raven avant de commencer à me diriger vers la sortie de l'université.

Sur le chemin pour y accéder, j'essaie de me calmer comme je peux et je vous jure que ce n'est pas facile. Je sens que Lexa veut m'atteindre avec notre lien, mais je me concentre pour ne pas la laisser Entrée dans ma tête. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle sache. Même si je ne sais pas encore moi-même ce qui me prend. Une fois arrivée sur le parking de l'université, je fus surprise de voir que Kara et Diana nous y attendaient, discutant ensemble, rigolant par moment. Je m'arrête pour les observer un peu, un sourire apparaissant sur mes lèvres. Je pense que nous avons ce que nous voulions, n'est-ce pas, jeune lecteur ? J'étais tellement concentré sur elles, mais aussi perdue dans mes pensées, que je n'entendis pas Octavia et Raven arrivaient derrière moi et me sauter dessus avec joie. Elles rigolèrent d'une même voix avant d'apercevoir Supergirl et Wonder Woman s'avancer vers nous. Bah oui, parce qu'elles ont fait tellement de bruit aussi ! Lexa était là également, me fixant étrangement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Je roule des yeux, agacé de son comportement désinvolte avant que le cri strident d'Octavia ne me fasse sursauter. Non, mais sérieux quoi ! Croyez-vous que l'univers ait décidé de me tuer aujourd'hui ? Parce que moi, j'en suis sûr. J'interrogeais du regard ma seconde meilleure amie du soudain enthousiasme de notre petite brune adorée.

\- _**Maman nous invite toutes pour le week-end. Nous n'avons pas cours demain puisque les examens de fin de trimestre pour les premières années sont organisés,**_ m'apprit-elle, toute contente, alors que je faisais une tête digne des plus beaux zombies du cinéma.

Je ne pouvais que souffler de dépit en sachant que je n'avais pas le droit de refuser. Personne ne peut résister à Wonder Woman. Je me retrouvais donc piégée avec mes amies pendant tout le week-end. Vous vous doutez que je suis ravie de passer du temps avec O' et Rae et que ce week-end est un bon plan pour surveiller l'évolution de la relation entre Kara et Diana. Seulement, me retrouver avec Lexa pendant trois jours, c'est une autre histoire, mais j'imagine que je vais devoir m'expliquer avec la fille Wayne si je ne veux pas devenir encore plus folle que je ne le suis. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'ai dû louper une décision importante puisque je vois Kara, Raven et Octavia partit en volant, me laissant seule avec Lexa et Diana. Celle-ci avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres avant de se diriger vers sa voiture accompagnée de sa fille. Je regarde le ciel, sans un mot, avant de monter moi aussi dans le cabriolet. Elles vont me le payé cher, très cher. On est d'accord qu'elles l'ont fait exprès hein ? Je sentis mon portable vibré à peine avions nous démarrer. Je le sortis de ma poche avant de lire le message de Raven. Quelle surprise !

 _ **De Rae :**_

 _J'espère que tu passes un bon moment avec Lexa :-P_

 _ **De Clarke :**_

 _Le bon moment, c'est quand je vous ferez la peau à Octavia et toi._

 _ **De Rae :**_

 _Pourquoi tant de haine, Clarkie ? Nous ne faisons que t'aider ;-)_

Je grogne légèrement en sachant très bien qu'elle disait vrai. Elles ne voulaient que m'aider et je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir pour ça.

 _Surtout, que c'est un peu de ta faute, princesse._

Je relevais mes yeux vers le rétroviseur intérieur pour voir un léger sourire amusé sur le visage de Lexa. Je fronce des sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

 _Tu fais des conclusions trop hâtives, Clarke._

 _Ose me dire que la blondasse avec toi n'était pas une de tes ex ou je ne sais pas quoi !_

Voilà que c'est ma faute maintenant. J'aurais tous vu aujourd'hui. Je la vis roulé des yeux, son sourire ne la quittant pas.

 _C'était mon amie d'enfance, Costia. En effet, elle est amoureuse de moi depuis bien longtemps._

Je détourne les yeux du rétroviseur à cette pensée, serrant mon téléphone dans ma main de plus en plus fort.

 _Si tu forces encore, tu es bonne pour racheter un téléphone, Princesse._

Je la fusille du regard, desserrant ma main autour du téléphone. Je soufflais doucement pour me calmer et vis que l'on était arrivés. Une fois que Diana gara sa voiture dans son garage, je m'empressais de me jeter en dehors du véhicule, m'étirant doucement, avant d'aller directement dans la chambre de Raven.

 _Elle est amoureuse de moi, mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'est réciproque._

Je m'arrêtais au beau milieu du jardin des Prince avant de piquer un fard monumental. Je me tourne vers la jeune femme qui me regarde très sérieusement, un petit rictus sur le coin des lèvres. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent pendant un certain temps, impossible de dire précisément combien de temps, avant que Diana et Kara entrèrent dans notre champ de vision. Elles nous regardèrent bizarrement, un sourire énigmatique sur leurs lèvres, les bras croisés sur leur poitrine.

\- _**Clarke, les filles sont dans la chambre de Raven,**_ m'apprit Kara, amusée devant notre mutisme.

\- _**Vous dormirez toutes dans la chambre de Raven, elle est bien assez grande. Je vous descends un lit double,**_ continua Wonder Woman avant d'entrée dans sa maison, suivis de Kara.

Mon regard resta accroché à la porte d'entrée, ne voyant pas Lexa se déplacer. Je repris conscience de mon environnement quand je sentis sa main dans la mienne avant qu'elle ne m'entraîne en direction de la chambre de ma meilleure amie.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

 _Maison de Diana Prince_

 _~ Point de vue Externe ~_

Après avoir descendu le lit double pour les filles, Diana se précipita dans sa cuisine où elle trouva Kara plongée sur son ordinateur, travaillant sur un projet pour le journal. Cela fit sourire la plus âgée avant qu'elle ne s'avance dans la pièce, se retrouvant devant le bar où était Kara. Celle-ci releva les yeux de son ordinateur, observant intensément la femme devant elle avec un fin sourire. Cela lui rappela ses deux dernières années passées avec Lena, elles avaient cette habitude le soir de prendre un verre au bar alors que Lena rentrait du bureau. Elle soupira à ce souvenir, ce qui n'échappa pas à Diana.

\- _**Dure journée ?**_ Lui demanda-t-elle en déposant un verre d'eau devant Supergirl.

Kara offrit un sourire en guise de remerciement avant de boire pratiquement l'intégralité de son verre sous le regard amusé de Diana.

\- _**Toujours, quand je dois bosser pour mon ex,**_ murmura Supergirl, déposant son verre maintenant vide.

\- _**Je ne t'ai jamais demandé, comment vous vous êtes séparés,**_ réalisa la princesse amazone, s'installant sur une chaise en face de la Kryptonienne.

La cousine de Superman hésita un instant, le regard braqué sur son verre. Diana allait prendre la parole pour s'excuser, mais se fit devancer par la plus jeune.

\- _**Reign,**_ révéla faiblement Kara avec amertume. _**On venait de fêter nos deux ans ensemble. Tout était parfait,**_ sourit Kara à ce souvenir, son regard perdu dans son passé. _**Alex m'a appelé dans la soirée, m'apprenant que Reign était revenu et qu'elle voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec moi,**_ continua-t-elle, le souffle de plus en plus court. _**J'ai gagné au final, mais n'acceptant pas la défaite, elle a attaqué mon appartement. Elle voulait me faire mal et quoi de mieux que de s'en prendre à ma famille. Lena était restée chez moi et attendait que je revienne. Reign a été plus rapide et quand je suis arrivée, Lena était en train d'agoniser au sol, entre la vie et la mort. C'était une battante, mais Lena est restée pendant deux mois dans le coma alors je me suis juré de ne plus jamais la mettre en danger,**_ expliqua la fille de fer, marquant une pause comme renvoyé à ce moment précis. _**J'ai demandé à J'onn d'effacer les deux dernières années de sa mémoire,**_ lâcha-t-elle au bout d'interminables minutes, un fin filet de larmes coulant sur ses joues. **Je ne peux pas faire comme mon cousin, aimer une humaine alors que je n'en suis même pas une,** conclue Kara, reniflant légèrement, les souvenirs de ce jour encore vivace et douloureux.

Diana ne répondit pas, elle était passée par là après la mort de Steve et elle savait pertinemment que Kara avait besoin de soutien et non de réconfort. Elle posa sa main sur celle de la plus jeune.

\- _**Tu es bien plus humaine que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, Kara Danvers,**_ sourit Diana en récoltant les larmes de la jeune femme de sa main libre.

Par ce geste, elle montrait à la journaliste qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, mais Kara savait cela. Peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver, elle pourrait toujours compter sur Diana. Elle sourit alors pour la rassurer et après avoir soufflé un bon coup, elles prirent la direction d'une discussion bien plus légère.

\- _**Et toi alors ? Tu as quelqu'un en vue ?**_ S'intéressa Kara, fermant son ordinateur en scrutant son amie avec un sourire malicieux.

\- _**Ça se pourrait bien,**_ lui répondit-elle, évasive.

\- _**Tu vas vraiment me laisser comme ça ? Je le connais ? C'est qui ?**_ Interrogea la fille de fer avec excitation.

\- _**Oui, tu la connais,**_ répliqua l'amazone, insistant sur le sexe de la personne avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- _**Ah, tu es de ce bord aussi ! Je ne le savais pas ça,**_ s'exclama Kara, surprise de cette information.

\- _**Je suis des deux bords,**_ Kara, rigola Diana, levant les yeux au ciel. _**Tu la connais, mais je ne sais pas si elle ressent la même chose pour moi,**_ compléta Wonder Woman, énigmatique.

\- _**Si elle n'aime pas une femme aussi magnifique que toi, c'est une idiote,**_ sourit Kara, rougissant en entendant ses propres paroles.

Diana resta bloqué un moment sur ce que sa cadette venait de dire. Elles restèrent un moment à se fixer les yeux dans les yeux quand Kara entendit des sirènes de voitures de police et le bruit de plusieurs hélicoptères au loin. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Son regard s'assombrit quand elle entendit un nom dans tout cette agitation.

\- _**Un problème, Kara ?**_ Réagis Diana, intriguée par le soudain changement de comportement de son amie.

- _ **Il y a un gros problème à Gotham, je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que ça à un rapport avec Reign,**_ murmura la fille de Krypton, perdant son sang-froid.

À peine cette phrase prononcée, Supergirl ouvrit sa chemise comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, laissant entrevoir son costume. Elle allait s'envoler pour rejoindre les forces de l'ordre quand elle fut interrompue par Diana. Elle fixa son amie avec surprise, redescendant au sol.

\- _**Je viens avec toi. Si cela concerne Reign, je ne serais pas de trop,**_ lui ordonna Wonder Woman, ne laissant aucune place à une réponse négative de la part de la Kryptonnienne.

\- _**Elle est dangereuse, Diana,**_ affirma-t-elle, laissant néanmoins l'amazone se changer.

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, Diana revint dans la cuisine, habillée de son costume de Wonder Woman, son épée et son bouclier sur son dos, n'oubliant pas son lasso de vérité accroché à sa taille.

\- _**Je ne suis pas une humaine, Kara,**_ suggéra l'héroïne de la Justice League, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Supergirl ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'impétuosité de son amie et elles se rendirent dans la chambre des filles pour les prévenir.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

 _Chambre de Raven Reyes_

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites quand vous disparaissez comme ça, mais c'est vraiment flippant ! Bref, on est en train de parler du plan séduction quand Diana et Kara apparurent dans la chambre de Rae.

- _ **Les filles, on n'a pas le temps de vous expliquer, mais on est obligé de vous laisser un moment toutes seules,**_ nous apprit Diana, semblant pressée.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_ Demanda Lexa, s'avançant vers sa mère.

\- _**Rien de grave ma chérie,**_ essaya de rassurer la plus âgée, un petit sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

\- _**Juste un énorme accident à Gotham. Ils ont besoin de nous pour sécuriser la population,**_ intervient Kara, semblant stressée.

Je froncé des sourcils devant cette explication et après un moment de réflexion accepte cette situation comme mes amies qui hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Les deux héroïnes nous sourirent et nous ordonnèrent de ne pas quitter la propriété avant de s'envoler vers leur mission. Raven observa le ciel pendant un instant avant de se tourner vers nous.

\- _**J'ai faim, pizza ça vous dis ?**_ Sourit-elle comme une enfant.

Nous acquiesçâmes en nous rendant dans la maison de la princesse amazone. Une fois dans la cuisine, je fixais Raven qui avait la main dans un vase posé sur le guéridon du bar.

- _ **Je ne veux pas vous alarmer, les filles, mais je crois que Raven a perdu la tête,**_ m'amusais-je, rigolant en observant ma meilleure amie.

\- _**Très drôle, Quinn. Pour le bien de notre mission, j'ai posé tout un tas de micros dans la maison comme ça, on pourra entendre leur conversation et en tirer avantage,**_ ricana-t-elle très fière de son idée devant les têtes déconfites d'Octavia et Lexa.

\- _**Tu t'es pris pour une espionne quoi,**_ ricanais-je, passant derrière le comptoir pour prendre un verre d'eau.

Elle sortit du vase un petit objet rond avec une mine satisfaite avant de se diriger vers son ordinateur portable posé sur le canapé. Elle y connecta l'objet, tapa quelques instants sur les touches avant de poser son ordinateur sur le bar, nous faisant profiter du spectacle. Je m'approchais de mes amies, buvant mon verre de temps en temps quand la mécanicienne tapa sur une touche, activant le fichier audio. Le fichier s'enclencha quelques secondes plus tard. Je tourne mon regard sur Octavia quand la voix de Kara expliquait sa rupture avec Lena. Ma meilleure amie paraissait sans émotion, mais je sais que c'est le véritable chaos dans sa tête alors que Raven et Lexa regardait tristement un point invisible devant elles. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Reign serait revenu et qu'elle aurait envoyé Lena à l'hôpital. Ce sujet passé, je souris en entendant la voix de Diana répondre d'une manière énigmatique à Kara. Raven s'intéressa un peu plus à cette conversation, tout comme Lexa. Après tout, c'est leur mère. La conversation s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, mais le fichier n'était pas terminé. Il reprit une phrase dite par Kara qui me donna des frissons. Quand l'enregistrement s'arrêta, nous étions toutes sur le choc. Octavia partit au quart de tour et s'envola à travers la grande baie vitrée sous nos cris de protestation.

\- _**On doit la rattraper,**_ m'exclamais-je en fixant Raven qui comprit aussitôt.

Ma meilleure amie partit à la poursuite d'Octavia, me laissant seule avec Lexa. Je pris les clefs de la voiture de Diana et fis signe à la belle brune de me suivre. Nous entrions alors dans le véhicule, le démarrant au quart de tour.

\- _**Je comprends que Reign soit dangereuse, mais pourquoi Octavia a réagi comme ça, Clarke ?**_ Me questionna la fille de Batman, fronçant les sourcils.

\- _**Reign a tué le premier amour d'Octavia l'année dernière. Je pense que tu dois le connaître. Il s'appelait Lincoln et c'était le fils de…**_

\- _**Aquaman,**_ murmura-t-elle, comprenant enfin la situation.

* * *

 ** _Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre et j'attend vos reviews avec impatience !_**

 ** _Liste des nouveaux personnages :_**

 _1) White Canary ( Sarah Lance ) petite amie de Nyssa al Ghul - Assassin, Plus forte que la moyenne, Vitesse accrue, Self-control ( **Legends Of Tomorrow** )_

 _2) Nyssa al Ghul - Petite amie de White Canary - Chef de la ligue des Assassins, Douée à l'arc, Vitesse et Force plus élevée que la moyenne ( **Arrow** ) _

_3) Cyborg - Membre de la Justice League - Contrôle les flux mécaniques, Peut lire n'importe quelles données, Véritable machine de guerre ( **Justice League 2017** )_

 _4) Professeur Stein - Membre des Légendes - Moitié de Firestorm ( **Legends Of Tomorrow** )_

 _5) Vision - Membre des Avengers - Force et Endurance surhumaine, Manipulé sa densité ( devenir presque invisible et traversé les murs ) ( **Avengers 2** )_

 _6) La sorcière rouge (Wanda Maximoff ) - Membre des Avengers - Modifié la réalité, Ressuscité les morts, Pouvoirs magiques, Télékinésie, Télépathie ( **Avengers 2** ) _

_7) Pour Reign, je veux pas trop spoiler la série " Supergirl " alors je vais juste dire que c'est une " Kryptonienne ", crée sur Krypton pour rendre la justice ( **Supergirl** ) _

_**Voilà voilà ! Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur ses personnages, je vous conseilles daller voir les séries ou film que j'ai mis entre parenthèse ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre :**_ _La confrontation avec Reign et le début des périodes d'essai pour les filles ;)_

* * *

 _ **Bisous et bonne soirée à tous ! :***_


	6. Chapitre 6 - L'assaut de Reign

**Disclaimer** : _Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction._

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Hello le kru - ou devrais-je dire LES kru ! - J'espère que ça va bien chez vous. Je vous publie le chapitre 6 là comme ça, sans prescriptions ! xD Désolé de la longue du chapitre qui n'est VRAIMENT pas mon habitude, mais comme je suis malade, je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire plus long doooonc les prochains chapitres ( trois-quatre prochains ) seront peut-être aussi court que celui-ci. J'espère que vous allez l'appréciez et j'ai une petite annonce à faire à propos d'un projet que j'ai sur un ship assez particulier. Je ne vous dis plus rien et vous laisses lire ;)_

* * *

 ** _Règles de mise en page :_** Les pensées de Lexa sont mises en _ italiques et soulignés _et les pensées de Clarke _sont mises seulement en italiques._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : L'assaut de Reign**

 _~ Point de vue externe ~_

Raven scruta les airs dans toutes les directions, pistant les traces de vol de son amie. Apercevant un aigle pas loin d'elle, la fille de Wonder Woman se concentra, le fixant intensément. Après un certain temps, l'aigle se rapprocha de la jeune femme, semblant lui montrer une direction précise. Souriant, elle le remercia avant d'accroître soudainement sa vitesse prenant la direction que l'animal lui avait montrée, provoquant des ondes invisibles dans l'air. La Latine resta sur cette cadence de vol pendant encore quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir Octavia devant elle.

\- _**Octavia, ne fais pas de bêtises !**_ S'écria-t-elle en se rapprochant de son amie.

Celle-ci jeta un œil à Raven avant de rouler des yeux et de ralentir. Une fois arrivée au niveau de sa meilleure amie, elle la fixa étrangement.

\- _**Reign a tué Lincoln et tu veux que je reste calme ?**_ Questionna la fille de Superman d'un ton froid.

\- _**Reign est une pourriture, mais si tu y vas toute seule, tu vas te faire tuer. Même avec plusieurs héros à tes côtés,**_ s'exclama Raven, fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement. _**Lincoln est mort pour te protéger. Est-ce que tu veux que son sacrifice n'ait servi à rien ? Tu as réussi à refaire ta vie avec Niylah ! Ne gâche pas cette chance pour une histoire de vengeance !**_ S'exclama-t-elle ensuite, se rapprochant un peu plus de la petite brune.

Octavia grinça des dents, agacée par le son de la vérité sortant de la bouche de sa meilleure amie et poussa sa vitesse de vol à son maximum. Malheureusement, l'ayant prévu, la fille de Wonder Woman la stoppa net en attrapant sa cheville. Elle l'envoya valser contre un petit immeuble abandonné, observant la réaction de son amie. Quand elle vit une explosion suivie de l'effondrement de l'immeuble, Raven sut qu'elle venait d'énerver la jeune femme pour de bon. Elle intercepta un coup-de-poing à quelques centimètres de son visage, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Octavia, avant de lui faire une clef de bras. La fille de Superman grogna avant de se dégager de sa prise, lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre ce qui envoya l'hispanique à plusieurs mètres d'Octavia. Celle-ci, restant en lévitation dans les airs, observa un instant la direction qu'avait prise Raven avant de repartir en direction de Gotham. Seulement, elle fut interceptée à nouveau par l'autre brune qui lui donna un coup-de-poing magistral en pleine figure.

\- _**Je ne te laisserais pas te faire tuer, Octavia,**_ se justifia Raven, prenant une position de combat, prête à en découdre.

La concernée se jeta sur sa meilleure amie, débutant un combat aérien destructeur pour leur environnement. Les coups furent rendus au centuple, mais Octavia était bien plus puissante que Raven. Elle maîtrisa bien vite la fille de Diana et l'encastra dans un mur, l'immobilisant avec des blocs de pierre se trouvant autour d'elles. Elle fixa son amie un instant, le regard désolé avant de s'envoler une fois de plus sous les cris de protestation et de fureur de Raven.

\- _**Saleté de Kryptonienne,**_ pesta la Latine, éclatant les roches qui emprisonnés ses membres avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

 _Gotham_

Reign était en train d'attaquer les forces de l'ordre, envoyant des voitures valser dans toutes les directions, ne se souciant guère des innocents autour. Alex, la sœur adoptive de Kara, essayait d'arrêter la folie meurtrière de la Kryptonienne, sans véritable succès. Alors que la jeune femme voulue protéger un couple d'une voiture qui allait les écraser, Supergirl intercepta le véhicule, l'envoyant sur Reign qui le détruisit d'un coup de poing. Kara posa un regard meurtrier sur la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

\- _**Va mettre le plus de gens en sécurité, Alex,**_ ordonna-t-elle, plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

\- _**Je ne te laisses pas toute seule contre elle,**_ refusa l'agent du DEO, connaissant parfaitement les intentions de sa sœur envers Reign.

Alors que Kara allait répliquer, une détonation retentit derrière elle, créant une onde de choc puissante. Elle protégea sa sœur de sa cape avant de sourire en découvrant Diana auprès d'elle, s'étant faite repousser par Reign.

\- _**Je ne suis pas seule,**_ murmura-t-elle à sa sœur avec un sourire, le regard fixer sur l'amazone à ses côtés.

Alex sourit à son tour, embrassa Kara sur le front avant de s'éloigner pour sécuriser la zone sous le regard de Supergirl. Son ennemie se posa devant elles, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et patienta tranquillement en les observant avec supériorité. Kara se tourna vers elle, le regard dur.

\- _**Tu n'as pas amené plus de jouets avec toi ? Je suis vraiment déçu, Supergirl,**_ ricana Reign d'une manière sadique. _**J'aurais imaginé qu'Octavia serait venue avec toi ou même cette belle brune que j'ai failli tuer l'année dernière, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?**_ Ajoute-t-elle d'une manière désinvolte, un petit sourire sournois sur le coin des lèvres.

Cette phrase fut celle de trop, celle qui provoqua chez la sauveuse de National City une rage incommensurable. Elle se jeta sur son ennemi sous les protestations de Diana, lui assignant des coups-de-poing de plus en plus puissants. Reign se laissa étonnement faire jusqu'à arrêter un des coups de Kara, réceptionnant son poing dans sa main. Serrant le membre de Supergirl, la Worldkiller fixa sadiquement l'héroïne avant de tourner son bras derrière son dos avec violence. Kara cria de douleur, mais fut libérée par Diana qui envoya son bouclier dans l'estomac de Reign ce qui l'obligea à reculer de quelques mètres. Elle se redressa néanmoins, dévisageant avec intérêt les deux femmes face à elle pendant que Supergirl se relevait avec difficulté.

\- _**On attaque ensemble,**_ ordonna Diana, dégainant son épée.

Kara fit craquer son bras et accepta l'ordre de son amie d'un mouvement de tête. L'amazone fut la première à attaquer et remarqua que leur ennemi n'était pas habitué en combat au corps-à-corps. Supergirl observa avec attention le combat, le comprenant également. Wonder Woman sauta au-dessus de son adversaire, se réceptionnant avec son lasso avant de faire un signe de tête à Kara. Elle lança son bouclier sur Reign, qui l'évita aisément, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Trop concentrée sur Diana, elle ne remarqua pas Supergirl à quelques mètres d'elle, donnant un coup-de-poing dans le bouclier. La force de Kara donna beaucoup plus de vitesse au bouclier et alors qu'il allait toucher Reign, Kara utilisa son souffle glacial puis sa vision thermique afin de rendre le bouclier bien plus solide. Celui-ci entra enfin en collision avec leur ennemi, provoquant un nuage de poussière tout autour. Kara ne vit donc pas Reign se déplacer derrière elle, une immense épée lever au-dessus de sa tête. Alors que la Wordkiller allait donner un coup fatal à Supergirl, Diana s'interposa, son bouclier la protégeant et enfonça sa lame dans le flan de Reign, mais étant tout aussi robuste que Kara, la jeune femme ne s'en sortie qu'avec une légère égratignure. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour Wonder Woman. Son bouclier avait retenu au maximum la lame de son adversaire, mais celle-ci avait quand même transpercé Diana. Reign retira son arme, un rictus sur les lèvres, avant de donner un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'amazone, endroit où avait été atteinte celle-ci, laissant Diana à genou devant elle. Prise dans un élan de rage en voyant son amie en danger, Supergirl se retourna en claquant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, produisant une onde de choc tellement violente qu'elle fit reculer Reign de plusieurs mètres. Diana profita de l'occasion pour se relever et en voyant Reign s'élancer sur elles, préparant son rayon laser, la déesse entrechoqua ses deux bracelets, créant une onde de choc puissante qui emporta Reign et les deux héroïnes. Kara rattrapa son amie avant de se protéger à l'aide de sa cape. Une fois, le calme revenu, Reign n'était plus dans les parages, laissant un immense cratère à la place et les deux héroïnes blessées.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

Nous venons d'arriver à Gotham et les dégâts matériels sont considérables. Nous avions retrouvé Octavia et Raven, choquées devant le spectacle de destruction devant elles. Une bonne moitié de la ville est pratiquement détruite. Les immeubles se sont effondrés sous le poids d'êtres bien plus puissant qu'eux. Le sol s'est affaissé sous la puissance des coups donnés. Les arbres ne sont plus, comme toutes sortes de végétation. Alors que nous avancions de plus en plus sur ce terrain détruit, je vis Kara et Diana au loin. L'ayant également remarqué Octavia vola à toute vitesse en direction des deux femmes bientôt suivies de Lexa et de Raven. Je les rejoignis peu après, découvrant les deux héroïnes dans un état grave. Lexa se jeta sur sa mère alors que ma meilleure amie aida Kara à tenir sur ses jambes, Raven restant en retrait, le regard braqué sur sa mère. J'observais les horizons et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Reign.

\- _**Elle a besoin de soins d'urgence,**_ murmura Kara sur le point de s'évanouir, fixant désespérément Diana au sol.

Je m'agenouille devant la mère de Lexa, examinant ses blessures sous le regard surpris de tout le monde.

\- _**J'ai pris des cours de médecine sur le Waverider en plus de mes cours à l'université,**_ leur appris-je, identifiant les blessures sur le corps de Diana. _**Elle va s'en sortir, mais il lui faut du sang. Elle fait une faible hémorragie liée à une arme blanche,**_ murmurais-je, arrachant un petit morceau de pierre à l'intérieur de la plaie, faisant gémir l'amazone de douleur.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_ Me demande Lexa, fixant intensément la pierre de couleur immaculée.

\- _**C'est de la kryptonite argentée,**_ nous appris Octavia, fixant la pierre d'un regard sombre.

\- _**Elle est extrêmement rare et nous empêche de nous régénérer,**_ conclue Kara, d'une voix faible.

\- _**Je ne sais pas comment elle s'en est procuré, mais elle avait vraiment l'intention d'en finir avec les Kryptoniens,**_ murmurais-je en donnant le morceau à Lexa. _**Ton don peut affecter n'importe qui ?**_

Je relève mon regard à cette demande, plongeant mon océan dans la forêt de ses yeux. Je n'avais jamais autant apprécié la couleur de ses yeux. Un vert pur, presque animal. Elle hocha la tête en réponse à ma question, me faisant esquisser un fin sourire.

\- _**Contact Sara et dit lui de venir avec le Waverider,**_ lui ordonnais-je d'une voix douce, mon regard se détournant de la belle brune pour se poser sur sa mère.

Je vis tout de même Lexa m'obéir, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Je sus qu'elle avait réussis quand quelques minutes plus tard, l'immense vaisseau des Legends atterrit à nos côtés. Sara se précipita vers nous, posant une main sur mon épaule en guise de soutien.

\- _**Emmène Kara dans le vaisseau, Octavia,**_ expliquais-je à ma meilleure amie en voyant son regard perdu.

Elle s'exécuta de suite, utilisant sa super vitesse pour aller plus vite. Sara accompagna la fille de Superman, me laissant seule avec Lexa.

\- _**Tu vas devoir porter ta mère, Lex'. Je n'ai pas de Super force comme toi. Fait très attention à ne pas faire de mouvement brusque,**_ lui dis-je, sûr de moi en plongeant une nouvelle fois mon regard dans le sien.

M'écoutant à nouveau, elle prit délicatement le corps de Diana dans ses bras avant d'utiliser sa vitesse pour rentrer le plus rapidement possible dans le vaisseau. Je la suis comme je peux malgré ma vitesse plus élevée que le commun des mortels, mais toujours moins rapide que les enfants de Supers.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

 _Trente minutes plus tard_

Nous étions toutes à bord du Waverider, attendant un diagnostic sur l'état de santé de Wonder Woman. Je suis seule dans la salle d'examen sous l'ordre de Sara, le regard visé sur la mère de Lexa. Bien sûr, je jetais quelques fois un coup d'œil vers Kara, mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour Supergirl, compliquée de détruire la fille de fer. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas de Wonder Woman malgré ses immenses facultés. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand une voix robotique s'éleva.

- _ **L'état de Mlle Zor-El est stabilisé. Je lui ai fait une cure de soleil jaune, elle devrait se réveiller bientôt.**_

\- _**Merci de ton aide, Gideon. Qu'en est-il de Diana ?**_ Demandais-je à l'intelligence artificielle, le regard fixé sur son corps.

\- _**L'état de Mlle Prince est critique. Elle a besoin d'être transfusé le plus rapidement possible. Seulement, aucune personne à bord ou en ville ne peut le faire.**_

Je fronce des sourcils, comprenant après un moment la complexité de la situation. Je soupire alors que Sara entre dans la salle, venant se poser à mes côtés.

\- _**Elle a besoin de sang divin. Malgré le sang à demi-divin de Raven et Lexa, cela ne marchera pas,**_ exposais-je à la belle blonde, le regard dans le vide.

\- _**Nous partons pour Themyscira dans deux heures,**_ ordonna-t-elle à Gideon qui répondit par l'affirmatif.

\- _**Tu penses que les amazones pourront nous aider ?**_ Lui demandai-je, tournant mon regard sur elle.

\- _**Je pense que commencer par sa mère est une bonne idée, mais avant de voyager, il faut qu'elle se réveille,**_ m'apprit Sara, neutre comme à son habitude.

Je souris devant sa posture désinvolte parce que je sais qu'elle n'en mène pas large à l'intérieur. Elle a déjà eu un coup de foudre pour Kara et Diana est son modèle comme elle est le mien.

\- _**Tu commences à me faire flipper à me fixer comme ça, Little Quinn,**_ s'amusa-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- _**Rien ne te fais peur, Sara. Pas même moi,**_ souris-je tristement en repensant à ma dernière crise de folie peut après le jour où j'avais tué Wells.

\- _**Je n'aurais jamais peur de ma petite sœur, Clarke et je te le dis à nouveau, ce n'était pas de ta faute,**_ répliqua-t-elle droite et fière, posant enfin son regard sur moi.

Ça toujours été comme ça entre nous. Pas d'effluve de sentiments, pas d'embrassade, pas de câlins. Elle restait souvent stoïque, me regardant si intensément que je n'avais pas besoin de mot pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Jamais.

\- _**Alors c'est la fameuse Lexa Wayne. C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal,**_ sourit-elle en coin, voulant me pousser sur une pente glissante.

\- _**Pas touche, Sara. Nyssa n'apprécierait pas,**_ m'amusais-je alors, un sourire sur le visage.

\- _**Tu veux dire que TU n'apprécierais pas,**_ commenta-t-elle, le timbre de voix taquin.

Je ne lui répondis pas et comme sauver par le gong, Kara ouvrit les yeux et se redressa doucement, se tenant la tête entre ses mains. Je m'approchais d'elle en demandant à Sara d'aller prévenir Octavia du réveil de la Kryptonienne. Je vis dans les yeux de Supergirl toute sa désorientation pendant quelques minutes avant de voir apparaître une petite lueur de lucidité dans le chocolat devant moi.

\- _**Je suis sur le Waverider,**_ conclue-t-elle en analysant son environnement avant de se détendre un peu.

Je n'eu pas le temps d'interroger la blonde aux yeux bleus qu'une tête brune apparut comme une tornade, se jetant dans les bras de sa sœur de cœur sous le sourire de celle-ci. Lexa s'avança dans la pièce, restant sur mon côté droit tandis que Raven se trouvait à ma gauche.

\- _**Je ne suis pas intéressé par une relation sandwich les filles. Je suis du genre… Possessive,**_ souris-je d'amusement, insistant sur le dernier mot en fixant Lexa.

Raven eut un sourire mutin, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en essayant de retenir un rire tandis que Lexa piqua un fard monumental devant mon regard qui se voulait intense. Nous restions un moment perdu dans le regard de l'autre jusqu'à que ma meilleure amie ne me mette un coup-de-poing dans l'épaule, me faisant grogner de mécontentement.

\- _**Prenez-vous une chambre, insonorisée si possible,**_ commenta-t-elle en rigolant avant de s'avancer vers sa mère.

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de Raven avant de me focaliser sur Kara et Octavia, sentant le regard brûlant de Lexa sur mon profil droit. D'accord Quinn alors fait comme si de rien n'était ! Ne succombe pas à la tentation ! Je sais ce que vous allez dire et oui, je suis schizophrène à me parler comme ça. Pour me distraire de la magnifique brune qui est sûrement en train de lire dans mes pensées à ce moment même, je m'avance vers Kara qui tourna son regard vers moi. Pourtant, je vis le chocolat de ses yeux se concentrer sur un point derrière moi et je sus alors qu'elle venait de se reconnecter à la réalité quand elle se leva du lit médical avec sa Super vitesse, se retrouvant au côté de Diana. Observant les deux femmes, je fis signe à mes deux meilleures amies de sortir de la chambre et nous les suivions en dehors de l'infirmerie. Peut-être que Kara arrivera à réveiller Diana et nous pourrions enfin commencer notre voyage.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

 _~ Point de vue externe ~_

Une fois seule, Kara posa sa main gauche sur le front de Diana, soupirant en voyant l'état dans lequel était son amie. Ses dents claquèrent sous la colère qu'elle ressentait envers elle-même.

\- _**C'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état, Diana. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de Reign. Je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais. Tiens le coup, ne me laisse pas. Qui va m'empêcher de faire des bêtises si tu n'es plus là ?**_ Sourit Kara, une rivière de larmes descendant de ses yeux et venant s'écraser sur les joues de la déesse.

\- _**Tu fais des bêtises même quand je suis auprès de toi, Kara, mais ce n'est pas mon genre de laisser tomber une amie,**_ murmura faiblement Diana, serrant doucement la main de Supergirl dans la sienne.

La Kryptonienne mit un certain temps à se rendre compte que Diana avait repris connaissance et quand ce fut le cas, elle rigola du semblant de blague qu'avait voulu faire Diana avant de la prendre dans ses bras, l'amazone lui rendant son étreinte avec un petit sourire attendrie.

* * *

 ** _Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécier ! Je sais j'avais teaser comme quoi les filles commenceraient leur période d'essai aujourd'hui, mais j'ai eu une petite idée pour faire avancer le SuperWoman, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Les périodes d'essais ne sont pas un mythe ! Ça va arriver ;)_**

* * *

 ** _Petite annonce : _**_Alors alors alors.. J'ai décidé de faire une mini fiction sur un ship peu banal de Supergirl ! Je ne vous dis pas le ship et vous laisses deviner de qui il s'agit ;) dites moi tout en commentaire ( à savoir que c'est un ship lesbien hein me sortez pas du Lena/James... Bon dieu, je vais vomir.. ) Je vous direz dans le prochain chapitre si quelqu'un à trouvé et vous donnerez donc le nom du ship :D_

 _ **Prochain chapitre :** Themyscira et grande avancer du côté du SuperWoman ! _

* * *

**_Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je ne fais pas de catégorie personnage parce que ce n'est pas nécessaire selon moi :)_**

* * *

 ** _Bisous les Kru !_**


	7. Chapitre 7 - Une île hors du temps

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

 **Note de l'auteur :** I'm back, Biiiiiiiiiiitch ! D'accord, bon, il est tard d'accord ? Je pète un plomb si je veux vu comment j'ai galéré pour vous posté ce chapitre ! xD Après un petit temps d'attente ( 2 mois ?! Sérieux ?! Oups :-P ;-) ) Je suis enfin de retour pour vous posté le chapitre que BEAUCOUP de gens attendait ! Maintenant qu'il est là, on se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Une île hors du temps, Themyscira**

 _~ Point de vue externe ~_

Arrivant enfin sur l'île, le vaisseau se posa en haut de la plus grande falaise de Themyscira bordée par la mer se déchaînant contre sa paroi rocheuse. Sara attendit quelques secondes et désactiva les fonctions de sécurité avant de sortir en première de l'appareil. Clarke vint la rejoindre dehors, s'émerveillant de la beauté du lieu. Cependant, trop absorbé par sa contemplation, elle ne vit pas arrivée un groupe d'Amazones toutes lourdement armées. Avec calme et tout en maîtrise de soi, Sara se retourna vers sa protégée, mais leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la lueur de panique dans le regard de la jolie blonde quand celle-ci remarqua enfin le groupe.

\- _**Dans quel bordel je me suis fourré encore,** _ soupira White Canary, fixant les amazones, incertaine quant à la manière de procéder.

Alors que la belle blonde allait dire quelque chose, une des guerrières s'avança vers elles. Après quelques secondes d'observation, Sara en conclue que cette femme était de sang royal. Celle-ci se plaça devant la chef des Legends qui lui tint tête, ne détournant pas son regard de celui de son vis-à-vis. C'est quand le regard de l'inconnue dévia derrière son dos que Sara se retourna sans vraiment réfléchir, provoquant un mouvement d'attaque du groupe d'Amazones, retenues seulement par la voix impériale de la femme devant elle.

\- _**Amazones !**_ Cria celle-ci, ignorant complètement Sara qui souffla d'agacement, n'aimant pas être ignoré. _**Vos princesses sont de retour,** _ termina-t-elle en dépassant la chef des Legends pour ce dirigé vers Diana qui venait de sortir du vaisseau avec l'aide de Lexa. Kara et Raven restèrent en retrait, observant la scène avec insistance.

Hyppolite prit sa fille dans ses bras un instant, profitant de ses retrouvailles, avant de sentir celle-ci se redire. Elle lâcha Diana qui lui offrit un petit sourire, cachant sa blessure comme elle le pouvait. La Reine des Amazones fronça des sourcils, mais son regard dévia sur Lexa.

\- _**Tu as bien grandi, ma petite Lexa,**_ sourit-elle, caressait tendrement la joue de sa petite fille.

La jeune brune lui fit un simple sourire, mais fut heureuse de retrouver sa famille ainsi que l'île. Le regard d'Hyppolite s'attarda un instant encore sur la fille de Batman avant de dévier sur Raven et Kara. La Reine des Amazones fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension en fixant la Kryptonienne, mais son regard s'attendrit aussitôt qu'elle croisa celui de sa seconde petite fille. Raven n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec sa grand-mère, ne l'as connaissant que très peu. Pourtant, elle ressentait comme une chaleur dans son cœur, une chaleur agréable. Elle fit un petit sourire presque timide à Hyppolite suivis d'un geste de la main, ce qui amusa la reine des Amazones. Son attention fut à nouveau tournée sur Diana quand elle entendit un gémissement de douleur sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Doucement, elle avança sa main vers le ventre de Wonder Woman, soulevant son tee-shirt. Une grimace apparut sur le visage d'Hyppolite quand elle aperçut la blessure béante traversant la totalité de son abdomen.

\- _**Nous avons eu un problème avec une Kryptonienne,** _ lui dit simplement Diana, ne voulant pas inquiété sa mère.

\- _**Reign,**_ prononça Hyppolite sous la surprise générale.

À l'entente de ce nom, Raven sentit Kara se raidir comme un roc tandis que Diana se tourna vers elles. Suivant le regard de sa fille, la reine des Amazones posa à nouveau son regard sur Kara qui ne détourna pas les yeux, démontrant à l'amazone son caractère bien trempé.

\- _**Elle a déjà fait de nombreux morts. Détruit de nombreuses villes. Anéantis les rêves et les espoirs de nombreuses personnes,** _ murmura la mère de Diana, fixant étrangement Supergirl. _**Reign n'est que le début d'une menace bien plus grande, venue de ton monde, Kryptonienne.**_

\- _**Je sais tout ça. Mon combat contre Reign dure depuis deux ans maintenant et je n'ai jamais pris le dessus sur elle,**_ répondit Kara d'une voix sombre.

\- _**Nous y sommes arrivés ensemble,**_ intervient Diana, plongeant son regard intense dans celui de la fille d'acier.

Leurs regards restèrent accrochés à l'autre pendant quelques minutes. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Diana avait très bien ressentit le malaise et la colère de Kara quand le nom de Reign fut prononcé et la Kryptonienne avait pris conscience de l'aide que la déesse voulait lui apporté. Hyppolite prit également ce moment hors du temps pour observer les deux jeunes femmes. Elle sourit en comprenant leur lien, bien qu'une d'entre elles n'en avait pas encore conscience. Ce moment unique fut interrompu quand Kara rattrapa Wonder Woman à l'aide de sa super vitesse. Lexa et Raven accoururent vers leur mère, aidant Supergirl comme elle pouvait.

\- _**Suivez-moi, retentit simplement la voix de la reine des Amazones,**_ incitant le groupe à la suivre.

Kara prit Diana dans ses bras aussi délicatement que possible alors qu'elle sentait son regard braquer sur elle. La Kryptonienne fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas rougir face à l'intensité de ce regard, faisant sourire tendrement la déesse par la même occasion.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

Diana fut prise en charge par une Amazone guérisseuse sous la directive de la Reine. Personne n'avait le droit d'être à son chevet, mais Kara avait tellement insisté qu'Hyppolite lui accorda ce droit exceptionnellement, le fait que la fille de Krypton perdait le contrôle de ses pouvoirs à cause de son inquiétude fut certainement le déclencheur d'une telle décision. Clarke, Octavia et les deux enfants de Wonder Woman furent donc autorisées à déambuler librement sur l'île, leur interdisant tout de même certains endroits dangereux et secrets. Clarke et Lexa s'étaient alors retrouvés naturellement ensemble, découvrant l'île pour l'une et profitant de ce moment pour l'autre. Lexa était heureuse d'être revenue sur Themyscira, l'île où elle avait passé la plus grande partie de son enfance. La fille de Wonder Woman raconta toutes ses merveilleuses aventures qui lui était arrivée pendant cette période douce et innocente de sa vie sous le regard attendri de Clarke. Elle lui montra la maison où elle avait vécu, se rappelant elle-même tout un tas de souvenirs. Devant cet édifice, elle soupira de bonheur et de nostalgie, des étoiles dans les yeux. La fille d'Harley Quinn l'admira sans gêne pendant de longues minutes, se mordant la lèvre inférieure sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle sentait son cœur tambouriné contre sa cage thoracique, son rythme cardiaque augmenté considérablement et sa température corporelle atteindre des limites presque surhumaines.

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

Je suis littéralement en train de cuire sur place comme un pot de pop-corn placé dans un micro-onde ! On ne va pas se mentir, j'ai été attiré par Lexa dès la seconde où j'ai posé mes yeux dans les siens. Depuis ce jour-là, mon âme était à elle. Capturée dans une immense forêt teintée d'émeraudes, mais là, c'est tout autre chose. Je n'ai jamais connu cela avant et j'ai le sentiment que je ne pourrais jamais le revivre avec quelqu'un d'autre que la fille de Wonder Woman. Vous vous dites sûrement que c'est cliché, que moi, Clarke Quinn, la fille d'une psychopathe schizophrène et bipolaire, ne peux pas tomber dans les travers de l'amour nian-nian comme dans les Contes de fée. Certes, vous rêvez tous si vous pensé cela de moi, je ne serais jamais aussi nunuche et, disons-le, complètement idiote comme ses princesses à la noix, mais ce que je ressens pour Lexa dépasse mes compétences psychiques. J'aurais dû faire un pas vers elle dans ma chambre l'autre nuit ! Le moment était parfait, mais j'ai eu peur. Les sentiments que je ressens pour elle me font peur, non pas parce que c'est une femme, ça, je pense que vous l'aviez compris, ou à cause du jugement des autres parce que franchement, j'emmerde la populas', mais plutôt parce que si je tombe amoureuse de Lexa, elle sera en danger en permanence avec moi. Je suis une putain de bombe à retardement, les gars ! À tout moment, mes pouvoirs peuvent me faire perdre la tête et je ne veux pas faire subir cela à Lexa, j'ai assez donné avec Wells. Pourtant, je voudrais tellement pouvoir lutter contre ce que je ressens, mais cela m'est impossible. À chaque fois que je suis loin d'elle, c'est comme une lance qu'on plante dans mon cœur. Je sais, ça paraît idiot dit comme ça, mais ça ne l'est pas. Le sujet de mes tourments me fait sortir de mes pensées littéralement en hurlant dans ma tête. Je tourne mon regard sur elle et la fusille comme je sais si bien le faire en frottant mes tempes du bout des doigts.

\- _**Tu étais obligé de me hurler dessus comme ça ?**_ Criais-je de surprise, une fois le mal de crâne passé.

\- _**Apparemment oui. Je ne sais pas où tu étais, mais t'es partis loin, Clarke,** _ se défendit la jolie brune, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, une adorable moue boueuse sur le visage.

\- T _ **u aurais dû m'appeler via ton pouvoir, idiote !**_ Lui dis-je en frappant son épaule de mon poing.

Lexa ne me répondit pas, me faisant simplement une magnifique tête voulant clairement dire « _Tu te fiche de moi, là ?_ » Avant de souffler d'exaspération et d'amusement mélangé.

\- _**Mon pouvoir n'a pas marché sur toi, Clarkie,** _ sourit-elle malicieusement.

\- _**Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas commencer toi aussi ! C'est largement suffisant d'avoir ta sœur dans les pattes avec ce surnom stupide !** _ Rageais-je devant sa moue amusée. _**Comment ça ton pouvoir n'a pas marché sur moi ?!**_ M'empressais-je de répliquer dans la seconde suivante, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- _**Je veux dire que je n'ai pas réussi à entrer dans ton esprit comme je pouvais le faire avant,**_ me dit-elle sérieusement, me fixant d'un regard intéressé.

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite à cette annonce. Dites-moi que ça ne va pas recommencer ! Je souris doucement, essayant de me reprendre avant de plonger mon regard clair dans l'envoûtante forêt en face de moi. Je sais qu'elle a compris que cela n'était pas anodin, mais je ne peux vraiment pas lui en parler. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Pas encore, pas maintenant, pas avec Lexa. Je m'approche doucement d'elle, ne quittant pas son regard. Je n'y vois rien d'autre que de l'interrogation avant de fermer mes paupières et d'approcher mes lèvres des siennes. Si cela devait recommencer, alors autant faire le premier pas. Autant vivre ma vie à fond et maintenant que j'ai enfin accepté mes sentiments envers Lexa Wayne, je ne vais pas laisser un détail brisé ce qu'il peut y avoir entre nous. Lexa ne bouge pas malgré que nous ne soyons plus qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres de l'autre. Je sens qu'elle sourit, ce qui me conforte dans mon idée. Elle ne comprendra pas la véritable motivation de mon geste, mais cela n'a plus d'importance à la condition de pouvoir touché du bout des doigts le bonheur avec la fille de Wonder Woman. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que le bonheur est à la portée de ceux qui savent le détecter ?

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

 _~ Point de vue externe ~_

Diana ouvrit doucement les yeux, mais elle les referma quand la lumière du soleil vint brûler sa rétine. Elle gémit en essayant de se mettre assise, mais une douleur assourdissante la força malheureusement à s'allonger. Elle posa une main sur son ventre, sentant un épais bandage barré tout le tour de sa taille. Ouvrant doucement les paupières, elle cligna des yeux afin de s'habituer à la lumière et alors qu'elle allait à nouveau tenter de se mettre assise, une main extrêmement douce se posa sur son épaule, la forçant à se recoucher doucement. Quand elle fut dans la position parfaite, elle leva ses pupilles qui entrèrent en collision avec un ciel des plus beaux. Elle sourit doucement à Kara qui l'observé étrangement. La Kryptonienne était penchée au-dessus de la princesse Amazone, plongeant un regard particulier dans les pupilles de son amie. Elles restèrent comme ça un certain moment avant qu'elle ne voie Supergirl penché sa tête un peu plus vers la sienne. Le cœur de la déesse s'emballa d'un coup, appréhendant ce moment tant attendu pour elle, mais en même temps tellement effrayant. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et ferma les yeux quand elle vit que Kara était proche de ses lèvres. Cependant, après quelques secondes, Diana rouvrit les paupières en ne ressentant pas le contact tant désiré. Son amie était toujours penchée au-dessus d'elle, mais elle avait simplement posé son front contre le sien. Elle vit donc la lumière transpercée les quelques cheveux dorés qu'elle avait devant les yeux avant que ceux-ci ne se retirent doucement pour la plus grande déception de la déesse. Hyppolite sourit dans l'ombre d'un pilier d'où elle avait vu toute la scène et s'avança vers les jeunes femmes quand la super-héroïne se redressa.

\- _**Aréthuse a fait du bon travail, comme toujours,** _ soupira doucement la reine des Amazones, souriant tendrement à son enfant. _**Tu seras totalement rétablie dans quelques minutes grâce à ton sang divin,**_ lui apprit-elle, ensuite, faisant soupirer de contentement Diana qui ne supporte pas de rester allongée.

\- _**Gideon nous avait dis qu'une transfusion serait nécessaire,**_ releva Kara en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- _Votre intelligence artificielle est très évolué pour un robot,_ se moqua gentiment la reine des Amazones. **_Aréthuse est de sang divin, elle aussi. Elle a été obligée de donner la moitié de son sang pour soigner Diana,_ ** expliqua-t-elle ensuite à la Kryptonienne avec bienveillance.

\- A _ **réthuse est une nymphe, Kara et c'est ma cousine,**_ conclue Diana en se redressant doucement, retrouvant déjà ses forces. C _ **omment va-t-elle ? Je suis au courant pour son aversion envers le sang,**_ grimaçai la princesse Amazone, se sentant responsable du sacrifice qu'à dû faire sa cousine.

\- **_Ne t'inquiète pas, Diana. Aréthuse est très solide psychologiquement, elle n'a pas hésité à faire cela pour toi quand elle a appris ton état,_** essaya de rassurer Hyppolite en posant une main ferme, mais tendre sur l'épaule de sa fille.

Wonder Woman ne répondit pas, glissant dans un coin de sa tête l'idée d'aller remercier sa cousine avant de partir de l'île. Elle soupira avant de se tourner brusquement vers Kara.

\- _**Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?**_ Lui demanda-t-elle en se levant pour s'approcher de son amie.

Kara ne répondit pas tout de suite, son cerveau venait de bloquer devant la tenue de la jeune femme devant elle. En effet, Diana ne portait plus son armure et un simple morceau de tissu fragile cachait avec beaucoup de mal les courbes généreuses de la déesse. Hyppolite observa la jeune blonde, la main devant sa bouche pour se retenir de rire à la vision de la tête de Supergirl. Impatiente, Wonder Woman croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fixant intensément la fille de Krypton qui reprit conscience de son environnement. Elle secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place avant de plonger ses orbes saphir dans le regard ténébreux de Diana.

\- _**On est là depuis quelques heures, Diana. Ne t'inquiète pas,**_ lui répondit-elle d'une voix aiguë, essayant de reprendre un minimum contenance.

La déesse haussa un sourcil devant le comportement plus qu'étrange de son amie avant de se regarder et elle comprit la réaction de Kara. Elle sourit un instant, réalisant la gêne de son amie avant de retourner vers le lit où elle était allongée, demandant son armure auprès de sa mère. Kara se sentit respirée à nouveau, elle n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir retenu sa respiration depuis que Diana s'était approchée d'elle. Complètement perdue dans ses pensées, se demandant ce qu'était le sentiment qu'elle venait de ressentir, elle ne vit pas Diana s'habiller de son armure et encore moins le petit sourire en coin séducteur qu'étirer ses lèvres. Une forte explosion en contre bas de leur position fit revenir la Kryptonienne à la réalité. Les deux héroïnes se regardèrent avant de descendre par la falaise sur laquelle l'infirmerie était installée. Elles arrivèrent devant un spectacle qui produisit un sentiment de pure haine chez Kara, mais aussi chez Diana. Devant elles se tenait Reign, un petit sourire vicieux sur les lèvres, la gorge de Lexa fermement emprisonnée entre les doigts fins de la Worldkiller. Alors qu'elles allaient intervenir, Reign fit un mouvement de bras vers elle, leur faisant signe de ne pas approcher tandis qu'elle serre encore plus sa prise sur Lexa l'as faisant hurler de douleur volontairement. Kara retenue de peu Diana par le bras qui ne supporte pas de voir sa fille souffrir.

\- _**Il y a plusieurs choses que j'apprécie, Kara, mais je n'aime pas te montrer ma supériorité ! J'adore ça ! Je savoure chacune de tes expressions de haine quand tu sais que j'ai la main mise sur toi,**_ ricana la brune en face d'elle, ses yeux devenant rouges.

Elle appliqua son laser rouge sur la peau de Lexa qui hurla une nouvelle fois de douleur sous le ricanement de Reign. Soudain, un crie retentit à travers toute l'île et une lumière bleue intense aveugla tout le monde le temps de quelques secondes avant de laisser transparaître une silhouette posée entre Reign et les deux Super. Kara et Diana écarquillèrent les yeux en découvrant Clarke devant elles portant l'habillement si visible et reconnaissable de sa mère. Un lourd marteau s'abattit à ses côtés, qu'elle prit d'une main comme si ce n'était qu'un jouet. Elle le déposa sur son épaule et observa Reign un moment avant de rire comme une démente. La Worldkiller fronça des sourcils devant le soudain changement de comportement de la blonde qu'elle avait du affronté quelques minutes auparavant.

\- _**La première fois, tu m'as prise par surprise, mais maintenant, je vais te pulvériser !**_ Cracha Clarke dans un rire fou avant de charger Reign qui, surprise, relâcha Lexa dont le corps heurta violemment le sol.

La fille d'Harley Quinn abattit de toutes ses forces son marteau sur Reign qui esquiva de justesse cette attaque particulièrement rapide malgré le poids de l'arme utilisé par son adversaire. La blonde réitéra ses mouvements avec plus de fluidité que la première fois, prenant la belle brune de court. Clarke fit revenir son marteau vers elle et alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, Reign se le prit dans les côtes sous le rire excité de Clarke. Énervée de se faire avoir si facilement par la plus jeune, la Worldkiller utilisa sa vision thermique afin de brûler son adversaire. Malheureusement pour elle, Clarke se protégea à l'aide de son marteau qui n'avait aucun dégât. La fille du Joker ricana devant cela, revenant à la charge. Elle se déplaça à la vitesse de la lumière derrière Reign et lui donna un violent coup de marteau dans le dos, faisant valser son adversaire dans les airs. La Kryptonienne prit appuie contre un arbre afin de s'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Grinçant des dents, elle utilisa sa force pour se projeter contre Clarke qui la bloqua à nouveau avec son arme. Soudain, celui-ci prit une couleur verdâtre sous la surprise de Reign. Clarke profita de la confusion de la Worldkiller pour lui assigner un coup puissant en pleine figure.

\- _**Comment peux-tu être aussi puissante ?**_ Cria Reign, complètement perdue devant une telle puissance, découvrant pour la première fois le goût de son sang dans la bouche.

\- _**J** **e suis ton pire cauchemar, Reign. Je suis la destruction qui apportera à ce monde sa rédemption,** _ lui répondit Clarke d'une double voix.

À cette phrase, le marteau de la jolie blonde se mit à briller d'une couleur verte de nouveau. Elle donna un coup puissant dans le sol qui se fissura pour atteindre Reign qui l'évita de justesse en volant. Clarke sourit en voyant son adversaire fuir devant sa puissance et se baissa pour charger sa prochaine attaque. Une lueur intense l'entoura en quelques secondes avant de s'éteindre en elle pour réapparaître sous la forme d'une mini explosion. Clarke sauta en l'air et se projeta au-dessus de la brune puis abattit son marteau de toutes ses forces sur les bras de la Worldkiller qui se protégeait. Une détonation se créa quand le coup entra en collision entre les deux adversaires, faisant venir Raven et Octavia alertés par les bruits de combat. Une fois que la fumée disparut, tout le monde remarqua l'absence de Reign qui avait fui avant même de recevoir la pleine puissance de l'attaque de Clarke.

Elles virent alors la fille d'Harley plané au-dessus d'elles comme Superman le ferait, un sourire sadique et fou sur les lèvres. Ne pouvant se contrôler, Clarke attaqua Diana et Kara, mais Lexa réussit à se relever et à courir vers les deux héroïnes. Elle se mit entre Clarke et son envie de sang, faisant barrage de son corps. Elle vit alors le poing de son amie à quelques millimètres de son visage avant de la voir tombée en avant, sonnée. Elle réceptionna Clarke dans ses bras tandis que son regard fut attiré par Raven qui avait donné un puissant coup à Clarke au niveau de la nuque. Lexa comprit que sa cher et tendre venait de faire une crise de démence, mais elle n'avait jamais vu cela avant. Elle réalisa donc que c'était pendant une de ses crises qu'elle avait tué par accident son ex petit ami. Elle le comprit au regard sombre que porté Octavia et Raven sur leur amie logée dans ses bras.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

 _Forteresse de Solitude – Reign_

Reign atterrit avec fracas dans sa forteresse de Solitude, hurlant de douleur au sol. Elle souffrait des coups que Clarke lui avait donnés. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant, l'impression que chaque os de ses membres étaient brisés.

\- _**Pourquoi ça fait aussi mal ?!**_ Hurla une nouvelle fois la jeune femme, gémissant au sol comme une petite chose fragile.

\- _**Tu as été confronté à plus fort que toi. Je t'avais prévenu que tu n'étais pas aussi invulnérable que tu le penses,**_ ricanas l'hologramme de sa créatrice qui venait d'apparaître au centre de la forteresse. _**Tu seras faible tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé tes camarades, Reign,** _ lui rappela-t-elle ensuite, plus sérieusement, observant sa protégée souffrir recroqueviller sur elle-même.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la douleur s'estompa petit à petit, laissant enfin la jeune femme respirée comme il faut. Elle se releva en titubant, lançant un regard des plus noir à sa créatrice.

\- _**Ne me regardes pas comme ça, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas capable de résister à une gamine,**_ ricana l'hologramme, faisant grogner sa protégée.

\- _**Elle n'est pas comme Supergirl, c'est autre chose !** _ Se défendit la Worldkiller, la totalité de ses blessures à présent guéries.

\- _**Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas une humaine, ni une héroïne ou encore une méchante comme son père. Elle est bien plus que tout ça et cela m'étonne que personne de son entourage n'ait compris sa véritable nature,**_ répliqua la femme, évasive.

\- _**C'est une Worldkiller ?** _ Demanda Reign, surprise par cette information.

\- C _ **e n'est pas une Worldkiller, elle est bien plus que cela. Elle est la réincarnation de Rao !**_ Lui avoua sa créatrice, surexcitée à l'idée de voir son dieu ce réincarnée dans le corps d'une Terrienne.

* * *

 _ **Ahahah j'adore terminée comme ça, mais je sens que je vais me faire détruire par les fans de Clexa ET les fans de SuperWoman xD Croyez vous vraiment que Clarke et Lexa se sont ENFIN embrassés ? Ahahaha peut-être ou peut-être pas, vous verrez bien dans le prochain chapitre qui donnera le blanc d'après cette scène et avant l'arrivée de Reign ;) J'espère que vous avez kiffé ce chapitre ;) Le prochain ne sera pas tout de suite, j'ai mon OS SuperCorp à faire et le chapitre 2 de ma fiction de Descendants ;-) Mais je vous tiendrez au courant dans la story " Tableau de bord " alors n'hésitez pas à aller voir de temps en temps ;) Allez, je vous explique quelques trucs sur le chapitre en bas et je vous laisses ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Explications :**_

\- **La fin :** Alors, il fallait bien une explication valable sur les pouvoirs de Clarke et pourquoi elle est aussi puissante ;-) Pourtant, ce que vous savez avec cette fin de chapitre ne vous dit qu'une infime partie de la vérité ;-) Elle viendra petit à petit héhéhé :-P En plus, je suis soft en faisant la réincarnation de Rao parce qu'à la base, je voulais qu'elle soit la réincarnation de Galactus, mais je me suis dis que ce serait trop cheater quand même xD

\- **Reign :** Certains pourrait voir une incohérence dans le fait que kara dit qu'elle affronte Reign depuis seulement 2 ans.. Alors, ce n'est pas une erreur, elle l'affronte bien depuis deux ans et non, Reign n'apparait pas comme dans la série. Elle est aussi bien plus vile, violente et cruelle. Ce qui est normale puisque Reign à totalement pris le contrôle de Samantha alors que dans " Supergirl " Sam est encore " active " dans son propre corps. Pour le reste de son background, vous en saurez plus à la fin de cet arc qui est consacrée à Reign ( ce qui ne veux pas forcément dit qu'elle n'apparaîtra plus après ;-) )

\- **SuperWoman / Clexa :** Alors alors, oui, JE VOUS JURES que cette fiction est une Clexa et je vous le prouves dans ce chapitre avec ENFIN la révélation de Clarke vis à vis de ses sentiments. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle réagis comme ça ? Bah, je penses que vous avez compris xD Si vous vous souvenez bien, j'ai dis dans les derniers chapitres qu'elle ressent quand elle va perdre le contrôle alors bah, liez tout les événements et vous comprendrez ;-) Pour Kara et Diana, yep, on avance bien vers une possible futur relation, patience mes petits patience ;-)

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! Bon, n'oubliez pas les petites reviews si vous le souhaitez et on se retrouve prochainement pour l'OS Supercorp ;-)**_

 _ **Bisous bisous ! :-***_


	8. Chapitre 8 - Dédoublement

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! L'imagination est ma seule propriété.

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, Bonsoir ! Il y a deux jours, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais posté le chapitre 7 genre il y a UN MOIS ! J'étais choquée ! je suis choquée encore d'ailleurs ! xD Je pensais tellement que ça faisait genre trois semaines, mais pas UN MOIS ! Bref, désolée pour cette attentes qui n'était pas voulu pour le coup xD Cependant, je préfère vous prévenir que je ne sais pas à quand je mettrais le 9ème chapitre ! Je vous tiendrez au courant sur le tableau de bord si le temps ne me rattrape pas comme là ! xD Allez, assez discuté, je vous laisse lire ! ;)

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux Reviews :**_

\- _**DroDroV :** _ J'espère que tu va aimé ce chapitre qui contient quelques petits, mais vraiment petits, indices sur l'origine de Clarke ;-) Merci pour tes Reviews en tout cas, ça fait plaisir ! ^o^

\- _**Jack77 :** _ Merci pour ton commentaire :-) En effet, je me suis trompée de terme sur ce coup, merci de me l'avoir signalé ^o^

\- _**M**_ _ **issHarpie :**_ Merci pour tes commentaires et ta dévotion pour mon histoire :D j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce qu'on ressens quand on doit attendre un chapitre :-)

 _ **Et évidemment, merci à tous ceux/celles qui me laisse leur avis à chaque fois que je poste un chapitre ( ou pas, même vous je vous adore ;-) ) merci de faire vivre cette fiction malgré les gros délais de publication ! Vous êtes géniaux !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8 : Dédoublement**_

 _~ Narrateur ~_

Suite à son entrevue avec l'hologramme, Reign décida de faire des recherches sur les pouvoirs de Clarke. Ayant clairement ressenti la puissance dévastatrice de la jeune femme, mais elle ne pouvait croire la femme à la capuche. Clarke Quinn n'était pas la réincarnation de Rao, cela était impossible. Son pouvoir n'avait en rien la chaleur du Dieu principal de son peuple. Pourquoi se réincarné parmi la race Humaine et non Kryptonienne ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle décida alors, en secret, de chercher l'origine des pouvoirs de la jolie blonde. Elle avait une couverture parfaite après tout, sa mission à présent n'était plus de précéder l'avènement, mais de réunir ses deux sœurs et de former l'unité qui détruira ce monde. L'hologramme de la femme lui avait donné une piste sérieuse à suivre et elle devait se rendre à Métropolis afin de trouver sa première sœur, Pureté. _Cela devait être une personne totalement pure, non souillé par la violence et le mensonge._ Il ne lui fallut que deux minutes pour se rendre dans la ville gardée par le dernier fils de Krypton. Elle n'avait pas peur de Superman, il était deux fois moins fort que Kara et elle savait qu'elle vaincrait l'homme d'acier facilement s'il se mettait sur son chemin. En arrivant dans la grande ville, surplombant celle-ci tel un ange déchu, elle ressentit deux énergies distinctes. Elle reconnut celle de sa sœur Worldkiller, mais la deuxième présence était encore plus ancienne qu'elle-même. Bien plus ancienne que n'importe qui sur cette terre. La jolie brune décida alors de se rendre devant l'entité afin d'avoir des réponses à ses questions. Elle vola en travers de la ville, évitant habilement les murs et les passants. Après quelques minutes, guidé par le rayonnement de l'énergie de l'entité, ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Un temple semblable à ceux sur sa planète natale se dressait devant elle. Puissant, immense et surplombant absolument tout. Subjugué par ce vestige de son passé, elle s'avança afin d'entrée dans le sanctuaire comme si une aura mystique l'a forcé à s'y rendre. Une fois à l'intérieur, son regard fut attiré par une silhouette au fond du bâtiment. Elle fronça des sourcils avant de se retrouver devant ce qui semblait être une femme. Celle-ci ôta sa capuche, délivrant une magnifique chevelure brune, semblable à la sienne. La femme ne devait avoir qu'une trentaine d'années tout au plus, Reign ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Pourtant, cette femme lui était étrangement familière.

\- _**Bienvenue Reign,**_ la salua-t-elle poliment, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- _**Qui es-tu ? Comment connais-tu mon nom ?**_ Se méfia la Worldkiller, restant à une certaine distance de cette présence étrangère.

\- _**Ton nom humain est Samantha Arias et tu as choisi de rejeter ta part d'humanité. Ou plutôt, tu as été manipulée et forcée. Je connais tout de toi, mon enfant. J'étais là à ta création. J'étais là quand ils ont dû t'envoyer sur terre à cause de l'explosion de Krypton. J'étais là pendant toutes ses années où Patricia Arias t'a élevé et j'étais là quand Samantha Arias a découvert l'une de mes sœurs dans cette forteresse.**_

\- _**Vous êtes un membre fondateur de l'ordre qui m'as créé. Vous êtes une réfugiée de Fort Rozz,**_ réalisa la jeune femme, calmement.

\- _**Je suis bien plus que ça, Reign. Je suis celle qui t'a donné la vie. Je suis celle qui s'est rebellé contre son ordre pour te protéger. Tu n'étais qu'une enfant, un bébé, nous n'avions pas le droit de t'abandonner. Je n'avais pas le droit, même si je n'avais pas le choix.**_

Le regard de Reign se fit plus sombre à l'entente des révélations de cette femme. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'elle avait une mère, elle qui pensait que son corps avait été créé par la science. La femme à la capuche lui avait menti et manipulé, elle le voyait à présent. Un sentiment de trahison s'insinua au plus profond d'elle, touchant son cœur à la base.

\- _**Tu commences à réaliser tes erreurs,**_ constata la femme, fixant étrangement son enfant.

\- _**Vos révélations ne changeront pas ma façon de penser. Ce monde brûlera et je régnerais,**_ murmura la Worldkiller avec conviction.

La femme sourit aux paroles de Reign à la plus grande surprise de celle-ci. Elle s'avança de quelques pas, montrant une partie de son visage éclairé par la lumière filtrant par un vitrail derrière le double de Samantha. Reign avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir. Cette femme avait les mêmes traits que son double humain. Soudainement, une lueur rouge entoura la Worldkiller avant que des éclairs n'apparaissent, la faisant hurler de douleur. Son corps lui parut peser une tonne, elle avait l'impression qu'une planète entière lui tombait dessus. Elle n'avait jamais vécu pareille douleur, pas même après son affrontement contre Clarke. À genoux devant la femme, elle essayait de reprendre le contrôle, mais les décharges électriques se firent plus violente, elle était sur le point de s'évanouir quand elle ressentit comme un déchirement au plus profond de son âme. Puis d'un coup, la lumière rouge disparut, laissant la belle brune épuisée et genoux à terre. Reprenant son souffle, son corps encore engourdi, elle releva un regard des plus glacial sur la femme qui l'avait mise au monde et elle écarquilla les yeux en entendant un gémissement derrière elle ainsi qu'un trou béant dans son âme.

\- _**Extraction terminée,**_ entendit-elle au loin, bien trop absorbé par la vision devant elle.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

~ _Point de vue Clarke ~_

Il fait sombre, froid et humide. Je ne sais pas où je me trouve. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai mal à la tête et que je n'ai plus la capacité de me mouvoir. Je souffre, mais je ne fais rien pour l'empêcher, me demandant pourquoi tout cela m'arrive. Je suis consciente de ma crise, je suis consciente que je suis la première personne à avoir battue Reign en combat singulier. Cela devrait me fait plaisir, mais quand je pense à ce que j'ai dû être pour en arriver là, le plaisir se transforme vite en dégoût et en folie. Pourquoi suis-je née comme cela ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai autant de pouvoir en moi ? Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à me contrôler pendant mes phases de folie ? Tant de questions qui resteront pour le moment sans réponse. Je sens à nouveau mon corps, je bouge les doigts doucement et tente d'ouvrir les yeux quand des éclats de voix retentissent à mes oreilles. Je reconnais facilement les différentes voix grâce à leur intonation. Dans ce monde de ténèbres, une lumière vient éclairer ma route. Une si belle et tendre lumière, mais je ne suis que ténèbres. Pourquoi est-ce que cela m'arrive ? Je me le demande sans cesse et aujourd'hui plus encore. J'avais enfin touché le bonheur du doigt, mais je doute à présent que ce bonheur me revienne. Je vis une malédiction depuis ma naissance, je suis une malédiction pour les membres de ma famille, pour mes amis. Pour elle. Dois-je me battre pour obtenir ce qui me revient ou devrais-je laisser ses ténèbres m'envahirent définitivement ?

\- _**C'était pire que la dernière fois, Sara,**_ distinguais-je sans mal parmi les voix, reconnaissant celle de Raven.

\- _**Quelque chose à posséder Clarke, une force inconnue,**_ retentit ensuite la voix de Supergirl, douce et inquiète.

\- _**Clarke n'a pas été possédé, c'est son véritable pouvoir,**_ intervint White Canary, d'un ton lugubre.

\- _**Pourquoi est-ce que ça ressurgi maintenant ? Pourquoi sous cette forme ?**_ Questionna cette fois-ci Octavia, la voix pleine d'incompréhension.

\- _**Confronté à Reign, son sang a réagi et ses pouvoirs se sont libérés,**_ expliqua White Canary qui semblait en connaître un rayon sur ma personne.

\- _**Qu'est-ce ce qu'on peut faire ? Vous êtes consciente qu'elle pourrait détruire la ville, et même le monde entier à sa prochaine crise ?**_ Insista Wonder Woman.

\- _**L'académie lui a imposé trois tuteurs pendant sa période d'essai en conditions réelles. Nous sommes presque sûrs qu'Écho et Ontari vont essayer de s'attaquer à Clarke pendant cette période. Maintenant, nous devons aussi prendre en compte que Reign voudra sûrement prendre sa revanche aussi. Je vais demander à ce qu'elle soit prise en charge par l'élite en plus de ses accompagnateurs,**_ exposa White Canary, répondant à toutes les questions en même temps.

\- _**Mettez ma période d'essai en même temps que celle de Clarke.**_

Cette voix, cette intonation. C'est Lexa. Il y a tellement de détermination dans ses mots, tellement de dévotion. Pourquoi veut-elle m'aider après ce qu'elle vient de voir ? Comment ce fait-il qu'elle reste auprès de moi alors qu'à tout moment, je pourrais m'attaquer à elle ? Un silence étrange s'imposa et je pris enfin conscience que nous étions tous dans la même pièce, dans le vaisseau des Legends.

\- _**C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, Lexa. Tu as bien vu ce qu'elle est capable de faire !**_ S'interposa Raven, criant presque sur sa sœur.

\- _**Après ce que tu viens de voir, comment est-ce que tu peux rester encore parmi nous ? Nous sommes habitués aux crises de Clarke, mais pas toi, alors pourquoi ?**_ Demanda ensuite Octavia, curieuse.

\- _**Je pense que vous connaissez déjà la réponse,**_ répondit Sara à la place de Lexa, devinant même le petit sourire en coin de ma grande sœur de cœur.

\- _**J'ai connu beaucoup de choses malgré mon jeune âge, Octavia. Je sais qui est Clarke, je connais son cœur autant que je me connais. Ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure est une partie cachée de son être qu'elle-même ne voulait pas accepter et je n'ai aucun problème avec cela.**_

Est-ce que c'est possible d'être aussi parfaite ? Maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande si Wells aurait accepté cette partie de moi. Je ne l'accepte pas moi-même alors non, je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait pas pu. Comment Lexa fait-elle pour accepter tout cela avec tant de détermination et de sagesse ? Elle m'impressionne de jour en jour et encore plus depuis notre affrontement contre Reign.

 _~ Flash-back ~_

Le bonheur, je le touche enfin du doigt. Au moment où nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, je sus que c'était elle. Mon âme sœur. La personne la plus importante de ma vie. Mon garde-fou. Je sens Lexa sourire dans notre baiser et cela me conforte dans cette idée. Je suis fière d'avoir fait le premier pas. Je ressens enfin une plénitude que je cherchais depuis longtemps. Que je cherchais même avec Wells et que je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver. Cependant, ce paradis se transforma peu à peu en Enfers. Me reculant un peu brusquement, je pus lire de l'inquiétude et de l'incompréhension dans le regard de Lexa, mais mes sens et mon corps n'étaient absorbé que par une seule et même énergie. En deux secondes, je réussis à pousser Lexa de la trajectoire d'un rayon laser rouge, me prenant les dégâts à sa place. Je hurle de douleur, le rayon a complètement déchiqueté mon épaule gauche, ne me laissant qu'un gigantesque trou au milieu de ma chair. Sonnée, j'entends néanmoins le cri de Lexa derrière moi et en me tournant pour lui faire face, Reign était apparu de nulle part, attrapant la femme que j'aime par la gorge. Sous les hurlements de la fille Wayne, mes sens m'échappèrent et les signes d'une nouvelle crise apparaissent. Seulement, je sais que cela va être différent cette fois-ci et cela me fait peur. Sans vraiment comprendre comment je pouvais être encore en vie avec de telles blessures, je fonçais néanmoins sur l'ennemi de Supergirl dans un dernier geste démesuré et irréfléchis alors que la kryptonienne rigolait devant mon impuissance. Évitant mon coup, elle me donna un coup de pied retournée qui m'envoya loin dans la forêt. Gisant sur le sol, mon épaule explosée et la plupart de mes côtes fêlées, j'attendais sagement la mort sans rien pouvoir faire quand un étrange pouvoir m'envahit. Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas maintenant. C'est beaucoup trop tôt. Ma vie n'est pas encore finie. Mon seul désir est de protéger Lexa, mais pourtant, une autre envie s'insinua en moi. La vengeance. La souffrance. La mort. Je voulais faire subir à Reign ce que je venais de subir, mais au centuple. Plus cette idée germa dans mon esprit et plus la blessure de mon épaule se referma. Mon esprit s'éteignit doucement pour laisser la place à quelque chose d'autre. Une rage sourde et amère guidant mes mouvements, je n'eû d'autre choix que de capitulé et de laisser ma folie prendre le dessus.

 _~ Fin du Flash-back ~_

\- _**Perturbation du flux temporel détecté,**_ résonna la voix de Gideon, me faisant revenir à la réalité.

\- _**Où ça ?**_ Demanda Sara, surprise de cette information.

\- _**Métropolis,**_ répondit toute suite l'intelligence artificielle.

\- _**On s'est absenté trop longtemps,**_ murmurais-je en ouvrant les yeux à la surprise générale.

\- _**Gideon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_ Cria White Canary d'une voix agacée.

\- _**Flux d'énergie détectée au centre de Métropolis. C'est un flux d'énergie originaire de la planète Krypton.**_

À ses mots, nous nous retournions tous vers Supergirl et je vis dans ses yeux qu'on pensait la même chose. Il n'y avait que deux possibilités : Superman est en train de se battre ou alors…

\- _**C'est Reign,**_ affirma Kara d'une voix monotone, presque vide.

\- _**Affirmatif. J'ai pu analyser son flux d'énergie quand vous vous battiez tout à l'heure et cela correspond parfaitement,**_ nous confirma alors Gideon avant de s'éteindre dans un bruit robotique.

\- _**Gideon, cape sur Métropolis,**_ ordonna Sara en s'installant à sa place de capitaine.

Elle nous ordonna de nous rendre tous dans la salle de commandement. J'avais encore un peu mal à la tête, mais me sentait assez bien pour me déplacer. Seulement, Lexa en décida autrement et m'aida à me mettre sur mes jambes tandis que le reste du groupe alla s'installer dans la salle de commandes. Nous n'étions que toutes les deux dans les couloirs du vaisseau et le silence se faisait pesant.

\- _**Ce n'était pas rien,**_ arrivais-je à murmurer malgré ma gorge nouée.

Lexa plongea son regard dans le mien, incertain quant à l'interprétation de mes paroles. Elle est peut-être très courageuse, mais c'est une handicapée des sentiments, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

\- _**Je ne suis pas une handicapée des sentiments,**_ bouda-t-elle en faisant une moue véritablement adorable.

\- _**Je vois que ton pouvoir remarche sur moi,**_ me contentais-je de dire avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- _**Depuis que tu es réveillée oui, même si tu te donnais vraiment du mal à faire semblant d'être encore dans les vapes pour espionner notre conversation,**_ s'amusa-t-elle, une lueur malicieuse dansant dans son regard.

Elle sourit, fière de son petit effet avant de redevenir sérieuse, ce qui me stressa directement.

\- _**J'ai entendu tes pensées tout à l'heure. Je sais ce que tu as enduré pour me sauver. Cette partie de toi, Clarke. Ce pouvoir. Il est toi, il fait partie de tout ton être et c'est pour ça que je l'accepte,**_ m'expliqua-t-elle avec beaucoup de sincérité et de sérénité.

Je ne sus quoi répondre en entendant ses paroles. Personne ne ferait ça pour moi, à part ma famille et mes meilleures amies. Nous sommes tous impliqués d'une façon ou d'une autre alors on se serre les coudes, mais qu'une personne extérieure à cette histoire me prouve un soutien sans faille fait chavirer mon cœur et me conforte de plus en plus en l'idée de l'amour, le vrai. Je vis la main de la belle brune s'approcher doucement de mon visage pour cueillir une larme solitaire roulant sur ma joue. Celle-ci même était la preuve de toute mon émotion et le comprenant, Lexa s'arrêta de marcher pour plonger son merveilleux regard dans le mien. Un ange passa entre nous le temps de quelques secondes, ou bien quelques minutes. Sans un mot de plus, un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres, elle s'avança vers mon visage, me donnant un baiser que j'avais vécu que très rarement. Le genre de baiser qui vous transporte et qui vous laisse sans oxygène pendant tout l'échange. Le genre de baiser qui vous retourne l'estomac et vous explose le cœur. Le genre de baiser qui transperce votre corps et caresse votre âme. Malheureusement, Sara nous interrompit. Prise sur le fait accompli, Lexa fit comme si de rien n'était alors que je ne pouvais que rougir. Ma grande sœur de cœur se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas commenter, mais quand nous passâmes à côté d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de me féliciter à voix basse.

\- _**Je savais que le charme des Quinn allait opérer.**_

Évidemment, Sara n'était pas si discrète que ça et je sus au sourire en coin de Lexa qu'elle avait également entendu. Je posais donc un regard lourd de sens sur ma blonde de grande sœur avant que nous nous rendions toutes dans la salle de commande, la main de Lexa dans la mienne.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

 _~ Ellipse du trajet ~_

 _~ Narrateur ~_

Le vaisseau des Legends atterrit au pied d'un gigantesque pilier ressemblant à un temple. Supergirl et Wonder Woman furent les premières à sortir du vaisseau, Octavia et Raven sur les talons. Sara ordonna à Lexa de garder Clarke à l'intérieur de l'appareil, ce que la brune eut du mal à faire. Kara fut inexorablement attirée vers la structure qu'elle reconnue comme un des anciens temples de Krypton. Elle s'avança vers le bâtiment et posa une main sur la pierre. Une grande partie de l'ancienne Krypton était devant elle pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

\- _**Cela provient de Krypton ?**_ Demanda Dianna, ayant reconnu la structure si particulière de l'ancienne civilisation.

- _ **La première Krypton, l'ancien ordre de mon peuple,**_ affirma Kara, fascinée par cet édifice.

Un cri s'éleva dans l'atmosphère, glaçant le sang des deux Super. Elles se regardèrent avant d'ordonner à Octavia et Raven de faire le tour du périmètre afin de déterminer jusqu'où allait la structure avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du temple. Kara et Diana traversèrent un immense couloir avant de déboucher sur une immense salle. Une lueur rougeâtre assez faible attira l'attention des deux héroïnes qui s'avancèrent. Kara écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le corps inanimé de sa pire ennemie gisant au milieu d'un cercle dont les gravures reflétaient un rouge parfait.

\- _**De la kryptonite rouge,**_ murmura Kara, évitant de trop s'approcher, ressentant les effets de la pierre sur son métabolisme.

Diana s'avança alors au milieu du cercle tandis que Supergirl fit le tour de celui-ci, restant à une distance raisonnable. Ayant remarqué un tableau de commande, elle le désactiva grâce aux indications marquées en Kryptonien. La lueur rouge s'éteignit pour le plus grand plaisir de la dernière fille de Krypton avant qu'elle ne s'approche de Wonder Woman. La fille d'acier écarquilla soudainement les yeux alors que Reign ouvrit les siens. Supergirl put voir l'humanité dans le regard de son ancienne amie et sus que Samantha Arias était de retour dans son corps. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle alors que la jolie brune reprit petit à petit ses esprits. Les deux femmes se jugèrent un instant avant que Kara ne craque et prenne son amie dans ses bras, soulagée de la revoir après deux ans emprisonnés dans son propre corps.

\- _**Kara, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Ce n'est pas terminé. Reign n'est plus dans mon corps,**_ avoua la jeune humaine, effrayée.

\- _**Tu es revenu, tu as battue Reign, Sam. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu la vaincue,**_ exposa Supergirl tendrement.

Tu ne comprends pas Kara, ce n'est pas moi qui ai vaincu Reign, murmura doucement Sam alors que Kara tourna la tête vers Diana. Une femme, qui prétend être la créatrice de Reign, nous a proposé de revenir vers elle. Reign a refusé, prétextant vouloir détruire le monde elle-même. La lueur rouge que vous avez vue nous a séparées, Reign et moi. C'est de la kryptonite rouge, tu t'en es rendu compte Kara, expliqua donc la jeune humaine, essayant de se relever malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

- _ **La kryptonite n'as pas les mêmes effets sur Reign. La rouge modifie ta personnalité, Kara, mais sur elle, ce n'est pas sa personnalité qui est touchée, c'est le vaisseau humain dans lequel elle habite**_ , comprit Wonder Woman, aidant Sam à se relever, rejointe par une Kara complètement perdue.

\- _**Maintenant, Reign est libre dans la ville. Libre de faire brûler ce monde. Elle a une nouvelle mission, trouvée ses deux autres sœurs Worldkiller.**_ _ **« Ils recevront un symbole blasphématoire et dans son sillage de nombreux lâches, tueurs et hommes mauvais brûleront. Et chaque œil regardera l'hérétique et ils l'appelleront Worldkiller. »**_

Kara comprit tout de suite l'ampleur de leur problème, mais cette prophétie, elle la connaissait déjà.

\- _**« À l'aube de l'éveil, la Worldkiller réveillera ses deux sœurs. Ensemble, elles feront brûler le monde, préparant l'avènement de la Bête. Rien ni personne n'arrivera à les stopper et le monde connaîtra son dernier jugement. »**_

Par contre, celle-ci lui était inconnue. Elle n'avait jamais lu cela dans le livre de Rao et comme la dernière fois, elle comprit que la suite de la prophétie venait d'un livre précédant celui qu'elle connaissait.

\- _**Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?**_ Répliqua Diana, essayant de comprendre cette prophétie.

\- _**Nous sommes à l'aube de l'éveil. Le monde entier est en danger. Nous devons empêcher Reign de réveillé les deux Worldkiller qui reste,**_ analysa Kara alors qu'elle aidait Sam à marcher pour la ramener dans le vaisseau.

\- _**Il est déjà trop tard,**_ entendit Supergirl de la bouche de Sam avant que celle-ci ne s'évanouisse d'épuisement sous le regard inquiet des deux Super.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

 _~ Métropolis ~_

Superman se battait avec énergie et force contre une femme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Cependant, Reign était bien plus forte que lui et elle l'envoya au tapis comme elle l'avait fait pour sa cousine, mais avec une rapidité qui étonna l'homme d'acier. Superman ne se battait pas pour protéger la ville cette fois, mais pour protégée une seule personne qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Impuissant devant la domination de Reign, il ne put rien faire quand la Worldkiller s'approcha de Loïs, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. La Kryptonienne murmura quelque chose dans sa langue natale que Kal-El ne comprit pas. Il vit le corps de sa femme se tordre de douleur et hurlé avant de se calmer et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il fut horrifié de voir une pupille blanche à la place des yeux si bleus de Loïs. Il comprit alors que les avertissements de sa cousine étaient fondés. Il venait d'assister au réveil de la première sœur de Reign, Pureté, piégée dans le corps de sa propre femme.

\- _**Bienvenue parmi nous, ma sœur. Pureté,**_ dit Reign avec un sourire presque tendre.

Les deux Worldkiller disparurent peu de temps après, laissant le dernier fils de Krypton sonné sur le sol de Métropolis.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !**_

 _ **J'ai énormément aimé écrire les scènes avec Reign. Elle me fascine tant que toutes ses scènes sont une très bonne expérience pour moi !**_

 _ **Je ne donnes pas énormément d'indication sur ce qu'est Clarke, mais vous le saurez petit à petit, promis !**_

 _ **Quel a été pour vous votre moment préféré ? Dites moi tout !**_

 _ **On se retrouve prochainement pour un nouveau chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de me donné vos avis !**_

 _ **Bisous tout le monde !**_


	9. Chapitre 9 - Actes Passés

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! L'imagination est ma seule propriété.

 ** _Note de l'auteur :_** Oui, Bonsoir ! Vous êtes choquée ? Oui, vous êtes choquée ! Dites que vous êtes choquée ! Euuuuh, Pardon.. La fatigue, ahaha ! Dites-moi, vous connaissez cet auteur qui peut aussi bien publier ses chapitres avec une semaine de différence ou carrément un mois entre chaque chapitre ?! Bah, c'est moi ! xD Bon, j'ai une bonne excuse pour ce chapitre ! C'est mon anniversaire dimanche et je voulais vous faire une petite surprise ! Alors... _SURPRISE_ ! Ahaha xD Ne vous attendez pas non plus à ce que je fasse ça à chaque fois ! xD Je vous laisses donc lire ce chapitre basé sur un certain couple, puis sur une retrouvaille et enfin _LE COUPLE QUE TOUS LE MONDE ATTEND_ ! xD

 _ **PS :**_ Avant de crier à l'incohérence vis à vis des explications dans ce chapitre, finissez de le lire puis venez en bas et si mes explications quant à ses choix sont toujours incohérentes, je vous donne la permission de me le dire dans les reviews ! xD C'est surtout pour que les reviews ne soient pas pollué par des avis en mode " blablabla c'est incohérent blablabla ! " ;-)

* * *

 ** _Je donne mes réponses à vos Reviews tous les deux chapitres ! ;-)_**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9 : Actes Passés**_

 _~ Narrateur ~_

Diana et Kara emmenèrent Sam dans le vaisseau de Sara et informèrent tout le monde de ce qu'elles avaient découvert. La chef des Legends conseilla à la Kryptonienne de ne pas intervenir pour le moment et cela avait le don d'énerver Supergirl.

\- _**Tu ne comprends pas Sara ! Le monde est en danger avec Reign dans la nature !**_ S'écria la Super, s'approchant dangereusement de l'autre blonde.

\- _**Je le comprend mieux que personne, mais pour le moment, Reign n'as pas encore trouvé les deux autres Worldkiller. Nous avons donc une marge de manœuvre,**_ expliqua posément White Canary, sachant que c'était inutile de se disputer avec son amie.

\- _**Sara a raison, Kara. Allons mettre Sam à l'abri avant de concevoir d'anéantir son double. Reign est encore plus dangereuse sans sa partie humaine,**_ concéda Diana, posant une main sur l'épaule de la fille d'acier.

Kara souffla de colère en fixant Sara avant de tourner ses yeux bleus vers Diana. La fille d'acier trouva dans ce regard la force de tourner les talons et de partir. Elle prit Sam dans ses bras et attendit son amie avant de sortir du vaisseau. La princesse amazone soupira de soulagement avant de suivre Supergirl à travers la ville, regagnant l'appartement de celle-ci. Une fois chez elle, Kara déposa Sam sur son lit double avant de revenir dans le salon. La fille d'acier sourit doucement en voyant Diana assise sur son canapé. Elle se rendit dans sa cuisine, sortit une bouteille de vin blanc et deux verres avant de s'installer à côté de Diana. Les deux héroïnes prirent une gorgée de vin d'un même mouvement avant que Kara ne s'installe plus confortablement sur son canapé en tailleur, faisant face à la déesse.

\- _**Ça me fait bizarre de revoir Sam alors que je pensais l'avoir perdue depuis deux ans**_ , sourit tristement l'héroïne de National City.

- _ **Il y a un lien fort entre vous,**_ constata Diana, sentant son cœur se tordre. _**Raconte-moi,**_ lui demanda-t-elle, ensuite, posant une main douce sur la cuisse de la jeune femme.

Kara lorgna sur la main chaude de Diana un instant. Une chaleur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Wonder Woman attendit patiemment que Supergirl se livre à elle, son regard toujours posé sur elle. La dernière fille de Krypton soupira de résiliation, elle ne pouvait rien refuser à la fille de Zeus.

\- _**Je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne. Tu vas me prendre pour une minable. Tu connais la Kara que je suis devenu, mais j'ai fait beaucoup de choses que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir faire. Utilisez les sentiments de quelqu'un dans mon intérêt en fait partie,**_ murmura doucement Kara, la voix étrangement basse.

\- _**Nous avons tous fais des choses affreuses à un moment de notre vie. Cela ne fait pas de toi un monstre, Kara,**_ voulut rassurer Diana, cherchant le regard si bleu de son amie.

Un sourire désabusé apparut sur les lèvres de Kara à ses mots et elle décida de tout raconter à Diana. Les conséquences viendront après.

\- _**J'ai rencontré Sam grâce à Lena Luthor. Nous étions meilleures amies, comme tu le sais, elle était ma patronne à Cat Co et comme elle voulait s'investir à fond dans le journal, elle a pris Sam comme présidente de son entreprise. Elles étaient amies depuis l'enfance et elle n'avait confiance qu'en deux personnes, Sam et moi. Sam est venu un jour à Cat Co pour s'excuser de son absence à L-Corp à cause de problème avec Ruby, sa fille,**_ raconta Kara avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?**_ Interrogea Diana, inquiète pour cette petite fille.

\- _**Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est toujours vivante et elle ne vit pas dans une famille d'accueil. Elle vivait avec Lena et moi quand nous étions ensemble et elle vit encore avec Lena d'ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à effacer sa mémoire alors je lui ai simplement dit de garder notre histoire secrète. Que vivre avec moi serait beaucoup trop dangereux autant pour elle que pour Lena.**_ Kara marqua une légère pause pour prendre une gorgée de vin, sachant pertinemment que ce passage était le plus simple et que le plus compliqué allait arriver. _**Pour revenir à ma relation avec Sam, je suis tombé amoureuse d'elle alors que je venais à peine de la rencontrer, mais je ne l'ai pas réalisé toute suite. Entre mon rôle de Supergirl et mon rôle de Kara Danvers, je ne voulais pas d'une relation avec quelqu'un, surtout une relation basée sur un mensonge. Je ne pouvais pas dire à mes deux meilleures amies qui j'étais vraiment, mais elles ont fini par le découvrir. Je soupçonne Lena de l'avoir toujours sus, attendant simplement le moment où je lui avouerais enfin.**_

\- _**C'est Morgan Edge qui a présenté à Lena la preuve que tu étais Supergirl,**_ exposa Wonder Woman devant le regard surpris de la jolie blonde. _**Métropolis, Gotham et National City sont connectés entre elles, Kara. Un aussi gros scoop ne peux pas passer inaperçu dans aucune des trois villes,**_ s'amusa Diana en reprenant également une gorgée de vin.

\- _**C'est le même soir où Sam à découvert ses origines. Au début, personne ne savait qui était véritablement Reign. C'est quand je l'ai affronté pour la première fois que j'ai compris. Quand elle me tenait au-dessus de cet immeuble, j'ai compris qui elle était vraiment. Il y avait cette étincelle dans ses yeux que j'avais déjà vus chez une autre personne et c'était chez Sam. Quand elle m'a jeté dans le vide, dans ma chute, mes yeux n'ont pas lâché les siens et malgré son air suffisant et son sourire satisfait, sa lueur d'humanité était toujours là, au plus profond de son regard. J'ai survécu à Reign ce jour-là, mais elle avait assassiné mon cœur. Mon monde s'est alors écroulé comme un château de carte. Quand je suis revenu à moi après trois jours dans le coma, Lena était à mon chevet. Elle y était restée pendant tout le temps où j'étais inconsciente. Elle était alors devenue ma lumière. Sam n'était plus, Reign avait pris sa place. Mon cœur meurtri avait arrêté de battre et la seule personne à l'avoir fait redémarrer, c'était Lena.**_

\- _**Mais tu aimais encore Sam. Quand tu étais avec Lena, tu pensais à Sam,**_ en déduisit Diana dans un calme absolu.

\- _**J'ai vraiment aimé Lena. De tout mon être. Avec elle, l'image de Sam n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Une chimère que je devais oublier et j'ai compris qu'en étant avec Lena, le trou dans mon cœur se comblait grâce à ses sentiments. J'ai essayé d'oublier Sam, mais c'était trop dur. Chaque fois que je posais un regard sur la ville, je voyais Sam. Chaque fois que je passais à L-Corp pour aider Lena, je pensais à Sam. Chaque fois que je rentrais chez moi, le fantôme de Sam m'attendait. C'était insupportable.**_ Kara marqua une pause pour reprendre ses esprits. Fouiller dans ses souvenirs était douloureux pour la femme d'acier. Elle n'était plus amoureuse de Lena ou Sam, mais parlé de tout ce qu'elle avait commis envers elles était douloureux. _**Alors un soir, j'ai craqué et Lena était là. Quand je lui ai avoué mes sentiments pour notre ancienne amie, elle n'a pas eu la réaction que je pensais. Elle n'a pas explosé de colère et elle n'a pas pleuré non plus. Elle m'a souri comme elle l'avait toujours fait et m'a avoué qu'elle connaissait mes sentiments envers Sam, qu'elle savait que je n'étais avec elle que pour atténuer la douleur, mais elle s'en fichait. Pour elle, tant que sa présence et son amour me permettaient de rester sur le bon chemin, de ne pas me perdre dans ma souffrance, elle acceptait n'importe quelle relation. Même à sens unique. Nous avions convenu d'une amitié améliorée, nous étions meilleures amies alors c'était facile. Être dans ses bras était facile. Lui faire l'amour était facile. Recevoir son amour était facile. Cependant, ma conscience me disait sans cesse que c'était mal. À chaque fois que Lena venait ici pour la nuit, mon esprit me disait d'arrêter, que c'était profité de ses sentiments et je ne voulais pas l'emprisonner dans une spirale douloureuse. Alors j'ai rompu notre accord, j'ai rompu notre amitié améliorée. Je pensais que cela allait être facile. Après tout, nous étions encore amies, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que faire le deuil de mon amour pour Sam prendrait cette forme-là. Je ne pensais pas tomber amoureuse de Lena, mais je l'ai compris un soir quand elle est venue chez moi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne supportait plus que je m'éloigne d'elle jour après jour et elle m'a embrassé comme jamais elle ne l'avait fais avant. Comme jamais elle ne se l'était autorisé avant. Pendant cet échange, je n'ai pas pensé à Sam, mais à Lena et c'est comme ça que j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments pour elle, mais j'avais l'impression de trahir Sam en commençant une véritable relation avec Lena. Je me sentais minable et horrible.**_

\- _**Tu étais amoureuse de Lena et de Sam en même temps, mais tu ne l'avais pas compris. Je ne vois pas en quoi tu étais minable, Kara. Cela arrive à tout le monde,**_ lui expliqua Diana en voyant les yeux bleus de la jeune femme devenir un océan de tristesse.

\- _**Tu ne comprends pas, Diana. Je connaissais les véritables sentiments de Lena à mon égard depuis le début. J'aurais dû dire stop et ne pas commencer une relation avec elle. Ce n'est pas d'être tombé amoureuse de ma seconde meilleure amie qui me fait sentir horrible. C'est le fait que j'ai abusé de ses sentiments pour combler le vide laissé par Sam**_ , retentit la voix glaciale de Kara, ce qui fit frissonner l'amazone.

\- _**Lena connaissait tes sentiments envers Sam et c'est une femme intelligente, elle savait que tu utilisais la situation. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais te voir comme un monstre, Kara,**_ rassura Wonder Woman en s'approchant de son amie. _**Tu es la personne la plus gentille et altruiste que je connaisse. Je te connais depuis un an à présent Kara et je n'oublierais jamais ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Tu étais pleine de vie, mais si triste à l'intérieur. Tu étais si puissante, mais si fragile à la fois. C'est ton être entier qui m'a séduite et non ton Passé, ton Présent ou ton Avenir. Tu es Supergirl, une femme formidable, bien plus humaine que l'humanité entière. Tu étais perdue, tu as fait bon nombre d'erreurs, mais tu sais qui tu es à présent. Tu es Kara Zor-El Danvers et j'aime cette version de toi, avec ou sans ton passé,**_ finit-elle en posant une main sur le visage de Supergirl qui eut les larmes aux yeux.

Malgré la situation, la femme d'acier souriait à pleines dents pour la plus grande surprise et le plus grand bonheur de Diana. Elle plongea son regard sombre dans l'eau de Kara, caressant sa joue de son pouce.

\- _**J'ai pris un recul significatif à mes sentiments depuis ma rupture définitive avec Lena. Je ne peux plus aimer une humaine,**_ murmura Kara, se mordant la lèvre inférieure en fixant les lèvres de Diana.

\- _**Je ne suis pas humaine,**_ souris l'amazone, comprenant où voulait en venir la fille de Krypton.

- _ **Je suis si prévisible que ça ?**_ Rigola Kara en s'approchant dangereusement des lèvres pulpeuses de la déesse.

\- _**Bien plus prévisible, Kara. Bien plus prévisible. À travers cette histoire de ton passé, tu me demandes implicitement de prendre soin de ton cœur. Je t'aime, Kara et je ne suis pas le genre de femme à laisser tomber. Je suis plutôt le genre de femme à avoir ce qu'elle veut. Ce que je veux, c'est toi. Entièrement.**_

La femme d'acier ne laissa plus le temps à Diana pour s'exprimer. Elle venait de faire son choix et Wonder Woman le comprit quand elle sentit la douceur des lèvres de Kara sur les siennes. La force du mouvement fit basculer en arrière les deux Super sur le canapé et Diana emprisonna la blonde contre elle, formant une étreinte serrée et parfaite, seulement éclairée par les rayons de la lune. Cachée dans l'ombre du couloir menant de la chambre au salon, Samantha souriait devant ce spectacle. Elle avait entendu toute l'histoire de Kara et elle était profondément touché par la tristesse de la jeune femme, mais à présent, dans les bras de Diana Prince, elle savait que son amie était heureuse et cela lui suffisait. Elle retourna dans la chambre de Kara, déposa une lettre sur le lit avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de s'envoler pour aller retrouver sa fille qui lui avait tellement manqué.

 _ **~ ~ ~ SuperWoman ~ ~ ~**_

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Samantha pour atteindre le centre-ville de National City et se rendre devant l'immeuble de son amie où elle entra avec une certaine appréhension. Lena habitait au dernier étage, elle prit donc l'ascenseur. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, la coquille de Reign toqua à la porte, espérant que Lena lui ouvre malgré l'heure. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut soulagée de voir s'ouvrir la porte en bois, dévoilant la merveilleuse Lena Luthor. Elle vit le choc passé dans les yeux cristallins de son amie et sans qu'elle ne cherche à s'y dérober, elle laissa Lena refermée ses bras autour de son cou. Sa plus vieille amie lui avait également manqué. Elle lui rendit son étreinte avec un sourire heureux, les larmes perlant sur ses joues.

\- _**Je suis de retour,**_ murmura Sam avec émotions, serrant un peu plus fort Lena dans ses bras, faisant tout de même attention de ne pas lui faire mal, ayant encore ses pouvoirs.

\- _**Maman ?**_ Souffla une petite voix que Samantha identifia comme étant celle de sa fille.

Lena lâcha son amie et s'écarta avec un petit sourire tendre pour laisser Ruby et Sam se retrouvé. La jeune fille qui avait maintenant douze ans s'avança doucement vers sa mère, n'osant pas croire qu'elle reverrait un jour sa génitrice.

\- _**Bonsoir, ma chérie,**_ murmura tendrement la Kryptonienne, ouvrant ses bras en guise d'invitation.

Sans une hésitation de plus, Ruby s'engouffra dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant. Elle lui avait tant manqué et n'arrivait plus à espérer la revoir un jour. Lena observait ce spectacle avec tendresse et bonheur, l'étrange trou au fond de son cœur qu'elle ressentait depuis deux ans sembla se comblé petit à petit devant cette vision. Après une heure de retrouvailles, Ruby fut mise au lit avec la promesse qu'elle verrait sa mère à son réveil. Attendant la jeune mère, Lena était en train de préparer du café, réalisant l'heure qu'il était et le temps qu'il lui restait avant de devoir se rendre à Cat Co, elle comprit qu'elle allait passer une nuit blanche. Pendant la préparation de ce si précieux liquide noir, elle observa la ville a travers son immense baie vitrée. Ses pensées se dirigèrent toutes vers une seule et unique personne. _Une personne nuancée de bleu et de rouge._

Quand Samantha descendit les marches de l'escalier menant au salon, elle resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, fixant Lena avec insistance. Elle remarqua le regard absent de la jeune PDG noyé dans un océan de mélancolie. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé entre ses deux meilleures amies, mais cela peinée énormément Lena Luthor, plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien montrer. Quand la patronne de L-Corp se tourna pour enlever la cafetière de son socle, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir son amie appuyée contre le mur. Elle lui sourit gentiment avant de verser dans deux tasses le liquide noir brûlant. La Kryptonienne vint s'asseoir en face de son amie devant le bar, prenant entre ses mains la tasse chaude. Cette chaleur fit du bien à la jeune femme qui n'avait rien ressentit depuis bien trop longtemps à présent. Elle soupira de bonheur, ce qui fit doucement rire Lena.

\- _**Tu as beaucoup de questions, je me trompe ?**_ Retentit la voix maline de Sam alors que son regard était encore plongé sur sa tasse.

\- _**Tu es toujours aussi perspicace,**_ sourit Lena avant de boire une gorgée de son café. _**De quoi te souviens-tu ?**_ Lui posa-t-elle ensuite, plongeant son regard singulier dans celui de son amie.

\- _**Je me souviens de tout depuis que Reign a pris le contrôle de mon corps,**_ lui répondit la mère de Ruby, tristement. _**Elle était aux commandes, mais j'étais consciente. J'ai été à la fois spectatrice et bourreau de votre douleur,**_ exposa-t-elle ensuite dans un murmure douloureux.

\- _**Ce n'était pas toi, tu n'as rien fais de mal, Sam,**_ lui dit Lena, essayant de la réconforter. _**Kara a réussi à lui tenir tête. Nous avons tous souffert pendant ses deux ans,**_ continua-t-elle, une étrange lueur dans le regard.

\- _**Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas ?**_ Lui demanda-t-elle, yeux dans les yeux.

Le visage de Lena resta impassible un instant avant qu'elle ne sourît d'une manière totalement inédite pour elle, à la manière des Luthor. La jeune prodigue était blessée des actions de Kara sur sa personne et Samantha le comprit à cet instant.

\- _**Elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça,**_ grogna légèrement la PDG de L-Corp, en ayant marre de faire semblant.

\- _**Elle voulait te protéger. Tu étais beaucoup trop importante pour elle. Kara a fait ce qu'il fallait, Lena,**_ affirma la dernière fille de Krypton avec conviction.

\- _**C'est ça le pire, je sais qu'elle a eu raison, mais ce n'était pas la bonne méthode. Elle m'a privé de plus d'un an de ma mémoire, Samantha, mais je pense qu'il me fallait ça pour l'oublier**_ , concéda Lena avec tristesse malgré le petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- _**Kara a fait beaucoup d'erreurs, je te l'accorde, mais elle a toujours fait ce qu'il fallait pour nous mettre à l'abri. Reign était beaucoup trop puissante pour elle et à présent que je connais les sentiments qu'elle a put avoir pour moi, je comprends ses motivations.**_

Lena ne répondit rien, faisant un geste de la tête en guise d'acceptation avant de finir son café dans une dernière longue gorgée.

\- _**Merci d'avoir pris soin de Ruby. Elle est tous pour moi,**_ souffla Samantha, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

\- _**C'est une gamine géniale et nous ne pouvions pas la laisser dans une famille d'accueil. Kara s'est beaucoup raccrochée à ta fille pour remonter la pente. Une sorte de repère dans sa période sombre,**_ lui apprit l'autre brune, comprenant que son amie ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- _**Le seul lien qu'elle avait encore avec moi,**_ comprit immédiatement la jeune femme alors que Lena hocha de la tête. _**Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ?**_ Demanda-t-elle ensuite, curieuse de connaître les sentiments de Lena envers leur amie.

\- _**Je pense que je l'aimerais le restant de ma vie, mais je sais qu'elle ne m'aime plus comme cela et j'ai fait le deuil de notre relation,**_ expliqua-t-elle simplement sans colère ni tristesse dans la voix. _**Est-ce que tu me trouves égoïste si je te dis que ma meilleure amie me manque ?**_ Soupira Lena, défaitiste.

Samantha lui sourit tendrement avant de la prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Lena se laissa aller contre Sam, mais fut surprise en découvrant qu'elle ne ressentait que du manque et non plus de la tristesse. Elle comprit à cet instant qu'elle venait définitivement de terminer le deuil de sa relation et il lui tardait d'enfin confronter Kara et de faire que tout redevienne comme avant. Elle savait qu'avec le soutien de Samantha, elle y arriverait. Les deux femmes toujours dans les bras de l'autre ne remarquèrent pas une silhouette féminine les observés. Alors que le ciel commençait à se teindre d'une douce couleur orangée, Kara sentit une présence derrière elle, provoquant son sourire. Une main vint se loger dans la sienne dont le corps faisait à présent face à l'appartement de Lena Luthor. Kara avait entendu la plupart de la conversation des deux femmes et elle savait à présent que Lena avait récupéré tous ses souvenirs. Une confrontation était donc de rigueur afin de faire revenir tout à la normale dans leur relation. La fille venue de Krypton se tourna vers Diana et la fixa d'un regard des plus tendre avant de s'approcher afin de capturer ses lèvres. Le baiser fut bref, mais intense. Après un dernier coup d'œil sur la vitre de l'appartement de Lena, Supergirl et Wonder Woman repartirent pour l'appartement de la plus jeune.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

Je vais me faire tuer par mes mères. Je devais rentrer il y a six heures de ça. Oui, elles vont véritablement me faire la peau ! Je soupire pour la centième fois depuis que nous avons pris la route pour Gotham City sous le regard rieur de Lexa qui ne m'avait pas lâché d'une semelle depuis la claque que j'ai mise à Reign. Je vais beaucoup mieux qu'au début du voyage, mais je sens que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi. Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas calme, mais agités et j'ai peur de ce que je vais devenir si ils se réveilles à nouveau. Heureusement, mes deux meilleures amies et Lexa resteront avec moi ce soir, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je stresse de plus en plus alors que je commence à apercevoir les premières maisons de mon quartier. Je vous jure que vous ne voulez pas voir Harley Quinn _VRAIMENT_ énervée ! Le remarquant, Lexa introduisit sa main dans la mienne et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Je souris à cette constations alors que Sara s'approche de nous, un air malicieux sur le visage.

\- _**J'ai parlé avec le directeur Xavier et vos examens commenceront dans deux jours,**_ nous apprit-elle alors que Raven et Octavia nous rejoignirent, intéressé par les informations de ma sœur de cœur. _**Vous serez toutes les quatre dans le même groupe et l'élite sera votre accompagnateur pendant le mois de l'examen.**_

Nous nous regardions tous avant de sourire et de taper dans nos mains. Je ne serais donc pas toute seule et ça, ça me rassure, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ! L'élite est un groupe composé des meilleurs super héros et super vilain repenti de notre ère, mais il y en a tellement que je ne saurais tous vous les cités.

\- _**L'élite sera formée de la Justice League au complet ainsi que de Supergirl et d'Harley Quinn. Je ferais partie de l'élite en tant que chef des Legends et Nyssa en tant que chef des assassins. Vous serez toutes prises en charge en même temps par plusieurs membres de l'élite ainsi que par un parrain qui sera responsable si quelque chose arrivait pendant l'examen. Il s'agira d'une personne choisie par vos soins et bien évidemment extérieur à l'élite. Nous vous laissons les deux jours qui arrivent pour vous préparer et choisir votre parrain.**_

D'accord, alors je vais avoir ma mère sur le dos, c'est génial ! Vraiment ! J'espère que Xavier sera assez intelligent pour ne pas me mettre dans son groupe. D'un côté, je ne souhaite à personne n'être entraîné par ma mère. Je l'aime, mais c'est une folle furieuse qui n'hésite pas à pratiquer les pires méthodes d'éducations ! Peu après la fin des explications de Sara, nous arrivions dans mon quartier. Sara eut la bonté d'âme de nous déposer dans une ruelle adjacente à l'endroit où je vivais. Nous marchions donc tous ensemble dans les rues jusqu'à ma maison. Octavia et Raven devant, Lexa et moi derrière, mains dans la main. Une fois arrivé, j'ouvris la porte pour me retrouver nez à nez avec ma mère blonde. Mes amies et Lexa reculèrent devant le regard " _Made In Harley Quinn_ ", mais malgré qu'elle me faisait _VRAIMENT_ flippé, je tins bon, plongeant un regard déterminé dans les iris de ma génitrice. D'une voix froide et dénuée de toutes émotions, elle nous ordonna de monter dans ma chambre pour ensuite nous informer que la chambre d'amie était prête pour Octavia et Raven. Sans un mot de plus, nous montions toutes dans ma chambre et une fois la porte de celle-ci fermée, nous soupirions toutes d'un même souffle avant de rire nerveusement. J'alla m'installer à côté de Lexa, assise sur mon lit et vint me blottir dans ses bras sous le regard attendri de mes deux meilleures amies. Une heure plus tard, ma mère rousse vint nous apporter de quoi mangé et une fois notre repas terminé, Octavia et Raven se rendirent dans la chambre d'amie alors que Lexa s'installa dans mon lit. Une fois la lumière éteinte, je vins me blottir contre son corps chaud et après une séance de câlins et de baisers, nous nous sommes endormis, apaisées et sans aucune idée de ce qui allait bientôt nous arriver.

* * *

 ** _Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé vous aussi ! Je vous explique quelques petites choses !_**

 ** _Diana, en tant que Wonder Woman, veille sur les trois villes cité dans le chapitre au même titre que leur trois gardiens ( Superman, Batman et Supergirl ) !_**

 ** _Sam est devenue Reign deux ans avant le début de cette fiction et Kara a rencontré Diana un an avant le début de la fiction !_**

 ** _Concernant les sentiments de Kara, j'espère avoir bien retranscrit ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête depuis la " disparition " de Sam !_**

 ** _Evidemment, beaucoup d'entre vous avez déjà deviné les sentiments de Diana envers Kara, mais beaucoup se demandez pour Kara, bah voilà ! xD_**

 ** _Ah et vous pouvez appelé ce chapitre " Comment mettre tous les ships possible de Supergirl dans une seule histoire " ! xD_**

 ** _Au cas où, vous vous poserez la question : Lena a bien évidemment mise en vente la maison de Sam après sa " disparition " et donc, elle vivra un peu avec Ruby chez Lena !_**

 ** _Si j'ai oublié quelques petites choses, dites moi tout en reviews ! J'attends avec impatience vos avis sur ce chapitre ! Beaucoup plus que sur les précédents !_**

 ** _Ce chapitre clos l'arc " SuperWoman " avec le premier baiser du couple ! Le prochain arc démarre dans le prochain chapitre et vous avez deviné ce que ça sera ! ;-)_**

 ** _Bisous à tous ! :-*_**


	10. Chapitre 10 - Périodes d'essai Part1

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! L'imagination est ma seule propriété.

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** _ Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien le Kru ! Je reviens avec un LONG chapitre, TRÈS LONG chapitre ! xD C'est simple, il fait la taille de deux chapitre entiers ! xD Il se passe néanmoins très peu de choses dans ce chapitre, mais on en apprend énormément sur beaucoup de choses :-) Je vous laisses découvrir ! :D

 _ **PS :**_ Il y aura des discussions télépathiques dans ce chapitre et dans l'entieté de ce nouvel arc ( surtout entre Clarke et Lexa ! ) alors je vous rappelles la règle : l _es pensées de Lexa_ sont _en italiques_ et _les pensées de Clarke_ sont en _italiques soulignées_ !

 _ **PS2 :**_ Les messages que nos héroïnes reçoivent sur leur téléphone portable sera présenté différemment, mais avec une même règle : En italique et centré !

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux Reviews :**_

\- Clexa9223 : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review ! ^_^ Je pense qu'à présent que nous entrons dans le nouvel arc de cette histoire, tu va beaucoup apprécié ! Il sera pratiquement centré sur la relation Clexa ! ;-) Bisous à toi aussi !

\- Tim Kom Trikru : Alors toi, tes reviews me font toujours badés ! xD Je suis contente que beaucoup de personnes comme toi ont été surpris de l'identité de Pureté ! C'était un petit coup de théâtre que je trouve bien placé de ma part ( Non Non je ne me vente pas ! xD ) En effet, oui, je vous prépare LARGEMENT à un ReignCorp ! J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Sam dans la série et je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir la mettre soit avec Kara, Lena ou Alex xD Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir ! Hâte de lire ta réaction à ce chapitre ! ^_^ Des bisous !

\- MissHarpie : Merci pour ton suivis assidu à mon histoire et à toutes tes reviews ! Ça fait énormément plaisir ! ^_^ J'espère bien que tu es prête pour la suite, parce que ça va être EXPLOSIF ! ;-) Des bisous !

\- DroDroV : Alors, je ne crois pas me trompé en disant que vu ce qu'il se passe dans le précédent chapitre, OUI, les sentiments de Kara sont les même que ceux de Diana ! xD En ce concerne Sam et Lena, Peut-être ou peut-être pas, telle est la question ! ;-) Mais si tu lis mes réponses à tout mes lecteurs, tu as déjà ta réponse ;-) Merci pour ton avis en tout cas ! Des bisous !

\- Chloe486 : Hey ! Alex est déjà avec Maggie dans cette histoire, c'est mentionné au début de l'arc SuperWoman ! :-) Je sais bien qu'elles ne sont pas vraiment très présentes dans mon histoire, mais je vais essayé de rectifié le tir ! ;-) Surtout avec Alex qui est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup dans la série ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donné ton avis en tout cas ! Des bisous !

 _ **Et encore un ÉNORME merci aux lecteurs silencieux en plus des lecteurs habituels ! Vous êtes super, ne changez rien ! Merci de faire vivre cette histoire en la lisant ! Des bisous sur vous tous !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10 : Périodes d'essais en condition réelles Part 1**_

 _~ Narrateur ~_

À la demande de Batman et Superman, l'entièreté de la Justice League devait se réunir dans la WatchTower, leur ancienne base spatiale détruite, mais reconstruite par les deux cousins kryptoniens. Quand Kara et Diana arrivèrent à destination, elles sentirent que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Superman. Kal-El resta néanmoins muet jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur camarade malgré le regard interrogatif que lui portait la fille d'acier. Petit à petit, les membres de la ligue arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Flash et Green Arrow furent les premiers. Barry prit Kara dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs sous le rire de celle-ci tandis qu'Oliver les observait avec tendresse et protection. Green Lantern et Cyborg furent les suivants bientôt rejoint par Aquaman. Une fois, la Justice League complète, Batman attira leur attention afin de commencer la réunion.

\- _**Nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle. Reign a attaqué Métropolis et nous avons l'identité d'une de ses sœurs,**_ dit-il d'une voix forte et ferme malgré la peine qu'il ressentait pour son ami.

\- _**C'est Loïs,**_ murmurèrent d'une même voix Supergirl et Wonder Woman, comprenant enfin le mutisme de Clark.

Kal-El releva la tête vers sa cousine et sa meilleure amie, hochant celle-ci pour leur donner raison. Les deux jeunes femmes furent déstabilisées par cette nouvelle. Loïs était la gentillesse incarnée, d'une loyauté sans faille envers son mari. Elles n'auraient jamais pu imaginer qu'un tel pouvoir de destruction soit en sa possession.

\- _**Arrêtez Reign devient une mission primordiale pour la Justice League. Seulement, nous ne pouvons agir qu'à sa prochaine attaque. Nous pensons qu'il serait préférable de ne faire qu'une reconnaissance pour le moment. Les examens de nos enfants commencent demain et nous devons tout faire pour les encadrés et leur permettre d'évoluer dans un espace sûr**_ , exposa Batman en posant son regard sur le reste de ses amis.

Chaque membre de la ligue accepta cette mission d'un hochement de tête et après une heure intense de réunion, ils se séparèrent tous, ne restant que Kara, Diana et Clark encore présents dans la base. La fille d'acier vint prendre Superman dans ses bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'ils sauveraient Loïs de Reign. Kal-El lui sourit tendrement avant de s'extirper de l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

\- _**Octavia est au courant ?**_ Lui demanda néanmoins Kara, une grimace sur les lèvres.

\- _**Pas encore, elle est chez les Quinn pour le moment,**_ annonça l'homme d'acier d'une voix monotone.

\- _**Tu ne veux pas lui dire tant que les examens ne sont pas passés,**_ comprit Diana alors que sa petite amie tourna son regard sur elle puis sur son cousin.

\- _**En effet. Si elle sait que Reign est derrière l'enlèvement de sa mère, Octavia va vouloir s'en prendre à elle et je ne veux pas perdre ma fille. Bellamy ne doit pas savoir non plus, il foncerait dans le tas tout comme sa sœur,**_ s'expliqua Clark, sommant presque sa cousine de respecter son choix.

Kara comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir sur la décision du dernier fils de Krypton et ce fut à contrecœur qu'elle l'accepta. Après tout, ce n'était pas à elle de le dire à Octavia. Le couple partit de la WatchTower quelques minutes plus tard, laissant Clark seul avec ses propres pensées. Sur le chemin du retour, Diana observa silencieusement sa petite amie. Elle savait que Kara rongée son frein depuis qu'elles étaient parties de la base. Le mutisme de Kara était inquiétant cependant et elle avait peur que la Kryptonienne ne fasse quelque chose d'inconscient. Pourtant, elle sait que le devoir de Supergirl est tout aussi important que celui de Kara Zor-El Danvers tout comme son devoir en tant que Wonder Woman est aussi important que son identité. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne réalisa qu'un peu plus tard qu'elles étaient déjà arrivées dans l'appartement de la belle blonde. Celle-ci ôta son costume de Supergirl en quelques secondes, faisant œuvrer sa Super-Vitesse, avant de posé son regard sur la femme qui allait partagée sa vie. Un énorme sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, faisant comprendre à Diana qu'elle n'allait pas prendre des risques inutiles. Diana souffla de soulagement malgré elle, se rendant compte qu'un poids venait de s'envolé de son cœur, provoquant un rire amusé chez Kara qui elle vint se réfugiée dans ses bras. Avoir le corps de Kara contre le sien détendit Diana et elle put enfin relâcher toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulé depuis leur départ de la base.

\- _**Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Di'. Je ne ferais rien de stupide, je t'aime beaucoup trop pour risquer de ne plus te revoir,**_ murmura doucement la femme d'acier à l'oreille de l'amazone qui en frissonna.

Diana sourit aux mots de sa petite amie et se libéra quelques instants de ses bras pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut intense, mais empli de leur amour et quand il fut terminé, elles étaient à bout de souffle, mais heureuse. La nuit était déjà bien avancée sur National City, elles décidèrent donc de se coucher, sachant que demain allait être une journée difficile pour les deux héroïnes.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

Nous avons passé deux jours extrêmement reposant, restant chez moi à regarder des séries toute la journée. Je suis évidemment privé de sortie pendant une semaine suite à ma petite excursion chez les Amazones, mais je m'en fiche royalement puisque mes amies et Lexa ont le droit de venir à la maison. En plus, nous avons nos examens demain matin, donc la punition infligée n'en est pas vraiment une. Ma mère veut simplement faire bonne figure et je respecte cela, donc je lui ai affirmé que je reviendrais directement à la maison après mes examens. Les filles sont toutes restées dormir à la maison à l'exception de Lexa qui devait aller voir sa mère et Anya. Il est à peu près dix heures du soir et nous ne sommes pas encore fatigués. Raven et Octavia m'ont rejoint quelques minutes après que mes mères soient montées pour se couchés. On est donc assise sur mon lit, la lumière éteinte et la chambre simplement illuminé de la fiable lueur de ma lampe de chevet.

\- _**Vous avez choisi qui comme parrain ?**_ Demande Raven alors que son attention est clairement tournée sur son écran de téléphone.

- _ **Je pense que je vais choisir Niylah, c'est ma petite amie et son pouvoir de vitesse me sera sûrement utile,**_ répondit Octavia comme si cela était évident, un petit sourire rêveur placé sur les lèvres.

\- _**Je vais choisir Luna alors,**_ s'exclame Raven un peu trop fort, m'obligeant à la faire taire en mettant ma main sur sa bouche.

\- _**Je te lâche, mais tu arrêtes de hurler comme une folle furieuse, Reyes !**_ Grognai-je en plongeant mon regard dans celui, rieur, de ma meilleure amie.

\- _**Tu devrais insonoriser ta chambre, Quinn. Tu verras, ça te sera très utile quand Lexa viendra dormir chez toi,**_ ricana-t-elle une fois libre de la parole, mimant des guillemets quand elle prononce le mot _" dormir "_.

\- _**D'ailleurs, qui est-ce qui va être le parrain de Miss Wayne ?**_ M'interroge Octavia, un mince sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, orientant la discussion sur un sujet différent. Dieu Merci !

\- _**Elle va chez Anya pour lui expliquer la situation. Ce sera elle, son parrain.**_

À la mention de la fille du général Zodd, Octavia se raidit subitement devant mon regard rieur. Le passé entre les deux kryptonien est légendaire à présent et les tensions sont toujours présentes, même si la famille Zodd n'est plus aussi malfaisante qu'avant. Octavia admirait Anya de loin depuis des années, mais a peur de devenir son amie malgré les encouragements de ses parents. On va bien s'amuser pendant un mois, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

\- _**Tu as choisi qui comme parrain, Clarkie ?**_ Se dévoue Raven, un énorme sourire provocateur sur les lèvres en utilisant le surnom que je déteste.

\- _**L'université me permet de choisir deux personnes,**_ leur appris-je dans un murmure. Information que je venais de recevoir par le biais de Sara et un texto. Super génial, vraiment !

- _ **Bonjour, le favoritisme,**_ commenta Raven, sachant que cela ne me plaisait vraiment pas.

Déjà que nous sommes les seuls à avoir droit à plusieurs encadreurs, je serais la première étudiante à avoir deux parrains et je n'aime pas être devant la scène comme ça. C'est loupé pour l'anonymat, on dirait. Même Clark ou Kara n'ont pas eu le droit à ce traitement de faveur quand ils étudiaient à l'académie. Pourtant, mon choix est déjà fait et ça va autant surprendre mes meilleures amies, que vous qui êtes témoin de mon histoire !

\- _**Sam et Lena,**_ leur annonçais-je, connaissant déjà la réaction d'Octavia.

\- _**Lena comme Lena Luthor ?**_ Me demande-t-elle, la voix grave. Elle fait vraiment peur quand elle me fixe comme ça, mais ma décision est sans appel.

\- _**Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment, surtout depuis sa rupture avec Kara, mais c'est le cerveau le plus intelligent de ce siècle avec son frère. J'aurais besoin d'elle pour m'aider à contenir mes pouvoirs. Kara est amoureuse de Diana maintenant, il faudrait peut-être que tu laisses tomber ce ressentiment envers Lena, tu ne crois pas ?**_

Octavia mit un certain temps à me répondre, me fixant encore avec ce regard très flippant et alors que j'allais lui dire d'arrêter, elle sourit et hocha la tête en acceptation à ce que je venais de dire. Je soupire, soulagée que ma meilleure amie ne soit pas fâchée contre moi avant de recevoir les interrogations de Raven.

\- _**D'accord, Lena est un bon parti, mais pourquoi Sam ? Tu ne la connais même pas ! Tu t'es battue contre son double d'ailleurs, il n'y a même pas trois jours ! Je ne te comprends pas, Clarke.**_

\- _**Même si j'ai un passé certain avec Reign à présent, je ne connais pas Sam comme tu le dis si bien et j'aimerais la connaître. J'ai lu dans son âme quand je me suis battue contre Reign et ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne. En plus, elle a les mêmes pouvoirs que Kara et une résistance à la kryptonite encore plus élevée qu'Octavia et Bellamy. Si on se fait attaquer pendant la période d'essai, elle sera peut-être la seule capable de nous sauver. Elle connaît très bien Reign en plus et comme elle voudra certainement se venger, c'est un bon choix, je trouve.**_

Oui, j'ai préparé tout un discours pour défendre mes choix ! J'ai tout vu à l'avance, ayant étudié toutes les possibilités toute la journée. J'ai même vu avec Sara si c'était possible, puisque Sam est considéré comme une ancienne criminelle et que Lena est humaine. Elle m'a affirmé que cela ne poserait pas de problème tant que tout le monde se tient à carreau.

- _ **Tu les a contactés pour leur demander si elle le voulait ? Kara sera là aussi et j'ai un peu peur du ressentiment que pourrais avoir Lena envers elle,**_ me questionne à son tour la fille de Superman, de l'inquiétude dans le regard.

\- _**Kara est au courant, Octavia. C'est elle qui m'as donné le numéro de Lena. Sam et sa fille vivent avec elle en attendant de trouver une nouvelle maison et oui, je leur ai demandé. Elles ont répondu présent toutes les deux pour demain. Je ne pense pas que Lena fera de vagues avec Kara, ne t'inquiète pas.**_

\- _**Oui, elle veut sûrement redevenir son amie. Elles étaient meilleures amies avant qu'elles ne soient un couple. Leur lien doit manquer à Lena autant qu'à Kara. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour elle,**_ intervient ma meilleure amie hispanique, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

Octavia nous observe l'une après l'autre avant de nous rendre notre sourire. Je reçus un message sur mon téléphone, je le pris et déverrouille l'écran pour voir qu'il s'agit d'un message de Lexa. Un immense sourire niais s'étire sur mes lèvres tandis que j'ouvre le message.

 _Anya sera de la partie demain. Je reste dormir chez elle, il se fait tard. J'espère que vous ne préparez pas un mauvais coup avec les filles ! On se voit demain, princesse. Dors bien. Bisous._

Je me sens un peu déçu de ne pas voir un « je t'aime » à la fin de son message, mais je suis quand même contente qu'elle pense assez à moi pour m'écrire à presque minuit alors que nous devons être à l'Académie à huit heures demain matin. Je vais pour lui répondre quand un deuxième message s'ajouta à celui-ci.

 _Je t'aime. Désolée, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'étaler mes sentiments.. Bonne nuit princesse._

Mon sourire s'élargit encore plus en lisant son deuxième message et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Si mon cœur ne hurlait pas déjà son nom, je pense qu'il le ferait à ce moment même. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Octavia interdire à notre amie latine de ne pas commenter mon énorme sourire, sûrement niais et complétement guimauve.

 _Génial pour Anya. Ce sera marrant de voir Octavia toute timide face à ta meilleure amie ! Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne préparons pas de coup foireux.. Enfin, je crois ! Ravie de voir que la grande Lexa Wayne peut faire preuve de romantisme. Je t'aime aussi Commandante, à demain. Bisous._

- _ **Tu es vraiment mordue ma parole,**_ me dit Raven une fois que mon téléphone repose à nouveau sur mon oreille.

\- _**Vous êtes enfin ensemble alors ?**_ Surenchérit Octavia avec malice. _**Vous étiez vraiment complices sur le Waverider,**_ ajoute-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

\- _**Sara vous a dit quelque chose, je me trompe ?**_ Compris-je aux énormes sourire innocent de mes deux meilleures amies. Je soupire en me souvenant que Sara m'avait donné sa parole, mais j'aurais dû me douter qu'elle ne pouvait garder ça. C'est plus fort qu'elle de toute façon. _**Franchement, j'en sais rien, les filles. On s'est embrassés. On s'est dit les fameux mots, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'on est vraiment. On n'en a pas parlé,**_ grimaçais-je en me rendant compte que j'aurais dû insister.

Sans que je ne puisse réagir, la fille de Wonder Woman me lance un oreiller en plein dans le visage. Je vais la tuer ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point !

\- _**Demain, dès qu'on arrive à l'université, tu lui demandes cash !**_ Me crie-t-elle ensuite dessus, oubliant complètement qu'il était proche d'une heure du matin et que mes mères pouvaient nous entendre de leur chambre si on faisait trop de bruit.

Je lève les yeux au ciel alors je vois Octavia se précipiter sous la couette. Je compris qu'avec sa super ouïe, elle vient d'entendre une de mes mères se dirigé vers ma chambre. On se regarde avec Raven avant d'imiter notre amie et de faire semblant de dormir. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et le parfum de ma mère blonde s'insinue dans mes narines. Elle nous observe pendant quelques instants avant de fermer la porte. Dans un même mouvement, nous sortons nos têtes des draps quand Octavia vit une ombre dans la chambre. Elle hurla de peur et de surprise, faisant sursauter Raven tandis que je plissais les yeux afin de mieux voir. Un soupir s'échappa de ma bouche alors que ma mère était debout devant nous, munie d'un sourire satisfait.

\- _**Maman, tu es vraiment nul,**_ soufflais-je de lassitude alors qu'elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- _**Ça vous apprendra à faire des cachotteries,**_ sourit-elle, contente de nous avoir eu la main dans le sac.

- _ **On utilise plus ce mot depuis vingt ans, Harley,**_ s'amusa Raven, les yeux pétillants de malice.

\- _**Pas d'extravagance jeune fille sinon je demande à t'entrainer demain,**_ répliqua ma mère avec sadisme.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant la tête de ma meilleure amie. Son teint est devenu livide et ses mains tremblent d'appréhension. Je la vois ensuite s'allonger doucement dans le lit en signe de défaite et ma mère retourne dans le couloir. Tout le monde sait que ma mère peut-être un vrai bourreau de travail.

\- _**Si j'entends encore du bruit, vous irez dormir dans la chambre d'amie,**_ souffle-t-elle à mes amies avec une voix calme, mais un regard psychotique. Encore quelque chose « Mad in Harley Quinn ».

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et le silence reprit ses droits dans ma chambre. Restée assise dans le lit depuis l'interruption de ma mère, je m'allonge enfin sur le dos, observant le plafond tandis que mes meilleures amies semblent dormir. Ce qui me parait assez étrange. La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit dans la pièce, je pose mon regard sur Rav' et O', me rendant compte d'aucune réaction chez elle avant de récupérer mon téléphone et de l'allumé, observant un nouveau message de Lexa.

 _C'est toi qui me permets d'exprimer ce que je ressens, Clarke. Je ne peux pas refouler ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Bonne nuit princesse. Hâte d'être enfin demain._

Je ferme mon téléphone, l'installe sur mon petit bureau posé à côté de mon lit et me tourne complétement vers les filles, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

\- _**Arrête de sourire comme une idiote, tu m'empêches de dormir,**_ murmura Raven, la voix à moitié endormie.

\- _**La ferme, Reyes et dors,**_ râlais-je avec un grand sourire amusé, fermant les yeux afin de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

 _Lendemain matin –_ _Young Hight School_

Oh God ! Plus jamais je me couche aussi tard la veille des examens ! J'ai une tête à faire peur, heureusement que vous ne pouvez pas me voir, mais mes deux amies ont la même tête que moi, ce qui me rend le sourire. On a donc été obligé de sortir les lunettes de soleil pour cacher nos cernes dus au manque de sommeil. À peine mon pied touche l'herbe de la cour, je sens déjà les regards se braqué sur moi. Je déteste ça ! Pourtant, je devais me douter qu'aujourd'hui, avec ma mère, cela était inévitable. Comment passer à côté d'Harley Quinn sans réagir un minimum ? Surtout avec l'ensemble du Suicide Squad qu'elle a ressorti. Heureusement que j'ai réussi à faire quelques modifications mineures sur son ensemble. Oui, bah désolée de ne pas vouloir voir ma mère avec un short beaucoup trop court ! J'aimerais bien être doté de son physique plus tard. Même après des années, cet ensemble lui va encore comme un gant, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Nous devions nous rendre à l'autre bout du campus, dans l'auditorium réservé aux dernières années. Évidemment, c'était trop simple de faire la réunion dans une salle normale !

Une fois arrivée, ma mère nous laisse et va saluer Kara et Diana, près de la grande scène. Niylah et Luna nous rejoignent quelques minutes plus tard. En faisant le tour des lieux du regard, je vis Supergirl et Wonder Woman discutés tranquillement avec ma mère, leurs mains liées dans une étreinte intime. Je vois qu'il y a eu du changement entre ses deux-là, je vais devoir déposer mon rapport à Raven et Octavia à la fin de la journée. Dans le coin gauche de la salle, seulement éclairé par des projecteurs, Monty et Jasper se disputaient encore sur un sujet que je n'entends pas de là où je suis. C'étaient les seules personnes à être déjà présente. En même temps, il n'est que sept heures et demi, la réunion de présentation ne commence qu'à huit heures. Malgré cela, je suis déçu de ne pas voir Lexa parmi les premiers arrivés. J'aurais pensé qu'elle serait déjà là, comme Niylah et Luna. Je souffle, défaitiste, quand une paire de bras encercle ma taille doucement. Je souris grandement quand le parfum de celle qui est dans toutes mes pensées envahit mes narines. Un frisson parcourt mon corps quand elle dépose ses lèvres sur mon cou dans un baiser appuyé avant de me défaire de ses bras. Encore un peu sonné par la déferlante de sensations qu'elle vient de me faire ressentir, je me retourne pour lui faire face. Elle est vraiment magnifique, comme d'habitude. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Anya passé à côté de nous, se dirigeant vers les places de libres derrière moi, un sourire mélangeant l'amusement et l'exaspération sur les lèvres. Lexa me sourit grandement avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un geste doux et calculé.

\- _**Bonjour, Princesse,**_ susurre-t-elle à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres une fois notre échange terminé.

\- _**Bonjour, Commandante,**_ répondis-je avec un énorme sourire, les joues rouges.

God, on dirait une adolescente devant son premier crush. Bon d'accord, c'est un peu vrai. Totalement vrai ! J'avoue que personne ne m'a fait cet effet-là à part Lexa. Nous sommes malheureusement interrompus par Raven et Octavia qui me prirent par un bras chacune, je vis, à ce moment-là, le petit sourire en coin de Rav' alors qu'elle fixait sa sœur.

- _ **Je t'interdis de faire ça,**_ grognais-je en me libérant de leur emprise, sachant très bien ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

Sans laisser la chance à ma meilleure amie de s'exprimer, je les pris moi-même par les bras pour les emmener un peu plus loin. Le corps enseignant commençait à arriver et nous devions nous installer sur nos sièges. Une fois assises, Octavia et moi regardons Raven avec une expression froide.

\- _**Ce n'est pas à toi d'entamer la discussion sur leur couple, mais à Clarke. Tu aurais dit quoi si elle avait fait la même chose quand tu t'es mise avec Luna ?**_ Lui demanda la fille de Superman, gagnant un point.

\- _**Depuis le début, ça été clair entre Luna et moi. Je n'ai pas eu de soucis de ce côté,**_ se défendit la demi-déesse, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- _**Chaque personne à sa personnalité, Raven en fonction de leur vécu. Tu sais que ta sœur n'est pas très à l'aise avec ses sentiments et tu allais quand même la poussé à avouer ce qu'elle ressent pour Clarke, devant tout le monde en plus. Tu trouves ça juste toi ? Tu sais très bien qu'elle a du mal à s'attacher depuis Costia,**_ grogna tout de même Octavia alors que mes oreilles étaient aux aguets. _**C'est même pour ça, à cause de cette histoire, que vous vous étiez éloignés toutes les deux,**_ ajoute-t-elle ensuite, voulant faire réagir l'hispanique.

\- _**Je sais que c'est une handicapée des sentiments, je voulais juste les aider,**_ se justifia ensuite Raven, boudant sur son siège, un éclat de douleur passant dans ses yeux si expressifs à l'évocation de son passé avec sa sœur.

\- _**Je te remercie de t'investir autant Reyes, mais je gère Lexa. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait hier, par texto,**_ dis-je avec un petit sourire pour rassurer ma meilleure amie.

Lexa était peut-être la plus âgée des deux, mais Raven se comportait comme la grande sœur, voulant protégée à tout prix sa petite sœur. Je trouve ça très attendrissant de sa part, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas fâchée après elle, même si elle allait mettre Lexa au pied du mur, chose que je ne voulais absolument pas. Cependant, un élément me revint à l'esprit une fois que le silence s'impose à nous.

\- _**Vous m'expliquez qui est Costia au juste ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus,**_ grimaçais-je en observant mes deux amies.

Le visage de l'hispanique se fit plus froid, ce qui était clairement anormale tant son caractère était explosif. Octavia détourna le regard tristement, plus blessé que véritablement en colère. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé un chapitre ?

\- _**C'est à Lexa de t'expliquer pour Costia. Pas nous, Clarke,**_ murmura la petite brune, une grimace désolée sur le visage.

Je fronce les sourcils devant cette réponse énigmatique donné par ma meilleure amie. Je tourne la tête vers Lexa et rencontre ses beaux yeux verts, mais une lueur de tristesse danse dans ceux-ci. Je compris donc que cette histoire avec Costia était personnelle pour elle. Une ancienne petite amie ? Après tout, je ne connais que peu de chose sur elle finalement. Je n'ai fait que l'admirer de loin, sans jamais savoir pourquoi elle me fascinait autant. Même quand j'étais avec Wells, mon regard était toujours attiré par Lexa Wayne.

 _Et je t'ai toujours admiré de loin également._

La voix de Lexa résonne dans ma tête. Je n'ai pas fait attention et elle a lu dans mes pensées. Cela ne me dérange pas, mais vu le sursaut que j'ai fait, j'aurais préféré être préparé. Raven et Octavia se retiennent de rire devant ma réaction. Évidemment, je n'ai pas été très discrète dans mon sursaut. Après tout, comment être discrète quand on sursaute, bordel !

 _Je te dirais tout sur Costia, Clarke, mais pas pour le moment. C'est encore trop frais dans mon esprit, malgré que cela s'est passé il y a trois ans._

Sa voix résonne de nouveau dans ma tête avec un écho de tristesse en plus. Pourquoi ce prénom me dit quelque chose ? Je n'aime pas la voir malheureuse comme ça, surtout que c'est ma faute, je suis beaucoup trop curieuse pour notre bien à toutes les deux.

 _Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, Clarke. Depuis que j'ai le plaisir d'être enfin vu par toi, je suis plus heureuse que jamais. Je sais ce qui te tracasse. Crois-moi quand je te dis que je t'aime. Je voudrais pouvoir te dire plus, mais sûrement pas par télépathie, c'est trop impersonnel._

 _Impersonnel ? Tu entre quand même dans mon crâne, Lex' ! Je pense que c'est suffisamment personnel._

Elle sourit amusée par mon comportement et je lui rends. Je sais ce qu'elle veut me dire, ce qu'elle veut me demander. Je suis rassuré à présent, c'est le signe que j'attendais depuis trois jours.

 _D'accord, mais tu as intérêt à mettre le paquet pour me demander de sortir avec toi. Je ne suis pas une fille facile, Wayne._

J'entends un petit rire provenant de Lexa et un énorme sourire étire mes lèvres. Ma réplique avait eu son petit effet, finalement. Un dernier regard rempli de tendresse envers l'autre et la réunion commença enfin. Luna et Nylah vinrent s'installer à ma gauche tandis que Monty et Jasper se mirent à la droite d'Octavia. Le principal Xavier s'avança au milieu de l'estrade, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

\- _**Bonjour mes chers élèves. Je vais être bref, vous devez tous être terriblement stressé. Vos examens vont commencer toute suite après cette petite réunion informative. Malheureusement, l'intégralité du corps enseignant n'a pu se déplacer pour huit heures, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que vos examens seront annulés.**_ Il rigole en entendant les plaintes de certains élèves à cette nouvelle. Marcus Xavier a toujours été très proche de ses élèves, c'est un excellent proviseur et un professeur emblématique de l'académie. _**Je vais vous appeler et vous me rejoindrait sur l'estrade à l'entente de votre nom. Vos professeurs viendront vous récupérer ensuite.**_ Il marque une légère pause, sortant la liste des élèves de l'intérieur de sa veste. _**Très bien. Jasper Harkness, Monty Scott.**_ À l'entente de leur prénom, ils se tapèrent dans la main, heureux de ne pas être séparé. _**Vous serez pris en charge par Miss Kayle dans la filière Vol.**_

\- _**J'en connais un qui va être ravie,**_ murmurais-je à Jasper alors qu'il se levait avec son meilleur ami de son siège.

À l'entente de mon commentaire, il me tire la langue comme le gamin qui l'est et va rejoindre Monty sur l'estrade. Selina Kyle, alias Catwoman s'avança vers ses élèves dans une démarche féline et séductrice. La plus grande voleuse jamais connue au monde. À part Arsène Lupin, personne ne peut rivaliser avec elle. C'est l'idole de Jasper, il a toujours voulu avoir son adresse et son talent pour le vol, pour la plus grande fierté de son père. On rigole avec mes amies en voyant la tête qu'il fait quand Catwoman s'approche de lui. Il devient rouge et à un énorme sourire ravi sur le visage, faisant soupirer Monty. La voleuse eut un petit sourire amusé, sûrement habituée à ce genre de réaction, avant de leur emboîté le pas en direction de leur lieu d'examen.

Nous avons tous un lieu privilégié pour les examens selon notre affiliation à notre domaine de prédilection. Ce que la Young Hight School a de différent avec les autres académies de l'État, c'est qu'elle permet aux élèves de devenir tout ce qu'ils veulent, vraiment tout. Jasper veut devenir un voleur réputé et Monty, un pirate informatique. Catwoman est là pour leur apprendre le métier puisque c'est la meilleure dans ce domaine, mais la FAC a une politique très stricte : vous deviendrez ce que vous voulez, mais nous vous inculqueront des principes. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Les enseignants sont là pour inculquer des principes fondamentaux pour ne pas que l'on ne devienne des raclures de la pire espèce. Si un étudiant veut devenir tueur à gages, l'académie chargera les plus grands mercenaires comme Deadshoot ou Deadpool pour lui apprendre le métier, mais aussi pour lui inculquer le principe de ne pas accepter de contrats qui se résolvent en tuant des enfants ou des innocents. Vous allez me dire que c'est le principe, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Un tueur à gages peut très bien faire son métier en n'acceptant que des contrats dont la cible serait des mafieux ou des politiciens véreux. Nous avons bien trop de mercenaires, qui n'ont aucune limite, lâché dans la nature pour ajouter des assassins en herbe avec aucune éducation.

\- _**Bellamy Kent, Gina Nicholson,**_ retentit la voix du principal Xavier, toujours avec le sourire. _**Vous serez supervisé par Shazam* dans la filière Surpuissance.**_

Je vois Octavia sourire malicieusement avant qu'elle ne fasse un clin d'œil à son frère. Bellamy a toujours eu un faible pour la fille d'Aaron Nicholson alias La Réponse*. Voilà une situation qui profitera très bien à notre cher Don-Juan. Bellamy est dans le même cursus que Luna, mais il passe l'examen en même temps que nous parce qu'il doit se rendre en France l'année prochaine. Il veut devenir un véritable Super-héros comme son père, mais sachant qu'il y en avait beaucoup trop à Gotham, Métropolis ou National City, il a décidé de partir à l'étranger afin de se faire un nom dans le métier. La filière française de l'académie est prête à le recevoir sur dossier.

\- **J** _ **e crois que ton frère va être la proie cette fois-ci et non le chasseur,**_ se moque gentiment Raven sous le sourire de toute la bande.

Octavia soupire devant le comportement de son frère. Il est très sûr de lui d'habitude, mais quand Gina rentre dans l'équation, il devient un véritable adolescent timide. Ils rejoignirent la scène ensemble quand Shazam apparut à leur côté dans un flash blanc intense. Bellamy le respecte énormément et a beaucoup d'admiration pour lui. L'homme vint serrer la main du frère d'Octavia qui n'en revint vraiment pas. La tête de Bellamy est vraiment hilarante, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau. J'entends même Lexa et Anya rire devant ce spectacle, ce qui me réchauffe le cœur. Elle est magnifique quand elle sourit et son rire est le plus beau son que je n'ai jamais entendu.

\- _**Riley Conors, Atom Octavius. Vous serez pris en charge par le professeur Aleksei Sytsevich* dans la filière GDC.**_

Cette filière est assez spéciale puisqu'elle regroupe les enfants de méchants qui veulent devenir comme leurs parents, mais avec le meurtre en moins. Riley Conors est le fils du Dr Conors dit Le Lézard, il est très ami avec Atom Octavius qui est le fils du Dr Octavius dis Dr Octopus. Ce sont deux grands ennemis de Spider-Man, mais leurs fils n'ont aucune intention malfaisante. Je ne les connais pas spécialement, nous ne nous croisons que dans les couloirs de l'école, mais la réputation de leurs parents leur colle à la peau, comme avec moi et mon père. Les filières comme celle de Bellamy ou même la mienne sont en totale opposition avec celle de Riley et Atom. On sait que plus tard, nous allons devoir arrêter nos camarades devenus des vilains et cela ne nous dérange pas et inversement, mais si la situation l'exige, les vilains ayant étudiés à l'académie peuvent aider les héros dans leur mission contre rémunération par l'état. En gros, si le Héro est sur le point de se faire tuer, l'État donne une récompense au vilain qui l'aura aidé. Cette notion est acquise chez tous les élèves de la FAC, qu'ils soient dans des filière héroïques ou non. Je sais que cela semble bizarre et vous vous dites sûrement que tous les vilains sont les mêmes, mais vous avez tort.

Le meilleur exemple est Anya, la meilleure amie de Lexa. Anya est une diplômée de la filière GDC pourtant, elle est amie avec une élève de la filière héroïque. Même diplômée, elle choisit de revenir chaque année dans cette école contre rémunération afin de corriger les étudiants qui ne seraient pas d'accord avec la politique de l'académie, des élèves qui deviendront des criminels sans principes, aptes à commettre des atrocités pour leur seul profit, s'ils ne sont pas corrigés avant. Cela vous semble barbare ? Pourtant, cette politique marche très bien dans notre établissement et le directeur ne permet pas que la crainte soit une source de pouvoir pour contrôler les élèves récalcitrants. C'est comme si vous faites une bêtise et que vos parents vous corrigent, c'est la même chose. La plupart des étudiants admis dans la filière GDC n'ont plus de contact avec leurs parents. Riley, Anya et Atom sont les seuls parmi une centaine d'élèves dans le cursus parce qu'ils ont une grande force mentale les aidant à faire la différence entre le bien et le mal.

Petit à petit, la salle se vide de ses occupants et nous passons en dernier, il est onze heures. Avant même que le principal ne reprenne la parole, la Justice League au complet se pose derrière lui, passant par le dôme rétractable de l'auditorium. Je soupire en ne voyant pas le père de Wells. Ça aurait été bizarre de travailler avec lui alors que nous sommes toutes responsables de la mort de son fils, moi beaucoup plus que les autres.

\- _**Comme vos examens ont été avancés, je me suis permis de vous appeler en dernier. Vos camarades ne doivent pas savoir que l'élite vous encadre dans vos périodes d'essai en conditions réelles. Puisque vous n'êtes que quatre, vous serez toutes ensembles. Sauf pour les périodes finales où vous serez en groupe de deux. Les examens se tiendront pendant un mois. Pour ce qui est des détails, je laisse l'élite, vous les expliquez sur place. Pour le moment, il est presque l'heure du déjeuner alors vos premières missions commenceront à quatorze heures. Bonne chance à toutes. Restez déterminées ! ***_

Le directeur se retire ensuite de la scène avec un sourire calme et sûr de lui. Il ne semble pas avoir peur des conséquences que l'examen pourrait entraîné alors que moi, je suis terrifié à l'idée que mes pouvoirs redeviennent instables. Je souffle l'air que j'ai gardé pendant toute la fin du discours en fermant les yeux, appuyant mon dos sur le dossier du siège. Relativise Quinn, si ça se passe mal, tu seras encadré par la Justice League et par tes amies. Il ne peut rien arriver de bien grave. Je me demande ce qu'ils vont nous inventer cette fois-ci. Les examens sont très populaires dans l'académie, mais j'avoue que je n'en ai encore jamais vu ou vécu. Cela m'intrigue et me stresse en même temps. Je suis sortie de mes pensées par le parfum de Lexa. J'ouvre les yeux avec un petit sourire avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Magnifique, je vous dis.

\- _**On va manger ensemble ? On vous invite, Anya et moi,**_ me dit-elle avec une petite grimace d'appréhension. Elle est vraiment trop adorable !

Je tourne la tête vers les filles qui me regardent avec des yeux de chiens battues. Elles ne passeront jamais à côté d'un repas à l'œil. Je soupire de résiliation avant d'accepter la proposition de Lexa. Un énorme sourire ravi se place sur ses lèvres et elle se penche timidement vers moi afin de déposer un baiser sur ma joue. L'intensité de ce baiser est telle que je rougis en sentant ses lèvres si douces sur ma peau. J'entends Raven se moqué de moi en espagnol, mais je m'en fous. Ce moment est bien trop agréable pour l'interrompre pour des âneries. Après quelques secondes, Lexa se redresse et j'entends mes meilleures amies et leurs petites amies se levaient de leur siège avec empressement. Je lève les yeux au ciel devant leur comportement. De vrai ventre sur pattes, ce n'est pas croyable ça ! Alors que je pose une main sur mon visage de manière théâtrale, montrant mon exaspération, Lexa se contente de rire de la réaction de mes amies. Je l'observe à travers mes doigts ouverts un instant, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres. Puis, elle tourne son regard vers moi où je peux lire toute la tendresse et l'amour qui brûle son âme. Cette constatation fait battre mon palpitant un peu plus vite à chaque seconde pour me donner l'impression d'exploser quand elle me prend doucement la main afin d'entrelacer nos doigts. Elle me tire ensuite à sa suite afin de sortir de la salle pour nous rendre dans un petit restaurant appelé le Grounders.

* * *

 _ **Explications :**_

 _ **\- Aaron Nicholson alias La Réponse**_ est un super-vilain de l'univers de Spider-Man ( Marvel ). Il est apparu pour la première fois dans _Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man #91, crée par_ Al Milgrom. Son pouvoir ? Il a toutes les réponses, mais il faut que la situation l'exige. Par exemple, s'il doit se sauvé d'un incendie, il aura le pouvoir de l'éteindre. C'est un pouvoir qui me sera utile dans cet arc ! ;-)

\- **_Wiliam Batson alias Shazam est un super-héro de l'univers DC Comics._** Il apparaît pour la première fois dans lenuméro 2 de _Whiz Comics,_ crée par C.C Beck et Bill Parker. Il est un des êtres les plus puissants de la planête grâce à ses pouvoirs. Il dispose des pouvoirs de cinq personnage de la Mythologie Grecque ainsi que les pouvoirs de la bible. Je vous conseille de lire la page Wikipédia sur le personnage parce que ce serait beaucoup trop long à expliqué ici xD

 _ **-**_ _ **Aleksei Sytsevich alias le Rhino**_ est, lui aussi, un super-vilain de l'univers de Spider-Man ( Marvel ). Il est apparu pour la première fois dans _The Amazing Spider-Man vol.1 #41_ , créé par Stan Lee et John Romita. Il est devenu le Rhino, un super-criminel, après avoir reçu d'importantes doses de radiations gamma (égale à celle de Hulk), et de substances chimiques, lui donnant une force prodigieuse. Allez voir la vidéo de Link The Sun pour un peu plus d'informations ! Ça vaut le coup d'œil pour les fans de Comics !

\- _**Restez déterminées !**_ est un concept que j'ai pris au jeu Undertale ! Très bon jeu développé par Toby Fox, si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous conseille d'aller voir les nombreux let's play sur youtube ! Le jeu vaut le coup de s'y arrêté !

\- _**Dr Curt Connors alias le Lézard** _ est aussi un super-vilain de l'univers de Spider-Man ( Marvel ). Il est apparu pour la première fois dans _The Amazing Spider-Man vol.1 #6_ , crée par Stan Lee et Steve Ditko. Son histoire est très longue alors comme pour le Rhino, je vous conseille la vidéo de Link The Sun qui expliquera bien mieux que moi !

- _ **Dr Otto Octavius alias Dr Octopus**_ est également un super-vilain de l'univers de Spider-Man ( Marvel ). Il est apparu pour la première fois dans _The Amazing Spider-Man #3,_ crée par Stan Lee et Steve Ditko. Il apparaît dans le film Spider-man 2 de Sam Raimi. Je vous conseil le film si vous ne l'avez pas déjà vu !

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! j'ai adoré l'écrire, même si j'ai assez galéré vers la fin ! J'espère avoir été assez clair dans mes explications sur les différentes filières. D'ailleurs, vous avez les initiales de la filière de Riley et d'Atom, est-ce que vous avez une idée de son nom complet ? Evidemment, je voulais vous faire un peu chercher, alors c'est totalement voulu ce petit détail ;-)**_

 _ **Le moment que j'ai le plus aimé écrire est celui de la conversation Clexa. J'aime beaucoup cet aspect très personnel du pouvoir de Lexa !**_ _ **Et le moment que j'ai le plus apprécié ( oui c'est différent ! xD ) est sans conteste celui des explications de Clarke sur l'Académie ! je suis très fière d'avoir trouvé une politique aussi différente pour la FAC des filles ! :-D Et vous, vous avez un moment favoris ?**_

 _ **Evidemment, si vous avez eu du mal à comprendre, je suis à votre disposition en MP ou par review ! Je vais essayé de ne pas trop tardé pour vous mettre le prochain !**_

 _ **Des bisous sur vous !**_


	11. Chapitre 11 - Périodes d'essai Part2

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! L'imagination est ma seule propriété.

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** _ Oui, Bonsoir ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un chapitre où il y a encore pas mal de blabla, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain sera beaucoup centré sur l'action et quelques révélations sur Lexa ! ;-) Je vous laisses lire et on se retrouve en bas ;-)

* * *

 _ **PS :**_ Il y aura des discussions télépathiques dans ce chapitre et dans entièreté de ce nouvel arc ( surtout entre Clarke et Lexa ! ) alors je vous rappelles la règle : l _es pensées de Lexa_ sont _en italiques_ et _les pensées de Clarke_ sont en _italiques soulignées_ !

 _ **PS2 :**_ Les messages que nos héroïnes reçoivent sur leur téléphone portable sera présenté différemment, mais avec une même règle : En italique et centré !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11 : Périodes d'essais Partie 2**_

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

Bon, je peux vous le dire à présent : je ne vais pas aimer ses examens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose de terrible. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, les examens n'ont même pas encore commencé, mais j'ai un drôle de pressentiment. Peut-être est-ce le stresse de passer le mois entier avec mes amies alors que je peux devenir une bombe à retardement ? Il est quatorze heures et nous sommes toutes devant la Justice League, il ne manquait plus que Sara et Nyssa, retardé par une affaire en commun. Nous avons tous décidé de les attendre. Je me suis mise un peu en retrait des autres pour pouvoir me concentrer, mais après une quinzaine de minutes, je vis Sam s'approcher. Elle était restée un peu en retrait, elle aussi, jetant des coups d'œil à Kara. Je lui souris donc quand elle m'offrit un petit rictus timide, l'invitant à s'asseoir près de moi. Une fois installées, nous ne parlons pas et observons les filles s'entraîner avec leur pouvoir.

\- _**Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes seule ici ?**_ Me demanda-t-elle à ma plus grande surprise.

- _ **Je me concentre avant les examens. Elles savent que cette période est importante pour moi,**_ lui dis-je alors le regard porté sur Lexa et Anya, minimisant volontairement la raison de mon éloignement.

Les deux jeunes femmes sont en plein combat au corps-à-corps. Malgré la grande résistance d'Anya semblable à celle de Kara ou de Sam, elle n'est pas de taille contre le don de Lexa. Manipulées les pensées d'autrui est un pouvoir bien sympathique pour contrôler toute sorte de situation. Je reste silencieuse devant le spectacle et souris en voyant la belle brune mettre au tapis sa meilleure amie pour la troisième fois, faisant râler la plus âgée.

\- _**Elle est vraiment douée,**_ commenta Sam, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres, fixant également Lexa et Anya. _**Tu ne dois pas t'éloigner d'un tel groupe, Clarke. Elles sont toutes tes amies et crois-moi, elles pourraient beaucoup te surprendre quand l'inévitable se produira. Elles comprennent que tu t'éloignes d'elles. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de perdre le contrôle. Crois-moi, j'ai lutté contre Reign pendant des mois et cela n'as résulté qu'à la souffrance de mes amies et de ma fille.**_

Je ne dis rien et observe Sam avec un nouveau regard, celui que porte un élève à son mentor. Je sais que vous pensez comme elle et vous n'avez pas tort. Je ne suis seule dans mon coin qu'uniquement parce que je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle, et cela, pourrait quand même arriver. Je savais que je faisais le bon choix en demandant à Sam de devenir mon parrain. Je souris sous cette vérité avant de la voir se lever et me tendre la main avec un doux sourire. Hésitante au début, je la lui pris en lui rendant son sourire et elle me dirigea vers mon groupe avant de rejoindre Kara et Diana. Une fois parmi les filles, Lexa fut la première à venir vers moi, interrompant sa séance avec sa meilleure amie. Elle s'approcha de plus en plus de moi avec un sourire ravageur avant de me prendre par le col de la chemise et de plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes. D'accord, alors je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mais j'adhère complètement !

 _Tu as enfin compris que rester seule ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. C'est pour ça que je t'accorde une petite récompense._

Je souris grandement dans notre baiser à l'entente de sa réponse psychique, l'embrassant avec empressement quand nous sommes interrompus par Octavia et Raven. Vous savez, il y a deux situations où tuer une meilleure amie ne pose pas de problème : quand elle nous trahit ou quand elle interrompt quelque chose. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une pelle, d'un endroit discret et de deux tombes. Soudainement, Lexa explose rire en me regardant et je comprends que mes pensées ont débordé. Octavia et Raven la regardent comme si elle venait de Mars alors que je souris comme une véritable idiote. Bonjour la guimauve ! Mes deux meilleures amies passent outre le fou rire de Lexa pour me prendre dans une véritable étreinte d'ours et quand vous avez deux femmes avec la force d'une montagne qui vous prend dans une étreinte comme celle-ci, je vous dis juste une chose : fuyez pauvre fou !

\- _**Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tant d'élans d'affection d'un coup, mais vous m'étouffer les filles,**_ arrivai-je à prononcer alors que je manque cruellement d'air.

Je soupir de soulagement quand elles me relâchent enfin et prends de grandes gorgées d'air sous le regard amusé de tout le monde présent. D'ailleurs, je ne vous ai pas dit où nous sommes ! Le directeur Xavier nous a permis de monter sur le toit de l'établissement afin de faire notre réunion. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas une FAC comme une autre, le toit est réservé aux dernières années ou en cas d'extrême urgence. Il est équipé d'ondes magnétiques qui permettent un entraînement sans risque. Même Supergirl, Superman et Wonder Woman attaquant ensemble ne pourraient briser les défenses de ce mur mis en place par Magnéto en personne. Oui oui, le grand rival du père du directeur Xavier.

\- _**Nous ne te laisserons pas devenir ce que tu crains,**_ me dit Raven le plus sérieusement du monde, me faisant légèrement tressaillir.

- _ **J'ai travaillé sur mon pouvoir et je peux contenir une grande énergie si j'y mets toutes mes forces. Tu n'es pas seule, Clarke,**_ m'apprend Lexa en caressait doucement ma joue avec beaucoup d'amour et d'affections.

\- _**Si la situation devient trop catastrophique, je saurais limiter les dégâts,**_ ajouta Nylah en posant une main sur mon épaule.

- _ **Et si tu deviens une machine à tuer, disons que j'ai le droit de te tabasser,**_ sourit grandement Anya devant le regard noir et désapprobateur de Lexa.

Je souris aux filles en guise de remerciement, la gorge trop serrée pour dire quoi que ce soit. C'est à ce moment que Sara et Nyssa arrivent sur le toit accompagné de Lena. À la vue de la jeune femme, mon regard se pose immédiatement sur Kara, bientôt rejoint par celui d'Octavia. Nous avalons difficilement notre salive en voyant Supergirl avancé vers son ancienne amie. Je peux voir que Lena est tendue à la vue de la jolie blonde l'approchant, mais semble se détendre quand Sam vint à ses côtés. Je fronce les sourcils devant cette réaction avant de voir Kara et Lena se faire face. Un grand silence envahit le toit et personne n'ose le briser, tous les yeux tournés vers les trois femmes. La tension accumulée pendant quelques minutes s'évanouit quand Lena jugea bon de faire le premier pas en prenant l'héroïne de National City dans ses bras. Cette vision fit sourire Sam qui caressé le dos de la chef de L-Corp, fière de la belle brune. Je remarquai que le corps de Kara se détendit dans les bras de son amie une fois qu'elle lui rendit également son étreinte et j'apperçu un sourire à la fois tendre et rassuré sur les lèvres d'Octavia. Je sentis soudainement la main de Lexa venir chercher la mienne et je la lui pris sans aucune hésitation tandis que Kara obligea Sam à partager son étreinte avec Lena, faisant rire mon parrain qui s'accorda cette étreinte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes à nouveau dérangé et par un énorme hélicoptère noir cette fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?! Kara et Sam le fixèrent un instant avant que je ne vis Octavia et Raven courir en direction de l'hélicoptère. Je soupire en sachant très bien ce que cela voulait dire et mes doutes furent confirmé quand j'entendis le rire peu rassuré de Supergirl. Descendant de l'engin noir, Alex et Maggie atterrirent sur le sol du toit, bientôt rejointe par mes deux meilleures amies qui leur sautèrent dessus. Je lève les yeux au ciel devant leur comportement. Elles ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher. Kara prend sa grande sœur dans ses bras avant de lui demander des explications sur sa présence ici. Nous rapprochons avec Lexa et Anya pour entendre sa réponse.

\- _**Le directeur Xavier m'a contacté ce matin au DEO pour me demander d'assurer la sécurité du périmètre et aidé pour les phases d'entraînements,**_ lui répondit-elle, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

\- _**Je pense que je ne serais pas de trop pour vous entraîner au corps-à-corps, mais sans pouvoir,**_ suggéra Maggie avant de faire face à Raven.

Un agent spécial du gouvernement et un inspecteur de la brigade criminelle, on est bien loti dit donc. Si je tombe sur Alex, elle va m'en faire baver. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de me battre au corps-à-corps, je ne le fais plus depuis la mort de Wells, mais je connais encore les techniques de combat qu'on m'a enseigné ainsi que la pratique de certains sports de combat et il y a peu de personne qui sont au courant de ça. Même si Alex m'a entraîné avant la mort de mon premier Amour, j'ai laissé tomber tout ça après sa perte et je pense que la sœur de Supergirl m'en veux d'avoir abandonné. Je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais bien trop perdue pour m'occuper de moi. Il n'y a qu'Octavia, Raven et ma mère, évidemment qui sont au courant de mon véritable potentiel. Superman s'avance vers nous en compagnie du père de Nylah, Flash et nous comprenons que les examens vont commencer. Nous nous regroupons tous au milieu du cercle tracé sur le sol du toit attendant les instructions de la Justice League.

- _ **Les examens vont commencer. Vous serez divisé par groupes de deux avec la personne la plus éloigné de vous en termes de pouvoir. Les parrains resteront en retrait jusqu'à la semaine prochaine où vous pourrez intervenir si jamais il y a un problème. Les groupes ont déjà été décidés ainsi que l'accompagnateur personnel qui vous sera attribué. La Justice League n'est là que pour assurer la sûreté de ses examens, mais certain d'entre nous pourrons intervenir pour vous entraîner si vous le désirer. Comme vous n'êtes que quatre, vous pourrez choisir deux personnes présentes pour vous aider dans vos entraînements,**_ nous expliqua Superman d'une voix vraiment étrange.

Je tourne la tête vers Octavia et remarque qu'elle a également vu le trouble chez son père, mais ne dit rien. Si elle n'est au courant de riren, soit c'est parce que ce n'est pas important ou alors parce qu'il veut qu'elle se concentre sur les examens. Je pencherais pour la deuxième option.

- _ **Les examens ne sont pas une guerre ouverte entre ses participants comme le laisse entendre la rumeur. Ils se passent en trois phases. La première est l'entraînement. Croyez-moi, vous n'avez jamais connu un entraînement aussi complexe que celui que vous allez vivre pendant une semaine,**_ continua ma mère avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, faisant lever les yeux du père de Lexa ainsi que les miens.

Il faut toujours qu'elle en fasse beaucoup trop. C'est dans sa nature, même quand elle m'a mise au monde, il paraît qu'elle se plaignait de ressentir des douleurs comme si Galactus lui-même la dévoré ! Vous pouvez avouer que c'est très extrême quand même ! Du coin de l'œil, je vois Lexa sourire avec amusement. Géniale, mes pensées ont débordé sans que je m'en rende compte, comme d'habitude.

 _Tu oublies que je peux les lire facilement avec toi, Clarke. Elles n'ont pas besoin de déborder._

Je souris à mon tour et choisis de me re concentré sur les annonces des examens sous le rire de la fille Wayne. Ça va être génial si je suis avec elle, aucun moyen de gagner au corps-à-corps avec son pouvoir. Malgré moi, je souris à cette pensée... Si elle savait !

\- _**La deuxième phase est la maîtrise de vos pouvoirs où nous allons dans un premier temps évaluer leur puissance afin de mieux comprendre vos points faibles et pouvoir les supprimer. Vous serez en duo avec vos parrains pour cette phase et vous affronterez un membre de la Justice League, Harley, Sara ou Nyssa. Ce ne sera décidé qu'une fois la première semaine écoulée,**_ nous explique ensuite Kara toujours avec son sourire joyeux et exciter.

Pitié que je ne tombe pas sur ma mère. Je peux encaisser absolument tous les entraînements des personnes citées, même celui de ma mère, si ce n'est qu'un entraînement, mais si on doit se battre sérieusement pour la deuxième phase, je ne **VEUX** pas tomber sur ma mère ! D'un côté, je ne veux pas non plus que mes amies soient victime de sa folie. Surtout Octavia, elle a été assez traumatisée par sa rencontre avec ma génitrice. Un bien triste dilemme s'offre à nous.

- _ **La troisième phase est la plus importante. Vous allez devoir vous affronter toutes les quatre en même temps comme dans une mêlée générale. Vous ne recevrez aucune aide extérieure et vous aurez tout un périmètre pour vous affronter. La dernière debout devra affronter un de ses entraîneurs ainsi qu'un membre de la Justice League. Évidemment, pour les deux dernières phases, nous vous demanderons d'être sérieuse et d'oublier vos sentiments le temps de vos combats,**_ compléta Wonder Woman avec un petit rictus sur les lèvres.

Ils sont tous complètement fou ma parole ! À croire que ça leur fait plaisir de pouvoir nous affronter à pleines puissances ! On est que des adolescentes, tout ça n'a aucun sens ! On n'est pas aussi puissante que des Super-héros aguerris !

 _Ça leur fait un bon entraînement également. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas tes propres pouvoirs, Clarke. S'ils peuvent aller à fond, c'est que le directeur leur a donné l'autorisation. Nous sommes beaucoup plus puissantes que la plupart des élèves de l'académie. Il n'y a que très peu d'élèves qui sont aussi puissants en fait. Avoue que tu ne dirais pas non pour affronter ma mère ou même Kara._

Je lève les yeux au ciel, la voix de Lexa résonnant encore dans ma tête. Évidemment que je rêve d'affronter, n'importe quel membre de la ligue, mais on va encore en baver. Je soupire devant cette fatalité, mais un petit sourire naît sur mes lèvres. Évidemment que je suis consciente de mes propres pouvoirs. Je ne suis pas dupe et encore moins innocente.

 _Pas question que tu gagnes si nous sommes confrontés l'une contre l'autre, Lexa._

 _Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi, Clarke. Je suis plutôt mauvaise perdante, tu vois. Je déteste perdre et j'obtiens toujours ce que je désire._

 _Nous sommes deux alors._

Mon instinct de défis se met en alerte et je regarde Lexa avec un grand sourire satisfait. J'ai eu ce que je voulais finalement, j'ai poussé la grande Lexa Wayne à dévoiler son instinct de combat. Je peux dire que ses examens vont être vraiment intéressant finalement.

\- _**Et si nous tombons sur Alex pendant la troisième phase, on doit utiliser toute notre force ? Non, parce que nous avons toute une puissance de frappe similaire à celle de Superman,**_ questionna Raven avec une insolence à peine cachée.

\- _**Ne t'inquiète pas, Reyes. Je peux défoncer la mâchoire à n'importe quel kryptonien avec mon armure,**_ sourit grandement la grande sœur de Supergirl, pas du tout impressionné par l'insolence de ma meilleure amie.

\- _**Je vais la modifier au cas où que tu affrontes Clarke quand même. Histoire qu'elle ne te fasse pas trop de dégâts,**_ la titilla Lena, avec un petit sourire amusé.

Alex ne se sentit aucunement attaqué par la Luthor et lui sourit même en acceptant son aide sous le regard fière de Kara et Maggie. Elles ont quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire.

 _Alex et Lena sont restés de très bonnes amies sous la demande de Maggie et Kara. Il n'y a jamais vraiment eu d'animosité entre elles, même après la rupture de Lena avec Kara. Octavia s'est plus comporté comme la grande sœur protectrice dans cette histoire, mais elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire alors qu'Alex et Maggie l'ont vécu avec Kara._

Mon regard bleu retrouve le vert forêt de celui de Lexa. Comment est-elle au courant de ce point ? Même Octavia ne le savait pas alors qu'elle est en lien direct avec les kryptoniens. Elle me donne l'impression d'en savoir un rayon sur tout le monde, mais on ne connaît presque rien d'elle. Enfin, je ne connais presque rien d'elle. Octavia et Raven partagent un secret avec la belle brune mystérieuse et je vais découvrir ce que c'est, parole de Quinn ! Il y a tellement de mystère dans ses yeux, c'est envoûtant, mais ils laissent aussi paraître beaucoup de tristesse et de culpabilité. Est-ce que cela à un rapport avec Costia ? Bien sûr que oui, Clarke. Elle a le même regard que toi quand tu as perdu Wells. Je soupire de lassitude, je me pose beaucoup trop de questions, ce n'est vraiment pas bon. Mon cœur rate un battement quand elle me sourit tendrement. Est-ce qu'elle a entendue toutes les questions qui hantent mon esprit ?

Mon cœur rate un nouveau battement alors que je la vois répondre à la négative d'un geste de la tête avant de me sourire comme elle seule pouvait le faire. Plus rien n'existe autour de nous. Nous sommes seules sur le toit, dans notre monde. Mes yeux plongent dans un regard vert à la teinte parfois orangé comme une forêt consumé par les flammes. Je me sens consumé à mon tour par ce regard hypnotisant, mais je n'ai pas peur de me brûler. La voix lointaine de Kara demandant un silence imaginaire me fit revenir à la réalité. Lexa est dans le même état que moi, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Je pose distraitement ma main sur mon cœur qui bat à vive allure. Satané palpitant !

\- _**Si vous tombé sur Sara, Nyssa ou Alex, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elles ont l'habitude de combattre des vilains beaucoup plus puissant que vous,**_ sourit Kara , sachant très bien de quoi elle parlait.

- _ **Très bien maintenant que vous êtes à présent prévenus du déroulement des examens, nous allons pouvoir commencer la pratique,**_ reprit Clark, posant son regard bleu sur tout le monde afin d'obtenir le silence. _ **Le premier groupe sera formé de Raven Reyes et d'Octavia Kent. Vous serez prises en charge par Alex,**_ retentit la voix de Superman alors que Raven grimaçait et qu'Alex souriait grandement, heureuse de pouvoir remettre en place la jeune hispanique dans un futur proche. _ **Le deuxième groupe sera composé de Clarke Quinn et de Lexa Wayne et sera encadré par trois entraîneurs exceptionnellement en la personne de Diana, Sara et Nyssa,**_ finit-il en me fixant avec un regard désolé.

Bon au moins, je ne suis pas prise en charge par ma mère, c'est déjà ça. Pourtant, je serais presque tenté de la choisir pour ne pas que mes deux meilleures amies aient à subir ses folies.

 _On est assez forte pour supporter ta mère et elle ne nous entraînera pas quotidiennement. On va la choisir, Alex posera assez de problèmes aux filles._

La voix rieuse de Lexa résonne dans ma tête et l'idée d'avoir ma mère sur le dos ne me déplaît plus autant si elle est avec moi pour la supporter. Je soupire de résiliation et accepte la proposition de Lexa en hochant la tête. Elle sourit en coin, satisfaite, avant de s'approcher de moi puisque les groupes devaient à présent se former. Mon corps se tend à sa présence à mes côtés pour ensuite se détendre immédiatement. La vision d'avant n'est pas encore effacée de ma mémoire, et même si cela était très plaisant, je me demande ce que c'était. Un pouvoir que je n'ai jamais remarqué chez Lexa ? Peut-être.

\- _**Qui choisissez-vous pour vous seconder ?**_ Nous demandâmes le père de Lexa d'un œil curieux, me faisant revenir dans le présent encore une fois.

\- _**Harley,**_ avouons-nous ensemble d'une voix sûre, sous la surprise générale. _**Comme nous avons trois entraîneurs, nous ne prendrons qu'elle,**_ ajoutais-je à l'intention de Superman qui accepta d'un hochement de tête.

Ma mère resta stupéfaite devant notre choix et je lui offris le meilleur sourire impudent de ma collection jusqu'à ce que Lexa me tape sur l'épaule pour que j'arrête de chercher ma mère. Celle-ci, comprenant mon insubordination m'offrit un sourire digne d'Harley Quinn, à la fois amusé et sadique, presque fou. Ça me ferait presque flipper... D'accord, je n'aime pas du tout quand elle me sourit comme ça, cela ne présage rien de bon pour nous. Avec amusement, Lexa me donne une nouvelle tape, cette fois-ci derrière la tête, mais elle ressemble plus à une caresse qu'à une véritable tape, ce qui me fit sourire en coin, totalement attendri par le comportement de la belle brune.

\- _**Nous allons choisir Kara de notre côté,**_ retentit la voix de Raven, rassuré de ne pas avoir ma mère sur le dos.

- _ **Je ne vais pas canaliser le caractère de ma grande sœur, Raven,**_ lui dit-elle en souriant devant le rire nerveux de la fille de Diana.

- _ **Je pense que l'aide de Cyborg ne sera pas de trop. Surtout, si cette idiote de Reyes veut nous faire croire, encore une fois, qu'elle est plus intelligente que n'importe qui,**_ ajouta Octavia, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres, montrant Raven du doigt.

- _ **Raven est la plus intelligente de votre groupe. Enfin, biologiquement. Sinon, Clarke est la plus puissante et plus intelligente,**_ commenta Cyborg totalement neutre et sérieux sous le regard indignée de Raven.

Le couple d'assassins, ma mère et Diana s'avancèrent vers nous alors que Kara, Alex et Cyborg rejoignirent Octavia et Raven. Lena et Sam vinrent m'encourager avant de prendre place sur le banc à notre gauche spécialement conçu pour les parrains, nous observant assises l'une à côté de l'autre. Anya prit Lexa dans ses bras, lui murmurant quelque chose que je ne compris pas, mais qui provoqua un rire chez la belle brune avant d'imiter la plupart des parrains déjà présent sur les bancs.

 _Peut-être qu'un jour, je t'apprendrais un ou deux trucs sur ce langage ancien que je n'emploie qu'avec mes meilleurs amis._

 _Je veux juste savoir le nom de ce langage. Il est tellement hypnotisant, c'est flippant et attirant en même temps._

 _Nous parlons Trigedasleng, la langue des premiers hommes._

Je reste bouche bée devant cette information. Merde, je m'attendais à tous sauf à ça ! Le Trigedasleng est un ancien dialecte révolu de nos jours, mais encore utilisé par une certaine espèce venue des profondeurs de la nuit. Dans notre monde, bien avant l'espèce des Super-héros, il y avait une certaine race de créatures de la nuit. Assoiffée de sang, monstrueusement beau. Ils étaient nos ancêtres, même si je doute qu'une race aussi terrifiante que celle-ci put nous engendrer. Beaucoup de monde au sein du conseil de notre état pense que ses créatures reviendront et que certains humains posséderaient leur pouvoir. Ce n'est pas possible... Est-ce que Lexa serait un de ses humains ? Non, elle est la fille de Wonder Woman et de Batman, c'est impossible !

 _Si tu arrives à me battre pendant nos entraînements, je répondrais à une question chaque jour jusqu'à que ta curiosité ne soit assouvis, Clarke. Mais je t'en prie, ne change pas ton regard sur moi. Tu es la seule qui ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un monstre alors que tu sais que je parle une langue morte et maudite._

 _Quoi que tu me dises, Lexa, nous sommes liées par nos sentiments. Jamais, je ne te laisserais tombé._

Cela était la stricte vérité. Du moins, jusqu'à l'avant-dernière semaine des examens, mais laissez-moi, vous racontez tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre ! Il se passe encore pas beaucoup de choses, mais vous avez un début de réponse ( peut-être ) par rapport au passé de Lexa :-P**_

 _ **J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire les deux chapitres de présentation des examens, mais je vais encore plus aimé écrire les prochains !**_

 _ **Quel est votre moment favoris ? Personnellement, c'est la fin.. Les réalisations de Clarke, c'était très plaisant d'écrire sur cela !**_

 _ **J'espère que ma fiction vous plait encore ! Nous avons encore pas mal de chapitre, mais c'est quand même bientôt la fin. Je vous préviendrais ne vous inquiétez pas !**_

 _ **Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et on se retrouve dans je sais pas combien de temps pour le prochain ! Je vais essayé de vite l'écrire !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous le Kru ! xoxo**_


	12. Chapitre 12 - Renforcer le corps

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! L'imagination est ma seule propriété.

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** _ Oui, Bonsoir ! J'ai trouvé ma phrase d'ouverture : " Non, je ne suis pas morte ! " xD Plus sérieusement, je reprend régulièrement cette fiction donc vous aurez les prochains chapitres plus rapidement. Je ne vous promet rien parce que les idées fusent dans tous les sens en ce moment et il se peut que je mette de côté l'écriture des chapitres de cette fiction pour me concentré sur un OS SuperCorp ou une fiction Clexa, mais si c'est le cas, je vous préviendrez ;-) On se retrouve donc avec le début de la première semaine d'examen ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que vous avez beaucoup réagis à la fin de mon dernier chapitre et je suis extrêmement contente ! J'ai prévu un avenir incroyable pour notre Clexa, mais il faudra patienté au moins jusqu'à la troisième semaine des examens pour comprendre, mais il y aura quelques petits indices bien avant ! On se retrouve en bas, j'ai plusieurs questions à vous posé ! ;-) _**ENJOY !**_

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

\- _**DroDroV :**_ Merci à tous pour ton soutien et tes reviews ! J'espère t'avoir un peu mise en hype avec les quelques lignes d'introductions ci-dessus ;-) Bonne lecture !

\- _**Luluroller :**_ Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre centré sur leur entraînement. J'ai trouvé ça logique de Clexa prenne Harley dans leur équipe. Après tout, c'est la mère de Clarke et elle est aussi importante pour l'histoire que sa fille ! Ravie que tu es apprécié ses moments ! Bonne lecture !

\- _**Clexa9223 :**_ Bah maintenant ! :-P Bonne lecture à toi !

\- _**Tim Kom Trikru :**_ Arrivera-t-il malheur au Clexa ? Peut-être ? Peut-être pas ? Toute la question reste mystérieuse jusqu'à un certain moment, mais j'espère t'avoir un peu mis l'eau à la bouche avec les quelques lignes de mon introduction :-P Bonne lecture !

\- _**MissHarpie :**_ j'avoue que j'ai bien rigolé sur ta review parce que vous avez TOUS eu la même réaction ! C'est vraiment drôle et génial à la fois ! xD je te dis toute suite : OUI, prépare toi à une période difficile pour le Clexa, mais je ne te dirais rien de plus ;-) Merci pour tes reviews et ton soutien pour cette fiction ! Bonne lecture !

\- _**Clexa0316 :**_ En effet, ça n'as rien à voir avec l'histoire de cette fiction, mais je suis contente que tu me la pose xD Oui, en effet, ce projet est encore d'actualité et les débuts arriveront à la fin de cette fiction ! :-) Je ferais une annonce pour vous prévenir ;-) cependant, les séries que j'ai mis dans " Un monde sombre " ne sera pas les même que ce que j'ai finalement prévue, mais il y aura évidemment du Clexa, du SwanQueen et du Supercorp pour sûr, mais aussi quelques petits nouveaux ships bien sympathique ! Merci de ta question en tout cas ! :-)

 _ **Et encore un énorme merci à vous tous, que vous soyez des lecteurs actifs sur la fiction ou des lecteurs silencieux. Merci de faire vivre cette fiction et j'espère ne jamais vous décevoir !**_

* * *

 _ **PS :**_ Il y aura des discussions télépathiques dans ce chapitre et dans entièreté de ce nouvel arc ( surtout entre Clarke et Lexa ! ) alors je vous rappelles la règle : l _es pensées de Lexa_ sont _en italiques_ et _les pensées de Clarke_ sont en _italiques soulignées_ !

 _ **PS2 :**_ Les messages que nos héroïnes reçoivent sur leur téléphone portable sera présenté différemment, mais avec une même règle : En italique et centré !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12 : Renforcé le corps et l'esprit**_

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

Quand ils disent « entraînement », ils ne plaisantent absolument pas ! Ça fais à peine deux heures que nous avons commencer et je suis déjà en sueur. Lexa tient un peu mieux que moi, enfin physiquement parce que psychologiquement, elle est mise à rude épreuve par Gorilla Grodd et Nyssa. Oui, l'académie a demandé à un énorme gorille de nous aider pour les entraînements. On se demande bien ce qu'ils ont dans la tête des fois, mais ce singe est le plus puissant télékinésiste de la ville et il fallait le meilleur pour la fille Wayne. Du côté d'Octavia et Raven, elles en menaient déjà un peu plus large que nous, sûrement grâce à leur endurance hors du commun. Tricheuses !

Ce qui est plutôt cocasse et énormément distrayant, c'est qu'Alex ne mâche pas ses efforts pour tourner Raven en ridicule. Mon hispanique de meilleure amie perd bien trop vite son sang-froid et la grande sœur de Supergirl le sait très bien, utilisant cette faiblesse pour contrer et retourner les pouvoirs de la fille de Wonder Woman contre elle. Ça lui apprendra à se moquer d'un agent du DEO uniquement parce qu'il ne possède pas de pouvoir. L'armure d'Alex est aussi puissante que n'importe quel pouvoir et je ne parle même pas de son pistolet qui projette des décharges d'énergies pouvant assommé facilement un kryptonien. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas très sérieuse dans son entraînement sinon Raven serait vraiment mal partie. Déjà qu'elle n'arrête pas de mordre la poussière depuis deux heures. Même Octavia en est venue à stoppé ses mouvements dans un combat contre Kara devant les scènes plus comiques les unes que les autres, son corps tremblant d'un fou rire incontrôlable, permettant à la fille de Krypton de prendre légèrement l'avantage dans leur entraînement. Après une énième remise en place de la part de l'agent Danvers, Raven se relève avec précipitation, posant un regard des plus noir sur son maître.

\- _**C'est pas vrai ! Ton armure est invincible ou quoi ?**_ Hurla-t-elle sous le sourire mutin d'Alex qui suivit ses mouvements des yeux.

\- _**Ce n'est pas l'armure le plus importants, Reyes, mais la personne qui l'utilise. C'est comme avec vos pouvoirs, ils ne sont rien sans vous,**_ lui répondit sagement l'agent du gouvernement en se mettant en position de défense.

Alex est vraiment un très bon professeur et je suis sûr qu'elle saura rendre justice à la puissance de Raven en l'aidant à contrôlé parfaitement ses émotions et ses pouvoirs, mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'elle arrête de se prétendre plus forte que la brune sinon, ça va mal se passer. Alex est très gentille et patiente, mais il ne faut jamais la mettre au pied du mur, je l'ai appris à mes dépens quand elle m'enseignait les techniques de combat. Voyant que ma meilleure amie reste plus en retrait, analysant son adversaire, je sais qu'elle a compris ce que voulait dire Alex et c'est avec un petit sourire fier que je tourne la tête vers Octavia, observant son entraînement avec Kara et Cyborg. L'androïde reste pourtant assez en retrait dans cet affrontement, sûrement à la demande de Kara. Les deux kryptoniennes sont vraiment incroyable, on ne dirait pas un entraînement, pas comme le nôtre en tout cas. Elles se rendent coup pour coup comme si Octavia arrivait à suivre les mouvements de sa sœur de cœur. C'est fascinant ! Mon instinct me prévient que quelqu'un arrive derrière moi, voulant sans doute profiter de mon analyse des entraînements de mes deux meilleures amies pour m'attaquer. Je stoppe net un des bâtons de combat de Sara, l'observant avec un petit sourire mutin et un regard amusé.

\- _**Arrête de rêvasser et concentre toi, Clarke,**_ grinça l'ancien assassin en continuant son mouvement, essayant de me faire lâcher prise.

Mon sourire ne défleurit pas sous son air renfrogné et je reproduis facilement les mouvements de combats de Sara sous son œil appréciateur. Comme vous venez de le voir, j'ai le pouvoir de reproduire les mouvements de combat de n'importe qui à condition d'avoir déjà vu ses fameux mouvements au moins une fois et c'est le cas avec Sara. Je tiens encore fermement son instrument de combat dans ma main et le lâche en le repoussant vers elle violemment, cherchant à lui faire perdre l'équilibre et je viens faucher ses jambes dans un geste fluide et contrôlé, mais au dernier moment, elle arrive à se rattraper avec ses bâtons de combat qu'elle enfonce dans le sol avant de se jeter sur moi, sautant dans tous les sens pour me faire perdre le sens de ses mouvements. Nous sommes de force égale. Nous connaissons les mêmes techniques. Ce sont nos compétences physiques qui détermineront le vainqueur de ce combat.

Après quelques minutes intenses au corps-à-corps, je matérialise un fouet avec le pouvoir que mon catalyseur à reproduit chez Monty, attrape les bâtons de combat de White Canary avec et tire de toutes mes forces dessus afin de les lui faire lâcher pour de bons. Ses armes au sol, la blonde platine ne se laisse cependant pas vaincre facilement et attrape à son tour mon fouet, tirant dessus pour me faire perdre l'équilibre. La force que nous exerçons ensemble sur chaque extrémité du fouet vert le tend à son maximum, mais Sara est légèrement plus forte physiquement que moi, prenant l'ascendant dans ce combat, me forçant à matérialiser un autre fouet autour d'un barreau du toit pour m'aider à tenir. Je tiens comme je peux sous la force démesurée de Sara, fermant les yeux pour me concentrer. Une agréable chaleur s'insinue dans mon cœur et tout mon être s'embrase de ce pouvoir. Lâchant simultanément les deux fouets, je me déplace à vitesse Supersonique tout autour de ma sœur de cœur avant de la frapper au bon moment, remportant cet entraînement. Je m'arrête devant elle, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, laissant une trace électrique rouge derrière moi. Assise sur le sol, elle me fixe amusée en comprenant ce que je viens de faire. Quand on a un des pouvoirs les plus cool du monde, il faut bien l'utiliser.

\- _**Tu as remonté le temps de combien au juste ?**_ Me demande-t-elle, se relevant du sol et venant près de moi.

\- **_De quelques minutes, trois, je dirais. Je ne contrôle pas assez ce pouvoir pour l'utiliser plus,_** souris-je, vraiment fière de moi.

Elle me sourit grandement avant que je n'anticipe son mouvement. Grâce à la vitesse supersonique de Nylah, j'arrive à esquiver facilement tous ses coups avant de les lui rendre et de la mettre pour la deuxième fois au tapis. Je sens qu'elle ne va pas apprécier.

\- _**Ta vitesse a nettement évolué depuis la dernière fois, Clarke,**_ me dit-elle simplement en m'accordant un grand sourire fier et je comprends qu'elle vient de me féliciter. _**Tu peux te reposer quelques minutes. À moins qu'une de vous deux veux l'affronter ?**_ Demanda-t-elle ensuite à Diana et ma mère, me faisant me retourner vers les deux femmes.

\- _**Je prendrais la relève après la pause,**_ sourit Wonder Woman, amusée devant le comportement de Sara.

\- _**Elle ne survivrait pas à mon entraînement dans cet état,**_ rigola ma mère en plongeant son regard provocateur dans le mien. Elle me cherche clairement.

Je souris à tout le monde, ignorant complètement ma mère, avant d'aller m'asseoir à côté de Sam et Lena qui me prennent dans leur bras une fois à leur hauteur, me félicitant pour cette petite victoire. Mon regard est automatiquement attiré sur Lexa qui combat Gorilla Grodd et Nyssa. J'observe tous ses mouvements avec attention, mon pouvoir permettant de les copier. Un précieux atout pour pouvoir la battre plus tard, même si je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire pour contrôler sa force et sa vitesse.

 _Même, en observant notre combat, tu ne pourras pas me battre, Princesse._

 _Ça reste à voir, Commandante, mais je te suggère de garder ton esprit vif parce que sinon, tu pourrais bien perdre._

Je souris en voyant Lexa esquivé un combo plutôt dévastateur de la femme de White Canary puis un rayon d'énergie du gorille. D'accord, j'avoue que son instinct et cette capacité à esquivé vont être pénible lors de nos combats, mais j'ai une carte maîtresse en stock, je ne compte pas me laisser faire aussi facilement.

\- _**Elle est plutôt rapide et agile ta copine, Clarke. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un esquiver aussi facilement la technique parfaite des assassins,** _ commente Sara en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés, me poussant avec son épaule.

\- _**Tout ça n'est rien comparé à l'entraînement que nous avons subi dans notre jeunesse,**_ nous apprend Anya qui observe avec attention le combat devant elle munie d'un sourire en coin.

Comme pour confirmer les dires de sa meilleure amie, Lexa esquive une nouvelle fois les mouvements de Nyssa avant de les reproduire le plus facilement du monde, me faisant écarquiller les yeux. Cette façon de bouger avec autant de technique et de facilité, c'est la même chose que mon pouvoir !

 _Ton catalyseur a volé une de mes compétences que j'ai acquises avec les amazones, Princesse. Pas vraiment fair-play de ta part ça._

Son rire retentit dans mon esprit et je comprends que depuis le début, elle s'amuse avec Nyssa et le gorille. Elle sait qu'elle va gagner ce combat, c'est pour ça qu'elle se permet d'utiliser ce pouvoir qui demande une énorme quantité d'énergie mentale.

 _Moi qui me demander d'où pouvait venir ce pouvoir. Je comprends mieux à présent. Tu nous caches encore beaucoup de choses comme ça ?_

Une nouvelle fois, son rire retentit fortement dans ma tête, ce qui fait naître un fin sourire tendre sur mes lèvres.

 _Sache que je suis pleine de secret, Clarke._

Une réponse énigmatique, c'est tout elle ça. Je soupire devant ce manque d'information avant de voir Lexa passé enfin aux choses sérieuses. Repoussant violemment Nyssa loin d'elle et bloquant la capacité du gorille avec ses pouvoirs, la jeune brune sourit avant d'attaquer simultanément ses deux maîtres. Ses mouvements sont tellement fluides et précis qu'ils clouent sur place absolument tout le monde sauf Anya dont le sourire s'agrandit de plus en plus. Heureusement que j'ai pris le pouvoir d'analyse de Lexa, sinon je n'aurais jamais pu suivre ses mouvements comme absolument tout le monde autour de moi. Elle maîtrise parfaitement ses pouvoirs, s'en est presque effrayant tellement son potentiel est élevé. Je la vois se déplacer derrière Nyssa avec la même vitesse que Flash pour lui faire une clef de bras et la soulever derrière son épaule avant de la plaquer au sol avec violence, coupant sans doute la respiration du maître assassin. Puis, alors que Gorilla Grodd s'élance sur elle en criant, elle arrête ses mouvements, l'immobilisant avec son pouvoir de contrôle des animaux. Pas vraiment le meilleur choix contre Lexa, je veux bien l'avouer. Elle lui ordonne de se placer à côté des bancs où nous sommes assis et je souris, amusée, quand je vois le gorille s'asseoir à même le sol juste à côté de moi. Elle aide Nyssa à se relever avec un sourire tandis que le gorille géant à mes côtés grogne en reprenant son libre-arbitre. Les deux brunes s'avancent vers nous, Nyssa s'installe devant Sara qui dépose un baiser sur le haut de son crâne tandis que Lexa s'approche de moi pour me voler un baiser, me faisant sourire comme une idiote.

\- _**Tu es plutôt impressionnante, Lexa,**_ commente Nyssa pas du tout rancunière pour un sou. _**C'est un véritable plaisir de combattre contre toi,**_ rigola-t-elle de manière sarcastique, mais néanmoins sincère.

\- _**Ta technique est une véritable machine à tuer, Nyssa. Elle me sera bien utile pour l'examen. C'était un plaisir de te combattre également,**_ retourna Lexa en venant s'asseoir sur mon côté gauche, juste à côté du gorille à terre.

Je vois celui-ci grogner quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais Lexa semble le comprendre puisqu'elle rigole avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

\- _**Je suis vraiment désolée, Seigneur Grodd, mais vous êtes un maître en télékinésie, je ne pouvais me permettre de vous laisser votre libre arbitre face à moi,**_ sourit-elle gentiment au télépathe qui renifle de dépit sous le regard rieur de ma belle brune.

Un peu plus loin, mon regard est à nouveau attiré par le combat de Raven. Elle a enfin compris que rentrer dans le tas avec Alex ne marchera pas. Elles se rendent coup pour coup, ne laissant aucun répit à l'adversaire. Alex sourit de toutes ses dents dans leur affrontement, elle s'amuse beaucoup, on dirait. C'est plutôt rare, elle est toujours impassible et dur lors de ses entraînements. Raven a repris du poil de la bête et réfléchis beaucoup plus avant d'attaquer, suivant un schéma stratégique précis. Je comprends après quelques minutes d'analyse qu'elle cherche à épuiser son adversaire afin de prendre le dessus. Plutôt rusé contre un ennemi qui n'as pas la même endurance qu'elle et ses efforts commencent à porter ses fruits de plus en plus. Les mouvements de l'agent Danvers sont plus lents et moins précis. Même si elle essaie de ne pas le montrer, elle commence à fatiguer et ce fut ce moment que choisis Raven pour contre-attaquer furieusement. Elle prend son élan en prenant de la hauteur avant de fondre sur sa proie comme le ferait un aigle avant de donner un coup-de-poing dévastateur dans l'armure de la grande sœur de Kara. La force mise dans ce coup brisa la réserve d'énergie verte de l'armure qui s'éteignit complètement après quelques sons vraiment douteux. J'entends Alex juré de là où je suis, ce qui me fait légèrement rire.

\- _**J'ai enfin réussi à détruire ton armure !**_ Cria Raven en levant un poing en l'air, planant à quelques centimètres du sol.

Malgré la situation, Alex ne peut que sourire devant la fierté de ma meilleure amie et lui fait signe de redescendre. Sans se méfier de l'agent gouvernemental, elle s'approche sans être sur ses gardes et Alex en profite pour lui donner un méchant coup dans le thorax, coupant la respiration de l'hispanique. Relevant un regard interrogateur sur son maître, Alex lui montre sa main où un dispositif recouvre la totalité de son membre comme le squelette d'un gant. Je tourne mon regard vers Lena qui a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un sourire sournois sur les lèvres.

\- _**C'est toi qui lui as fabriqué ce gant ?**_ Lui demandais-je avec un petit sourire amusé devant l'attitude de la Luthor.

\- _**Qui d'autre cela pourrait être ?** _ Me demande-t-elle en rigolant, provoquant l'hilarité chez Sam. Le voyant, Lena pose un regard tendre sur son amie, un regard qui ne trompe personne. J'ai le même quand je regarde Lexa. _**Elle m'a demandé des petits accessoires au cas où vous réussiriez à briser l'armure,**_ ajoute-t-elle ensuite en posant son regard intense sur moi.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait d'autre ?**_ La questionna Sam, véritablement intéressé.

\- **_Son pistolet n'est pas vraiment le même qu'elle a d'habitude. Maggie a le même, je leur ai offert pour Noël l'année dernière. C'est une arme capable de tiré des balles en kryptonite, mais aussi en plomb et en titaniome. Avant dernière invention de L-Corp,_** nous expliqua la PDG de l'entreprise plutôt fière d'elle sous le regard admiratif de la Kryptonienne.

\- _**L'avant-dernière invention. Je te connais, tu lui as donné la dernière en date,** _ s'exclame Maggie, assise tout en haut des gradins.

Lena se tourne légèrement pour fixer Maggie et lui sourit innocemment avant de hausser les épaules tandis que la policière porte une expression de choc sur le visage, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça visiblement. Je me demande, c'est quoi cette invention.

\- _**Vous verrez cela bientôt,**_ nous informe l'inventeur en rigolant avant de reporter son attention sur le combat entre Alex et Raven.

Ma meilleure amie esquive tous les coups de son maître en volant autour d'elle, essayant sûrement de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Cependant, soufflant d'énervement, Alex active un bouton sur son gant et un grappin enroule la jambe de ma meilleure amie, lui faisant perdre de la hauteur. La grande sœur de Kara tire de toutes ses forces sur le grappin ce qui propulse Raven à terre avec une puissance inouïe. Le grappin se dessert de la jambe de la fille de Diana avant de revenir se logé dans le gant sous le sourire satisfait d'Alex. Puis, elle va voir Raven et l'aide à se relever avant de lui tendre le bras en guise de paix. C'est avec un sourire en coin que l'hispanique accepte cette paix.

\- _**Tu as vraiment amélioré ta perception, Raven,**_ félicita Alex avec un petit sourire en coin, satisfaite des progrès de son élève.

Raven lui répondit par un hochement de tête glorieux. L'agent l'autorisa à prendre une pause et elle nous rejoignit donc sur le banc. Je lui donne un coup d'épaule en guise de félicitation et ses lèvres se tordirent dans un sourire fatigué, mais heureux. Alex est vraiment la seule humaine à pouvoir mettre à bout un être surpuissant autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Diana vient déposer un baiser sur le haut du crâne de sa fille et celle-ci souffla de quiétude devant les attentions de sa mère sous le regard attendrie de Kara qui s'avance vers nous accompagner d'Octavia, ayant terminé leur entraînement. La Super vient embrasser l'Amazone amoureusement sous le regard souriant de tout le monde, y compris de Sam et de Lena. En tournant mon regard bleuté sur la scientifique, je surprends son regard rêveur se posé sur Sam avant qu'elle ne se morde la lèvre inférieure en détournant le regard. Je souris devant le comportement de mon parrain envers la grande brune et remarque également le sourire amusé que Kara lance à Lena.

- _ **Je tiens à souligner que votre entraînement ressemble beaucoup plus à un combat équitable qu'à un vrai entrainement,**_ intervient Raven avec un sourire mutin en observant Kara et Octavia, faisant revenir mon regard sur les deux Alien.

\- _**C'est peut-être parce que c'était le cas,**_ se moque Kara en lui tirant la langue, un véritable enfant. _**Octavia est aussi puissante que moi, mais je vais tout faire pour qu'elle développe son potentiel au maximum,** _ ajoute-t-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa petite cousine avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- _**Maintenant que tout le monde à terminer son entraînement de base, je propose d'en faire un autre, beaucoup plus compliqué, mais ce sera le dernier de la journée,** _ propose Sara en se levant, se plaçant devant nous, les bras sur les hanches. _**Il ne concernera que quelques personnes néanmoins, celles qui ont le plus besoin d'améliorer leur technique,** _ sourit-elle innocemment en me fixant étrangement.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va me mettre dans le lot pour se venger de toute à l'heure ?_

 _D'un côté, tu l'as un peu humilié et Sara n'aime pas vraiment ça._

Mon regard est attiré sur ma petite amie derrière moi qui me sourit tendrement. Elle n'a pas forcement tort, mais ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si elle m'a poussé à bout. Je soupire de lassitude devant le regard amusé de la jolie brune alors qu'elle ressert son étreinte sur mon corps, se serrant un peu plus contre moi. Je souris devant cet aspect câlin de sa personnalité et en profite en entremêlant nos doigts.

Je repose toute mon attention sur la grande blonde devant moi et quand elle voit que tout le monde est plus ou moins d'accord, son sourire se fait presque sadique et je sais à cet instant précis que je vais en baver.

\- _**Cet entraînement consistera à mettre vos techniques, mais aussi votre capacité à analyser la situation à rude épreuve. Après réflexion, celles concernées sont Raven et Clarke. Je voulais y mettre Octavia aussi, mais en voyant tes mouvements de combat, j'ai vu que tu n'en avais pas besoin, mais tu vas être tout de même dans le lot en temps qu'entraîneuse, si on peut dire ça comme ça,**_ nous expliques White Canary sous le regard outré de Raven.

\- _**On voit qui sont les privilégiées,**_ murmure-t-elle à mon oreille, me faisant rire alors qu'elle envoie un sourire innocent à Octavia et Lexa qui levèrent les yeux au ciel sous les paroles de l'hispanique.

\- _**Clarke, tu seras contre Raven accompagnée de Diana, Octavia, Kara et Alex. Cet entraînement durera pendant deux jours. Ensuite, pendant les deux suivants, ce sera au tour de Lexa d'affronter Octavia et Raven, mais aussi Nyssa et moi-même. Pour les cinquièmes et sixièmes jours, ce sera à Octavia de se défendre contre Clarke et Lexa accompagnée d'Harley, Maggie, Alex et Kara et enfin, pour le septième jour, le dernier de cette première semaine d'examen, vous devrez affronter votre binôme dans un combat singulier. Tout est permis dans vos affrontements, mais évidemment, ne tuer pas vos adversaires,**_ conclue-t-elle avec un sourire amusé sous nos regards outrés.

\- _**On voit clairement qui sont les privilégiées,** _ répétais-je à Raven dans un souffle provoquant son rire tandis que Lexa me tape sur l'épaule et je lui tire la langue en guise de répartie.

\- _**Maintenant que vous êtes au courant de vos combats finaux pour toute votre semaine, vous pouvez cibler vos atouts ainsi que vos faiblesses pour vous préparer. Clarke, Raven, mettez-vous en place,** _ annonce l'ancien assassin en se décalant pour nous laisser commencer.

Je me lève en même temps que mes deux meilleures amies après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de Lexa et me dirige au milieu de la piste, me préparant à ce combat. Octavia se met à ma gauche tandis que Raven est à ma droite. Kara, Alex et Diana se place devant nous, aligner sur une ligne imaginaire parfaite, les bras croisés sur leur poitrine, Kara flottant à quelques centimètres du sol avec un petit sourire concentré. Elles transpiraient toutes les trois la puissance brute.

\- _**Bon, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller,** _ soufflais-je pour moi-même en me mettant dans une position de combat appris dans la ligue des assassins.

Raven décide d'attaquer la première, utilisant sa vitesse pour me déstabiliser. Pour le moment, je ne fais rien, me contentant d'analyser la situation en me protégeant des coups de plus en plus rapides de ma meilleure amie. Elle est vraiment très puissante et sa force augmente de plus en plus au fil du temps. Bien sûr ! Le temps ! Un énorme sourire se développe sur mes lèvres quand je comprends comment je vais pouvoir neutraliser la fille de Wonder Woman. J'attends qu'elle m'attaque à nouveau, ce qui ne se fait pas attendre, et bloque au dernier moment sa prochaine attaque, la déstabilisant légèrement. Je profite de son état pour utiliser mes pouvoirs. Je cours à une vitesse hallucinante autour d'elle, remontant le temps d'une minute quand un lasso doré entour mes pieds, me faisant trébucher. Heureusement, j'arrive à me retenir en plantant une épée matérialisée au dernier moment dans le sol, ralentissant ma chute, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pas dans un éclat vert. À genoux devant mes adversaires, je comprends qu'elles vont m'attaquer toutes ensemble. Kara et Alex sont les premières à le faire, elles ont une coordination parfaite. Quand Supergirl me donne un coup-de-poing, Alex enchaîne avec un coup de pied. Les coups pleuvent et je n'ai pas le choix, je dois arrêter le temps pour esquiver ce duo bien trop puissant. J'esquive les lasers de Kara avec une roulade sur le côté et bloque le coup-de-poing de sa grande sœur, me protégeant à l'aide d'un bouclier matérialisé. Une fois, cela fait, je me concentre et cours dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, évitant de peu les coups de lasso de Diana qui cherche à m'arrêter. Après quelques secondes, le temps semble ralentir avant de s'arrêter totalement, plongeant Octavia, Raven et Alex dans un état de paralysie totale alors que cela n'affecte ni Diana ni Kara. Ça ne m'étonne pas, j'ai catalysé ce pouvoir chez Kara alors elle est immunisée et Diana est une déesse, le temps n'a aucun effet sur elle.

Dans un sourire, le couple m'attaque d'un même mouvement, me faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. Leur puissance est véritablement à un autre niveau quand elles travaillent ensemble, je comprends comment elles ont pu résister à Reign. J'ai beaucoup de mal à suivre la cadence imposée par les deux Super. Il faut que j'analyse la situation pour tourner cette situation désagréable à mon avantage. Après plusieurs coups que j'ai réussi à esquiver tant bien que mal, je vois Diana se mettre dans une certaine position, m'alertant tout de suite. Si elle entrechoque ses bracelets, je suis perdue. Je matérialise alors un fouet dans ma main et le lance vers Diana, mais il est stoppé par Kara qui le brûle avec sa vision X. Je grogne de frustration avant de recommencer plusieurs fois sous le sourire amusé de la kryptonienne. Je vois, elle va m'empêcher d'attaquer Diana le temps qu'elle arrive à concentrer assez d'énergie pour pouvoir provoquer une puissante onde de choc. C'est un véritable coup de maître, mais dans cette dimension crée par mon arrêt du temps, celui-ci ne coule plus depuis que je combats les deux femmes et il cause un ralentissement des mouvements pour ceux qui ne peuvent rien contrôler. Après plusieurs tentatives, je lui souris grandement avant de matérialiser deux gros poings en acier autour de mes mains. Je m'élance ensuite dans les airs, prenant appuie sur un piédestal que j'ai fait apparaître à même le sol. Une fois à portée de l'héroïne, je matérialise le marteau de ma mère et aidé de la puissance des gants que je porte, je frappe de toutes mes forces sur les bras croisés de Supergirl qui cherche à se protéger. Malheureusement pour elle, la puissance que je viens de mettre est beaucoup plus importante que sa défense et je l'envoie s'encastrer dans le sol alors que mes gants et mon marteau disparaisse dans des particules vertes.

Dans un dernier effort, un nouveau lasso produit par mon pouvoir se retrouve dans ma main, mais je remarque qu'il est beaucoup plus imposé et résistant. Les avant-bras de l'héroïne sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre quand j'arrive à la stopper, enveloppant ses deux membres séparés par mon lasso que j'ai séparé en deux. Un sourire s'élargit sur mon visage quand je bloque le lasso sous mon pied et que je commence à courir autour d'elle. Elle n'a pas le temps de se protéger de mes coups et au dernier moment, je fais de nouveau apparaître le marteau de ma mère afin de lui asséner un coup particulièrement puissant. À ce moment-là, le temps reprend son court et je sens le regard de mes meilleures amies ainsi que celui d'Alex et Kara sur mon dos. Diana a réussi à bloquer mon coup avec son bouclier et à bout de forces, ma vision commence à se troubler, mes jambes ne me portent plus et je me retrouve dans les bras de Diana qui me retient avec un petit sourire en coin. Je sens la présence de Lexa et de mes meilleures amies auprès de moi, ce qui me force à ouvrir les yeux. Je leur souris faiblement avant que ma petite amie ne prenne ma main, le regard noir.

\- _**Tu ne connais pas les mots " Se ménagé " n'est-ce pas ?** _ Me dit-elle en soupirant d'énervement devant mon sourire innocent.

\- _**Désolée, Commandante, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix,**_ répliquais-je faiblement, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle esquisse tout de même un sourire malgré la colère.

\- _**Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable, Princesse,**_ commente-t-elle tendrement en me soulevant du sol, je pose ma tête sur son épaule, me sentant incroyablement bien dans ses bras.

Je sens ses lèvres se posé sur mon front avec amour avant de m'endormir dans ses bras, épuisé par ce combat. _On dirait que je me suis trop surmenée._

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimer ! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience, comme à tous les chapitres que je poste !**_

 _ **Donc, oui... Enfin... C'est plutôt une question à vous posé : D'après vous, qu'est ce qui va bien pouvoir se passé pour que Clarke est dis ce qu'elle a dit à la fin du dernier chapitre ? **_

_**Jouez le jeu svp, j'ai vraiment envie de connaitre vos théories ! Merci à ceux qui le feront ! ;-)**_

 _ **Quel a été votre moment favoris ? Et à part le Clexa, quelle est la relation qui vous plait le plus dans cette fiction ? :-)**_

 _ **Perso, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire les moments de complicité entre SuperWoman, mais aussi les moments Clexa ! Et ma relation favorite après le Clexa, évidemment, c'est Diana et Kara ! Je les aimes tellement ! *coeur***_

 _ **On se retrouve une prochaine fois pour le chapitre suivant !**_

 _ **Bisous ! xoxo**_


	13. Chapitre 13 - Toujours plus haut

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! L'imagination est ma seule propriété.

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** _ Oui, Bonsoir ! Pas de phrase d'accroche pour aujourd'hui puisque vous avez ce chapitre genre quelques jours après le précédent ! xD Je ne vais pas m'étaler sur l'intro donc on se retrouve en bas après avoir répondus aux reviews ! ;-)

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

\- _**Tim kom Trikru :**_ merci pour ta réaction ! J'aime beaucoup tes choix concernant les ships, j'adore aussi le ReignCorp malgré ma graaaande dévotion pour le Super Woman xD Alors, la capacité qu'elle a utilisé ( et qu'elle utilise aussi dans ce chapitre ) est celui de pouvoir répliquer les mouvements de son adversaire quelque soit les mouvement, mais il faut qu'elle est déjà vu ses mouvements au moins une fois sinon ça ne marche pas. Sinon, au cas où, elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs psychiques pour contrôler Gorilla Grodd :-) ( je crois que je n'ai rien oublié de ses capacités ! :D ) Mdrrr oui, il te manque quelques infos, mais c'est normal, je ne vais pas tout vous dire maintenant :-P On saura le pourquoi du comment assez rapidement de toute façon ;-) Bonne lecture à toi !

\- _**MissHarpie :**_ Contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu ! J'espère que ce sera la même chose avec celui-ci ! ;-) Je suis heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas la seule qui apprécie beaucoup le Super Woman ! xD J'aimerais tellement un crossover avec Diana dans la série *_* ce serait TELLEMENT badass ! xD Merci encore pour tes reviews et bonne lecture à toi !

\- _**Clexa9223 :**_ Merci pour ton avis ! Ravie que mon histoire te plaise ! Bonne lecture à toi !

 _ **Merci encore à vous tous ! Je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais vous êtes géniaux et j'ai hâte de continuer cette fiction avec vous ! restez comme vous êtes !**_

* * *

 _ **Petit instant pub :**_

\- _**Pour Simbachou :**_ Aller lire sa fiction ! Elle est géniale et c'est ma chérie qui l'écrit alors vous ne serez pas déçu ! Elle est sur les ships Clexa, SwanQueen et aussi le nouveau ship MadArcher de la série Once Upon A Time ( Comme SQ d'ailleurs xD ) J'espère que vous irez jeter un petit oeil ;-) Merci à vous !

\- _**Pour moi-même ( xD ) :**_ Oui, bon, je fais un peu de pub pour mes nouvelles fictions sur le couple MadArcher de Once Upon A Time parce qu'il est tellement bien ce couple et tellement mignon ! J'espère vous voir sur ses fictions également ! Il y en a une sur mon compte qui est bientôt terminée et qui est en parallèle avec celle-ci et bientôt, une autre petite fiction ainsi que quelques OS viendront s'ajoutés petit à petit ! Alors j'espère VRAIMENT que je vous y verrais ! Merci à vous !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13 : Toujours plus haut**_

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

Ah vous revoilà ! Vous avez loupé pas mal de choses depuis le dernier chapitre ! Il faut dire que mon auteur à décider de faire deux chapitres par semaine d'examen – oui pas par semaine chez vous, ce serait un miracle – donc je vais vous raconter un peu ce que vous avez loupé ! Tout d'abord, Sara a changé certaines règles des entraînements, on doit affronter deux adversaires en duo à présent et en deux jours, nous en avions fait des combats en équipe ! Nous pouvions soit être avec notre partenaire actuel soit avec une autre personne. Le lendemain de mon combat dans le dernier chapitre en date, j'ai dû affronter Kara et Octavia en duo avec Diana et je peux vous dire que c'est un véritable plaisir de travailler avec la mère de Lexa ! C'était vraiment un rêve de pouvoir combattre avec la légendaire Wonder Woman. Puis hier, j'ai été en duo avec Alex et nous avions dû combattre Cyborg et Gorilla Grodd et je peux vous dire que ce fut un combat des plus intéressants ! L'arsenal du membre de la Justice League est vraiment incroyable tandis que je comprends mieux le choix de Lexa d'avoir stoppé le gorille dans son combat parce qu'il est terriblement efficace. Nous avons perdu malheureusement, mais ce fut une leçon très instructive pour moi comme pour Alex. Aujourd'hui, je suis en duo avec Lexa et nous devons affronter ma mère et celle de Lexa ! Je pourrais les vaincre facilement, mais c'est toujours agréable d'avoir de l'aide.

 _Sans moi, tu te ferais étaler, princesse._

 _Lexa ! Ne m'interromps pas !_

 _Désolée mon amour, mais quand tu te vantes à tort, je suis obligée de rendre la vérité à nos lecteurs._

Je pose un regard à la fois effaré et surpris sur ma moitié qui me rend mon regard avec amusement. J'évite le lasso de Diana de justesse avant de répondre mentalement à ma brune.

 _Depuis quand tu as compris ma particularité ?_

 _Depuis le début, il faut dire que tu n'es pas très discrète._

 _Et comment ça se fait que tu me vois faire ? D'habitude, personne ne me voit, pas même Octavia, Raven ou même ma mère._

 _J'ai étudié cette capacité chez Deadpool et je suis une télépathe, Princesse. Les pensées n'ont pas de secret pour moi._

 _À part certaines des miennes._

Je rigole en entendant Lexa grogner dans mon esprit devant cette vérité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi certaines de mes pensées peuvent se cacher de son pouvoir et elle non plus et je sais que ça l'intrigue comme ça la frustre. Notre entraînement contre la mère de Lexa et la mienne est très... Intéressant jusqu'ici. La puissance de Diana se mariant étrangement bien avec les coups foireux de ma mère. Elles nous ont donné beaucoup de fil à retordre, mais grâce à nos capacités respectives, nous avons pu prendre légèrement l'avantage avant qu'elles ne le reprennent après un énième coup tordu de ma génitrice. Nous avons arrêté d'attaquer pour mieux analyser et comprendre les mouvements de nos adversaires.

Lexa essaie de perturber ma mère avec son pouvoir de télépathie et je cours autour des deux femmes, mais malheureusement, je me fais arrêter net par Diana et me prends un violent coup de marteau dans le ventre, me faisant cracher ma salive sous la douleur. Je sens Lexa se tendre en me voyant ainsi quand elle pose sa main sur son cœur, invoquant un animal. Une gigantesque aura d'un jaguar apparaît juste au-dessus d'elle et ses pupilles rétrécissent pour ressembler à celles de l'animal. Je vois Diana sourire fièrement avant que je ne me retrouve dans les bras de ma belle en un instant. Je pose un regard interrogateur sur Lexa qui me sourit tendrement avant de me poser à terre. Je me sens mieux, mon facteur de guérison accéléré aidant grandement. Ma respiration se calme et je fais comprendre à ma brune que tout va bien. Nous sommes interrompus par ma mère qui fonce littéralement sur nous. Lexa veut lui donner un coup-de-poing, mais son membre est arrêté par le marteau de la blonde avant que celle-ci ne saute au-dessus de ma petite amie, lui donnant un coup dans le dos, arrêter in-extrémis par Lexa. Trop occupée par ma mère, la brune ne voit pas la sienne venir derrière elle. J'interviens alors et protège la fille de Batman avec un bouclier matérialisé. Diana frappe de plus en plus contre le bouclier vert qui se fissure petit à petit, mais quand il se casse en plusieurs morceaux, je transforme ses morceaux en petites lames qui viennent s'enfoncer dans la chair de Diana qui gémit légèrement de douleur. J'aide ensuite Lexa à combattre ma mère en matérialisant une armure sur son corps ainsi qu'une immense épée dans sa main droite. Elle me regarde bizarrement, me faisant rire, avant que je ne lui explique.

- _ **L'armure donnera plus de vitesse à tes coups ainsi qu'une vision améliorée sur ton adversaire et l'épée est spéciale, elle peut se dédoubler ou s'allonger selon son utilisateur. Je vais m'occuper de ta mère, occupe-toi de la mienne,**_ lui expliquais-je en me mettant dos à elle.

Un hochement de tête me fait comprendre qu'elle est d'accord avec mon plan et je la vois foncer sur ma mère avec une vitesse inouïe. Je me tourne vers Diana qui m'observe avec un sourire enjoué. Je le lui rends gentiment avant de foncer sur elle, me mettant dans son dos au dernier moment avant de concentré mon pouvoir et de lui porter un coup puissant quand mon poing rencontre avec fracas son bouclier. Je souris à cela, heureuse de voir qu'elle prend ce combat au sérieux. Elle sort son épée de derrière son dos et je fais de même en n'en matérialisant une dans ma main droite ainsi qu'une masse dans ma main gauche. Nous nous tournons autour pendant un instant, démontrant notre adresse en tournant nos épées sur elles-mêmes avant d'attaquer d'un même mouvement. Nos épées créèrent une petite onde de choc et ma massue tombe lourdement sur son bouclier, forçant Diana à reculer de quelques pas. Je continue mes coups contre celui-ci jusqu'à que la déesse reprenne le dessus à son tour, me repoussant férocement. Ses coups se font de plus en plus rapide et précis, me tailladant la peau par moment, faisant couler mon sang sur le sol. Ses mouvements me donne l'impression qu'elle ne se bat pas, mais qu'elle danse, ils sont incroyablement souples et fluides, sa maîtrise des arts de la guerre est impressionnante. Après un énième coup plus puissant que les autres, je reprends le court de mes pensées et utilise ma vitesse pour contrer ses attaques. Quand enfin, je peux voir une faille dans ses attaques, je l'utilise pour la désarmer d'un coup d'épée puissant infligé à sa main. Désarmée, je vais l'attaquer pour en finir quand elle entrechoque ses bracelets sans que je ne puisse réagir, me repoussant facilement. Je me retiens en plantant mon épée dans le sol, mais rien n'y fait, son pouvoir est trop grand. Avec un sourire, elle stoppe son attaque et m'aide à me relever, me tendant sa main gentiment. Je l'accepte en soufflant de dépit, mais garde néanmoins un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

\- _**Ma fille a de la chance de t'avoir, Clarke,**_ me complimente-t-elle tendrement, me faisant rougir.

\- _**C'est plutôt moi qui ai de la chance,**_ avouais-je alors que Lexa et ma mère nous rejoignent, provoquant un immense sourire sur les lèvres de Diana.

Je porte un regard soupçonneux sur ma mère en même temps que Lexa le pose également sur la sienne. Les deux adultes nous sourirent innocemment avant de nous prendre dans leurs bras dans un même mouvement. Je souris en me laissant aller dans les bras de ma mère, me détendant étrangement. Elle dépose un baiser sur le haut de ma tête avec tendresse avant de me sourire à nouveau et d'aller dans les gradins. Je l'observe, un sourire de bonheur resplendissant sur les lèvres. C'est rare qu'elle s'autorise un élan d'affection en dehors de la maison, elle veut toujours rester fière, semblant sans attache, mais c'est une mère vraiment géniale. Je sursaute légèrement en sentant des bras venir enlacer ma taille avant de me détendre et de reposer tout mon corps contre celui de Lexa. Je la sens sourire dans notre étreinte et elle dépose un baiser sur ma nuque, électrisant tout mon corps. Je me tourne dans ses bras, lui faisant face, avant d'approcher mon visage du sien, partageant un tendre baiser. Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres avant que nous soyons interrompus par Raven et Octavia. Ma meilleure amie hispanique nous siffle sous le rire de Kara qui se réfugie dans les bras de sa petite amie après son entraînement plus que productif avec Octavia et Raven. Je tire la langue à celle-ci avant de me réfugier à mon tour dans les bras de Lexa qui m'accepte avec un énorme sourire.

La journée est passée plutôt vite, nous avons encore dû subir deux entraînements, mais à présent, nous sommes toutes dans les gradins, attendant le combat de Lexa avec une certaine impatience. Sam et Lena sont toutes les deux à côté de moi et je peux, encore une fois, surprendre le regard que la grande brune pose sur la Kryptonienne. Je souris en levant les yeux au ciel avant de me pencher à son oreille.

- _ **Tu devrais lui dire, tu sais, on tombe amoureuse si rarement dans une vie,**_ chuchotais-je en posant ma main sur la sienne, un geste d'encouragement.

\- _**Je suis déjà tombé amoureuse une fois et j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie,**_ se défendit-elle, les yeux remplis de tristesse.

Je serre légèrement les dents, je n'aime pas voir les personnes autour de moi malheureuse. Surtout qu'elle n'a pas vu le regard de Sam sur elle. Elles sont toutes les deux stoppées par quelque chose de personnel. Sam à cause de son statut en commun avec Reign et Lena, de sa peur de refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Kara, la peur de l'abandon. Je soupire devant le comportement de ses deux adultes, elles peuvent gérer une menace telle que Reign ou travailler dans une multinational sans problème, mais quand elles doivent affronter leurs sentiments, il n'y a plus personne. Dans un sens, c'est drôle de les voir s'observer comme des adolescentes, mais je sens que Kara ne se contrôlera plus et voudra les aider. Un deuxième soupire pousse la barrière de mes lèvres alors que le combat de Lexa commence enfin. Après celui-ci, je pourrais lui poser mes questions et j'avoue que c'est plutôt ce moment dont j'ai hâte !

Le combat commence avec Raven qui fonce sur Lexa, mais la brune l'évite facilement avant de se faire de nouveau attaquer par Octavia et Sara. Je vois Raven se posé juste à côté de Nyssa, attendant sûrement une ouverture pour atteindre Lexa parce que pour le moment, personne n'a réussi à érafler ma petite amie, ce qui gonfle mon cœur de fierté. Même si Octavia à une force égale à celle de Kara, elle ne fait pas le poids contre la fille de Wonder Woman et celle-ci le lui prouve en envoyant une onde psychique qui sonne pendant un temps la descendante du fils de Krypton. Sara, quant à elle, tourne autour de Lexa tel un lion en cage avant de bondir sur sa proie, touchant pour la première fois son adversaire avec ses bâtons de combat. Loin d'être énervée par cela, Lexa sourit à ma sœur de cœur en observant la légère marque rouge laissée par le bâton avant d'esquiver parfaitement les mouvements de Sara. Je souris en voyant ma petite amie reproduire ses mêmes mouvements, touchant à plusieurs endroits son adversaire. C'est le moment qu'attendaient Raven et Nyssa, visiblement, puisqu'elles foncent sur la fille de Batman ensemble. Lexa arrive à éviter Nyssa en se déplaçant derrière elle, mais Raven l'attrape au vol pour ensuite la lâché à plusieurs mètres de hauteurs, l'encastrant dans le sol. Je serre les dents et les poings pour ne pas intervenir sous le regard compatissant de Lena et Sam, mais aussi de Supergirl et de Wonder Woman qui viennent de prendre place à côtés de nous. À se demander ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire.

Après quelques instants, je libère le souffle que j'ai bloqué dans mes poumons en apercevant Lexa se relever. Elle craque son épaule en grimaçant et je gémis sous l'imagination de son épaule déboîtée faisant naître un rire chez les quatre femmes autour de moi. Je vois Octavia et Raven se concerté avant de foncer ensemble sur la demi-sœur de l'hispanique qui ne les voient pas arrivés. Je me retiens de la prévenir avec notre lien quand je soupire de contentement en la voyant esquiver de peu les deux amies qui restent en l'air, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres d'une et frustré sur les lèvres de l'autre. Profitant de cette distraction, Sara et Nyssa attaquent Lexa dans le dos, mais c'est mal connaître la fille de Diana qui esquive encore une fois au dernier moment. Dos aux quatre filles, mais face à moi, mon regard se perd dans le sien et je vois un fin sourire se dessiné lentement sur ses lèvres. Je comprends alors qu'elle va enfin passer aux choses sérieuses et elle me donne raison en stoppant d'un coup les mouvements de Nyssa et Sara avant de bloquer les attaques combinées de Raven et d'Octavia. D'un mouvement fluide et rapide, elle prend un bras à chacune avant de les balancer derrière elle avec une force hors du commun. Raven est la première à atterrir au sol et elle retient Octavia qui a du mal à se reprendre et quand mes deux meilleures amies lèvent leurs regards sur ma petite amie, celle-ci a une aura bleue tout autour d'elle, invoquant la rapidité du léopard. Grâce à cette nouvelle faculté, elle arrive en un pas de course à se retrouvée derrière Raven et Octavia avant de les mettre au tapis en un coup chacune. Puis, tout aussi rapidement, elle se faufile juste devant le couple d'assassins, invoque la puissance d'un nouvel animal, la baleine. De ses mains, se projette un jet d'eau à haute pression qui envoie le couple au tapis à son tour, laissant Lexa la seule encore debout sur le terrain.

Tout le monde est subjugué par la puissance de la jolie brune, y compris moi. Les deux seules à ne pas être en mode amorphe devant cette merveilleuse puissance sont Diana et Anya. Elles sourient, fière de la jeune femme et ce sont elles qui entourent en premières Lexa quand celle-ci arrive vers nous. Raven et Octavia reviennent elles aussi et viennent s'asseoir à mes côtés, toutes les deux aussi choquées que moi.

- _ **Franchement, ta copine, c'est un monstre de puissance,**_ rage Reyes en se massant la nuque en grimaçant. _**Octavia, ce n'est pas pour te vexer, mais je pense que tu ne manges pas que des légumes, tu m'as littéralement détruit les bras,**_ commente-t-elle ensuite, se prenant une claque derrière la tête par la concerner.

\- _**D'un côté, tu as de la chance de ne rien avoir de casser avec la force qu'elle y a mise, tu devrais être satisfaite pour cela,**_ lui dis-je pour prendre la défense de ma meilleure amie, ce qui la fait sourire.

\- _**Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne sait pas battue comme ça contre Reign, elle aurait pu gagner,**_ continue malgré tout Raven, ignorant totalement ce que je viens de lui dire.

Je ne dis rien, mais souris quand Octavia donne une deuxième claque à Raven, faisant râler cette dernière. Les événements sur Themyscira sont encore flous dans ma tête. Surtout mon combat contre Reign. Je n'ai pas oublié cette puissance dévastatrice, ni cet état d'esprit de vouloir absolument tout raser sur terre et ça me fait peur. Je sais qu'elles seront toutes là pour me contrôler, mais je sais qu'elles n'y arriveront pas. Reign est encore en vie uniquement grâce à sa génétique et à sa fuite, si je m'en prends à mes amies, je pourrais les tuer sans même m'en rendre compte ou éprouver la moindre compassion. C'est pour ça que je prends à cœur ses entraînements, je veux comprendre comment marche mes pouvoirs pour éviter une catastrophe pareille, mais Raven a raison, Lexa serait bien capable de neutraliser Reign, elle est d'une telle puissance. Une main sur mon épaule me fait sortir de mes pensées, je lève la tête et souris en découvrant Sam devant moi, mais mon sourire se fane quand je vois son regard. Il se passe quelque chose. Je fronce des sourcils quand elle me demande de venir avec elle, un peu à l'écart. J'accepte et la suis, m'adossant à un mur quand nous nous retrouvons seules. Elle commence à faire les cent pas et je la regarde faire, surprise de cette attitude et curieuse d'en connaître la raison.

- _ **Je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire, mais il y a une essence de Worldkiller près de nous,**_ me dit-elle en stoppant ses mouvements, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je ne dis rien et fronce des sourcils devant ses dires. Elle ne dit rien non plus, se contentant de me fixer avec détermination. Après un moment, je réagis enfin.

\- _**Comment ça une essence de Worldkiller ?**_ Lui demandai-je calmement.

\- _**Une personne qui devient un Worldkiller dégage une essence particulière. C'est le cas avec une personne autour de nous, mais je ne sais pas de qui cela provient,**_ m'explique Sam avec une grimace désolée.

\- _**Tu veux dire que les Worldkiller peuvent se créer tout seul ?**_ Compris-je avec stupeur, écarquillant les yeux.

- _ **Non, ce sont seulement les humains qui possédant le gène qui le peuvent. La présence de Reign a dû activer les mutations chez ses personnes, mais je ne pourrais pas les identifier sans aide.**_

\- _**Nous en avons déjà identifié une,**_ retentit une voix sur notre côté droit, me faisant légèrement sursauter.

\- _**C'est Loïs, la mère d'Octavia,**_ nous avoue Kara en baissant les yeux.

Je reste interdite après cette nouvelle. Loïs ne peut pas être une Worldkiller, c'est impossible. Elle est bien trop gentille et aimante pour cela ! C'est un malentendu, je ne vois rien d'autre qui pourrait expliquer cette folie !

\- _**Les caractères humains ne sont pas ceux des Worldkiller, Clarke. Loïs possède le gêne et Reign l'a éveillée, mais nous ne savons pas qui pourrait être la troisième Worldkiller, ni pourquoi les gènes sont chez certaines personnes et pas dans d'autres,**_ m'explique à son tour Diana avec amertume.

Je comprends que j'ai pensé à voix haute à la réponse de la déesse. Je soupire de dépit avant d'avoir un éclair de génie, mais je prie pour que ce ne soit pas ça.

\- _**Chercher du côté des premiers hommes. Ils sont un peuple différent du nôtre et selon la légende, certains humains auraient leur pouvoir. Nous devrions commencer par là. Tout le monde devrait être mis au courant, si l'une de nous est susceptible de devenir une Worldkiller, nous devons savoir qui et comment l'en empêcher. Les examens sont bien trop dangereux tant qu'on ne connaît pas son identité,**_ leur présentais-je d'une voix convaincante.

On dirait que je n'ai pas à argumenté plus que cela puisqu'elles hochent toute la tête, plaidant en ma faveur. Reste plus qu'à prévenir les filles et Sara pour qu'elle annule les examens…

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

\- _**Comment ça, tu ne vas pas les arrêter ?!**_ Hurlais-je sur ma sœur de cœur qui a les yeux fermés et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. _**Tu es consciente au moins que nous courrons tous un danger ?!**_ Continuais-je alors que je sens que mon pouvoir commence à bouillir en moi.

\- _**La deuxième Worldkiller n'est pas éveillée, nous avons le temps d'entamer les examens et pendant les entraînements, nous verront bien qui est susceptible de devenir un de ses monstres,**_ décide-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je me tourne vers Sam, Kara et Diana qui me donne le feu vert pour révéler la vérité. Je soupire et me tourne vers l'assemblée, les trois femmes à mes côtés.

\- _**Nous savons qui est la deuxième Worldkiller,**_ soupir Kara, posant son regard désolé sur Octavia.

Je regarde tout le monde avec attention, guettant leur réaction. Tous les leurs sont dirigés sur moi et mon cœur se serre à la seule pensée que le monde d'Octavia va s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. Je trouve dans le regard de Lexa tout le courage dont j'ai besoin pour annoncer la nouvelle et dévie mes pupilles sur ma meilleure amie.

\- _**Malheureusement, la deuxième Worldkiller n'est autre que Loïs Lane/Kent,**_ réussis-je à prononcer, les mots mourant dans ma gorge.

Peu à peu, l'information monte dans le cerveau de la fille de Superman et elle comprend enfin toute l'ampleur de la situation. Ses yeux se baignent de larmes petit à petit et Nylah vient la prendre fortement dans ses bras, mais Octavia ne réagit pas. Elle ne cesse de me regarder, de me supplier du regard pour que j'avoue que c'est une blague de mauvais goût. Je baisse alors mon regard, ne supportant plus celui de ma meilleure amie qui s'effondre en pleurs et rage dans les bras de sa petite amie. Raven est à côté d'elle, lui caressant le dos pour la soulager de cette terrible vérité, mais rien ni personne ne peut produire ce miracle. Après un certain temps, Sam prend la parole, pour mieux assommer notre auditoire avec une nouvelle des plus sombre.

- _ **Je suis désolée de vous apprendre ça, mais la troisième Worldkiller est parmi nous en ce moment-même. Elle est dans un état de sommeil donc la personne ne sait pas qui elle est vraiment. Étant la partie humaine de Reign, je peux sentir l'énergie du Worldkiller tout autour de vous, mais sans pour autant distingué vraiment son identité.**_

\- _**Je pourrais construire une machine qui pourrait déduire l'identité du Worldkiller après avoir fait des tests sur vous toutes, mais il me faudrait un élément qui puisse m'aider à y parvenir,**_ nous propose Lena avec diplomatie, plongeant son regard envoûtant dans celui de Sam.

\- _**Quand je me suis retrouvé séparé de Reign, l'hologramme a activé une sorte de mécanisme dans l'église ancienne. Je pense que si nous repartons sur les lieux, je pourrais détecter un élément qui pourrait nous aider,**_ se dévoue Sam, étant la seule à pouvoir le faire.

- _ **Je vous accompagne. Nous irons plus vite avec le Waverider,**_ accepte enfin Sara en actionnant son oreillette de contrôle du vaisseau. _**Les examens sont annulés pour le moment. J'en toucherais un mot au directeur. En attendant, vous avez carte blanche, mais ne faites pas de bêtise,**_ finit-elle ensuite alors que le vaisseau des Legends apparaît derrière elle.

Je prends Sam et Lena dans mes bras avant de les voir monter sur le Waverider. Kara me regarde puis regarde ensuite Octavia avant de le reposer sur moi. Avec un sourire compatissant, je pose ma main sur son épaule.

\- _**Je veille sur elle, vas les aider,**_ lui dis-je dans un sourire en pointant le vaisseau du menton.

Elle me mime un merci du bout des lèvres avant d'embrasser Diana et de rejoindre les filles à l'intérieur du Waverider. Celui-ci décolle et je ne le perds pas de vue jusqu'à qu'il disparaît à travers le ciel. Lexa vient se mettre entre sa mère et moi, posant une main réconfortante sur nos épaules. Diana se retourne pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras et je les observé avec tendresse quand Octavia vient à ma rencontre, les yeux bouffis. Je pince mes lèvres pour ne pas verser une larme devant l'état de ma meilleure amie avant qu'elle ne me prenne dans ses bras tendrement. Décontenancé par sa réaction, je mets un temps avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

- _ **J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles de t'avoir appris la nouvelle de cette façon,**_ lui avouais-je, mon visage dans son cou.

\- _**Il n'y avait pas de bonne façon pour me le dire, Clarke. Je te remercie de l'avoir fait. Je sais qu'on va arrêter Reign et faire revenir ma mère. J'ai confiance en nous.**_

Ce qu'elle vient de me dire me fait un immense bien et je resserre mon étreinte avant qu'elle ne s'en échappe, m'accordant un petit sourire malgré tout. Lexa vient prendre ma main avec tendresse et Raven pose une main sur l'épaule de la fille de Superman puis son autre main sur la mienne, nous accordant leur confiance et malgré les vérités qui ont fait beaucoup de mal, je sais que nous vaincrons. _Quelle que soit l'identité de la troisième Worldkiller._

* * *

 ** _C'est bon ? Vous êtes tous là ? Je n'ai perdu personne ? PARFAIT ! Vous allez encore plus dégusté au prochain chapitre avec l'identité de la Worldkiller !_**

 ** _Dites-moi, avez-vous une petite idée de qui serait ce fameux Worldkiller ? J'ai hâte de savoir ça :-P_**

 ** _Votre moment favoris de ce chapitre ? Perso, c'est la fin à partir de Sam qui vient parler à Clarke, j'adore tout simplement !_**

 ** _Non Non, vous ne rêvez pas, il y aura bien de plus en plus de ReignCorp au fil des chapitres, j'ADORE ce ship et la série ne m'aide VRAIMENT pas à rester fidèle au Supercorp xD D'ailleurs, quel est votre ship favoris dans la série Supergirl ? A part le SuperCorp évidemment ;-)_**

 ** _Vous pouvez me dire deux ships, si vous le souhaitez, j'aime bien connaître vos goûts !_**

 ** _On se retrouve pour le prochain ship et je sens que je vais en mettre beaucoup en PLS xD_**

 ** _Bisous à vous tous ! xoxo_**


	14. Chapitre 14 - Worldkillers

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! L'imagination est ma seule propriété.

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** _ Oui, Bonsoir ! Je ne vais rien vous dire de particulier pour cette intro xD Je rigole déjà de vos réactions ! xD On se retrouve en bas ! xD _**Bonne lecture !** _ xoxo

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 ** _En vue de la grosse révélation à la fin de ce chapitre, je répondrais à vos reviews lors du prochain chapitre ! ;-)_**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14 : Worldkillers**_

 _~ Point de vue Externe ~_

Sara coupa l'accélération de son vaisseau avant de se tourner vers les trois femmes assises derrière elle. Kara fut la première à enlever la protection de ses épaules pour s'approcher de la conductrice. Sara la regarda, intriguée, pendant quelques secondes, ce que remarque Supergirl, l'interrogeant de son regard bleu hypnotisant.

\- _**D'habitude, au premier vol, les passagers sont malades à cause de la vitesse du vaisseau, mais cela s'accentue encore plus quand on traverse les failles du temps,**_ s'explique White Canary avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- _**Nous ne sommes pas des passagers comme les autres,**_ rigole Supergirl en posant un regard fier sur ses deux meilleures amies.

- _ **En effet, j'avais remarqué,**_ réplique Sara dans un murmure en voyant que ni Lena et ni Sam n'avaient de haut de cœur.

Les quatre femmes furent coupées dans leur discussion par le dispositif de Gideon. Sara s'avança vers le tableau des commandes en slalomant entre ses passagers afin d'interroger son intelligence artificielle.

\- _**Gideon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_ Questionne la blonde d'une voix forte alors que l'hologramme apparut devant elle.

- _ **J'ai détecté une anomalie dans le temps. Je ne connais pas la cause de celle-ci, mais j'ai prévenu l'équipe,**_ informe l'intelligence artificielle d'une voix calme et sympathique.

- _ **J'ai bien peur de devoir vous laisser ici, les filles,**_ s'excuse Sara avec un air coupable sous le sourire compréhensif des trois amies.

\- _**On rentrera en volant, ne t'inquiète pas, Sara,**_ lui dit Kara en posant une main sur son épaule munie d'un fin sourire compatissant.

\- _**Quand tu reviendras, je veux absolument tout savoir sur le Waverider !**_ S'exclame Lena, faisant rire les trois autres femmes. Elle ne changerait jamais, une véritable scientifique.

Sans plus de diplomatie, Lena et Sam suivirent Kara à travers le vaisseau afin d'en sortir. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle posa un regard déterminé sur ses amies qui le lui rendit et elles sautèrent toutes dans le vide. Sam prit Lena dans ses bras pendant la descente et atterrit doucement au sol tandis que Supergirl les rejoignit peu de temps après.

\- _**Tu es plus rapide que moi,**_ dit-elle à la mère de Ruby, surprise par la vitesse de vol de celle-ci.

- _ **Je suis la conscience d'un Worldkiller, Kara,**_ lui explique-t-elle simplement avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres en déposant Lena au sol.

Le regard des trois femmes fut attiré par l'immense édifice juste devant elles, provoquant des frissons incontrôlés chez Sam. Elle se rappelait encore la douleur ressentit quand la créatrice de Reign les avait séparés ainsi que la détresse émotionnelle quand elle avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Voyant le trouble s'imposer chez Sam, la Luthor posa une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras, faisant revenir la jeune femme dans le présent par ce simple geste. Kara fut la première à entrer dans l'église, tout lui donnait la chair de poule, que ce soit l'atmosphère, l'ambiance ou la structure des murs. Elle fut rejointe peu de temps après par ses deux meilleures amies et après quelques minutes de marche, elles arrivèrent au milieu de l'église. L'énorme cratère au centre de la pièce donna une deuxième vague de frisson à Sam, mais aussi à Kara et Lena.

- _ **Bon, qu'on en finisse,**_ suggère la plus jeune des Luthor provoquant un hochement de tête affirmatif chez les deux kryptonienne.

Pendant quelques minutes, elles cherchèrent un indice n'importe où, que ce soit sur les murs, leur structure, le matériel dans lequel ils étaient faits. Sur le sol, au milieu du cratère ou sur le tableau de commande à moitié détruit. Elles ne trouvèrent absolument rien jusqu'à que Lena ne rejoigne Sam devant le tableau. Pendant que la conscience de Reign cherchait quelque chose sur les rebords de la commande, Lena sortit un petit appareil de sa poche avant de l'activer. La lumière bleue se dégageant de l'appareil fit réagir les deux Super qui se rapprochèrent de la scientifique. Celle-ci avait un grand sourire amusé sur les lèvres en voyant le regard surpris et perdue de ses amies. Elle appuya encore une fois sur le même bouton et un hologramme apparut, trouvant son origine dans l'appareil créé par Lena. Des lignes de textes défilèrent devant les yeux attentifs de la Luthor et elle stoppa ses lignes pour en sélectionner une précisément.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que c'est Lena ?**_ Demande Sam, complètement perdue, partageant le même regard que Supergirl.

\- _**La liste des matériaux utilisés lors de l'extraction que vous avez subis, Reign et toi. Il y a une forte dose de kryptonite, ce qui aurait dû vous tuer, mais mélangé à un liquide que je ne connais pas, cela permet une extraction rapide, douloureuse, mais sans risque,**_ leur explique-t-elle fasciné par ce qu'elle regardait.

\- _**Est-ce que tu as le nom de ce liquide ?**_ Questionne Kara en fronçant des sourcils, pas du tout rassurée.

\- _**Non, mais j'ai son ADN et sa composition alors je peux le reproduire, mais ça ne va pas être facile, j'aurais besoin d'aide. Avant toute chose, je dois faire des tests sur absolument toutes les personnes présentes aux entraînements. Je ne dois prendre aucun risque.**_

Sam et Kara partagèrent un regard entendu avant que l'ancienne Worldkiller ne soit attirée par quelque chose au centre du cratère. Sans vraiment se contrôler, elle descendit pour voir d'un peu plus prêt. Une petite flaque argentée semblable à la composition du goudron trônait autour d'une pierre bleue. La jeune femme toucha le liquide et un frisson électrisant parcourus sa colonne vertébrale avant qu'elle ne se rappelle de la provenance de cette étrangeté. Elle récupéra alors la pierre bleue, baignant dans le liquide, avant de revenir vers ses deux amies. Elle la tendit à Lena qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur sous le regard concernée des deux Alien.

\- _**C'est de la Kryptonite bleue, une pierre artificielle créée en mélangeant toutes les sortes de Kryptonite connue à ce jour.**_

Les deux Supers comprirent que cette pierre était aussi dangereuse pour les Worldkillers que pour elles, mais qu'il était également fortement possible qu'elle soit la clé permettant de dissocier un humain de son esprit démoniaque. Elles quittèrent l'église d'un pas précipitée, emportant avec elles les vestiges de la civilisation ancienne des Worldkillers. Arrivée dehors, Sam contempla ses doigts qui avaient plongé dans le liquide et remarqua que celui-ci était encore accroché à sa peau et qu'il avait créé une sorte de carapace dur comme du cristal. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas plus cependant, se disant que Lena lui enlèverait en arrivant à L-Corp. Kara fut la première à décoller avec un petit sourire espiègle sur le coin des lèvres, laissant à son amie le loisir de prendre Lena avec elle.

\- _**Cela vous donnera encore un prétexte pour vous rapprocher, handicapés des sentiments,**_ susurra le dernier membre de la famille El, entremetteuse étant son deuxième prénom.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Kara ?**_ Demande Sam portant Lena comme une mariée sous le regard effaré de Supergirl. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de la rapidité de vol de son amie.

- _ **Rien rien, je réfléchis à voix haute,**_ sourit innocemment la jolie blonde sous les regards suspicieux de Lena et Sam avant de pousser sa vitesse à son maximum, comme si elle défiait son amie Kryptonienne de réussir à la suivre.

\- _**Sam, montre-lui comment en bat à la course une Kryptonienne trop sûre d'elle,**_ s'amuse Lena en soufflant cela à l'oreille de la grande châtaigne qui eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas frissonner au souffle de son amie sur sa peau.

C'est avec un sourire en coin amusé devant l'esprit de compétition de la jeune Luthor que Samantha augmenta sa vitesse, faisant resserrer l'emprise de Lena autour de son cou pour son plus grand plaisir. Elles réussirent à rattraper Kara en quelques secondes, et même à gagner la course en arrivant les premières à L-Corp. Sam desserra son étreinte sur le corps de Lena, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas, à la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme.

\- _**C'était sympa comme tête-à-tête, on devrait remettre ça un jour,**_ lui murmure-t-elle à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner de la Kryptonienne dans une démarche assurée, presque provocatrice qui laissa Sam sans voix.

Kara attendit quelques secondes avant d'apparaître dans le dos de son amie, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, son ouïe surdévelopper lui ayant permis d'entendre ce que Lena avait chuchoter à Sam. Le son des pas de Kara sur le sol réveilla l'ancienne Worldkiller qui secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, n'ayant pas remarqué le petit rictus amusé sur les lèvres de Supergirl. Elles se rendirent, à la suite de leur amie, dans le laboratoire souterrain de L-Corp et trouvèrent Lena déjà en pleine analyse de la mystérieuse pierre. Kara croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, amusée de voir que rien n'avait changé depuis leur séparation tandis que Sam admirait cette femme au génie très longtemps sous-estimé. Après un certain moment, Lena leva le regard vers ses deux amies et rougit légèrement devant leur regard avant de se reprendre.

\- _**Sam, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire s'il y a une façon de différencier les personnes qui ont le gène ? Est-ce que c'est un gène qui muterait que chez les humains ou également chez les Aliens ?**_

\- _**De ce que je sais, toutes les races peuvent avoir le gène, mais chez certaines espèces, il muterait beaucoup plus vite que chez d'autres. Les humains, les mi-humains, les Kryptoniens et les Daxamites sont les races les plus vigoureuses pour la mutation.**_

À la mention de la race de son ancien amour, le regard de Kara se fit un peu plus triste, rencontrant le regard compatissant de son ancienne amante. Malgré sa relation avec Lena et Diana, son cœur avait gardé une place pour Mon-El qui avait décidé de repartir dans le futur avec Imra, mais cette place n'était pas romantique, loin de là. Elle était simplement triste d'avoir perdu un ami aussi précieux que lui. Un sourire naquit sur le coin des lèvres de Supergirl et la Luthor le lui rendit, soulagée que son amie est enfin tournée la page Mon-El.

\- _**Je vais contacter Alex pour qu'elle escorte Octavia, Raven, Clarke et Lexa dans le laboratoire,**_ en conclue Kara qui s'apprêtait déjà à contacter sa grande sœur à l'aide de son oreillette.

\- _**Nylah, Luna et Anya doivent venir également, elles sont toutes à moitié humaines ou Kryptonienne,**_ releva la dernière Luthor en se penchant un peu plus vers son ordinateur.

\- _**Diana n'est pas concernée, Kara. C'est une déesse et les divinités ne sont pas touchées par un gène comme celui-ci,**_ révéla Sam à la suite de Lena sous le regard soulagée de Kara. _**Par contre, Harley, Alex, Maggie, Nyssa et Sara peuvent le possédé,**_ conclue-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers Lena qui soupira de lassitude.

- _ **On va devoir faire des groupes de deux à chaque fois. La journée va être longue,**_ souffle la scientifique en soupirant bruyamment sous le rire des deux femmes aux pouvoirs extraordinaire. _**On va commencer par Octavia et Nylah, j'en aurais pour une heure et demi de tests pour chaque groupe,**_ informe-t-elle ensuite donnant son feu vert à Kara qui actionna son oreillette avant de partir à toute vitesse, laissant Lena et Sam à nouveau seule.

La Kryptonienne vient s'asseoir sur un tabouret à côté de la brune, lui souriant avec bienveillance avant d'observer attentivement son doigt alors que son amie avait les yeux rivés sur son écran. Elle constata que l'étrange carapace prenait maintenant tout son doigt, ce qui l'inquiéta grandement. Elle ne ressentait pas de douleur, c'était déjà un bon signe, mais jusqu'où sa progression pouvait aller si elle n'en parle pas avant ? Elle essaya de l'analyser avec sa vision X, mais un violent mal de crâne la prit pendant quelques secondes avant de ce volatilisé comme par magie. Elle réessaya pour obtenir le même résultat. Elle fronça des sourcils et posa un regard en biais à Lena, elle se décida de lui en parler.

\- _**Lena, je voulais t'en parler. Quand j'ai touché le liquide tout à l'heure, dans l'église, il s'est passé quelque chose avec celui-ci,**_ essaya-t-elle de lui expliquer tout en grimaçant.

Puis, elle tendit sa main à son amie qui, avec un froncement de sourcil significatif, prit délicatement son membre, faisant frissonner la jeune femme au passage. Elle l'étudia sous toute les coutures, avant de prendre un stylo posé à côté d'elle et de tapoter sur la carapace argentée, mais cela fit grimacer Sam, alors d'un mouvement vif, la jeune Luthor stoppa ses gestes, plongeant son regard intense dans celui de l'ancienne Worldkiller.

\- _**La douleur n'est pas forte, mais c'est sensible alors ça pique légèrement,**_ rassura celle-ci avec un petit sourire.

En partie rassurée, la scientifique posa ses doigts fins sur la coquine en surveillant les expressions de Sam. Puis, elle rapprocha son microscope de poche trônant devant elle, posa doucement, et avec une certaine retenue, la main entière de son amie avant de l'analyser. Elle grogna de frustration quand elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien n'en tirer. Elle prit son stylo, le tourna habilement entre ses doigts sous le regard amusé et fasciné de Sam avant de claquer des doigts, une expression de victoire sur le visage. Elle se leva de son tabouret et partis dans son bureau avant de revenir presque aussi rapidement, posant un plateau avec plusieurs fioles dessus et un petit couteau à dents de scie. La Luthor prit un flacon de couleur violet, versant ensuite le liquide sur le doigt de son amie. Elle gratta doucement à la surface sous le regard inquisiteur de Samantha, mais voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas, la scientifique grogna légèrement avant de reproduire la même chose avec le flacon rouge pour obtenir le même résultat. En arrivant au flacon noir, lorsque le liquide entra en contact avec la carapace argentée, celle-ci reprit sa forme liquide, mais différemment. Sam et Lena se levèrent de leur place quand cela se produisit et l'ancienne Worldkiller questionna son amie d'un regard inquiet.

- _ **Il a les mêmes propriétés que les symbiotes, que celui de Venom précisément. En plongeant ton doigt dans le liquide, tu as activé ses propriétés et en se mélangeant à ton ADN, cela a produit un nouveau symbiote, moins agressif que ceux de Venom, Carnage ou Scorn, mais beaucoup plus puissant et je dirais qu'il t'a choisi pour devenir son porteur.**_

Sous ses explications, Samantha tourna à nouveau son regard sur le symbiote qui chercher par tous les moyens de revenir auprès d'elle, ce qu'elle trouva étrangement mignon. Lena poussa doucement son amie, d'un coup de main au milieu du dos, vers la table en lui affirmant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Peu rassurée, Samantha s'avança tout de même et sourit nerveusement quand le liquide se leva légèrement, comme aimanté vers elle. Elle posa un doigt sur celui-ci et il se laissa faire, comme un chien se laissant caresser.

\- _**Contrairement à ceux des autres porteurs, ton symbiote est un être pacifiste. Tu n'obéis pas à sa volonté, c'est lui qui obéit à la tienne. Il a été créé artificiellement pendant votre extraction, c'est comme un nouveau-né et il obéira à ton sang,**_ lui explique Lena avec fascination en s'approchant elle aussi de la table.

Elle sourit en coin en voyant le symbiote bougé dans sa direction, comme pour la prévenir de ne rien faire de louche. Elle leva les mains au ciel en guise de paix et l'extra-terrestre se tourna à nouveau vers Sam, comprenant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de cette grande noiraude. Fasciné par cette étrangeté, Sam posa sa main juste devant lui, voulant voir ce qu'il allait faire. Sans aucune surprise, le symbiote grimpa sur sa main et lia son ADN avec celui de son porteur, créant un gant de couleur argentée prenant toute la main de l'humaine. Elle l'observa sous toutes les coutures, mais alors que les deux amies étaient fascinées par le symbiote, celui-ci monta de plus en plus sur le bras de Sam, le couvrant de sa carapace argentée jusqu'à la recouvrir totalement. La jeune femme ressentait un immense pouvoir à présent et elle en sourit. Ce pouvoir n'était pas mauvais, au contraire, il était lumineux et rassurant. Sa vision était améliorée, elle pouvait à présent voir à travers une couche épaisse de cinq murs ainsi que ralentir les mouvements devant elle. Lena était bouche bée devant la transformation de Sam, la carapace formant une fine combinaison moulante sur son corps qui épousait parfaitement sa taille fine et gracieuse. Lena se mordit subtilement la lèvre devant cette vision plus qu'agréable, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres.

C'est ce moment que choisis Kara pour revenir avec Octavia et Nylah. En voyant son amie devant une chose qu'elle qualifierait de symbiote, elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et poussa l'inconnu avec sa super vitesse, se plaçant entre Lena et lui, mais elle fut décontenancée en découvrant que le symbiote avait encaissé son coup et que son porteur était à présent accroché contre le mur en face d'elle. Lena voulut intervenir, mais Sam ne lui en laissa pas le temps et son masque tomba devant Supergirl qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. La nouvelle porteuse de symbiote se décrocha du mur et s'avança vers ses deux meilleures amies quand son symbiote voulut attaquer Supergirl, Sam lui donna un petit coup pour l'en empêcher, comme le ferait une mère avec son enfant. Cela calma l'extra-terrestre qui relâcha le corps de la jeune mère, prenant l'apparence d'une montre à son poignet droit.

\- _**D'accord, alors je veux des explications et toute suite !**_ S'écria Kara, perdue avec toute cette histoire, sous le sourire amusée de Sam et attendrie de Lena.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Reigncorp ~ ~ ~**_

 _~ Une heure plus tard ~_

Supergirl observait ses meilleures amies d'un regard peu convaincu, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine quand Diana arriva avec Raven et Luna. La déesse s'approcha de sa petite amie, l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'intéresser à son comportement. Elle posa son regard intense sur les deux meilleures amies de sa blonde, inquisitrice et curieuse.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Kara est devenue une statue ?**_ La devance sa fille, touchant avec délicatesse le bras de Kara, comme si elle avait peur de la briser.

\- _**Elle a du mal à assimilé quelque chose,**_ explique Lena, restant évasive sur le pourquoi de cette réaction.

\- _**Quoi ? Qu'elle n'est pas aussi puissante qu'un dieu ?**_ S'amuse Raven, se prenant une claque derrière la tête par sa mère. _**Tu ne vas pas commencer toi aussi ! J'ai déjà assez à faire avec Octavia !**_ S'écria la jolie brune, en se massant l'arrière du crâne avec un regard des plus noir sous le sourire amusé de sa mère qui se reconcentra ensuite sur Kara.

\- _**Je ne suis pas une statue, comme je ne suis pas un dieu,**_ réplique Kara, faisant grimacer Sam à cette phrase, lui rappelant leur premier combat quand elle était encore sous le joug de Reign. _**Sam, dit leur, ce que tu viens de me dire. Mieux, montre-leur,**_ propose Kara d'une voix douce malgré sa réaction excessive.

Acceptant la demande de son amie, la Kryptonienne activa son symbiote qui protégea tout son corps de sa carapace argentée. Devant les regards surpris de Diana, Raven et Luna, la jeune femme se déplaça à grande vitesse, même plus grande encore que celle qu'elle avait de base et tapa sur l'épaule de Raven avec un petit rire avant de revenir à sa place avant même que la fille de Wonder Woman ne se retourne. Sam se mit ensuite juste devant le mur du laboratoire et utilisa ses lasers pour écrire le mot Silver sur la brique, faisant sourire, Lena qui comprit immédiatement.

\- _**Vous pouvez m'appeler Silver à présent,**_ ajoute-t-elle d'une voix double produite par ses propres cordes vocales et celles du symbiote d'une voix joueuse.

Celui-ci reprit la forme d'une montre au poignet droit de Sam, libérant son hôte. Kara resta interdite ainsi que les trois femmes avec elle. Lena et Sam se regardèrent un instant avant de soupirer d'un même souffle. Diana fut la première à reprendre ses esprits après la démonstration de la jeune femme.

- _ **Tu es la détentrice d'un nouveau symbiote, mais comment est-ce possible ?**_ Lui demande-t-elle, très curieuse en s'approchant de l'amie de son amante.

\- _**Quand on est allé dans l'église, un liquide de couleur argenté est entré en contact avec son sang et à créer un tout nouveau symbiote. Il ne contrôle pas les gestes de Sam, c'est elle qui le contrôle. Il ne fait qu'améliorer ses capacités déjà possédées,**_ explique pour la troisième fois la scientifique, assise sur un tabouret, d'un ton las tandis que Sam essayait de retenir un rire dans sa gorge.

\- _**C'est trop génial !**_ Commente Raven avec énergie et fascination s'attirant tous les regards sur elle. _**Bah quoi ? Ne dites pas le contraire ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème,**_ dit-elle suite en réponse aux regards inquisiteurs des femmes autour d'elle.

\- _**Est-ce que tu es sûr que ce symbiote ne fera rien à Sam ? Qu'il ne finira pas par contrôler ses gestes comme ceux de Carnage ou de Venom ?**_ Questionne Diana par curiosité, pour aider sa petite amie à accepter cette situation également.

- _ **L'ADN de Silver n'est pas néfaste pour Sam. Il ne possède pas les mêmes propriétés que les autres symbiotes puisque c'est un symbiote artificiel, créé par un mélange de plusieurs fluides. Il se nourrit du désir de protection de Samantha et non de sa haine ou de son envie de vengeance. Il est sans danger pour Sam, ne vous inquiétez pas,**_ leur explique la Luthor avec un sourire rassurant qui détendit Supergirl instantanément.

\- _**Bon, maintenant que Madame Savant Fou vous a rassurer sur la sécurité de Miss Ancienne Worldkiller devenue Silver, est-ce qu'on peut se remettre au travail ?**_ Réplique Raven avec son tact légendaire, faisant au moins rire tout le monde dans la salle.

\- _**Octavia et Nylah sont déjà en train de passer des tests. Ce sera bientôt à votre tour,**_ lui apprit Lena en déverrouillant une fenêtre derrière Raven, dévoilant le couple allongé sur deux lits, des aiguilles de perfusion encrée dans leurs bras.

À la vue des aiguilles, Diana et Raven grimacèrent d'un même mouvement, faisant sourire Kara. La fille de Wonder Woman détestait les aiguilles et sa mère ne faisait que grimacer devant se savoir. Elle avait déjà mal pour son enfant. Après une quinzaine de minutes d'attente, Octavia et Nylah se réveillèrent et les seringues s'éloignèrent de leur bras, contrôler par la tablette de Lena. Le couple sortit de la salle, très pâle et la scientifique leur proposa un grand verre de jus d'orange ainsi qu'une brioche qu'elles acceptèrent avec soulagement.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait pour qu'elles soient dans cet état ?**_ Lui demande Kara, curieuse d'en savoir plus sur la méthode de tests de sa meilleure amie.

\- _**Dans un premier temps, je dus leur injecter un sédatif afin d'endormir, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, les pouvoirs et particularités d'Octavia et de Nylah, étape obligatoire sinon je n'aurais jamais pu faire les tests sur Octavia. Ensuite, j'ai pris une grande quantité de sang qui se mélange automatiquement avec plusieurs liquides dans des compartiments séparés fabriquer à partir de la pierre que nous avons trouvée. Si le résultat est positif, le sang mélangé au liquide s'illuminera d'une couleur verte.**_

L'explication de Lena était claire et cela rassura tout le monde. Raven et Luna se dirigèrent donc à l'intérieur de la salle de prélèvement et la porte se referma derrière elles. Pour se rassurer, Raven chercha un baiser chez Luna qui le lui donna avec un petit sourire attendri et elles s'installèrent sur les lits, essayant de se détendre. Raven plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère et d'Octavia de l'autre côté de la vitre avant de fermer les yeux, déjà prise de vertige à cause du sédatif injecté par Lena. Les aiguilles s'enfoncèrent dans leur peau, faisant couler leur sang dans des tubes reliés entre eux.

- _ **Il faudra une bonne heure pour que les tests soient complets, mais cela peut varier selon les individus. Octavia, Nylah, j'ai préparé une salle de repos à côté de mon bureau, aller vous reposer. Kara, les suivants seront Clarke, Lexa et Sara,**_ ordonne d'une voix douce, mais puissante la dernière Luthor.

Sans ajouter la moindre chose, les trois femmes obéirent à Lena qui en sourit. Diana resta devant la fenêtre, veillant sur le corps de sa fille tandis que Sam et Lena reprirent leurs expériences sur Silver.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Reigncorp ~ ~ ~**_

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

Je vous avoue que je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Si ça se trouve, j'ai tous ses pouvoirs parce que le gène des Worldkiller sommeille en moi… Je suis beaucoup trop puissante pour le commun des mortels, et même si ma mère et mon père sont Harley Quinn et Joker, ils restent des humains alors pourquoi est-ce que je possède les pouvoirs d'un dieu ? Ou plutôt d'un démon... Toute cette histoire me fait douter sur mes origines, me fait douter de moi-même. J'avais besoin d'être seule après les entraînements et l'annonce des tests, je me retrouve donc à marcher toute seule dans les rues sombres de National City, la tête ensevelie sous ma capuche, la pluie tombant sur mon corps. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, je suis dehors, mais mes muscles commencent à me faire mal et ma tête me tourne légèrement. Au milieu de la chaussée, je stoppe ma marche, levant mon regard bleu vers le ciel obscur. Je ferme les yeux au contact de la pluie sur mon visage, me laissant aller à cette douce caresse quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone me dérange dans ce moment de paix. Je le prends tel un automate avant d'accepter l'appel, collant l'appareil à mon oreille, derrière mes mèches trempées.

\- _**Ma puce, Sam et Lena veulent te faire faire des tests dans une demi-heure. À toi et à Lexa, aussi, est-ce que tu sais où elle est ?**_ Me demande ma mère blonde, d'une voix douce.

Sa voix a un effet apaisant sur mon cœur. Pourquoi douter de ses origines quand vous avez des mères aussi douces et compréhensives qu'Harley Quinn et que Poison Ivy ? C'est vraiment ridicule.

\- _**Je vais aller les rejoindre à L-Corp, je suis à National City de toute façon,**_ la prévins-je d'une voix morose et calme. _**Lexa est sûrement avec Anya à Métropolis. Je vais lui laisser un message pour lui dire de me retrouver à L-Corp. Lena et Sam y sont déjà, je suppose ?**_ Lui demandai-je confirmation.

\- _**Oui, elles sont en train de faire des tests sur Raven et Luna. Diana est avec elles. Fait attention à toi ma puce,**_ me dit-elle avant de raccrocher après un énième au revoir.

Je tiens mon téléphone dans ma main, l'air absent pendant quelques secondes avant d'écrire un message à ma petite-amie, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Je lui dis que nous sommes attendus à L-Corp dans une dizaine de minutes et je signe en lui disant que je l'aime. Tout va bien entre nous, s'il n'y avait pas cette histoire de Worldkiller, je serais la plus heureuse des femmes de tous Métropolis, Gotham et National City réunis. Mes pas me dirigent vers l'immense tour gouvernée par Lena Luthor quand mon téléphone vibre dans ma main, me signalant la réponse de ma brune.

 ** _De Lexa :_**

 _Je sais, Sam est venu me prévenir. Nous vous y retrouvons dans quelques minutes. Moi aussi, je t'aime._

Je souris niaisement à sa réponse avant de la relire plusieurs fois et plus je le fais, plus mes sourcils se froncent d'incompréhension.

 ** _De Clarke :_**

 _Elle est avec toi en ce moment même ? Tu es où ?_

Je n'attends pas sa réponse pour reprendre ma marche, l'esprit confus et un mauvais pressentiment me tiraillant le cœur, me laissant une étrange sensation de haut de cœur. Je m'arrête à nouveau à la vibration de mon téléphone portable dans ma main et en levant les yeux devant moi, je vois l'immense tour de L-Corp de l'autre côté de la route. J'ouvre le message de Lexa et mon cœur rate un battement puis un deuxième.

 ** _De Lexa :_**

 _Oui, elle avait quelque chose à me dire alors je lui ai dit de venir me voir. Je suis dans l'ancienne maison de mon père. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur, nous allons partir vous rejoindre là._

Après avoir relu plusieurs fois le message, je me dépêche de trouver le numéro de Sam dans mon répertoire et l'appel sans plus attendre. Une première tonalité retentit puis une deuxième pour enfin se terminer par la voix chaleureuse de l'ancienne Worldkiller.

\- _**Clarke, tu arrives bientôt ?**_ Me dit-elle innocemment, toujours avec cette voix chaleureuse. J'entends même Lena derrière elle parler avec Kara et Diana.

\- _**Sam, est-ce que tu as contacté Lexa ? Est-ce que tu es avec elle ?!**_ Lui criais-je presque dessus, l'angoisse me prenant aux tripes.

\- _**Non, tu devais la contacter pour nous retrouver à L-Corp. Je suis avec Lena dans son laboratoire. Clarke, est-ce que ça va ?**_

Malheureusement, je n'entends plus les paroles de mon parrain à travers mon appareil. C'est comme si la pluie les masquée et cela dura un certain moment, jusqu'à que le temps reprenne son court, mais faisant revenir à la réalité.

\- _**Lexa m'a dit que tu étais avec elle en ce moment-même, mais si tu es à L-Corp alors ça veut dire que…**_

\- _**Reign est avec Lexa,**_ me coupe-t-elle la parole d'une voix ahurie, comprenant enfin ce qu'il se passait.

\- _**Retrouvez-moi à l'ancien manoir Wayne, elles sont là-bas !**_ M'exclamais-je en raccrochant le plus vite possible.

Je cours comme si ma vie en dépendait. Si Reign est avec Lexa, c'est qu'elle est sa dernière sœur. Lexa porte le gène des Worldkillers et cette folle furieuse essaie de le réveiller ! À cette constatation, je décuple ma vitesse, bientôt rejointe par Sam dans une combinaison moulante argentée. Sans m'arrêter, je pose un regard interrogateur sur son nouvel accoutrement et elle me sourit malicieusement en me disant que ce n'est pas important pour le moment. Je ne pose pas plus de questions et nous courrons le plus possible vers Gotham, arrivant sur la propriété des Wayne en quelques secondes à peine. Au cœur de la maison, je vois deux ombres entremêlées, cacher par les immenses murs du manoir en ruine jusqu'à que les reflets de la lune ne me montrent un spectacle horrifiant. Reign, sous les traits de Sam, porte Lexa dans ses bras, allongée dos au sol. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour à cette vision qui me fait un mal de chien malgré la situation. Je m'apprête à me jeter sur la Worldkiller quand celle-ci rigole de ma réaction, reprenant son apparence normale.

Je vois le corps de ma petite amie se relever doucement jusqu'à qu'elle se tourne vers nous et je serre les dents le plus possible pour contenir ma rage quand je vois l'autre folle furieuse posé ses bras sur MA petite amie comme si elle était à elle, son regard bien ancré au mien. Ne pouvant plus me contrôler, je fonce sur la jeune femme qui rigole à nouveau alors que je percute une espèce de bouclier invisible. Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment comment, Lexa est juste devant moi, me fixant de ses yeux, mais ils ne sont pas normaux. Ils ont pris la couleur significative à l'éveil du Worldkiller en elle. Soudain, une douleur maligne irradie mon ventre et en descendant mon regard vers celui-ci, je comprends que la douleur vient d'une épée ancienne à la forme bizarre tenue par la main de Lexa. Du sang sort de ma bouche avant qu'elle ne ressorte son épée d'un geste vif, faisant éclabousser ce liquide rouge tenant les humains en vie tout autour de nous. Ma vue devient floue, des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux et la seule chose que j'entends est le rire commun de Reign et de Lexa, très vite rejointe par Loïs. Je m'écroule au sol, me vidant de mon sang sous les cris de détresse de Sam. Les trois Worldkillers disparaissent du manoir, me laissant seules avec Diana, Kara et Sam. Alors c'est comme ça que je vais mourir ? Poignarder par la femme que j'aime ? J'ai passé mes dernières heures à me poser des questions sur mes origines et finalement, je découvre que c'est ma petite amie qui est celle que je ne voulais pas devenir. Le destin est bien cruel parfois et étrangement ironique.

* * *

 _ **Voilà Voilà ! Êtes-vous en PLS ? Aaaaaaah génial ça ! :-P xD Je vous avais prévenu après tout que ce chapitre allait être... MORTEL ! xD**_

 _ **Petite ovation pour Tim Kom Trikru qui est le seul à avoir eu un doute sur Lexa ! XD**_

 _ **Félicitations à vous tous pour vos propositions en tout cas ! ;-)**_

 _ **J'attends vos avis avec impatience pour le coup et merci d'avoir jouer le jeu du dernier chapitre, j'ai beaucoup aimer connaître vos ships Supergirl autre que Supercorp, c'est génial ! :-D**_

 _ **Prochaine question : Quel est votre personnage favoris de Supergirl ? De l'Univers DC ? De l'Univers Marvel ? :-)**_

 _ **Pour ma part, pour Supergirl, mon ÉNORME coup de cœur est pour Reign dans cette saison 3 et je dirais même que c'est mon personnage favoris de toute la série ! ;-)**_

 _ **Pour l'Univers DC, mon personnage préféré est Harley Quinn ! Elle est véritablement trop badass et MARGOT ROBBIE QUOI ! xD**_

 _ **Et enfin, pour l'univers Marvel, j'en ai trois ex aequo : Iron-Man, Dr Strange et Scarlet Witch :-)**_

 _ **On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous ! xoxo**_


	15. Chapitre 15 - Abandonner

_**Disclaimer :**_ Malheureusement, la série ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages non plus ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire !

 _ **Petit mot de l'auteur :**_ Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ?! Bon oui, j'ai mis un peu de temps à faire ce chapitre.. Mon téléphone est cassé et j'écris en priorité sur ce téléphone doooonc, vous voyez le topo et en plus, je prépare un déménagement donc mes publications vont être approximatives encore pour pas mal de temps mdrrr xD Et en plus, mon correcteur habituel n'est plus disponible pour le moment, donc je met genre trois fois plus de temps à corriger mes écrits ! J'adore ma vie ! xD Bon, je vais vous laisser lire et on se retrouve en bas ;-) ( Je ne peux pas vous promettre que vous n'allez pas me tuer à la fin du chapitre xD )

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Abandonner pour mieux se battre !**

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

 _Je n'entends plus rien. Je ne ressens plus aucune douleur. Je ne vois qu'une étrange couleur blanche. Je ressens comme une sensation froide, désagréable, au niveau de l'abdomen et les souvenirs d'une épée refait surface, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'essaie de me souvenir de ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais les images s'embrouillent dans ma tête, me donnant un mal de crâne monumental. La lumière blanche s'obscurcit petit à petit jusqu'à laisser apparaître une grande silhouette majestueuse à seulement quelques pas de moi. Je plisse les sourcils pour mieux voir alors qu'elle s'approche d'un pas après l'autre, silencieusement, arborant une expression tendre. Je peux distinguer une longue chevelure blonde ondulée sur des épaules fines, mais musclée. Son corps est recouvert d'une longue tenue blanche avec plusieurs motifs dorés en forme de spirale sur la partie inférieure de la toge tandis qu'un motif qui m'est familier était brodé au niveau de son cœur. En fixant plus intensément ce motif, mes yeux s'écarquillent en découvrant le blason de la famille El. Remontant mon regard clair et perdu sur son visage, je me noie presque dans cette couleur intense mélangeant le doré et l'argenté composant son regard. Malgré son aura particulièrement intense, je ne ressens qu'une étrange sensation de sérénité et de douceur. Je ne recule pas quand elle pose sa main sur ma joue, caressant ma peau comme ma mère l'aurait fait. Mes yeux n'ont pas quitté les siens une seule seconde alors je la vois me sourire de la plus douce des façons._

 _- **C'est un plaisir d'enfin te rencontrer, mon enfant,** susurre-t-elle, sa voix était douce et sucrée, laissant une trace de plaisir derrière elle._

 _- **Je sais que je ne vous ai jamais rencontrée, mais j'ai l'impression de vous connaître,** murmurai-je, perdue, comme en transe devant son regard._

 _- **Je suis la rivière coulant à travers ton être. La source même de ton pouvoir. Je suis le soleil de ta vie et la lune de tes soirs. Je suis ta protectrice, Clarke Quinn.**_

 _Ce fut comme un déclic. Quelque chose se brisa en moi, la chaîne de l'ignorance. Mes souvenirs me reviennent dans un élan puissant, me provoquant une douleur inimaginable pendant plusieurs longues minutes, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, laissant une pluie de certitude derrière elle. La déesse me regarde toujours avec beaucoup de douceur et je comprends enfin la véritable nature de mes pouvoirs._

 _- **Vous êtes Rao, le Dieu Kryptonnien du soleil,** l'identifiai-je sous son regard appréciateur. **Vous ne ressemblez pas à l'idée que je me faisais d'un Dieu venu de Krypton,** commentai-je alors qu'un petit rire sortit d'entre ses lèvres, provoquant une vague de chaleur en moi._

 _- **Mon apparence a été déformée au court des siècles, mon enfant. Selon les biens vouloir de mon peuple, mais l'apparence que j'ai devant toi est mon apparence originelle. Je ne peux pas me cacher derrière des faux semblants devant ma réincarnation.**_

 _Attendez une petite minute ! Elle vient de dire réincarnation ? Rien que ça ! En voyant le regard rieur de la déesse, je devine que mon expression faciale doit être partagée entre le choc et la surprise. Je suis la réincarnation d'un Dieu Kryptonnien. Achevez-moi tout de suite !_

 _- **Au fur et à mesure des siècles, je me suis réincarnée dans plusieurs personnes. La plupart étaient de bonnes personnes, vouées à faire de grandes choses, mais l'une de mes réincarnations était tout le contraire de cela. Son âme était aussi noire que du charbon, ses idéaux n'étaient motivés que par une envie de puissance. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passé, elle était devenue incontrôlable et j'ai dû la bannir du monde des vivants. Elle est à présent le Dieu des Worldkillers. Depuis ce jour, je sélectionne avec précautions mes réincarnations. Il faut que tu saches, Clarke. Je ne suis faite ni de lumière, ni de ténèbres. Dans votre langage, on me définit comme une entité neutre, cherchant uniquement à rétablir l'équilibre entre votre monde et celui de Juru. Je n'interviens jamais lors de la vie de mes réincarnations, mais toi, tu es différente. Tu es bien plus puissante et plus nuancée que tes prédécesseurs. J'ai tout de suite était charmée par ton âme, semblable en beaucoup de points à la mienne. Tu es vouée à accomplir de grandes choses, mon enfant.**_

 _- **Je suppose que Juru a également une réincarnation, maintenant qu'elle est votre égale,** déduis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, sous le regard étonné de Rao._

 _- **Tu n'es même pas perturbée par ce que je viens de t'annoncer. Tu es vraiment incroyable, Clarke Quinn,** commente-t-elle avec un sourire énigmatique, ses yeux pétillants de malice._

 _- **Ma meilleure amie est un demi-Dieu et ma petite amie est une descendante des premiers hommes, des vampires et elle est devenue une Worldkiller, alors franchement** **,** **non,** **plus rien ne m'étonne. J'ai toujours su au fond de moi que j'avais beaucoup plus de pouvoirs que ce que je possède déjà. Je ne savais simplement pas d'où ils pouvaient venir alors que mes parents n'ont aucun don.**_

 _- **C'est pour ta génétique que je t'ai choisie, mon enfant. Tu es à mi-chemin entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Tu as eu plusieurs occasions de t'abandonner aux ténèbres, mais tu as toujours résisté. Je te respecte énormément, Clarke. Pour répondre à ta question : oui, Juru possède bien une réincarnation. En fait, non, elle en possède deux : l'une représentant le bien et l'autre représentant le mal.**_

 _J'écarquille les yeux en comprenant que la réincarnation du Dieu des Worldkiller est en fait Samantha. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est totalement logique. Elle est la Worldkiller originelle et maintenant qu'elle est séparée de Reign, cela fait d'elle la réincarnation du bon côté de Juru. Voilà pourquoi elle a gardé ses pouvoirs alors qu'elles étaient séparées. Mon regard se fixe sur la déesse qui n'a pas bougé, me fixant toujours avec ce regard attendri._

 _- **Pourquoi apparaître que maintenant ? Je suis morte ? Ce serait logique avec une épée plantée dans le ventre,** dis-je sarcastiquement alors qu'un deuxième rire passa la barrière de ses lèvres, provoquant une nouvelle fois une douce chaleur dans mon corps._

 _- **Tu n'es pas morte, Clarke. Pas encore. L'épée utilisée par Lexa est une arme très ancienne et particulièrement puissante. Elle est imprégnée de la magie noire de Reign ainsi que celle de Juru. Tes amies sont en train d'essayer de te soigner à l'heure où nous discutons.**_

 _A peine ses mots prononcés, elle fit apparaître d'un mouvement de main une image devant mes yeux ébahit. Je vois mon corps, allongée sur un lit au DEO, mes mères ainsi que mes meilleures amies à mon chevet. Les larmes sur les joues de ma mère biologique me firent mal au cœur, c'était rare de la voir pleurée et encore plus de la voir pleurer en public. Un sentiment de culpabilité assagit mon cœur et je sens mes propres larmes menaçaient de couler. Une main douce et réconfortante se pose sur mon épaule et je n'ai aucun mal à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Rao. Sans réfléchir, je pose ma main sur la sienne, la laissant me réconforter comme une mère pourrait le faire. L'image se fit plus net, Kara, Lena et Sam se trouvaient à l'extérieur de la chambre, fixant mon corps avec beaucoup de tristesse. Quand je pose mon regard sur Sam, mon cœur se serre en voyant tant de culpabilité et de regret dans ses beaux yeux chocolat. Lena l'observe du coin de l'œil, prenant sa main dans la sienne en guise de réconfort. Je souris en voyant la jeune femme esquissée un faible rictus en acceptant ce contact rassurant. Alex vient les rejoindre, sa petite sœur la fixe avec beaucoup d'espoir dans le regard, mais la directrice adjoint du DEO lui fait un signe de tête négatif, provoquant une vague de tristesse sur les trois meilleures amies._

 _- **Ça suffit, j'en ai assez vu,** murmurai-je doucement, détournant le regard de ces images de mes proches._

 _- **Il faut que tu vois autre chose, Clarke. C'est important,** m'apprend la déesse en changeant totalement les images d'un mouvement de poignet._

 _J'arrive à puiser le courage nécessaire au fond de mon cœur et relève la tête, écarquillant les yeux en voyant une sombre forêt. Il y avait beaucoup de brume et il faisait très sombre, mais une silhouette qui m'est familière se dessine dans l'obscurité, se révélant à la lueur d'une pleine lune argentée. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes en voyant ma petite amie complètement seule et désespéré, assise à même le sol contre un arbre, les jambes recroquevillées contre sa poitrine. Une autre silhouette noire se dessina juste devant elle, s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur._

 _- **Pauvre petite fille sans défense. La douleur et la peur disparaîtrons quand tu m'accepteras, Lexa. Accepte-moi !** S'écrit l'entité qui avait la même voix que ma petite amie, mais en plus grave et en moins chaleureuse._

 _- **Jamais, je ne t'accepterais, Worldkiller. Je sais qu'elle viendra me retrouver. Qu'elle me sauvera et te détruira. À ta place, je serais morte de trouille,** chuchote Lexa dans un sourire mutin en relevant la tête, plongeant un regard noir de haine intense sur la silhouette._

 _Dans un élan de rage, celle-ci prit Lexa par la gorge et je pus enfin découvrir son visage. Je fus totalement choquée de voir qu'il s'agissait de Lexa, de sa part de ténèbres. Elle retroussa ses lèvres comme un animal avant de grogner à la figure de la fille de Wonder Woman._

 _- **Tu es toute seule, Lexa Wayne ! Je ne sais pas si tu le comprends, mais elle ne viendra pas parce que je l'ai tué ! J'ai tué ta précieuse Clarke, est-ce que tu me détestes maintenant ? Accepte-moi !** Hurle-t-elle à nouveau d'une voix grondante._

 _- **Elle est beaucoup plus forte que ce que tu penses et ce n'est pas une épée qui tuera ce qu'elle est. Je sens toujours sa présence, je ressens son pouvoir à travers toute la ville et tant que ce sera le cas, jamais, je ne t'accepterais !** Cria à son tour Lexa avec une telle volonté que l'ombre la relâcha avant de disparaître en même temps que les images sous mes yeux._

 _- **Chaque part de lumière d'un Worldkiller se retrouve dans cette vallée. On la nomme la vallée Juru. Quand tu reprendras connaissance, rappelle ce nom à Samantha Arias, elle saura quoi faire. Rien n'est perdue pour Lexa, Clarke. Tant qu'elle croira en toi, en vous, rien ne vous sera impossible.**_

 _En terminant sa phrase, elle prend mon visage en coupe avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front, une vive lumière m'engloutit tout entière et une chaleur s'insinue dans mon être avant que je revienne dans mon propre corps._

Dans la précipitation, je me relève, me retrouvant dans une position assise, mais une douleur lancinante me force à me rallonger. Je pose ma main sur mon ventre, butant contre un épais bandage entourant toute ma taille. Les évènements me reviennent petit à petit. Lexa étant une Worldkiller. Son épée dans mon ventre. La douleur fulgurante puis l'absence de tous sentiments. Mon entrevue avec Rao. Ses révélations. Lexa dans la vallée Juru. Avant même que je ne puisse réagir, mes deux meilleures amies se précipitent sur moi, m'enfermant dans une étreinte d'ours Made in O' et Rav' avant de me relâcher, permettant alors à mes mères de prendre leurs places. Je souris dans les bras de ma mère blonde, un sentiment de chaleur et de bien-être m'envahit tout entière avant que je ne mette fin à ce contact, cherchant Samantha des yeux. Mon regard se retrouve bientôt piégé du sien et je lui souris chaleureusement avant de lui faire un signe pour qu'elle s'approche. Elle m'obéit et vient me prendre doucement dans ses bras, faisant attention de ne pas me faire mal, ce qui me fait lever les yeux au ciel, attendrie par tant de manière. Je sais qu'elle s'en veut, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je ne dis pourtant rien, bien consciente qu'il y a beaucoup plus important pour le moment. Me détachant de son étreinte rassurante, je plonge à nouveau mon regard bleu dans le chocolat de ses yeux où je pouvais voir le doute et la surprise s'y dissimuler.

\- _**La vallée Juru,** _ prononçais-je doucement, faisant réagir l'ancienne Worldkiller qui écarquille les yeux, profondément choquée.

\- _**Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant,** _ dit-elle, une lueur d'espoir étincelant au fond de son regard.

\- _**Comment connais-tu la vallée Juru ?** _ Me questionne Kara, ahuri d'entendre un terme venu de sa culture dans la bouche d'une humaine.

J'hésitais à leur raconter ma rencontre avec Rao, de ses révélations, mais un sentiment de plénitude m'envahit à nouveau, me faisant sourire en coin, m'encourageant à leur expliquer.

 _Tes amis sont une source inépuisable de force, Clarke. Ne l'oublie jamais. Kara Zor-El est une de mes protégées. N'est-pas peur de leur dire, ils t'accepteront comme tu es, retentit la voix suave de Rao dans mon esprit, m'apaisant instantanément._

Je fixe alors mes amis, ma famille, un par un, essayant d'identifier quelque chose qui me ferait comprendre de ne rien dire, mais je n'y vois qu'interrogation, surprise et soulagement. Prenant mon courage à deux mains et après une inspiration longue qui calma les battements de mon coeur, je me lançai :

\- _**Pendant que j'étais inconsciente, je me suis retrouvée dans un monde lumineux à la frontière entre la vie et la mort. Je n'y étais pas toute seule, il y avait une magnifique femme avec moi dont le regard à la fois doré et argenté m'avait complètement chamboulé. C'était votre Dieu, Kara, Rao,**_ lui annonçais-je devant sa mine déconfite et surprise.

\- _**Rao n'est pas une femme,**_ me dit-elle avec incertitude, me faisant sourire.

- _ **J'ai eu la même réaction que toi,**_ rigolai-je avant de reprendre mon sérieux. _**Son apparence a été altérée au fur et à mesure du temps, selon le bon vouloir du peuple kryptonien. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas revêtir une apparence mensongère devant sa réincarnation.**_

Voilà, la bombe est lancée, va-t-elle tout anéantir sur son passage ? Tout le monde reste silencieux devant cette révélation, tandis que j'attends avec impatience une réaction de leur part, n'importe laquelle, une violente image d'une bombe nucléaire anéantissant tout sur son passage s'imposait à mon esprit comme un mauvais film.

\- _**Oui, bon, ce n'est pas une surprise. Clarke a toujours été spéciale !**_ s'écrie Raven avec un énorme sourire ravi sur les lèvres. _**Je me sentirais moins seule à présent,**_ plaisante-t-elle en tapant son poing sur mon épaule en me tirant la langue, me faisant franchement sourire.

Un énorme sourire soulagé étira mes lèvres et l'image effrayante de la bombe se fit un peu moins tordue et destructrice. Être accepté par sa famille, ses amis, il n'y avait que ça de vrai.

\- _**Est-ce qu'elle t'a expliqué comment cela est possible ? Tu n'es même pas kryptonienne,**_ intervient Lena, plus par curiosité que par méchanceté.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, je leur racontai ce que la déesse m'avait expliqué. Tout le monde fut attentif à mes propos, écoutant religieusement ce que j'avais à dire jusqu'à finir mon récit. Mon auditoire resta muet, mais je ne vis aucunement de déception dans leur regard, simplement beaucoup de curiosité et de choc. Kara resta en retrait pendant longtemps, me fixant avec une telle intensité que cela me fit rougir tandis que Raven et Octavia me posaient tout un tas de questions sur mes pouvoirs, mes origines et même sur l'apparence de Rao, s'extasiant sur son physique alors qu'elles ne l'avaient même pas vue. Lena avait entraîné Alex, un peu plus loin, surement pour lui parler scientifiquement de mon cas, mais cela ne m'inquiéta pas, je savais que la Luthor n'était pas comme son frère. Mes mères restèrent prêts de moi, s'amusant des multiples questions de mes meilleures amies, me rassurant sur leur sentiment vis-à-vis de tout cela. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Sam s'approché lentement de Kara, s'adossant à la porte juste à côté de sa meilleure amie. Les voix d'Octavia et de Raven s'atténuèrent petit à petit tandis que je me concentrai sur les deux kryptoniennes, découvrant par la même occasion un de mes nouveaux pouvoirs : la Super-Ouïe.

- _ **Tu es perturbée par les révélations de Clarke,**_ constate Samantha d'une voix douce et lente, laissant le choix et le temps à Supergirl de se confier à elle.

\- _**Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette histoire. Il y avait bien des légendes sur des réincarnations de Rao, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elles étaient réelles. Ce n'était que des mythes pour moi. Il faut simplement que je digère ça,**_ soupire la dernière fille de Krypton avec un petit rictus au coin des lèvres.

\- _**Ta culture vient d'en prendre un sacré coup. Surtout après avoir appris le côté sombre de notre peuple.**_

Kara ne répondit pas, hochant simplement la tête, faisant sourire Samantha. La détentrice de Silver posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie avant de revenir vers moi, posant ses deux mains sur le matelas du lit, plongeant ensuite son regard dans le mien. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Il nous fallait un plan !

\- _**Si vous n'étiez pas en couple ou amoureuse d'une autre, on pourrait croire qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous,**_ commente Raven d'une voix sale, pleine de sous-entendu, un énorme sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Je levai les yeux au ciel à ce commentaire plus que déplacé avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule en guise de punition. Punition qu'elle accepta avec un tirage de langue. Une vraie gamine !

\- _**J'ai peut-être un plan à te proposer, Clarke, mais c'est dangereux. Autant pour toi que pour moi,** _ m'apprit Samantha en se redressant lentement, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- _**Le danger ne me fait pas peur tant que tu es avec moi, Sam,** _ la rassurai-je avec un petit sourire en coin, faisant s'esclaffer la seconde fille de Wonder Woman.

\- _**Clarke, tu es sûr que tu ne flirte pas avec ton parrain là ? Que dirait ta petite amie voyons ! Je sais bien qu'elle t'a poignardé sans raison, mais quand même !**_ S'exclame-t-elle avec amusement devant les regards noirs d'Octavia, de Sam et du mien.

\- _**Nous avons une connexion spéciale avec Sam. J'aime Lexa, elle est l'amour de ma vie, mais Sam est comme moi, c'est une réincarnation elle aussi et notre lien est aussi fort que celui que j'ai avec Lexa,**_ essayai-je d'expliquer à ma meilleure amie alors que son sourcil se leva à mon explication.

\- _**Tu es consciente que ce que tu viens de dire t'enfonce au lieu de t'expliquer ?**_ Pouffe-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux en quelques secondes, fixant étrangement Sam. **_Tu es la réincarnation du Dieu des Worldkillers, n'est-ce pas ?_**

D'accord, alors je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là ! J'en avais presque oublié que Raven Reyes était l'un des cerveaux les plus avancés de notre temps. Avec toutes les bêtises qu'elle raconte aussi, on peut en douter !

\- _**En effet, je l'ai compris après ma séparation avec Reign. Je suis le bon côté de Juru,**_ annonce officiellement la mère de Ruby, soutenant le regard inquisiteur de Raven.

- _ **Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?**_ Lui demandai-je en me relevant, intéressé au plus haut point par ce qu'elle avait à m'apprendre.

\- _**En effet, Clarke,**_ me sourit-elle en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi, éjectant presque mes deux meilleures amies du lit, ce qui me fait rire.

Pendant de longues minutes, nous avions parlé de nos déesse respectives et l'image que je me faisais de Juru se modifia au fur et à mesure de son discours. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise personne, elle n'avait simplement pas fait les bons choix et avait noircit son âme sans même s'en apercevoir. Une violente douleur s'empare de mon esprit pendant quelques minutes alors que tout le monde se rue sur moi pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je ressens soudainement une immense chaleur à la place de la douleur, elle s'éparpille dans tout mon crâne avant de disparaître, me laissant tremblante et en sueur.

 _Une entité essaie d'entrer en contact avec toi par un lien que je ne connais pas, mais votre connexion psychique est brouillée par quelque chose._

Encore une fois, la voix de ma déesse retentit à travers mon esprit comme le faisait Lexa quand elle était encore elle-même. Je relève subitement la tête, faisant sursauter Octavia et Raven qui reculèrent d'un pas.

\- _**Lexa essaie d'utiliser notre lien pour m'atteindre,**_ leur appris-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains, me concentrant sur ma petite amie.

Une sorte de mur mental me barre la route et je me retrouve à nouveau prise d'une douleur croissante qui s'estompa après un instant.

\- _**C'est comme si un mur nous empêcher de communiquer. Cela doit être un effet de la vallée Juru,**_ murmurai-je ensuite, soufflant pour reprendre mes esprits. _**Sam, nous avons besoin de ton plan et maintenant !**_

Après un hochement de tête de la part de la réincarnation de Juru, elle passe plusieurs et longues minutes à nous expliquer son plan, qui je dois bien l'avouer est d'une fiabilité et d'une précision remarquable.

\- _**Ce sera risqué, mais c'est jouable,**_ approuvai-je en me relevant doucement du lit, me mettant debout pour la première fois depuis mon réveil.

\- _**Nous venons avec vous ! C'est du suicide d'y aller à deux,**_ intervient Octavia, passant un bras autour de mes épaules pour me soutenir, me provoquant un sourire attendri.

\- _**Elles doivent le faire toute seule,**_ comprit ma mère blonde qui prononça ses mots avec une dureté telle que je sentis Octavia, et même Raven, se tendre.

\- _**Très bien, mais si tu as besoin de nous, n'hésite pas,** _ murmure à contrecœur Octavia, empêchant ainsi Raven de régir au quart de tour.

Je les remercie du bout des lèvres avant de me plonger dans une étreinte rassurante et réconfortante avec mes mères. Elles déposent chacune leur tour un long baiser sur mon front avant d'entraîner Octavia et Raven à l'extérieur de la chambre. Mon regard s'arrêta sur Lena, debout devant la vitre donnant sur la pièce, le visage fermé. Alors que Sam allait venir pour m'emporter avec elle, je pose une main entre nous, plongeant un regard des plus sérieux sur sa personne.

\- _**Je n'irais nulle part tant que tu n'auras pas vraiment dit les choses à Lena. Nous ne savons pas si nous allons survivre, Sam. Tu dois lui dire ce que tu éprouves et essaie de la rassurer. Elle doit être morte de trouille, même si elle ne se l'avouera jamais.**_

Je porte un regard satisfait sur mon amie quand je la vois soupirer et se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la Luthor. Assise sur le lit, un sourire nait sur mes lèvres alors que je vois Lena prendre la main de Sam dans la sienne, posant un regard tellement amoureux sur sa personne que je me demande comment est-ce qu'elle a fait pour se voiler la face depuis tout ce temps. Mon sourire s'agrandit, devenant un rictus complètement débile, alors que Sam provoque le prochain geste tendre entre elles, posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Lena Luthor. Il ne dura qu'un petit moment, mais les voir ainsi, front contre front, un énorme sourire épanoui sur les lèvres, je me dis que j'ai eu raison de forcer la main à Sam. Après un dernier baiser furtif, mon parrain revient vers moi et sans un seul mot, Silver revêt totalement le corps de l'ancienne Worldkiller l'enfermant dans un costume moulant avant qu'elle ne m'attrape par les épaules pour nous envoler en direction du repaire de Reign.

 ** _~ ~ ~ ReignCorp ~ ~ ~_**

 _~ Point de vue Externe ~_

Le corps de Lexa se faisait de plus en plus froid. Elle essayait de produire de la chaleur en resserrant ses jambes contre son corps, mais rien n'y faisait, elle tremblait toujours. Des murmures sinistres arrivèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles, la faisant frissonner davantage, troublant son esprit comme son âme.

 _" Rejoins-nous ! " " Perd le contrôle ! "_

 _" Je réduirais ce monde en cendres ! "_

 _" Tu es faible ! L'amour n'est qu'une faiblesse ! La véritable force réside dans le pouvoir ! "_

Les étranges voix se firent plus puissante, jusqu'à provoquer des hurlements de douleur, de peine et de frustration chez la fille de Wonder Woman. Sa tête allait exploser, son esprit allait s'égarer, mais quand elle sentait tout son être partir dans un monde de ténèbres, donnant satisfaction à ses voix, Lexa se souvenait de la voix et du visage de Clarke et cela suffisait pour l'empêcher de basculer. Les murmures se taisaient pendant de long moment dans ses moments-là, mais elle n'avait jamais véritablement de répit. Quand elle pensait être enfin débarrasser des voix malignes, une autre voix s'élevait. Sa propre voix. Teintée de froideur et d'amertume.

\- _**Je peux t'offrir une nouvelle vie. Le pouvoir. Le contrôle. Il te suffit de tendre la main et de le prendre !**_

Son double maléfique lui tendait la main comme une amie le ferait, comme pour l'aider à se relever, mais Lexa voyait la lueur de malice derrière ce regard miroir.

\- _**Je ne suis pas un monstre comme toi. Je suis une bonne personne ! J'ai des gens qui tiennent à moi !**_ Hurla-t-elle alors que sa voix ne portait presque plus ses intonations, provoquant un sourire suffisant chez la Worldkiller.

\- _**Tu es forte. Bien plus forte que je ne pensais, Lexa Wayne, mais cela va changer,**_ promit la destructrice de monde en disparaissant dans un rire sinistre qui glaça le sang de Lexa dont le corps se recroquevilla sur elle-même, comme pour se protéger des agressions extérieures.

Elle trembla quand des bruits de pas résonnèrent à nouveau à ses oreilles. Elle releva légèrement la tête sans pour autant voir la personne qui s'approchait.

\- _**Tu as oublié de me dire de t'accepter ?** _ Rigole-t-elle sans humour alors qu'un rire cristallin qu'elle connaissait très bien s'évapora dans les airs.

- _ **Tu me déçois beaucoup, Lex'. Moi qui pensait qu'une Heda ne se laisser jamais distraire,**_ susurra la voix mielleuse d'une jeune femme qui s'accroupit devant la brune, relevant son visage en soulevant avec deux doigts son menton.

\- _**Cos... Costia ?!** _ S'exclama faiblement la fille Wayne, les yeux écarquillés au possible devant le sourire plus que suffisant de son ancienne petite-amie.

\- _**Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?** _ Rigole-t-elle d'une voix chaude, séductrice avant de venir voler les lèvres de la brune d'un mouvement rapide et traître.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre ! Je vais me cacher maintenant, avant que votre courroux ne tombe sur ma tête xD**_

 ** _J'aimerais avoir vos avis sur le début en point de vue de Clarke. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_**

 _ **Prochain chapitre, je réponds à vos commentaires ! Promis !**_

 _ **Question du chapitre : Que pensez-vous de Reign dans la série Supergirl ? Suivez-vous la saison 5 de The 100 ?**_

 _ **Merci pour les 80 reviews passé ainsi que les vues, les fav et les follows ! Vous êtes géniaux !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous : :***_


	16. Chapitre 16 - Délivrance

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'histoire et l'imagination. Les personnages sont ceux de la série CW !

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, je sais, oui, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas mis de chapitres, mais j'ai eu des complications dans mon déménagement et dans l'appartement où je suis en ce moment donc pas très envie ni le temps d'écrire, mais il y a deux jours ( oui j'ai écrit ce chapitre en deux jours ! xD ) j'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration grâce à un certain film ( vous comprendrez en lisant xD ) et donc voici le chapitre 16 de cette fiction ! L'arc des Worldkillers est bientôt terminée et je vous pose une petite question à la fin du chapitre donc répondez svp ! Merci ! Allez je réponds aux reviews et vous pouvez lire ! :-P

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

\- _**Les Guest etc... :**_ Je n'ai pas de jours de publication. Elles arrivent quand elles arrivent.

\- _**Tim Kom Trikru :**_ Désolée pour t'avoir pris pour un mec ! xD Mdr, j'imagine bien que tu aurais voulu te tromper et je vais surement te mettre en PLS dans les prochains chapitres ! xD Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il n'y aura pas trop de mort, mais pour le sauvetage de Lexa, il est dans ce chapitre ;-) Tu me diras tes impressions sur Lexa en tout cas, j'ai hâte de lire ta reviews ! Merci d'être fidèle à mon histoire ! Bonne lecture à toi !

\- _**Anajoli :**_ Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas, le prochain arc ( et le dernier en fait lol ) et même à la fin de celui-ci, il y aura pas mal de Clexa. Après est-ce que ce sera comme tu crois ? Tu verras bien, bien il y aura du Clexa ! xD Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

\- _**MissHarpie :**_ Ça fait plaisir de pouvoir lire à nouveau tes reviews ! Je suis contente que tu apprécie toujours autant ma fic et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi ! Bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16 : Délivrance**_

 _~ Dans le chapitre précédent ~_

 _- **Cos... Costia ?!** S'exclama faiblement la fille Wayne, les yeux écarquillés au possible devant le sourire plus que suffisant de son ancienne petite-amie._

 _- **Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?** Rigole-t-elle d'une voix chaude, séductrice avant de venir voler les lèvres de la brune d'un mouvement rapide et traître._

 _~ Point de vue Externe ~_

Surprise et prise au dépourvu, Lexa ne put se retirer du baiser de son ancienne petite-amie. Elle y répondit même avec ferveur, oubliant tout autour d'elle jusqu'à reprendre contact avec la réalité quand l'image de Clarke apparut comme un éclair dans son esprit. Elle recula vivement de l'étreinte de Costia, son regard vert perturbé plongeant dans celui bleu profond, mais terne de la jolie blonde.

\- _**Je suis désolée,** _ se justifie Lexa en baissant les yeux comme prise en faute.

La fille de Wonder Woman releva d'un coup la tête, surprise d'entendre le rire presque fou de la blonde platine en face d'elle. Une aura meurtrière s'évada de son corps et Lexa comprit qu'elle n'était pas vraiment Costia. Prise d'une haine palpable, elle trouva la force de se relever, prenant de haut cette imitation frauduleuse de son premier amour, étant persuadé qu'il s'agissait encore de son côté Worldkiller.

\- _**Tu n'es pas Costia,**_ crache-t-elle à la figure de l'entité traîtresse.

Le rire de celle-ci se fit plus dense et plus puissant, à la limite du rire fou, avant qu'elle ne le stoppe net et avance vers Lexa, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le cœur de la jolie brune arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre ses battements sur un rythme effréné, laissant la fille de Batman essoufflé.

\- _**Je suis autant Costia que tu es, Lexa. J'ai toujours été dans ton esprit, logeant à une place particulière dans ton cœur. Enfin, c'était avant que cette pimbêche blonde ne t'embrouille le cerveau et ne te fasse oublier ce que l'ont à vécu ensemble. As-tu oublié qui est responsable de ma mort, Heda ?! As-tu vraiment oublié dans ses bras tes responsabilités envers moi ?!** _ Crie presque l'apparition, faisant doutée, Lexa de sa véritable nature.

\- _**Elle n'est pas responsable de ta mort !**_ Hurle la fille Wayne avec conviction, se rapprochant de l'entité qui recula devant l'aura féroce de la plus grande.

\- _**Tu es bien trop aveuglé par ton amour pour te rendre compte qu'elle a son lot de responsabilité dans ce qu'il est arrivé. Après tout, c'est la fille du Joker et tu ne sais presque rien d'elle. Qui te dit qu'elle ne te prend pas pour une idiote ? Qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas comme son père ? Elle aurait très bien pu t'aveugler avec une toxine de Poison Ivy après tout,**_ murmure Costia d'une voix dangereuse avec un énorme sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

De toutes les réactions possibles, Costia ne s'attendait pas que son ancienne petite amie soit prise d'un fou rire. Lexa ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire, ce qui énerva vite la blonde décédée, mais quand la plus grande se stoppa, le corps mort de l'entité fut parcouru d'un frisson d'anticipation tant le regard de Lexa était froid et sans émotion, presque sadique.

\- _**Tu me fais rire, Costia. Tu te permets de critiquer les autres alors que tu ne vaux pas mieux. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur toi avant ta mort. Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai voulu qu'on se voie ce jour-là ? Lui demande-t-elle en se rapprochant de plus en plus dans une démarche dangereuse. Je voulais interrompre notre histoire. Malheureusement, je m'y suis prise un peu tard. Comment pouvais-je encore prétendre aimer une personne qui n'en avait plus rien à faire de moi ? Comment pouvais-je encore être avec toi alors que tu allais te taper absolument tous les bons partis de la ville ? Tu n'avais absolument aucune confiance en moi, Costia. Je suis la fille de Batman, certes, mais je ne fréquente pas les autres en fonction de mes parents. Comment pouvais-je encore croiser ton regard alors que tu me cacher depuis le début ton lien avec la famille ?**_

Le regard de la blonde se fit plus sombre, plus livide aussi. Même morte, Lexa pouvait distinguer la peur et l'horreur dans son regard. Pourquoi une morte aurait autant peur que l'on découvre son identité ? Cette question apporta toutes les réponses que souhaité la fille de Diana.

- _ **Tu n'es pas vraiment morte. Ton esprit a trouvé refuge dans le mien, c'est ce pouvoir que tu ne voulais absolument pas me dévoiler. Tu as profité de mon amour pour toi et tu t'es imprimé en moi. C'est toi, le mur qui m'empêche de communiquer avec Clarke. Tu ne voulais pas que je découvre ta véritable identité parce que tu es un membre proche de la famille de Clarke. Tu es la première fille que le Joker a eue ! Tu es la demi-sœur de Clarke.**_

Comprenant qu'elle était à présent en danger, Costia grogna comme un animal, obligeant Lexa à reculer de plus belle. La jeune femme blonde prit l'apparence d'une entité couleur bleu pastel avant de disparaître en passant au travers du corps de Lexa, lui coupant le souffle. Comme entraînée hors de la réalité, elle fut prise dans un tourbillon d'images provenant du passé sombre de Costia et elle fut le témoin des secrets de la naissance de Costia, mais aussi ceux de la naissance de Clarke.

 ** _~ ~ ~ CLEXA ~ ~ ~_**

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

Nous étions à plusieurs kilomètres de National City, à l'entrée du désert quand un violent mal de crâne me fit pousser un cri de douleur, obligeant Sam à stopper son vol, nous retrouvant donc dans une petite cabane abandonnée. La douleur se fit de plus en plus forte et plusieurs voix se mélangèrent dans ma tête. Un savant écho entre la voix douce de Rao et le désespoir de Lexa. À cette idée, je décide de me concentrer sur ma petite amie malgré les recommandations de ma déesse et après un certain moment, j'arrive à stabiliser la ligne entre nos deux pensées, dessinant un sourire soulagé sur mes lèvres.

 _Nous sommes en route, Lexa ! Nous venons te sauver !_

 _Nous ? Où es-tu exactement ? La forteresse est criblée de piège._

 _Je suis avec Samantha, nous avons un plan pour te sortir de la forteresse, mais c'est très risqué._

 _Ne tente rien que je ne ferais pas, Clarke. Je vais essayer de vous guider pour que vous puissiez passer sans vous prendre de pièges. Il y a une petite cabane abandonnée à l'entrée du désert._

 _Nous y sommes déjà. Ta tentative pour entrer dans mon esprit a été, disons, compliquée et douloureuse._

 _Oh... Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait te faire mal._

 _Ce n'est rien, l'important, c'est que tu me reviens, Lexa._

Entendre sa voix me faisait un bien fou, même si je trouvais son ton très étrange. Rao n'a pas essayé d'entrer en contact avec moi depuis que je suis en ligne directe avec Lexa, c'est étrange.

 _ **Je suis là, mon enfant, n'est pas peur. Méfie-toi des apparences, Clarke, elles sont parfois très destructrices.**_

 _Clarke ? Clarke, tu es encore là ?_

Les paroles de Rao résonnèrent dans mon esprit, mais elles s'envolèrent tout de suite à la voix de Lexa.

 _Oui, désolée. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire dans cette cabane ? Elle est plutôt en piteux état._

En effet, le plafond menace de s'effondré à tout moment et le plancher fait des bruits bizarres à chaque pas produit par Sam.

 _Dans une des pièces, il y a un passage secret qui s'ouvre à travers une latte du plancher. Je ne sais pas laquelle malheureusement._

Je ne réponds pas à Lexa et commence à chercher ce fameux passage secret. Voyant que je m'active comme une folle en tâtonnant chaque planche de la salle où nous nous trouvons, Samantha m'interpelle d'une voix peu rassurée :

\- _**Ça y est, tu es devenue complètement folle ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Clarke ?**_ commente-t-elle, très peu à l'aise tandis que j'émis un petit rire.

\- _**Ma connexion avec Lexa est revenue. Ça doit être parce qu'on est proche de la forteresse. En tout cas, elle m'a dit qu'il y a un passage secret menant vers le repère des Worldkillers caché sous le plancher.**_

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant à ses nouvelles informations avant qu'elle ne prenne la forme de Silver et trouve en quelques secondes le passage secret sous mes yeux ébahis.

\- _**Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Silver me permet de voir à travers les surfaces, je te rappelle,**_ sourit-elle en voyant mon expression faciale.

 _ **Faites attention à vous, je sens une puissance démoniaque sortir de ce tunnel.**_

Prenant en compte les avertissements de Rao, j'arrache les quelques planches pourris du plancher avant de sauter dans le trou, me retrouvant dans une galerie souterraine poussiéreuse et sentant le moisi. Je mets ma main devant mon nez et ma bouche pour ne plus respirer cet air infecte.

 _Lexa ? Nous sommes dans le tunnel._

 _Parfait, vous avez fait vite. Il faut que vous longiez le tunnel sur deux cent mètres à peu près. Je te donnerais les indications suivantes quand tu y seras._

Je commence à avancer à grands pas, les genoux à même le sol, jusqu'à atteindre un croisement entre deux galeries. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit.

 _Quel chemin, Lexa ?_

 _Il y a trois croisements comme celui-ci. Il faudra que tu passes à gauche les deux premières fois et à droite la troisième fois._

 _Ce tunnel est immonde. Je te préviens que je ne ferais pas ça pour tout le monde !_

Mon cœur se met à tambouriner dans ma poitrine quand son rire retentit dans mon esprit. Un sourire niait apparaît sur mes lèvres tandis que j'exécute les indications qu'elle me donne. Pendant plus de dix minutes, nous avançons plutôt bien, jusqu'à que je stoppe Sam d'un mouvement net et que je lui montre le plafond du tunnel. Au-dessus de nous, se trouve une petite trappe ouvrant directement un passage vers les prisons. J'ouvre tout doucement la grille, espérant qu'aucun Worldkiller ne soit dans la pièce avant de sortir la tête de sous-terre. Une fois la voie libre, je cours en direction du mur en face de la grille, nous protégeant des yeux un peu trop curieux des Worldkillers.

\- **_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Lexa ne sera pas dans une prison puisque le Worlkiller possède son corps,_** souligne Samantha à voix basse et avec empressement.

\- _**Nous n'allons pas rester dans les prisons. C'est juste le meilleur moyen de ne pas se faire voir par Reign et les autres,** _ lui indiquais-je en essayant de reprendre contact avec Lexa.

\- **_Pour une infiltration, je dois dire que vous n'êtes pas très douée,_** se moque une voix derrière nous que je ne reconnais que trop bien.

Un frisson d'effroi et d'angoisse me parcourt l'échine quand je découvre Lexa derrière moi, l'épée ayant presque réussi à me tuer dans la main. Mon parrain se met instinctivement devant moi pour me protéger, faisant rire la Worldkiller qui s'approche tout en contemplant son épée tâchée de mon sang.

\- _**Lexa a refusé de s'allier à nous alors j'ai volé son apparence. Je ne suis pas vraiment là, mais je peux quand même vous faire du mal et vous tuer. Peut-être qu'en lui apportant ta tête, elle arrêtera de se battre, Clarke.**_

Pour prouver ses dires, elle abat son épée sur Sam qui la bloque de justesse avec Silver, faisant grogner la Worldkiller. Quand la grande brune essaie à son tour de l'attaquer, son coup se confronte à un spectre invisible, faisant rire de plus belle l'entité.

\- _**Je n'en reviens pas que je vais dire ça, mais elle dit vraie. Elle n'est pas physiquement là, mais elle peut nous toucher et nous tuer. Clarke, retrouve Lexa dans les prisons, elle n'a pas accepté d'être prisonnière de son Worldkillers alors elles doivent la garder dans une cellule. Je m'occupe de retenir notre invité,**_ m'ordonne-t-elle en revêtant intégralement l'armure de Silver tandis que je commence à courir en direction des cellules.

J'entends les bruits de combats derrière moi, mais cela ne me distrait pas, ayant une totale confiance en Samantha. Je continue à courir comme une folle pendant dix bonnes minutes, ouvrant toutes les cellules à la recherche de la bonne contenant ma petite-amie. Je soupire de bonheur quand j'arrive enfin la cellule de Lexa, elle est assise et recroquevillé sur elle-même dans un coin de la pièce. J'utilise mes pouvoirs pour faire exploser les barreaux de fer avant de rejoindre la fille de Wonder Woman dans la pièce froide et humide. Je m'approche d'elle doucement tandis qu'elle relève la tête dans ma direction. Un ange passe entre nous avant qu'elle ne me reconnaisse et ne vienne se réfugier dans mes bras avec hâte. Profitant de ce moment entre nous, j'inspecte son corps pour vérifier qu'elle n'est rien, mais étrangement, elle ne me laisse pas la totale liberté, cachant quelque chose sur son ventre avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche d'une façon traîtresse, mais cela n'a aucune importance. Le plus important pour moi à cet instant est ce baiser. J'y réponds donc avec ferveur avant que nous le stoppions par manque d'air.

Cependant, en voulant la prendre dans mes bras, mes mains passent doucement sur sa taille d'où je sens comme une grande coupure. Mon regard s'assombrit tandis qu'elle tente de me stopper alors que je remonte son haut. La colère aidant, je suis beaucoup plus forte qu'elle et je peux enfin voir ce que mes doigts ont pu toucher quelques secondes plus tôt. Une énorme cicatrice traverse son ventre de gauche à droite, elle remet en place son haut, baissant le regard de honte tandis que je sens déjà que je perds le contrôle de mes pouvoirs sous l'emprise de la haine. Je me lève doucement pour ne pas effrayer Lexa et essaye de me contrôler, en vain. Je sens déjà mon esprit vagabonder à travers ma mémoire, mais quand je pense que mes pouvoirs vont prendre l'avantage, un pouvoir immense stoppe sa progression pour mon plus grand bonheur. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, je distingue une magie rouge flottant tout autour de moi.

\- _**Je pensais t'avoir appris à contrôler tes émotions, Clarke,**_ intervient une voix fluette dans la pénombre d'un mur devant moi.

\- _**Wanda ? Maman ?** _ Identifiais-je alors les deux silhouettes sortant de l'obscurité du couloir avant de tourner de l'œil, me retrouvant dans les bras de ma mère blonde. Je suis plutôt bien ici.

 _ **~ ~ ~ CLEXA ~ ~ ~**_

 _~ Point de vue Externe ~_

\- _**Tu étais obligé de faire ça, Wanda ?**_ Se plaignit Harley en portant délicatement Clarke dans ses bras, suivant sa meilleure amie à travers la cellule.

\- _**Ce sera plus facile pour elles, Harley. Nous ne pouvons pas combattre les Worldkillers avec ta fille et Lexa dans les parages. Elles sont bien trop liées à tout cela.** _ S'explique Scarlett Witch en affectant Lexa du même sort de sommeil que la blonde miniature.

\- _**Tu es la plus puissante parmi nous, Wanda, elles ne seront qu'une distraction pour toi alors dit-moi ta véritable raison,**_ intervient la grande blonde aux cheveux dépareillés en observant la rousse prendre à son tour Lexa dans ses bras.

\- _**Tu me connais beaucoup trop bien,**_ ricane doucement Wanda, provoquant un sourire fier chez Harley.

- _ **Nous nous connaissons depuis la maternelle, Wandy', je te connais absolument comme ma poche ! Nous avons vécu tant de choses ensemble alors oui, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu as une autre raison derrière la tête,**_ projette Harley avec amusement, mais avec, à la fois, beaucoup de sérieux.

Scarlett Witch sourit en coin à la tirade de son amie, mais ne lui répond pas pour autant, faisant soupirer de frustration la belle blonde folle à lier. Celle-ci laisse tomber pour le moment, ressentant un danger venir vers elles. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse prévenir Wanda, la mutante avait déjà stopper l'attaque de Pureté et l'avait même emprisonné dans une sphère rouge, annulant l'espace et le temps à l'intérieur.

\- _**À quoi je serre-moi si je ne peux même pas utiliser mes dons ?**_ Se plaignit une nouvelle fois la mère de Clarke sous le rire cristallin de la rousse. **_Tu ne te bats même pas, c'est une promenade de santé pour toi ! Tu n'as même pas lâché Lexa une seule seconde pour emprisonner la Worldkiller,_** continue-t-elle d'une façon théâtrale, amplifiant le rire de sa meilleure amie.

\- _**Voilà à quoi tu sers, Psycho, à amuser la galerie,**_ plaisante Scarlett Witch en menant la marche vers les bruits du combat opposant Silver à la Worldkiller de Lexa.

\- _**Je te déteste, mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir t'amuser, Wandy,**_ réplique l'ancienne criminelle sous le regard exaspéré de sa meilleure amie.

\- _**Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, il y a longtemps,** _ suggéra Wanda, un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres tandis qu'Harley lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule. _**Je ne veux pas que Clarke et Lexa interviennent pour deux choses. La première est l'incapacité de ta fille à contrôler ses émotions malgré mes enseignements et la deuxième, je ressens quelque chose de mauvais et d'étrange provenant de Lexa. Mes pouvoirs ne peuvent me donner qu'un aspect de ses rêves, celui le plus noir. Je ne veux pas m'avancer, mais surveille-les à l'avenir, on ne sait jamais,**_ lui avoue ensuite Wanda d'une traite sans laisser l'occasion à la blonde de réagir puisqu'elles étaient arrivées sur les lieux de l'affrontement.

Les deux meilleures amies se stoppèrent, n'intervenant pas dans le combat de Samantha. Wanda observe les moindres faits et gestes de Silver avec appui tandis qu'Harley ne peut s'empêcher de fixer étrangement Lexa, essayant de comprendre ce que Wanda avait voulu lui dire. Silver a l'avantage sur le spectre de Lexa, mais celui-ci possède un atout certain, celui de sa condition. Sam ne peut absolument pas attaquer l'esprit, rencontrant du vide à chaque coup, c'est ce qui pousse Wanda à agir. Subtilement, elle bouge légèrement ses doigts, envoyant sa magie rouge en direction de l'esprit. La seule personne qui le remarqua fut Harley qui lève les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé en coin. Après une Slave d'attaque provenant de l'esprit, Sam tenta à nouveau d'attaquer Death et elle fut surprise quand son épée, produite par Silver, coupa la chair de l'esprit.

Profitant de ce revirement de situation et de la confusion chez son adversaire, Silver agit rapidement, utilisant sa vitesse pour démembrer Death. Elle se place donc derrière l'entité, prend ses bras qu'elle tire de toutes ses forces derrière son dos, disloquant les vertèbres de l'esprit et permettant à Samantha d'obtenir enfin la victoire. La kryptonienne se tourne, tout sourire, vers Wanda et Harley quand la sorcière rouge utilisa ses pouvoirs sur elle, mais ne ressentant aucune douleur arrivée, la détentrice de Silver remarqua que l'attaque ne lui était pas destiné. En effet, Wanda avait prévu l'intervention de Reign et cela n'avait pas louper. Alors que le spectre de Lexa fut vaincu, le double maléfique de Samantha attaqua cette dernière dans le dos, mais fut stopper à temps par la sorcière. La détentrice de Silver se rangea à côté des deux meilleures amies en faisant un sourire d'amusement et de reconnaissance à Wanda qui le lui rendit.

\- _**Bon maintenant que nous avons accomplie notre tâche, on peut rentrer ?**_ S'exclame Harley comme une enfant sous le rire amusée de Wanda et Sam.

Pour seule réponse, Scarlett Witch emprisonna Reign dans une sphère semblable à celle de Pureté et ouvrit ensuite un portail menant vers le DEO qu'elles franchirent toutes d'un même mouvement. De retour dans les locaux de l'organisation, Samantha fut assaillie par les bras de Lena tandis qu'Harley fut prise d'assaut par Octavia et Raven qui lui posèrent d'une même voix tout un tas de question sous le regard amusé de Wanda. La rousse et la blonde déposèrent avec précaution Lexa et Clarke sur les lits de l'infirmerie et la mère de la blonde prit à part Octavia, Raven et Diana pour leur faire son rapport. La mutante fut rejointe par sa conjointe, Black Widow, qui était également sur l'affaire des Worldkillers pour les Avengers. Le couple s'imposa dans la petite réunion d'Harley et la rousse dut retranscrire ses doutes à tout le monde présent.

\- _**Si tu es aussi puissante, pourquoi ne pas être intervenu, il y a deux ans ?**_ Intervient Kara, s'incrustant dans la conversation, donnant son soutien à sa petite amie.

\- _**Je suis une héroïne libre, Supergirl. Je n'interviens pas quand l'affaire n'est pas nécessaire et les Worldkillers ne sont pas mes affaires,**_ tranche Wanda d'une voix calme, mais forte, faisant comprendre à Kara qu'elle n'était pas un allié, mais pas un ennemi non plus.

\- _**Pourquoi être intervenu cette fois-ci alors ?**_ Coupe Diana alors que Supergirl allait intervenir, sentant que la conversation civilisée allait virer à la dispute.

\- _**Harley est ma meilleure amie depuis une éternité. Quand elle m'a demandé de l'aider pour sauver sa fille et Lexa, je n'ai pas hésité. Je suis une entité cosmique, je me dois d'être neutre sur tous les plans, mais quand il s'agit d'Harley, j'avoue que je n'ai que très peu de discernement,**_ se justifie la sorcière rouge en posant un regard tendre sur la blonde qui le lui rendit sous les yeux médusé d'Octavia et Raven. _**Je ressens chez Lexa une énergie très négative. Il faut que vous compreniez toutes que les événements qu'elle vient de vivre vont la changer à jamais, donc surveillez un minimum ses déplacements et s'il y a quelque chose de louche, vous savez comment me contacter à présent,**_ termine Wanda, déposant un bisou sur la joue d'Harley et un baiser sur les lèvres de Natasha, avant de s'écarter du groupe pour s'envoler à l'aide de ses pouvoirs projetant de l'énergie comme un réacteur.

Black Widow soupire devant les manières de sa femme avant de sourire aux restes des personnes du groupe et de sortir du bâtiment, mais alors que tout le monde allait retrouver ses habitudes, une infirmière courut vers elles, complétement paniquée.

- _ **Lexa n'est plus dans sa chambre !**_ Crie-t-elle, essoufflée et paniquée à l'idée de dire cela aux plus grandes super-héroïnes de National City, Gotham et Metropolis, provoquant un mouvement de panique chez tout le monde.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! Dites moi tout en review !**_

 _ **Petite question pour la suite : Boooon, dans deux chapitres, l'arc des Worldkillers sera terminée et le dernier arc de cette fiction commencera. Il sera basé sur le passé d'Harley, la naissance de Clarke et des secrets tout autour de la famille Quinn et je veux faire les choses bien alors je me pose la question : Devrais-je faire une nouvelle fiction sur le passé d'Harley ( en bonus à celle-ci ) ou dois-je mettre les chapitres du passé d'Harley dans cette fiction ? Je vous laisses choisir ! Vous avez quatre heures ! xD **_

_**Pour l'explication des personnages, je prends Scarlett Witch et Black Widow des films du MCU ( Marvel cinematic univers ) donc si vous voulez un peu le visuel ou même des informations sur elles, go Google ! xD Trop compliqué à expliquer et surtout trop long ! xD Sachez juste que Wanda est déjà over cheater dans les comics et qu'elle est ENCORE PLUS CHEATER dans mon histoire ! xD **_

_**Question du chapitre : Aimez-vous Scarlett Witch dans les films Avengers ? Quel est votre héros/méchant favoris dans Marvel ? Quel est votre Avengers fav ? **_

_**Pour moi, J'adooooore trop ( beaucoup trop même xD ) Wanda dans les films Avengers ! et évidemment, depuis peu, mon personnage favoris ( avengers également ) à changer. Maintenant, mon personnage favoris dans Marvel et bien, c'est Scarlett Witch ! Mes trois Avengers favoris ( en égalité parfaite ) sont Scarlett Witch, Iron Man et Dr Strange !**_

 _ **En tout cas, merci d'être toujours là, à attendre mes chapitres avec la même envie à chaque fois ! Vous êtes géniaux !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	17. Chapitre 17 - Tout recommence

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'histoire et l'imagination. Les personnages sont ceux de la série CW !

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon dieu, 10k de mots ! Je suis morte ! C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce qu'il se passe pas mal de choses dedans ! _**On est bientôt au 90 reviews !** **Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien !**_ On entre dans la dernière partie de cette fiction avec le chapitre prochain et je peux déjà vous dire qu'il va être grandiose ! J'ai déjà une idée pour mes précédentes fictions et je vous demande de voter pour la meilleure après votre lecture ! Donc on se rejoins en bas ! ENJOY !

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

\- _**Tim Kom Trikru :**_ Sérieusement, j'adore tes reviews ! Je les attends avec impatience à chaque fois ! Je suis contente que le précédent t'est plus et j'attend avec impatience ta réaction pour celui-ci ! Le passé d'Harley sera intégré dans cette fiction en flash-back, merci pour ton idée ! :-) Pour le film, je me suis inspiré d'Avengers 2 pour le personnage de Wanda xD C'était surtout pour ça en fait xD Bonne lecture à toi ! :-)

\- _**MissHarpie :**_ Merci pour ta reviews et toutes tes reviews en générale ! Ca me fait plaisir ! :-D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et j'ai hâte que tu m'en dise des nouvelles ;-) Bonne lecture ! :-)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 17 : Tout recommence_**

 _~ Point de vue Externe ~_

 _Gotham City_

Il fait sombre. La nuit a pris sa place, couvrant le ciel de Gotham de son manteau noir. Le temps n'est pas au rendez-vous ce soir. Il pleut comme si la nature essayée de purifier la terre des trop nombreuses cicatrices commises par les affrontements entre les Super Héros et les Worldkillers. Les rues semblent inondées de cette eau salvatrice et aucune âme courageuse n'eue la foi de sortir de chez elle. Seulement, une femme à la chevelure dorée survolait la ville, accompagnée d'une autre femme portant fièrement une armure teintée de dorer, et de rouge. Les deux héroïnes semblaient chercher quelque chose, ou peut-être quelqu'un. Sautant d'un toit à un autre, Diana remarqua une tâche plus noire tout en bas, entre deux immeubles. Kara se posa à côté de sa petite amie, distinguant elle aussi la masse étrange. Après un regard déterminé, elles sautèrent du toit pour atterrir juste à côté d'un corps allongé. Diana se précipita sur la masse noire ressemblant à un cadavre et souffla de soulagement en découvrant Lexa, inconsciente.

- _ **Elle n'a rien, Kara. Elle est juste épuisée,**_ sourit Diana en posant son regard sur la kryptonienne.

La fille de Krypton tremblait de tout son corps et ce n'était pas la pluie froide qui lui faisait cet effet. Diana reposa sa fille sur le sol et se leva pour atteindre Kara, mais elle faillit avoir un haut de cœur en apercevant un corps déchiqueté devant elle. Elle l'identifia comme étant une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, mais l'état du corps ne pouvait rien laisser deviner d'autres. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait passé ses nerfs sur cette pauvre femme et qu'on lui avait ouvert le ventre pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Entre la vue du corps et l'odeur, les deux héroïnes décidèrent silencieusement que le pire était l'odeur. Un mélange d'alcool, de sang et de soufre. Le regard de Diana resta cloué sur le cadavre tandis que celui de Kara vola de Lexa au corps pendant quelques secondes.

\- _**Nous devrions mettre Lexa en sécurité et rapporter cela à la Ligue,**_ impose-t-elle en serrant les dents sous l'odeur insupportable de la mort.

\- _**Tu crois que c'est, elle qui a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?**_ Retentit la voix fragile, mais accusatrice de Wonder Woman, son regard brûlant posé sur sa petite amie.

\- _**Je crois que les doutes de Wanda étaient fondés. Diana, elle s'est sauvée du DEO, il n'y a même pas une heure et elle a du sang sur elle, du sang frais. Malgré l'obscurité, je peux le voir, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit Lexa, elle n'est pas comme ça,**_ s'explique alors Kara en prenant des pincettes avec la brune pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres.

La fille de Zeus ne répondit pas, esquissant simplement aux dires de l'extraterrestre et se dirigea vers sa fille pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. L'odeur de sang se fit plus intense et elle dut se contrôler pour ne pas laisser ses émotions influencées son jugement. Supergirl le remarqua et posa sa main sur son épaule pour ensuite déposer un baiser sur la tempe de sa petite-amie, geste qui apporta à Diana le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. D'un regard empli d'amour, elle remercia la blonde d'un baiser volatile avant qu'elles ne repartent pour le DEO, le ventre serré d'un mauvais pressentiment.

 _National City – DEO_

De retour à l'agence gouvernementale, Diana fonça vers l'infirmerie pour y déposer Lexa tandis que sa compagne retrouva ses meilleures amies qui se disputer sur un sujet qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

\- _**Vos ondes négatives se sentent depuis Gotham, les filles !**_ S'interpose la blonde avec un petit sourire amusé sous le regard noir de ses deux meilleures amies. _**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_ Leur demande-t-elle ensuite en reprenant son sérieux devant le comportement du couple.

\- _**Samantha veut affronter Reign pour la détruire et en finir avec cette histoire,**_ expose Lena, contrariée par la décision de son amie.

\- _**Tant qu'elle sera ici, elle peut être un danger pour tout le monde ! Mon instinct de Worldkiller est encore en moi, si je ne réussis pas à la détruire, elle pourrait très bien me reprendre !** _ S'écrie Sam avec beaucoup de peur, laissant Lena pour une fois sans voix.

\- _**Je suis plutôt de l'avis de Sam pour le coup, Lena. Tant que Reign est dans les locaux du DEO, tout le monde est en danger et après ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Lexa, il vaut mieux ne pas tenter le diable.**_

Lena passa son regard désapprobateur sur l'une puis sur l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes pendant que Sam fixait étrangement Kara qui trouvé subitement le sol très intéressant.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lexa à Gotham ? Quelque chose de grave ?** _ Demande la réincarnation de Juru, inquiète pour la petite amie de Clarke.

\- _**Plutôt oui, mais je ne sais pas si Diana veut que j'en parle. Nous n'avons aucune preuve de son implication dans ce que l'on a vu,**_ leur explique-t-elle avec une grimace tiraillée vraiment adorable.

Lena et Sam esquissèrent d'un même mouvement de tête avant que la scientifique ne reprenne le travail au laboratoire avec Alex. Une fois, la grande brune hors de son champ de vision, la détentrice de Silver souffla tout l'air qu'elle avait emmagasiné dans ses poumons sous le regard amusé de son amie.

- _ **Je ne suis pas experte, mais j'aurais tendance à dire qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre Lena et toi.**_

\- _**Je comprends très bien ses peurs, mais elle devrait également comprendre les miennes, mais au lieu de cela, elle essaie de me contrôler et je déteste ça.**_

\- _**Tu es peut-être un peu dur avec elle là. Lena a toujours été comme ça, trop confiante, mais surtout trop fière pour avouer qu'elle tient aux autres. Crois-moi, elle te laissera prendre la meilleure décision pour toi, même si elle ne l'approuve pas. Elle est juste furax que je ne l'ai pas soutenu, mais tu as raison, Reign est dangereuse, mais je suis sûr qu'avec Silver, tu arriveras à la battre !**_ S'enjoue la kryptonienne blonde avec un énorme sourire, faisant rire Samantha qui eut le cœur un peu plus léger. _ **D'ailleurs, ça n'a aucun rapport, je te l'accorde, mais vous êtes ensemble ou pas avec Lena ?**_ Questionne-t-elle ensuite avec beaucoup de malice, mettant un peu mal à l'aise la grande brune qui lui répondit tout de même.

\- _**Toi, tu as dû voir le baiser avant qu'on parte pour la forteresse, ricane l'ancienne Worldkiller sous le regard innocent de la blonde. J'aurais tendance à dire que oui, mais on n'en a pas vraiment parlé avec Lena alors je ne sais pas.**_

\- _**C'est flagrant que vous êtes faite l'une pour l'autre. Dès que je vous ai revu ensemble, je l'ai sus**_ , annonce Kara avec un sourire malicieux teinté de sincérité.

\- _**Un peu comme toi et Dianna, vous êtes l'évidence même du parfait couple,**_ sourit Sam en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie qui lui rendit à l'aide d'un sourire gêné.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, la kryptonienne se rendit à l'infirmerie, restant dans le chambranle de la porte à son arrivée, ne voulant pas déranger son amante. Diana était la seule présente dans la salle pleine de néons et de matériels médicals en tous genres, assise sur un tabouret entre le lit de Lexa et celui de Clarke. Voyant le regard perdu de sa compagne, Kara s'avança vers elles et déposa une main douce sur son épaule, aussitôt rejointe par celle de Diana. Elles restèrent un moment comme ça avant que la déesse ne pose sa tête sur le bras de sa petite-amie, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- _**Ne dis rien, Diana. C'est ta fille et je comprends que tu veux la protégée. Je resterais de ton côté quoi qu'il arrive, mais il faut la surveiller de près. Nous ne savons pas ce dont elle est capable à présent,** _ expose la blonde avec douceur, se rapprochant un peu plus de sa bien-aimée.

\- _**Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Lexa. Dis-moi, Kara, est-ce que tu penses que la Lexa allongée dans ce lit est bien ma fille ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle est capable de s'attaquer à ses amies ? À sa famille ? À Clarke ?**_ Questionne Wonder Woman, connaissant déjà un semblant de réponse.

\- _**Lexa est une jeune femme très altruiste et courageuse, mais oui, je pense que dans son état actuel, elle serait capable de s'en prendre aux personnes qu'elle chérit. On trouvera un moyen de trouver ce qu'elle a et de l'en débarrasser, mais pour le moment, nous ne pouvons qu'être spectatrice,**_ annonce Supergirl d'une voix monotone, mais néanmoins touché par les événements.

\- _**J'espère que tu as raison et qu'elle ne va pas s'éloigner de Clarke, Raven, Octavia et Anya à cause de ça. Elle a besoin d'elles comme elles ont besoin de Lexa,** _ soupire Diana en se levant du tabouret, se réfugiant dans les bras protecteurs de la plus jeune des Danvers.

Au même moment, les deux femmes remarquèrent de légers mouvements venant de Clarke, suivie de près par Lexa. Les deux jeunes filles ouvrirent les yeux en même temps, soulageant à moitié Kara et Diana qui appelèrent Alex et Lena.

 _ **~ ~ ~ CLEXA ~ ~ ~**_

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

Des flashes me reviennent. Une pièce sombre et humide. Un long couloir parsemé de bougies allumées. Une jolie brune assise à même le sol, tremblante. Je me vois m'approcher d'elle. Je me vois répondre à son baiser quand elle m'embrasse subitement. Je me vois me relever après avoir vu une longue blessure sur son ventre et soudain, je me rappelle. L'obscurité laisse place à des flashs de plus en plus rouge. De plus en plus lumineux. J'entends des voix tout autour de moi, j'ai failli perdre à nouveau le contrôle. Dans un effort surhumain, j'ouvre les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières pour me familiariser avec la lumière des néons. Quand je réussis à m'y habituer, j'identifie les quatre femmes devant moi : Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers, Diana Prince et Alex Danvers. Une cinquième personne entre dans l'infirmerie et un soupir de soulagement traverse la barrière de mes lèvres quand je reconnus Samantha. Elle s'approche du lit et m'enferme dans ses bras, mais alors que je me sens enfin en sécurité, mon corps se tend quand je sens un regard qui me brûle le dos. Je m'extirpe des bras de mon amie pour me tourner vers Lexa, mais ce que je vois dans son regard ne me donne pas envie d'aller vers elle. C'est comme si une autre personne avait pris le contrôle de son être et je peux vous dire que cette personne me déteste. J'eu un mouvement de recul en décelant tant de haine et de rancœur dans ses yeux verts. Il y eu comme un malaise dans la pièce et je peux vous dire que j'aurais bien voulu me rendormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller. Quelque chose cloche avec Lexa ! _Et ne dites pas que je suis parano une nouvelle fois ! Je sens ses choses-là !_

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel regard et cela me fait comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Je tourne la tête pour ne plus voir ce vert si glacial et fixe la couverture de mon lit de fortune en la serrant dans mes mains de toutes mes forces. Je sens des larmes d'incompréhension me piquer les yeux tandis que je sens la puissance de mon aura s'intensifier de plus en plus. Ne me dites pas que je vais encore perdre le contrôle ! Ça devient risible à ce point-là ! C'est ridicule ! Un vent violent entre dans la pièce, faisant virevolter mes cheveux blonds, m'entourant de son manteau invisible. Les néons clignotent comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur tandis que les appareils médicaux saturent sans raison. Kara et Samantha essayent de s'approcher pour me calmer, mais le vent, formant à présent une tornade autour de mon lit, les rejette violemment en arrière, les faisant atterrir contre une couche d'énergie rouge. Cette même énergie m'enveloppe et calme le vent ainsi que la peur empoisonnant mon esprit. Je tourne la tête pour identifier la personne qui vient d'accomplir un véritable tour de force, même si je suis consciente de son identité. Je tombe sur le mile quand une magnifique chevelure rousse entre dans la salle.

\- _**Tu perds le contrôle de tes pouvoirs pour un oui ou pour un non, ma parole !**_ S'exclame-t-elle en posant une main sur ma tête avant de caresser tendrement ma chevelure blonde.

- _ **Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, Wanda !**_ Ripostais-je à la sorcière rouge qui lève les yeux au ciel.

Je n'ose même pas reposer mes yeux sur Lexa, mais si je l'avais fait, j'aurais sans aucun doute vu son sourire satisfait et j'aurais peut-être pu éviter la catastrophe que mon manque de contrôle va engendrer, mais cela, c'est une autre histoire.

\- _**Vous pouvez nous laisser toutes seules ? Je dois parler avec Clarke,** _ s'élève la voix étrangement mielleuse de Lexa, un sourire innocent et faux gravé sur les lèvres.

Malgré les hésitations de tout le monde, nous nous retrouvons seules, Lexa et moi. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais adoré, mais là, je n'ai qu'une envie, aller me cacher dans un coin !

\- _**Je te mets mal à l'aise, mon amour ?**_ Ricane-t-elle très proche de mon oreille, me faisant sursauter.

- _ **Tu n'es pas Lexa,** _ arrivais-je à dire sans que ma voix ne me trahisse, la faisant rire aux éclats.

\- _**Ce que tu peux être naïve, ma pauvre. C'est risible ! Tu sais, Clarke, cette aventure m'aura au moins fait comprendre que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Tu es une Quinn après tout, mais il n'y a pas que cela. J'ai un secret à t'avouer. Je ne veux surtout pas te faire de la peine en te le disant, ma belle,** _ surjoue-t-elle en insistant sur plusieurs mots comme une folle le ferait. _Et je sais de quoi je parle !_ **_En fait, mon grand secret est que mon premier amour, qui est aussi mon unique et véritable amour, était une Quinn aussi ! On peut dire que j'ai un certain goût pour les jolies blondes !_ ** Rigole-t-elle avec sadisme alors que je bute encore sur les mots qu'elle vient de prononcer. _**Costia Quinn était la première fille de Joker et donc oui, tu as deviné, Clarke, elle était ta grande-sœur ! Je suis vraiment désolée de te le dire comme ça,** _ conclue-t-elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

On peut dire que je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là ! Je ne connais même pas cette Costia ! Attendez ?! Costia ? Comme l'autre pimbêche qui est venu draguer Lexa l'autre jour après les cours ? Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Elle n'est pas morte donc c'est une autre Costia ! Je vais devenir encore plus dingue avec tout ça et le pire, c'est que je vois dans les yeux de Lexa qu'elle le fait exprès ! Elle se lève du lit après un certain moment pour récupérer ses affaires, un grand sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

\- _**Tu diras à ma mère et à Raven que je ne veux voir personne. J'ai besoin de beaucoup de temps et d'une distraction précise,**_ sourit-elle en se léchant les lèvres, engendrant un désir contradictoire en moi. _ **J'ai encore des sentiments pour toi, Clarke, mais je suis trop confuse. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal alors je préfère m'éloigner avant de commettre l'irréparable,**_ me confie-t-elle avec un regard qui voulait clairement dire le contraire. _**Nous avons besoin de distance et de nouvelles rencontres, de nouvelles relations. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais avant de partir, je voudrais te laisser une dernière petite chose.**_

Sans que je ne puisse réagir, elle monte sur mon lit, se place au-dessus de moi avant de m'embrasser avec fougue. Le baiser aurait pu être le meilleur de toute ma vie s'il n'avait pas un goût aussi putride de trahison. Je sens ses mains volées de part et d'autre de mon corps avant qu'elle ne les passe sous mon haut, caressant mon ventre. C'est à ce moment-là que je décide de réagir, mais étant beaucoup plus forte physiquement que moi, ce sont mes pouvoirs qui interviennent. Sans même me retenir, j'éjecte Lexa à travers la salle de l'infirmerie. Quand elle se relève, son sourire satisfait et malicieux étirent à nouveau ses lèvres, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre. Une révélation qui me coupe le souffle alors que je vois la fille de Diana s'enfuir du DEO par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Lexa allait abuser de moi et elle en était fière. Cette phrase fit écho dans mon esprit comme un caillou jeté dans une mare. Petit à petit, le choc s'effaça pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus pointilleux : la haine. Enlevant les draps de mon corps d'un revers colérique de la main, je décide de descendre dans les cachots. Cette histoire a commencé avec Reign et elle finira avec elle. Je la tuerais de mes propres mains.

 _ **~ ~ ~ CLEXA ~ ~ ~**_

 _~ Point de vue Externe ~_

Clarke n'avait plus la capacité de réfléchir, elle était alimentée par une haine insatiable. Elle croisa un garde devant les cellules et alors qu'il venait l'accoster, elle l'envoya voler à travers la pièce, cognant son crâne contre le mur. À l'aide de la Speed Force, elle se rendit en une fraction de seconde devant la cellule de son ennemie. Reign était debout contre le mur en face de la vitre, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés. Elle sourit grandement en identifiant l'énergie meurtrière de Clarke et lui fit l'honneur d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit dans le regard bleu ténébreux de son ennemie éveilla une fierté insoupçonnée chez le double de Samantha.

- _ **À défaut de corrompre Kara, j'aurais réussi à corrompre la réincarnation de Rao,**_ ricane-t-elle en s'avançant un peu plus vers la vitre.

Sans même réagir à ses paroles, Clarke donna un coup-de-poing dans la vitre qui se fissure devant la puissance brute de la belle blonde. Sous le choc, la Worldkiller recula à l'impact, pour mieux se rapprocher ensuite, un sourire fasciné sur les lèvres.

\- _**Je me demande ce que Lexa a pu faire pour te mettre en rogne comme ça,** _ commente la brune avec désinvolture, surveillant du coin de l'œil la fissure sur le verre.

À l'entente du nom de sa petite-amie, des flashs s'imposèrent à la fille Quinn, ce qui décupla encore sa colère. Le deuxième coup contre la vitre fut plus puissant que le premier et le troisième, plus puissant encore que le deuxième. La fissure se fit de plus en plus importante, montant toujours plus haut sur la vitre, produisant une ligne. Elle allait donner un énième coup quand elle fut interrompue par Alex et le personnel de sécurité. La grande sœur de Supergirl empêcha la blonde de fissurer encore un peu plus le verre grâce à son armure, mais la puissance de Clarke n'avait rien à voir avec les précédents méchants qu'elle avait dû affronter avec sa sœur. Devant le regard surpris d'Alex, la blonde réussit à renverser la jeune femme à l'aide d'une prise qu'elle lui avait apprise. Le choc du corps de l'agent ajouté à la puissance brute de la fille d'Harley Quinn eut raison de l'armure qui rendait Alex si fière.

Reign profita du chaos provoqué par la réincarnation de Rao pour asséner le coup de grâce à la cage qui céda devant le regard effaré d'Alex. La Kryptonienne sortit de sa prison, mais rencontra un obstacle de taille : Clarke. La jeune femme utilisa une nouvelle fois la Speed force pour se déplacer à une grande vitesse tout en donnant de multiples coups au double de Samantha. Ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus rapides, tellement rapides que les éclairs rouges qu'elle laissait sur son passage prirent la couleur de l'or. Reign était comme emprisonné dans un vortex de Speed Force et malgré ses grands pouvoirs, elle ne pouvait pas s'en échapper sans y laisser des plumes. Les attaques de Clarke commencèrent à former de petites perturbations à l'intérieur même de la Speed Force, mais avant que le pire n'arrive, une magie rouge enveloppa le vortex, réduisant son énergie considérablement tandis que la rapidité de Clarke semblait s'envoler de plus en plus. Avec un regard noir pour son poulain, Wanda immobilisa complétement la blonde avant de détruire la Speed Force, libérant Reign par la même occasion. Alors que celle-ci allait s'enfuir, Samantha, revêtue de l'armure de Silver, se mit sur son chemin. La Worldkiller sourit grandement à cela, voulant prouver à la jeune humaine qu'elle s'était trompé en refusant de refaire un avec elle. Les deux femmes prirent une position de combat, attendant que l'autre attaque. Samantha fut la première, elle produisit une espèce de tentacule directement dans l'armure de Silver et éjecta facilement son double en dehors du DEO. L'attention de Wanda revint sur Clarke qu'elle libéra de son emprise, mais elle lui bloqua ses pouvoirs sous le regard indigné de la fille de sa meilleure amie.

\- _**Tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'essayer de provoquer un Flashpoint,** _ commente l'entité cosmique d'une voix peu rassurante.

\- _**Je me suis laissé emporter, mais je savais ce que je faisais. On aurait été soulagé d'un poids sans Reign dans notre univers ! Je voulais juste produire une faille temporelle pour l'y emprisonner,**_ se justifie la jolie blonde en réponse aux accusations de Wanda, le regard des plus noirs.

\- _**Ah bon ? Et tu t'es dit quoi ? Que produire un Flashpoint était mieux ?! Tu es inconsciente, Clarke ! Qu'est-ce qu'y t'a pris ?**_ Réplique la sorcière rouge en élevant légèrement la voix, produisant une aura pesante dans la pièce.

\- _**Oh, je ne sais pas moi ?! Peut-être le fait que ma petite amie était à deux doigts d'abuser de moi, il n'y a même pas dix minutes ?! Ou peut-être parce qu'on vient pratiquement de rompre parce qu'elle m'a utilisé pour oublier son véritable amour ?! Ou bien que Reign est responsable de tout ce qu'il nous est arrivé ?!**_ Hurle cette fois-ci Clarke, ne pouvant plus garder cela en elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Choquée, Wanda ne sus quoi répondre, mais les paroles de Clarke résonnèrent dans son esprit. Elle s'en voulait à présent de ne pas avoir gardé un œil sur sa protégée. Malheureusement, les paroles de Clarke furent également entendues par Diana, Kara, Octavia et Raven qui venait voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Clarke n'osa même pas poser son regard sur ses meilleures amies, en particulier sur Raven. Elle détourna donc le regard, les larmes coulant comme des torrents sur ses joues, mais voyant la jeune femme pleurer, Diana oublia sa peine pour les actes de sa fille et vint prendre Clarke dans ses bras. La jeune femme ne bougea pas, surprise par le geste de la mère de sa petite-amie et éclata en sanglots contre sa poitrine, réduisant le son de ses cris dans le pull que porter l'amazone. Les larmes aux yeux, Octavia et Raven se joignirent à l'étreinte, soutenant leur meilleure amie coûte que coûte.

\- _**Nous serons là, Clarke. Tu n'es pas seule,**_ déclarèrent Diana et Raven d'une même voix, provoquant un petit rire amusé chez la jeune femme.

Munie d'un sourire rassuré malgré ses yeux rougis par l'émotion, Kara se recula et fut accosté par Lena un peu plus loin dans les locaux. La jeune scientifique lui expliqua qu'une forte densité de puissance brute se regroupé à quelques mètres de National City.

\- _**Je sais que c'est Sam qui affronte Reign et je comprends ses motivations, mais Kara, si Reign continue d'accroître sa puissance, Sam ne survivra pas et National City, Gotham et Métropolis seront balayés par l'explosion de la montée en puissance de ce monstre. Tu dois stopper leur combat et empêcher Reign d'exploser !**_

Analysant la situation comme étant critique, Supergirl ne mit même pas un quart de seconde pour s'envoler afin de rejoindre le lieu de l'affrontement. Diana, qui avait vu sa petite-amie partir à toute vitesse, vint à la rencontre de Lena pour avoir des explications et après qu'elle eut ce qu'elle voulait, Diana sortit du DEO avec hâte, essayant de faire le plus vite possible pour rattraper Kara et l'aider dans sa mission.

 _ **~ ~ ~ SuperWoman ~ ~ ~**_

 _Dans une vallée proche de National City_

Les coups pleuvaient depuis plusieurs minutes et malgré la puissance accrue de Samantha en Silver, aucune des deux femmes ne voulaient céder du terrain à l'autre, mais Samantha était la plus douée, ne se contentant pas uniquement d'attaquer, mais d'utiliser également ses compétences mentales afin de concevoir des plans pour ralentir et tuer son alter-égo. Grâce à ses sens extrêmement développés par son symbiote, la jolie brune ne se faisait jamais surprendre par les attaques de Reign, lui rendant même coups pour coups. Les molécules génétiques de Silver lui permettaient de transformer n'importe quel membre de son corps en armes tranchantes, rivalisant facilement avec l'épée de Reign. La carapace de son symbiote lui procurait une résistance incroyable, mais Reign trouva une faille dans les résistances de Silver. Elle utilisa sa vision thermique directement sur la carapace du symbiote qui se délia de son hôte le temps de quelques secondes sous la chaleur de la vision rouge. Alors que Reign allait réitérer la chose, Sam transforma son bras en bouclier qui contra efficacement les lasers de la Worldkiller.

\- _**Tu ne m'auras pas avec du feu, Reign. Silver en a peut-être peur, mais moi non,**_ s'écrie Samantha en se déliant volontairement de son symbiote qui reprit sa forme de bracelet.

\- _**Sans ton symbiote, tu es à ma merci,**_ siffle-t-elle en retour fonçant directement sur l'humaine qui stoppa sa course sous son regard effaré.

\- _**Tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer,** _ souris Samantha en repoussant son double avant de suivre son mouvement et de lui donner un coup de pied retourné qui envoya valser la Worldkiller sur plusieurs mètres.

Elle ne laissa pas le moindre répit à son adversaire, enchaînant les coups avec une vitesse accrue. Samantha utilisa sa Super-Vitesse pour rejoindre Reign qui avait beaucoup de mal à se reprendre suite aux attaques répétées de la grande brune. Avec un petit sourire, la belle humaine prit son alter-égo par la gorge, plongeant son regard au plus profond de l'âme de Reign.

\- _**Ton règne de terreur est terminé.**_

Seulement, Reign n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et dans un mouvement autant désespéré que plein de colère, elle donna un coup d'épée dans le ventre de Samantha qui grimaça légèrement de douleur. Dévalant le corps de la mère de Ruby de son regard, Reign grogna de mécontentement en découvrant une carapace retenant son épée.

\- _**Silver n'est pas qu'un symbiote. Il fait partie de moi et c'est grâce à lui que je suis plus puissante que toi à présent. Adieu, Reign.**_

Alors que Sam allait enfin en finir avec la Worldkiller, celle-ci réussit à s'échapper de l'emprise de son côté humain. Elles s'observèrent pendant un moment sans un mot jusqu'à qu'elles utilisent en même temps leur vision thermique. Les extrémités des lasers se touchèrent, provoquant des étincelles. Bien décidé d'en finir, pour retrouver Lena, Samantha utilisa toute sa puissance et ses lasers prirent le dessus sur ceux de son double maléfique. L'humaine gagna le combat, mais l'impact de sa vision thermique fut absorbé par le corps de Reign dont la puissance s'accrut considérablement, luisant sa peau d'une couleur rouge tandis qu'elle rigolait aux éclats devant ce phénomène.

\- _**Tu as voulu me détruire, mais tu as causé la perte des habitants des villes que tu voulais protéger ! Je ne pensais pas que ma fin serait aussi éblouissante !**_ S'écrie la Worldkiller en rigolant comme une folle, des flashs rouge lumineux transperçant les pores de sa peau.

C'est à ce moment que Kara et Diana atterrirent aux côtés de Samantha. La jeune femme fixait étrangement son double, le regard sans émotion. Kara se positionna devant elle, le regard furieux en comprenant son intention.

\- _**Il n'est pas question que tu te sacrifies, Sam,**_ réplique-t-elle avec fermeté, faisant sourire d'ironie la détentrice de Silver.

\- _**Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix, Kara et cela doit se terminer avec moi,**_ se justifie Samantha en avançant de plus en plus vers Reign.

Le symbiote de la jeune femme empêcha les deux héroïnes d'intervenir en protégeant sa porteuse de sa carapace et d'un immense mur homogène. Diana et Kara n'arrêtèrent pas de frapper contre celui-ci pour le briser, mais elles n'y arrivaient pas, le mur étant beaucoup trop résistant. La mère de Ruby n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Reign et voulut se délier de son symbiote, mais celui-ci refusa et resta sur son poignet, tremblant de peur face à la chaleur produite par la Worldkiller.

\- _**Tout se termine avec nous,**_ commente la PDG de L-Corp en enfermant le corps brûlant de son ennemi entre ses bras avant de se recouvrir de Silver.

- _ **Même avec ton symbiote, l'explosion te tuera !** _ S'insurge Reign, grognant de mécontentement en comprenant que son double humain allait contenir l'explosion avec son symbiote.

\- _**Peu importe tant que les habitants sont sauvés et que tu ne fais plus aucun mal à mes amis et à ma famille.**_

Samantha ne laissa pas l'occasion à Reign de répliquer et accéléra le processus d'explosion sous le regard désespéré de Kara piégée derrière le mur de Silver. Leur regard se croisa pour ne plus se quitter jusqu'à qu'une explosion étincelante n'aveugle les deux héroïnes. Silver réussit grâce à la confiance aveugle de Samantha à créer un dôme qui retint toute la puissance de l'explosion et au moment où celle-ci allait détruire complètement le corps de sa porteuse, il se délia de force à elle et la poussa à l'extérieur du dôme malgré les refus de l'humaine. L'explosion s'intensifia d'un coup pour disparaître ensuite, ne laissant plus qu'un immense cratère au pied de la jeune humaine. Le mur créé par le symbiote disparut en même temps, ne laissant plus aucun doute sur la disparition complète de Silver.

 ** _~ ~ ~ ReignCorp ~ ~ ~_**

 _~ Un an plus tard ~_

 _" Un nouveau corps a été retrouvé très tôt ce matin par un couple près d'une boîte de nuit très branchée de Gotham City. Comme les cinq précédents, la victime est une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus dont l'intégralité du visage a été mutilée à l'aide d'un couteau. Nous ne savons que très peu de chose sur l'enquête, mais les enquêteurs pensent que cela peut être un détraqué mental. Restez vigilent cher téléspectateur !"_

\- _**Combien de temps est-ce que tu vas écouter ses conneries ?** _ Jure une belle blonde aux yeux bleus, traversant un salon luxueux à la recherche d'un café noir.

\- _**Le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu reprennes contact avec la réalité Quinn,**_ impose Raven en éteignant la télévision alors que sa meilleure amie s'installait sur le canapé.

\- **_Hey ! J'allais suivre le reste du programme !_** S'indigne la fille d'Harley Quinn, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en posant un regard noir sur l'hispanique.

- _ **Tu es étudiante en criminalité, Clarke ! Tu sais qui a fait ça, mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. Lexa n'est plus la même ! Elle a failli abuser de toi l'an dernier ! À quand est-ce que tu vas laisser tomber votre histoire ?**_ Râle la fille de Wonder Woman, se levant de sa place en haussant la voix devant l'attitude désinvolte de son amie.

\- _**Rae, soit un peu gentille avec elle, veux-tu ? Ce n'est plus une enfant et tu n'es pas sa mère, intervient Octavia en entrant à son tour dans le salon,**_ imitant Clarke en rejoignant la cuisine pour se préparer un café.

\- _**Elle n'écoute même plus Harley ou Pam' ! Mais d'accord, je ne m'en mêlerais plus, mais ne viens pas pleurer une fois de plus dans mes bras après une énième désillusion. O', je rentrerais tard ce soir, j'ai une taise à rendre à Wanda concernant mon projet et j'ai des copies à corriger,**_ prévient-elle, changeant complètement de ton en passant de la blonde à la brune.

\- _**Pas de soucis, mon cœur. Nous avons du travail de toute façon,** _ sourit la fille de Superman en observant intensément Clarke qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé.

L'hispanique sourit grandement à sa meilleure amie, devenue depuis peu petite-amie, avant de l'embrasser et de filer devant le regard absent de Clarke, perdue entre rêve et réalité.

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

Vous pensez sûrement que je suis une loque. Ou une Pétasse, au choix ! Vous avez sûrement raison, je me noie dans un océan de ténèbres alors que mes meilleures amies restent baignées par la lumière. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Rae et de O', vous devez vous demander comment ça se fait qu'elles soient ensemble. Pendant les six premiers mois après la défaite de Reign, tout s'est effondré dans ma vie. Lexa et moi, on s'est séparé après " l'incident " et Samantha a survécu à l'explosion de Reign grâce à Silver, mais le contrecoup de l'explosion a mis Sam dans le coma et malgré tout le temps passé après l'explosion, elle est encore enfermée dans ce stade entre la vie et la mort. Les seuls points d'ancrage dans ma vie ont été les filles et mes mères. Seulement, ma mère blonde me couvait trop et après une vive dispute, je me suis enfuie de la maison. J'ai décidé de prendre un appartement, toute seule, sur Gotham City pour mettre un peu d'espace entre mon ancienne vie et la nouvelle, mais Octavia et Raven ne m'ont pas laissé le choix. Elles se sont installées dans mon appartement et maintenant nous vivons toutes les trois sous le même toit. Au fur et à mesure d'être absolument tout le temps ensemble et après que Luna et Nyilah ont cassé avec elles à cause de la situation, elles se sont découverts une attirance l'une envers l'autre. Au départ, ce n'était que purement sexuelle et puis, de fil en aiguille, elles se sont mises ensemble.

Tout ça pour vous dire que malgré la situation, elles ne m'ont jamais lâché. Mais vraiment, JAMAIS ! Raven a raison, je sais qui est derrière les meurtres de Gotham, mais je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec cette version de Lexa. Elle n'est plus MA Lexa, elle n'est plus qu'une criminelle qui me fascine, je dois l'avouer ! Pour les cours, je suis dans un cursus policier afin de devenir inspecteur spécial dans la criminelle et mon prof principal n'est autre que Wanda. Je sais, il n'y a VRAIMENT aucun lien entre Scarlet Witch et le crime _\- à part qu'elle arrête les menaces à échelle cosmique –_ mais elle en connait un rayon sur les comportements humains et c'est un excellent professeur, mais c'est aussi un tyran ! Depuis ce fameux jour, mes pouvoirs sont revenus petit à petit, mais je n'arrive plus qu'à maîtriser ma vitesse et ma force. Le reste, soit je les ai perdus, soit _– comme le dirait Wanda –_ mon traumatisme fait office de barrière à mes pouvoirs. Néanmoins, depuis que je ne les utilise plus tous les jours, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante et morte à la fois. Pour revenir aux meurtres, à chaque fois que j'en découvre un dans les journaux ou à la télévision, c'est comme si c'était moi qu'on avait tué. Les victimes me ressemblent toutes et j'ai conscience qu'elle veut faire naître la peur dans mon être et elle a réussi. A chaque bruit suspect dans une ruelle _– que je connais très bien pourtant –_ je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sursauter. Je fais de terrifiant cauchemar la nuit, des cauchemars de notre couple. Toujours le même depuis un an. On est en train de s'embrasser quand Lexa me retient contre mon lit avec des chaînes et abuse de moi encore et encore juste avant de rire aux éclats et de planté finalement un couteau dans mon cœur _– Pas au sans métaphorique du terme ! Un vrai couteau ! -_

Évidemment, après cette histoire, Lexa est devenue la cible à abattre. Mes mères ne veulent plus entendre parler d'elle, même son père lui à tourner le dos, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle ne l'avait pas mérité. Diana est la seule – avec Wanda et moi – à être sûr que ce n'est pas Lexa et à attendre qu'on puisse enfin intervenir. Cependant, nous ne savons pas où elle est, ni la raison de ce changement radical de comportement. J'ai demandé à ma mère si elle connaissait une dénommée Costia Quinn et elle ne m'a pas répondu tout de suite, mais rien qu'en voyant son expression, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas une invention de Lexa et que ma mère semblait la connaître alors j'ai fait des recherches. Elle est née sept ans avant moi et est la première fille de mon père, mais Harley n'est pas sa mère. Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose sur elle, simplement des photos. Je peux vous assurer que j'ai vu floue en voyant les photos, c'est mon portrait craché, mais avec sept ans de plus !

Tout ça pour dire que je vais faire un truc complètement barré ce soir. Bien plus fou que ce que ma mère a fait et les filles ne doivent pas être au courant sinon, elles ne me laisseraient plus partir de chez moi et appelleraient l'asile pour m'enfermer. Non, cette fois-ci, je dois intervenir toute seule. J'ai fermé les yeux pendant un an, il y a eu beaucoup trop de morts. Je ne fais pas ça pour Lexa... Vous ne me croyez pas ? Bon... Il se peut que j'aie encore l'espoir que nous puissions reprendre une vie normale après tout ça, même si je doute que ce soit si simple. Je ne pourrais sans doute jamais oublier le fait qu'elle est essayée d'abuser de moi ou encore ses multiples meurtres, mais c'est Lexa et même si ça me tue de l'avouer, je l'aime encore et c'est bien ça le problème. Je ne devrais plus avoir de sentiments amoureux pour elle après ce qu'elle a fait, mais j'en ai encore et ça me bouffe. Bref, j'ai pris ma décision et je dois faire tout pour paraître naturelle. Facile devant mes amies. Compliqué devant Wanda.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Octaven ~ ~ ~**_

 _Plusieurs heures plus tard_

Bon dieu ! J'ai enfin terminé ma journée ! Je suis fatiguée, mais je n'ai pas oublié mon plan et il se met en place dès à présent. Comme je le pensais, Wanda est au courant. Elle ne m'a rien dit, mais je sens qu'elle le sait et d'un côté, c'est peut-être mieux d'avoir une entité cosmique à ses côtés. Je retourne donc vite à mon appartement prendre une douche. Quand j'entre dans mon salon, je surprends mes meilleures amies en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je souris en les voyant se séparé rapidement et lève les yeux au ciel.

\- _**Vous savez, vous pouvez agir comme un couple, ça ne me fait rien,**_ leur dis-je en allant dans la cuisine ouverte sur le salon, prenant une bouteille de jus de fruit dans le frigo.

\- _**Désolée, tu nous as surprises,**_ s'excuse Octavia en m'observant du coin de l'œil.

\- _**Vous êtes chez vous aussi, vous n'avez pas à être gêné devant moi,**_ leur assurais-je avant de prendre une grande gorgée du liquide directement à la bouteille, ce que mes meilleures amies détestées. _**Ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir avec Wanda, on prépare les cours pour la semaine prochaine et je veux qu'elle commence à me faire réviser un peu. Je passe sûrement à la fête de John après, donc ne m'attendez pas !**_

Sans même attendre une réponse de leur part, j'utilise la Speed Force et me retrouve déjà dans la salle de bain. Je prends une petite douche d'une dizaine de minutes et une fois prête, j'utilise à nouveau ma vitesse pour sortir de l'appartement sans me faire stopper par Octavia et Raven. Évidemment que je leur ai menti et j'avoue que ce n'était pas très propre comme mensonge, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. Il est vingt et une heure quand j'arrive au Skaikru, une boîte de nuit qui est au centre de tous les meurtres de Lexa. Dans l'ancien dialecte que Lexa m'a appris, cela veut dire " Peuple du ciel ". On ne peut pas faire mieux comme message, je pense. À peine ai-je franchi l'entrée que les effluves d'alcool, de sexe et de drogue me piquèrent le nez. Je déteste ce genre d'endroit, mais pour le bien de ma mission, je n'ai pas le choix. Je passe deux heures dans cet endroit sordide, supportant moyennement les mecs lourds et alcoolisés qui essaie de flirter avec moi. Je soupire d'ennui pour la énième fois en deux heures quand une grande brune aux yeux pétillants de verts entre dans la boîte. Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien Lexa et elle n'est pas venue seule. Une belle femme l'accompagne et je comprends qu'il s'agit de sa prochaine victime quand je peux voir son physique : blonde aux yeux bleu océan. Je commande un nouveau verre au barman avant de m'installer un peu plus au fond de la pièce pour que Lexa ne me remarque pas. Elles s'installent au bar, commande un verre chacune et discute pendant une longue heure.

Je souffle d'énervement en voyant mon ex petite-amie draguer ouvertement la blonde alors, pour me dégourdir les jambes, je décide de danser un peu. Comme si c'était fait exprès, quand je reviens à ma table après une seule petite danse, elles ne sont déjà plus dans la boîte. Je jure entre mes dents avant de m'élancer à leur recherche quand j'entends des éclats de rire provenant d'une petite ruelle adjacente à la boîte de nuit. Caché derrière un mur, immobile, mon regard ne peut se détourner de Lexa et de sa conquête. Elles flirtent ensemble, un toucher par si, un baiser torride par là. J'allai détourner les yeux de ce spectacle à gerbé quand la grande blonde repousse violemment Lexa alors qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Je souris malgré moi, mais mon rictus amusé se transforme en grimace terrorisé quand la brune sort un long couteau de son sac à main. La grande blonde, pas impressionnée pour un sou... _\- c'est qui cette fille ? Elle n'est pas humaine pour ne pas avoir peur de Lexa avec un couteau ! Même quand on était ensemble, elle me faisait flipper ! -_ _Désolée, je continue mon histoire..._ Elle fixe Lexa sans émotion avant que son apparence ne change et je retiens un cri de surprise quand je vois qu'il s'agit de Wanda. _\- D'un côté, je comprends mieux à présent les réactions de la blonde. Wanda n'a peur de rien -_ Lexa est aussi surprise que moi et une grimace dégoûtée se dessine sur son visage tandis que la rousse s'approche d'elle doucement. Elle prend ensuite la parole, que j'entends de là où je me trouve.

\- **_Je sais que tu n'es pas Lexa Wayne alors qui es-tu ?_ ** Lui demande la rousse avec une voix forte.

La grande brune refuse de répondre et pour la punir, Wanda utilise ses pouvoirs, faisant craquer chaque os de son corps. Elle commence par les doigts et les mains, faisant hurler de douleur mon ancienne petite-amie. Je me bouche les oreilles pour ne pas entendre ce supplice et enlève mes mains quand cette torture prend fin.

\- _**Je te conseille de répondre, usurpatrice, si tu ne veux pas que chacun de tes os ne se brise comme ils viennent de le faire,** _ menace Wanda et je déglutis en sachant qu'elle ne plaisante pas.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?! Ce n'est pas mon corps après tout !**_ Hurle Lexa avec un sourire sadique en fixant ses mains.

Malgré la situation, un rictus amusé née sur les lèvres de Wanda avant qu'elle ne laisse passer plus aucune émotion et qu'elle fasse à nouveau appel à ses pouvoirs pour affliger les mêmes souffrances aux bras de Lexa. Plusieurs longues minutes passent et Lexa ne veut toujours rien divulguer alors que Wanda a déjà brisé ses deux bras et une de ses jambes.

\- _**Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je vais devoir t'extirper par moi-même,**_ souffle la femme de Black Widow en s'approchant vivement du corps gisant au sol de Lexa qui tremble de tous ses membres.

D'un geste précis et calculé, la rousse enfonce sa main et son avant-bras dans le corps de la brune, au niveau du cœur, lui faisant pousser un hurlement de douleur presque animal. Ses yeux se teintent d'une couleur ocre avant de se révulser quand la sorcière rouge pose sa deuxième main sur son front, récitant une formule dans une langue que je ne connais pas. Le corps de Lexa est pris de tremblement de plus en plus puissant avant qu'une brume noire sorte de son dos, révélant une silhouette d'une jeune femme. Plus Wanda retire sa main du corps de mon ancienne petite-amie et plus la silhouette blanchit, révélant enfin sa véritable identité. J'ai l'impression que le monde tourne à l'envers quand je vois mon portrait craché, debout derrière Lexa, son regard bleu orageux posé sur Wanda.

\- _**Costia, cela fait longtemps,**_ souffle Wanda, me surprenant de plus en plus. _Elle connaît cette femme ?!_

\- _**C'est toujours un déplaisir de te voir, Wanda. Ton gentil toutou n'est pas avec toi ?**_ Ricane-t-elle, provoquant la colère de l'entité cosmique. _**Je ne te conseille pas de m'attaquer, tu oublies la nature de mes pouvoirs voyons,**_ ricane-t-elle à la figure de l'entité cosmique qui, bizarrement, ne réplique absolument rien, se contentant de prendre le corps de Lexa dans ses bras et de tourner le dos à Costia. _D'accord alors ça, c'est bizarre ! Je n'ai jamais vu Wanda refuser d'attaquer un ennemi. Qui est véritablement Costia ? Ses pouvoirs doivent être terrifiant..._

\- _**Si tu t'approches de ma famille, d'Harley, de Clarke, de Lexa ou de mon fils, je te jure que malgré tes pouvoirs, j'arriverais à te détruire, démon,**_ crache néanmoins la rousse avant de disparaître, laissant la blonde seule dans la ruelle. _Wanda a un fils ?! Première nouvelle ça ! J'en apprend tous les jours sur elle._

\- _**Il me tarde de retrouver ton fils, Scarlet Witch. Je me demande comment va réagir Clarke quand elle connaîtra la vérité sur votre petite famille,**_ rigole-t-elle comme une folle avant de disparaître à son tour dans une fumée noire.

Je reste encore dans la ruelle, derrière le mur, pétrifiée par ce qu'il vient de se passer et par les dernières paroles de Costia. Il commence à pleuvoir quand je prends le chemin de mon appartement, la tête remplie de tant de questions que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser.

 ** _~ ~ ~ CLEXA ~ ~ ~_**

 _~ Point de vue Externe ~_

La pluie tape violemment contre la porte-fenêtre de la maison familiale de Diana et Kara quand Wanda apparaît dans une faible lueur rouge, sous la pluie, portant Lexa dans ses bras. Elle utilise ses pouvoirs pour sonner à la porte d'entrée de Wonder Woman et quelques secondes plus tard, Diana vient lui ouvrir. Sans prononcer un seul mot, Scarlet Witch entre sans demander son reste dans la demeure sous le regard perturbé de Diana. La jolie rousse dépose doucement Lexa sur le canapé tandis que le couple la rejoint dans le salon, le regard plein d'interrogation.

- _ **J'ai été obligé d'extirper l'entité du corps de Lexa de mes propres mains. Un an que je ne fais qu'observer sans intervenir, j'en avais marre,**_ se justifie-t-elle simplement, le regard passant de la mère de Lexa à Supergirl.

\- _**Alors, elle n'était pas vraiment elle quand elle a commis tous ses crimes ?** _ Demande Diana, la voix pleine d'espoir en fixant Wanda.

\- _**Exact. Cette entité a réussi à prendre le contrôle de son corps à cause de leur passé commun. C'est Costia,** _ leur annonce-t-elle de but en blanc, laissant Diana choquée de cette nouvelle. _**Vous ne connaissiez pas vraiment Costia. Elle est la première fille que le Joker a eue, la toute première. Ses pouvoirs sont illimités, mais il fallait que son corps charnel meure pour pouvoir les exploités pleinement.**_

\- _**Depuis sa mort, elle a toujours été en moi, c'est pour ça que je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier,**_ souffle une petite voix provenant du canapé d'où Lexa émerge doucement.

Diana vint au chevet de son enfant, la prenant dans ses bras avec bonheur. Les retrouvailles continuèrent pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à que la jeune femme s'extirpe des bras de sa génitrice, le regard terne, mort.

\- _**Je me rappelle de tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que Costia m'a possédé. Elle était aux commandes, mais je voyais tout, je ressentais tout. Elle voulait me faire souffrir, m'enlever tout ce que j'avais et elle a réussi,**_ souffle-t-elle en serrant sa chemise avec toute sa force, ouvrant sa chair à cause de ses ongles.

\- _**Non, elle n'a pas réussi, Lexa,** _ essaie de rassurer Wonder Woman, sans grande conviction, sachant que ce que venait de dire sa fille était vrai.

\- _**Ah non ? Tout le monde veut ma peau. Raven veut, elle aussi, me tuer pour tout ce que j'ai fait, mais c'est à Clarke que j'ai fait le plus de mal. Costia a pratiquement abusé d'elle, dans MON corps. Elle nous a forcées à rompre. Je ne pourrais JAMAIS reprendre une relation normale avec elle après ça, et même si elle me pardonne, ses mères veulent me faire la peau. Il n'y a plus rien pour moi dans cette ville.**_

Sans même le voir venir, la claque que se prit Lexa de la part de Wanda surprit autant la concernée que Diana et Kara. Ayant toute l'attention de la jeune brune pour elle, la rousse s'abaissa à son niveau, plantant son regard dans le sien avec férocité.

\- _**Écoute moi bien, Lexa, je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour que tu baisses les bras. Clarke t'aime encore, elle n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer malgré tout ce que tu faisais. Elle est même en cursus criminel pour pouvoir mieux comprendre le fonctionnement de Costia et pouvoir la stopper. Elle était dans la boîte de nuit où Costia m'a emmené pour arrêter cette mascarade ! Les deux seules personnes qui n'ont jamais cessé de t'attendre, c'est ta mère et Clarke ! Alors oui, ça va être compliqué et éprouvant de reprendre une vie normale, de te faire pardonner, mais elles le feront toutes ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Clarke et ta mère seront toujours là pour t'épauler, pour te soutenir et pour t'aimer ! Ne baisse pas les bras alors qu'elles se sont battues pour te retrouver durant un an !**_

Les paroles de Wanda firent écho dans l'esprit tourmenté de Lexa, si bien que des larmes tombèrent de ses yeux pour s'écraser sur ses mains liées. Voyant cela, Wanda sourit tendrement à la jeune femme et posa sa main sur son crâne tout en se redressant.

\- _**Maintenant que nous avons réglé cette histoire, va te reposer. Tu seras dans mon cursus et dans celui de Clarke, mais ne prend contact avec personne jusqu'à demain, c'est clair ?**_ Lui dit Wanda en posant ses mains sur ses hanches dans une position théâtrale.

Un fin sourire amusé et reconnaissant naquis sur les lèvres de Lexa et après avoir dit bonne nuit à Diana et Kara, elle alla se doucher tranquillement. Elle prit le temps qu'il lui fallait sous la douche pour remettre ses idées en place. Comme la sorcière rouge le lui avait dit, cela ne va pas être facile, mais elle porte le nom de Wayne et pour sa famille, rien n'est impossible. C'est avec cette idée qu'elle alla dans sa chambre, mais à peine entré à l'intérieur, elle se fit agresser par une entité faite à partir d'une brune noire épaisse. Frissonnant à la simple idée d'être à nouveau posséder par Costia, la fille de Wonder Woman se prépara à contre-attaquer, mais elle se rendit vite compte que cette entité n'était pas Costia.

\- _**Death ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** _ Grogne Lexa en reprenant une position un peu moins tendue.

\- _**J'ai une proposition à te faire, Lexa. Un Worldkiller n'est rien sans son hôte humain et je vois que tu as des soucis de confiance, mais aussi de sécurité depuis ta possession alors je te propose un marché. Je veux bien te donner mes pouvoirs si en contrepartie, tu me laisses reprendre ma place dans ton corps.**_

\- _**Reprendre ta place dans mon corps ? Me posséder ? Même pas en rêve, Death !**_ S'exclame la belle brune, sur la défensive.

\- _**Je ne parle pas de te posséder ! On ne ferait plus qu'un comme Samantha et Silver ! Tu auras le libre contrôle de ton corps, mais tu pourras profiter de mes pouvoirs et entendre ma voix, c'est tout,**_ jure-t-elle malgré le regard douteux de son côté humain.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu me demandes d'autre en échange ? Cela ne peut pas être gratuit. Un Worldkiller est fait pour apporter la mort et la désolation, tu n'auras rien de tout ça avec moi.**_

\- _**Avec la mort de Reign, ma vision du monde a changé. Je m'en fous d'être dans le corps d'une humaine qui ne pense qu'au bien-être des autres, je veux juste survivre, Lexa, c'est tout.**_

La télépathe observa l'entité pendant un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle avait peur de se laisser posséder comme avec Costia, mais elle avait encore plus peur d'affronter le monde sans une aide puissante et c'est ce qu'était Death. Alors, sans même une once d'hésitation de plus, elle avança vers l'entité brumeuse avant de se fondre en elle, accueillant le pouvoir fantastique du Worldkiller, mais au lieu de se laisser happé par la puissance monstrueuse de Death, elle réussit à se contrôler, l'image de Clarke l'aidant parfaitement dans cette tâche. Elle avait besoin de toute l'aide possible pour reconquérir sa bien-aimée et foi de Wayne, elle y arriverait !

 ** _~ ~ ~ SuperWoman ~ ~ ~_**

 _Gotham City – Maison des Quinn_

Harley se réveilla en sueur d'un cauchemar qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Elle revoyait ses années lycées et tous les événements qu'elle avait vécu pendant cette période lui revint subitement en mémoire comme si quelqu'un en était la cause. Passant une main sur son front afin de libérer sa peau de sa sueur, elle réveilla brièvement sa femme qui se redressa légèrement dans le lit conjugal, le regard encore endormi.

\- _**Encore le même cauchemar ?**_ Lui demande-t-elle, posant une main rassurante sur sa joue.

\- _**Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur. Rendors-toi, je vais aller me faire un lait chaud,**_ propose la blonde décolorée en embrassant sa femme tendrement avant de sortir du lit double et de leur chambre.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la chambre, elle souffla tout l'air qu'elle avait emmagasiné depuis son réveil et descendit les marches d'escalier la séparant de la cuisine. En passant dans le salon, elle remarqua une petite enveloppe rouge avec son nom marqué dessus. La boule au ventre, elle l'ouvrit doucement et faillit s'évanouir en voyant le simple petit mot écrit dessus : _" Poussin "_ et ce fut comme si elle revivait une nouvelle fois son passé, encore et encore, sans jamais pouvoir y échapper.

 _Gotham City – Manoir abandonné_

À la limite de la ville en direction de Métropolis, Finn entra dans un gigantesque manoir abandonné qui donné des frissons rien qu'à le regarder. Le fils d'Harley pénétra un peu plus dans le hall jusqu'à entendre une musique jouer au piano provenant du salon. Il s'y rendit et vit un homme droit, au cheveu vert, jouer sur les touches de l'instrument. Avec un sourire ravi, le jeune homme s'approcha plus de l'homme qui arrêta de jouer pour se tourner vers lui.

\- _**Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, Papa,** _ prononce faiblement Finn avec émotion tandis que son père reste impassible.

\- _**Tu n'es pas mon fils, Finn. Un simple jouet que j'ai choisi parce que j'ai vu un grand potentiel en toi, mais tu m'as énormément déçu. Je pensais que tes pouvoirs allaient se manifester beaucoup plus tôt.**_

\- _**Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas. Arrête cette plaisanterie, Papa, ce n'est pas drôle,**_ demande le jeune brun comme un enfant le ferait envers un de ses parents.

- _ **La vérité, mon petit, c'est que tu es né de deux personnes qui vont bientôt me payer tout ce qu'elles m'ont fait. Ce pourquoi j'ai dû m'absenter loin de ma fille, de ma création pendant si longtemps !** _ Prononce le Joker avec panache, faisant sursauter, Finn.

\- _**De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne comprends rien !**_ S'impatiente le beau brun tandis que son vis-à-vis rigolait à gorge déployé.

\- _**Tu es le fils de Wanda Maximoff et d'Harley Quinn, Finn ! Tu es le fils d'une entité cosmique et de sa trainer de gonzesse ! Et oui, mon enfant, les meilleures amies étaient amantes à l'époque et elles t'ont eu naturellement. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça naturellement,** _ ricane-t-il comme un fou, ne voyant même plus le jeune homme dans la pièce.

Le monde de Finn s'écroula en un instant à cette révélation. Il sortit en vitesse du manoir et courut comme un malade pendant plusieurs heures, les paroles de celui qu'il pensait être son père résonnant en boucle dans sa tête. Quand il trébucha sur ses propres pieds, il resta à genoux, observant ses mains. La pluie coulait à flots sur le jeune homme et sur Gotham quand un cri de colère mélangé à de la détresse retentit à travers toute la ville, faisant sursauter tous ses habitants. Harley et Wanda, toutes les deux dans leurs appartements respectifs, tournèrent la tête en direction de ce cri, le regard inquiet.

\- _**Finn,**_ murmurèrent-elles en même temps sans le savoir.

Le Joker rigola de plus belle en entendant le cri de détresse du jeune homme, dansant dans le salon comme un fou. Soudainement, il se stoppa, posa une main sur son visage et eut encore un petit rire, ouvrant les yeux que l'on pouvait entrapercevoir à travers ses doigts.

\- _**Gotham City va brûler par l'incendie que je vais déclencher. Prépare-toi, Harley, c'est à ton tour de jouer,**_ murmure-t-il à travers sa main d'une voix frissonnante de folie avant de reprendre son rire hystérique.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre et que vous allez pas trop avoir envie de me tuer xD Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça s'arrangera dans le dernier arc... Ou pas :-P**_

 _ **Comme mentionné un peu plus haut, j'ai trois idées de fictions à faire après celle-ci ( Je ferais les trois, mais je veux savoir laquelle je fais en premier et en priorité xD ) donc dites moi ce que vous voudriez voir sur mon profil en premier :**_

 _ **Idée 1 : Lexa Hood est l'enquêtrice la plus jeune et talentueuse de Polis. Clarke Griffin est le parrain du crime organisé. En gros, Lexa doit enquêter sur Clarke et Clarke veut utiliser Lexa pour son compte afin d'avoir la police de Polis ( LOL ) dans la poche ( Ce qui cache d'autres projets bien plus sombre ). Clexa évidemment. **_

_**Idée 2 : L'énorme Crossover entre Supergirl, Once Upon A Time, Legend Of Tomorow et The 100 que je vous promet depuis un an et demi maintenant. En vainquant Malus, les Legends ont libéré le prince du mal sans le vouloir. Constantine demande alors à l'équipe de poursuivre ce prince à travers le temps pour le remettre dans sa cage, mais les Legends auront besoin d'aide pour pouvoir enfermer le prince des ténèbres dans sa cage. En gros, voyage dans le temps et les dimensions ( intégrée dans la fiction mais pas dans la série ) mélangeant les univers de toutes les séries. Clexa, Octaven, SwanQueen, MadArcher, AvaLance et SuperCorp évidemment ( Ou pas lol ) **_

_**Idée 3 : Crossover complètement barré entre les personnages DC, Marvel, The 100, Once Upon A Time et Supergirl. Clarke Griffin est une jeune femme très extravagante, enjouée et adorant les comics. Lexa est une jeune femme sérieuse, droite dans ses baskets, mais son pêcher mignon ? Les COMICS ! Après un rêve complètement fou qu'elles font en commun, elles sont transportés dans une dimension parallèle où leurs personnages de comics préférés cohabitent. Elles vont rencontrés plusieurs autres personnes, toutes fans de comics et ensembles, elles devront déjoués les plans d'un mystérieux individu. Clexa, SwanQueen, SuperReign OU SuperCorp et Harley/Wanda. **_

_**Voilà voilà donc dites moi laquelle vous préférez ! Personnellement, j'ai une petit préférence pour un des deux crossovers xD Mais c'est vous qui choisissez !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_


	18. Chapitre 18 - Le retour du Joker

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'histoire et l'imagination. Les personnages sont ceux de la série CW !

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Merci pour vos retours sur le précédent chapitre ! On atteint bientôt les 100 reviews ! C'est énorme ! Merci milles fois ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier celui-ci comme le précédent et j'attends avec impatience vos avis ! Je vous annonce en fin de chapitre la fiction qui a été retenue pour la prochaine grosse fiction du profil ;-) ENJOY !

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

\- _**Guest :**_ Merci beaucoup pour ton vote ! Bonne lecture !

- _ **SkyeCry :**_ T'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude de faire des crossovers ( typiquement cette fiction haha ) et je sais toujours y mettre ce qu'il faut. Merci à toi pour ta lecture et ton avis ! Merci également pour ton vote ! Bonne lecture à toi !

\- _**Ocean de Mystere :**_ Merci beaucoup pour ton vote ! Bonne lecture à toi !

\- _**Nb :**_ Merci de ton vote !

\- _**Tim kom Trikru :**_ Ma deuxième lectrice préféré ! Merci pour ton vote et ta review qui m'as encore fait bader. Je suis contente que mes idées te plaisent ! Evidemment que Sam se réveillera, mais dans quelle circonstance et dans quel état psychologique ? A voir ;-) Je pense alors que ma prochaine fiction te plaira beaucoup si tu aime le Ranya ;-) Tu verras que les retrouvailles Clexa sont... différente que ce que tu peux penser xD Tu hais Costia ? Que va tu dire alors pour le chapitre 20 ou 21 ?! xD ( Oui, je sais pas encore xD ) J'aime bien les grandes reviews t'inquiète pas ;-) Bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 18 : Le retour du Joker**_

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

Un pressentiment morbide me déchire le cœur. Je ne suis pas encore arrivé dans mon appartement et il pleut de plus en plus. Je sursaute en entendant un cri plaintif masculin résonné à travers toute la ville. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon cœur se serre à l'intonation de la voix, mais je décide de l'ignorer quand le cri s'estompe, laissant un silence dérangeant. J'accélère le pas, courant presque à travers les ruelles de Gotham, quand je percute violemment un homme. La pluie ne me permet pas de l'identifier tout de suite, mais il est costaud, grand et possède un tatouage sur le bras gauche. Je me relève, m'excusant envers lui pour ne pas avoir de problème avant de le dépasser de quelques pas, mais il me surprend en attrapant violemment mon bras pour me ramener vers lui. La peur prit mon cœur comme ce fameux soir avec Lexa… Ou Costia… Peu importe ! Un tas de scénarios évoluèrent dans mon esprit et ils ne me plaisaient aucunement. L'homme n'avait aucune expression sur le visage, dévoilant une marque sur celui-ci grâce au reflet de la lune. J'essaie de me libérer de son emprise, mais étant plus fort physiquement que moi et ayant perdue la plupart de mes pouvoirs, je n'arrive pas à me libérer. Des larmes montent à mes yeux, dévalant la cascade de mes joues quand des pas en talon aiguilles retentirent dans la ruelle. Un espoir vivace revint à ce son et je prie pour que ce soit quelqu'un que je connais. Quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs, j'entends bien ! À ma grande surprise, ce fut une jeune femme dont l'identité était cachée par une capuche qui apparut devant nous. Je voyais néanmoins sa longue chevelure brune glissé en dehors de son vêtement ainsi qu'un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

\- _**On ne t'a pas dit d'être polie envers les femmes ?**_ Dit-elle à l'homme qui grogna légèrement en me ramenant vers lui.

Cependant, quoi qu'il allait faire de moi, ce n'était plus mon problème. Cette voix. Je la connaissais. Un mélange d'amusement et d'agacement. Une intonation aussi froide que brûlante. Un son aussi calme qu'horriblement mélodieux.

- _ **Alors, princesse, on m'a oublié en un an ? Cela m'étonne de toi, Clarke,**_ sourit-elle, dévoilant enfin son identité en baissant sa capuche sous mon regard autant apeuré que rassuré.

\- _**Lex… Lexa ?**_ Murmurais-je doucement, faisant élargir le sourire de la fille de Diana.

Elle ne réplique rien, se contentant de marcher dans notre direction tranquillement. Je sentais l'homme devenir de plus en plus nerveux et il avait de quoi ! L'aura que dégage Lexa n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle que dégager Costia. Elle n'était plus malsaine et emplie de fureur. Non, son aura était puissante, aimante et sûre d'elle. Elle était redevenue la Lexa que j'aimais, enfin ! L'homme me surprit en essayant d'attaquer la brune, mais celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel à son geste avant de se déplacer derrière lui avec une rapidité surhumaine. Sa vitesse est beaucoup plus évoluée qu'il y a un an et ses mouvements… On dirait ceux d'un Worldkiller. Je fronce des sourcils à cette idée alors que l'homme lâche soudainement mon bras en hurlant. Tournant la tête dans sa direction, je fus en tête-à-tête _– c'est le mot tient ! –_ avec Lexa qui avait pris le poignet de l'homme pour le lui tordre. Elle m'observa avec insistance pendant quelques instants avant de me sourire gentiment.

\- _**Tu es toujours aussi belle, Clarke,**_ me complimente-t-elle alors que son prisonnier cherche à se libérer. D'accord, alors ça, je ne l'ai pas vu venir !

- _ **Tu es vraiment en train de me draguer alors que tu es en train de casser le poignet de ce mec ?**_ Lui demandai-je, néanmoins amusé par le comportement de mon ex petite amie.

\- _**C'est toujours le bon moment pour te draguer,**_ me tire-t-elle la langue en libérant le bras de l'homme qui soupir de soulagement. _ **Qui t'a envoyé, Gustus ?**_ Demande-t-elle ensuite au géant en se plaçant devant moi, faisant barrage de son corps.

Elle le connaissait alors, pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? À peine avait-elle demandé cela qu'une bande d'une vingtaine d'hommes nous encerclèrent sous le regard toujours vide de celui qui voulait m'enlever.

 _ **\- Je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu, c'est génial !**_ S'exclame Lexa comme une enfant alors que je la fixais d'une façon qui voulait clairement dire « Non, mais tu te fous de moi là ? ».

\- _**Lexa, après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, tu ne veux quand même pas être responsable de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver si tu perds, hein ? Deux traumatismes, ça me suffit ! Pas besoin d'un troisième !**_ Lui criais-je presque dessus en la retenant par le bras, le contact de nos deux peaux nous électrisant complètement.

Je vis un éclair de douleur passé dans son regard vert à la mention de ce qu'à fait Costia dans son corps et je sais que j'ai gagné. Elle souffle de dépit avant de me prendre par la main et d'utiliser sa nouvelle vitesse pour créer une ouverture dans le cercle produit par la bande, mais avant de leur échappé, un des hommes eut une parole qui me donna froid dans le dos.

- _ **Ne les laisser pas s'échapper ! Le Joker vous tuera tous pour ça !**_ Hurle-t-il à ses hommes qui ne purent cependant rien faire devant la rapidité de Lexa et nous fûmes déjà loin en quelques secondes.

Nous nous arrêtions devant ma maison familiale et je me précipitais dans celle-ci pour voir mes mères, mais à la moitié du chemin, je vis Lexa attendre, droite comme une pique, en haut de l'allée alors c'est avec un regard déterminé que je rebrousse chemin, la prend par le bras sous son regard mi surpris et mi affolé.

\- _**Lexa, tu voulais affronter une vingtaine de types tout à l'heure !**_

- _ **Une vingtaine de mecs qui ne sont pas Harley Quinn !**_ S'insurge-t-elle sous mon sourire amusé. _**Ne rigole pas, elle est terrifiante et je te rappelle qu'elle me déteste !**_ Ajoute mon ex en avalant difficilement sa salive.

\- _**À juste titre, tu te souviens ?**_ Répliquais-je sans pouvoir me retenir, produisant une autre étincelle de douleur dans son regard émeraude.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça, Clarke ? Idiote ! Tu devrais la détester ! Pas compatir ! Je suis vraiment une imbécile !_

- _ **Alors, je veux bien entendre tes pensées, il n'y a aucuns soucis, Clarke, mais tu n'es pas une imbécile ! Me dit-elle en s'approchant un peu plus de moi, me coupant le souffle. Tu as le cœur sur la main, c'est pour ça que tu ressens quelque chose. Nous sommes liées, Clarke, notre destin est d'être ensemble, mais pour le moment, nous ne sommes pas prêtes. Toi encore plus que moi, alors, ne te flagelle pas de ressentir toutes ses émotions. Je vais affronter tes mères,**_ décide-t-elle en me dépassant, son courage revenu au galop. _**Par contre, si je meurs, met une belle plaque en or sur ma tombe,**_ Réplique-t-elle très sérieusement alors que je ne pus qu'exploser de rire devant ses paroles et son expression.

\- _**Lexa Wayne, tu es toujours aussi dramatique. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, je ne laisserais jamais mes mères te tuer voyons. Sinon, qu'est-ce que je vais faire si elles sont en prison ?**_ Lui dis-je avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils de mécontentement.

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de récupérer son bras et de nous diriger vers la porte d'entrée de ma maison. Seulement, je me stoppe directement quand je vois mes mères, Wanda et Finn dans la cuisine, tous autour de la table. Finn se tourne vers moi, mais baisse honteusement le regard tandis qu'une aura pesante et froide tombe sur nous. Je vois du coin de l'œil que Wanda tente de calmer ma mère blonde avec ses pouvoirs. La présence de Lexa a jeté un froid monumental, comme elle le pensait. Je vous mentirais si je disais que ce que Costia m'a fait ne m'avait pas atteint et que je n'en veux plus à Lexa, mais la vérité est tout l'inverse. Même si je suis irrémédiablement attiré par elle, j'ai toujours ses visions d'elle au-dessus de moi dans l'infirmerie du DEO. J'ai toujours cette impression fantôme de ses mains collées sur ma peau, mais le pire est les sensations, les émotions. J'ai vraiment ressenti la peur, ce jour-là, la terreur même. Je sais que ce n'était pas Lexa, mais je ne peux rien y faire pour le moment pourtant, même après tout ça, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me jeter dans ses bras. Me trouvez-vous idiote ? Étrange ?

\- _**Tu oses revenir dans ma maison avec ma fille après ce que tu lui as fait ?**_ S'écrie ma mère blonde qui s'approche de Lexa d'un pas rapide, me ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

Je regarde Wanda avec de grands yeux voulant clairement lui dire « Ça ne fait pas beaucoup d'effet tes pouvoirs ! » Avant de me mettre entre Lexa et ma mère sous la surprise générale. Je soutiens le regard choqué et énervé de ma génitrice blonde alors qu'elle me fait clairement flipper ! Je l'ai rarement vu aussi furax…

- _ **Harley, ce n'était pas vraiment Lexa,**_ essaie de tempérer Wanda d'une voix douce en venant posé une main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

\- _**Ce n'est pas la faute de Lexa, Man'. C'est notre père qui a envoyé Costia. Lexa n'est qu'une victime dans cette histoire. Comme nous tous,**_ réplique Finn en prenant notre défense à ma grande surprise.

Aux paroles de mon frère, ma mère se calme un peu avant de me fixer et je comprends par ce regard qu'elle met toutes les cartes entre mes mains. Je lui souris un peu timidement avant de voir un flash de la bande de tout à l'heure, je prends donc mon ancienne copine par le bras à nouveau et nous nous installons autour de la table, Lexa à côté de ma mère blonde et moi, à côté de mon frère. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, j'aurais sans doute ri devant l'expression apeuré de Lexa qui faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer.

\- _**J'ai été attaqué par un homme à quelques rues d'ici,**_ commençais-je alors que je vis dans le regard clair de ma mère qu'elle allait intervenir, paniquée. _**Lexa m'a sauvé et m'a ensuite emmené ici, mais je pense savoir qui est derrière tout ça.**_

\- _**C'est Joker,**_ complète Finn avec une haine palpable dans la voix, ce qui me fait tiquer.

\- _**Pourquoi es-tu revenu, Finn ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, t'a essayé de draguer Lexa pour savoir où était notre père,**_ lui dis-je avec ferveur, le regard dénué d'émotion.

\- _**Clarke, calme-toi, je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur, mais Joker n'est pas mon père. Il ne l'a jamais été et je n'étais qu'un pion pour lui,**_ m'apprit-il d'une voix basse, brisée, en regardant Wanda dans les yeux.

Observant leurs deux regards, mes yeux s'écarquillent en comprenant ce que cela signifie. Je regarde ma mère blonde avec appui, la bouche entrouverte alors qu'elle fuie mon regard comme la peste, mais Wanda ne le détourne pas et j'ai mes réponses par sa bouche.

- _ **Je pense que tu l'as deviné, Clarke. Finn est mon fils aussi. Harley, je te laisse lui expliquer notre histoire,**_ intervient-elle en fixant ma mère avec tendresse pour lui donner du courage.

\- _**Tu le savais ?**_ Demandais-je alors à ma mère rousse qui me répondit par un hochement de tête, le regard désolé.

\- E _ **n effet, mais l'histoire de Wanda et Harley ne me pose pas de problème. Finn et toi, vous êtes mes enfants comme les leurs. Rien ne change pour moi.**_

Je ne peux retenir une colère sourde de prendre possession de mon cœur. Ils le savaient tous et m'ont tous menti. Après ce que j'ai vécu, ils m'ont tous caché que mon frère n'était pas le fils de mon père. D'un côté, Finn n'a jamais été véritablement ignoble comme lui alors je m'en doutais un peu.

\- _**Vous n'avez pas jugé bon de nous le dire ?**_ Leur dis-je avec une colère palpable dans la voix.

\- _**C'était trop dangereux. Finn était très bien avec Harley puisqu'en tant qu'entité cosmique, je ne pouvais pas le protéger. Je ne pensais pas que l'influence du Joker allait l'atteindre,**_ s'explique la sorcière rouge, ne quittant aucunement Finn des yeux.

\- _**Ce sont des conneries ! Tu m'as privé de mes pouvoirs en un claquement de doigts ! Tu pouvais très bien t'occuper de Finn ! Ce ne sont que des excuses ! Où étais-tu quand j'ai tué sa fiancée, enceinte de son enfant ?! C'est uniquement à cause de vous qu'il a été influencé par mon père !**_ Hurlais-je en me levant de ma place, complètement hors de moi alors que mon frère essayait de me calmer.

Ne voulant pas dire des choses que je ne penserais pas, je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée pour rentrer à mon appartement. J'ai besoin d'avoir l'avis de mes meilleures amies sur cette histoire. Lexa me rejoint alors que je suis quelques rues plus loin, mais ne dis pas un seul mot. Je me stoppe soudainement, le regard baissé vers le sol quand je me retourne d'un coup avant d'essayer de frapper Lexa de mon poing, la surprenant totalement. Elle retient mon poing dans sa main, fronçant des sourcils devant ce geste de pure colère. Je serre les dents, grogne légèrement avant de reprendre mon membre et d'avancer en direction du centre-ville de Gotham. Je pense que Lexa a compris le message puisqu'elle n'est plus derrière moi, mais je peux encore sentir son regard me brûler.

 _Une heure plus tard – Gotham City_

Finalement, Octavia et Raven ne sont pas encore rentrée de leur travail alors j'ai pris une longue douche, réfléchissant à tout ce que m'a dit Wanda. Avec le recul, je comprends qu'elle n'est pas pu garder Finn avec elle, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à comprendre pourquoi elles lui ont cachés ses origines. Il a vécu toute sa vie avec l'ombre de mon père au-dessus de lui et le pire, c'est qu'il faisait tout pour qu'il soit fier de lui. De nous deux, c'est clairement Finn qui a le plus souffert, à cause de mon père, mais aussi à cause de moi. Je me suis installée sur le canapé après ma douche, essayant de me remplir la tête d'autres choses, mais absolument tout me ramené à Finn ou encore à Lexa. Elle est redevenue celle que j'ai aimée, mais je ne sais vraiment pas si je vais pouvoir reprendre une relation avec elle sans revoir ce moment. Je suppose que si je n'essaie pas, je ne peux pas savoir. Je soupire de lassitude devant mes pensées. L'amour ne devrait pas être si compliqué. J'aime encore Lexa, mais ce que m'a fait Costia me hante. Je veux être avec Lexa, mais je vois toujours Costia à sa place. Heureusement pour moi, mes meilleures amies rentrent à ce moment-là, me permettant de mettre ses pensées de côté. Raven est la première à voir mon état complètement paumé devant une télévision éteinte.

\- _**ça y est, on a perdu Blondie, Octavia !**_ Commente-t-elle pour me faire rire, mais elle ne reçoit qu'un regard désespéré en retour. _**D'accord, alors c'est sérieux,**_ conclue-t-elle après quelques secondes en venant s'asseoir à ma droite, passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce geste me fait fondre en larmes contre l'épaule de Raven qui me ramène dans ses bras, me serrant le plus fort qu'elle puisse sans me casser un membre. Elle caresse mes cheveux et ce geste me rappelle celui de Lexa, elle avait toujours cette manie quand je n'allais pas bien, ce qui me fait grogner d'énervement. Octavia arrive dans le salon à ce moment-là, courant presque pour venir à ma gauche, posant un regard interrogatif sur sa petite amie. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'éloigne de Raven sans dire un mot et attrape le bord de ma chemise pour jouer avec, une manie que j'ai pris.

\- _**Finn est de retour à Gotham City et Wanda est sa mère. Ma mère nous a caché ça depuis tout ce temps,**_ commençais-je avec de la colère mélangée à de la trahison dans la voix.

- _ **Attends, Finn est le fils d'Harley et de Wanda ? Mais comment ça se peut ? Ta mère est avec Pam' !**_ S'exclame Raven, étonnée de cette nouvelle.

- _ **Je suppose qu'elles ont eu une liaison quand elle était plus jeune. Ma mère a voulu me l'expliquer, me raconter son histoire, mais je suis partie avant de dire ou de faire quelque chose que j'aurais regretté. Finn a souffert pendant toute sa vie, je n'y crois pas qu'elles nous l'ont caché depuis si longtemps.**_

- _ **Je comprends ta mère, elle voulait simplement vous préserver. Wanda est une Avengers, Clarke, mais c'est une entité cosmique avant tout. Ses ennemis auraient attaqué Finn pour la blesser elle, elle n'avait pas le choix, mais c'est vrai qu'Harley aurait pu dire à Finn que Joker n'était pas son père. Ça aurait évité beaucoup de drame,**_ commente Octavia, le regard perdu devant elle, sa main emprisonnée dans la mienne.

Voilà pourquoi je voulais en parler avec O' et Rae, elles ont toujours une vision globale de la chose. Je souris à cette pensée avant de poser ma tête sur l'épaule de la petite brune, m'apprêtant à leur dire quelque chose que Raven ne va pas apprécier.

 _-_ **Lexa est revenue,** lançais-je tout bas, faisant écarquillés les yeux d'Octavia et procurant en Raven un sentiment de colère extrême.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se lever du canapé, sa moitié utilisa sa vitesse et sa force pour la maintenir, s'asseyant sur ses genoux pour l'aider dans cette tâche, me faisant rire par la même occasion.

\- _**Par l'amour de Nyx, Octavia, si tu ne te lèves pas, je vais t'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de Gotham !**_ S'exclame Raven en essayant de lever sa petite amie, sans grand succès.

- _ **Laisse Clarke nous expliquer avant de partir en vrille, mon cœur,**_ suggère la petite brune en embrassant tendrement sa moitié qui se calma instantanément.

Pendant plus de deux heures, j'explique à mes meilleures amies ce qu'il s'était passé. Allant de sa libération de Costia à ce qu'il s'est passé avec ma mère. Je voyais Raven passé par plusieurs émotions à la fois, la colère, le choc, encore la colère, l'indignation et enfin, la réalisation. Octavia, elle, écoutait religieusement mon récit, tapant par moment l'épaule de Raven pour qu'elle se taise. Une fois mon histoire racontée, je me tais et fixe mes deux meilleures amies, attendant leur verdict.

\- _**Lexa va devoir s'expliquer elle-même,**_ s'exclame Raven sous l'indignation d'Octavia.

- _ **Vu comment a réagi ma mère, elle le devra sans aucun doute,**_ rigolais-je entre mes dents, attendant ce jour avec impatience. Ça va être du grand spectacle !

\- _**Je ne veux pas passer pour l'avocat du diable, mais elle n'était pas vraiment elle, il y a un an. Clarke, comment tu le sens cette histoire ? Tu as encore des sentiments pour Lexa ?**_ Tamise la fille de Superman, prenant une voix douce et avenante.

- _ **Je suis d'accord avec toi, O', je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour les choses commises par une autre,**_ commençais-je en me mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

\- _**Je sens qu'il y a un « mais »,**_ réplique la sœur de Lexa, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

\- _**Mais,**_ imposais-je en insistant sur ce mot tout en fixant l'hispanique. _ **Ce que Costia m'a fait, elle l'a fait dans le corps de Lexa. Je sais que ce n'était pas elle, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être attiré par elle, mais tout en étant effrayée. Je l'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé, ce n'est pas un secret,**_ leur dis-je alors qu'elles hochent la tête, affirmant mes dires. _ **Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner quand elle est proche de moi, pas comme j'aimerais frissonner en tout cas,**_ terminais-je en me prenant la tête entre mes mains, perdues.

\- _**Je ne vais pas dire que je pardonne à Lexa, mais tu devrais lui en parler. Vous avez traversé ça à deux, même si vous n'étiez pas vraiment à deux. Je respecte tes sentiments, Clarke, mais je veillerai à ce que Lexa respecte toujours sa part du contrat : te rendre heureuse. Pour moi, c'est évident que vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre et que vous finirez par vous retrouver.**_

- _ **L'amour te rend si mielleuse, Reyes,**_ plaisantais-je en poussant légèrement ma meilleure amie avec mon épaule.

\- _**Je n'en reste pas moins une bête au lit, Quinn,**_ me nargue-t-elle avec fierté sous le regard indigné de sa petite amie.

\- _**Ça, c'est la Raven que je connais. Je vous aime, les filles. Merci d'être là,**_ leur souris-je en les prenant dans mes bras, les serrant fort contre moi.

 _U_ _n jour plus tard – Appartement de Clarke_

Après ma conversation avec les filles, nous sommes allées au cinéma voire un film d'horreur et après boire un verre à notre bar favori, le Skyripa. Nous sommes rentrées à quatre heures du matin, complètement torchée. – OUI ce mot existe encore – Heureusement qu'on était vendredi soir et que nous n'avions pas d'obligations pour aucune de nous trois. J'aurais bien voulu faire la grasse matinée, mais un énorme bruit provenant de mon salon me réveilla en sursaut. Je distinguais l'heure sur mon réveil... Neuf heures… C'est alors en soufflant d'énervement et de fatigue que je prends le partie d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

\- _**Les filles, vous ne pouvez pas faire un peu moins de bruit ?**_ Grognais-je en entrant dans le salon.

A ma grande stupéfaction, Octavia et Raven n'étaient pas dans la pièce. Je fronce alors des sourcils, me dirigeant vers leur chambre pour entendre des ronflements pas très glamour provenant de Raven. Quelque chose cloche... Si elles ne sont pas la cause du bruit qui m'a réveillé alors… J'écarquille les yeux à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre soit dans notre appartement et me précipite vers la cuisine pour m'armer d'un couteau. Je sentis soudainement une présence derrière moi, je me prépare à riposter et attaquer l'intrus avec mon ustensile quand une chevelure blonde me stoppe net. J'allais pousser une gueulante sur la personne concernée quand elle me prit par le bras, me tirant vers elle alors qu'elle me dépassait. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, je vis ma mère attaquer un coin vide de ma pièce à vivre. Levant les yeux au ciel, j'allais intervenir quand l'homme qui avait voulu me kidnapper avant-hier apparut comme par magie devant ma mère, son marteau contre la gorge de l'homme.

\- _**Gustus, c'est un déplaisir de te revoir, vraiment,**_ murmure-t-elle à l'attention de l'armoire à glace.

- _ **Je suis là pour prévenir ta fille, Harley. Je ne suis plus à la solde du Joker,**_ dit-il doucement comme s'il parlait à un animal sauvage. - _Bon d'accord, ma mère est peut-être, un peu - beaucoup - folle, mais quand même ! -_

\- _**C'est pour ça que vous vouliez me kidnapper avant-hier. Dommage que Lexa vous en ai empêché,**_ répliquais-je, sarcastique.

- _ **Je ne voulais pas te kidnapper, mais te protéger en t'emmenant dans un endroit sûr. Harley, tu sais très bien pourquoi il la veut.**_

Je fronce des sourcils devant leur échange de regard. Décidément, je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qu'il vient de se dire, mais ma mère doit m'expliquer beaucoup de choses. A ce moment-là, Raven décide d'apparaître à mes côtés, grognant des mots en espagnol que je ne compris qu'à moitié.

- _ **Toujours aussi réveillé de bon matin,**_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, alors qu'elle remarque enfin les deux adultes au milieu de notre salle à manger.

- _ **Dit-moi, Clarke. C'est un rêve ou ta mère est bien en train de menacer un gars avec son marteau dans notre salon ?**_ Me demande-t-elle en chuchotant à mon oreille, me faisant rire.

Cela attira l'attention de ma mère et du dénommé Gustus qui nous observèrent sans rien dire. Octavia finit enfin par sortir également du lit et je leur fais un topo de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Nous sommes à présent deux à maintenir Raven qui veut casser la gueule de Gustus.

\- _**Tu as tenté de kidnapper ma meilleure amie et tu oses te pointer chez nous ?! Harley, tu peux le bousiller pour moi ? J'ai deux poids aux bras !**_ Hurle-t-elle avec son accent espagnol qui ressors à chaque fois qu'elle s'énerve.

- _ **Nous allons avoir besoin de son aide,**_ expose-t-elle, sans la moindre émotion.

\- _**Enfin un peu d'action !**_ S'extasie Raven avant de se stopper net, enregistrant le sens des paroles de ma mère.

Et voilà, elle recommence à parler en espagnol. Enfin insulter en espagnol serait mieux utilisé. Heureusement que ma mère ne comprend pas, c'est un langage très fleuri que notre cher Reyes en en train de nous apprendre là.

\- _**On va à la maison, il serait peut-être temps que nous obtenions enfin la vérité,**_ imposais-je en plongeant mon regard bleu déterminé dans celui de ma mère.

Raven arrêta enfin de gesticuler dans tous les sens, faisant soupirer Octavia de satisfaction. Sans un mot, ma mère s'éloigna vers la porte d'entrée, Gustus derrière elle, avant de se tourner vers nous.

- _ **Je vous attends dans une heure à la maison, les filles. Clarke, profite en pour aller faire un tour à L-Corp, ça fait déjà deux semaines. Une fois que vous saurez la vérité, nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide que nous pouvons obtenir. Soit, invite Diana, Kara et Lena ainsi que Lexa, nous aurons besoin de leur expérience,**_ m'ordonne ma mère blonde avant de partir sans attendre de réponse.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard – L-Corp_

C'est le cœur battant que j'ouvre la porte du bureau de Lena Luthor. J'ai obéi à ma mère, consciente qu'il me fallait me rassurer avant d'affronter la vérité. Le bureau de la brune est vide, ce qui me conforte dans l'idée de prendre son ascenseur personnel pour descendre dans son laboratoire. Effectivement, une fois atteins celui-ci, je la vois assise sur une chaise, les coudes posés sur la table en face d'elle, la tête entre les mains. Elle semble désespérée et c'est le cas. Un an qu'elle essaie de trouver un moyen de réveiller Samantha, sans aucun succès. Je m'avance doucement dans sa direction, elle ne m'a pas vu, je ne veux pas lui faire peur. En entendant le cliquetis de mes baskets contre le sol, la grande noiraude lève un regard humide de larme sur moi. Ce tableau me déchire le cœur alors je prends Lena fort contre moi et elle se laisse aller à un torrent de souffrance et de déception. Je caresse doucement son dos et mon regard se tourne sur le lit médical entreposé dans un renforcement derrière la dernière des Luthor. _Quand vas-tu te réveiller, Sam ? Tu manques a énormément de personne ici. Nous avons besoin de toi !_ Je sens la scientifique se défaire doucement de mon étreinte et je lui souris avant de la lâcher complètement, me dirigeant alors vers Samantha, lui prenant tendrement la main.

- _ **Je suis désespéré, Clarke. Je ne sais pas si elle va se réveiller un jour,**_ murmure Lena faiblement, caressant le visage de son amie.

\- _**Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen. Ça me met en rage de ne plus avoir pleinement mes pouvoirs, j'aurais pu demander une solution à Rao.**_

Vous vous étiez sûrement demandé pourquoi il n'y avait eu aucune allusion à ma déesse depuis quelques temps… Quand Wanda m'a privé de mes pouvoirs, j'ai alors été incapable d'entre sa voix. Cela fait un an et c'est un véritable vide dans mon âme depuis ses événements. Je suppose que je ne suis plus sa réincarnation à présent.

\- _**C'est bien que tu viennes la voir aussi souvent, Clarke. Même si elle ne réagit pas, je sais qu'elle sent notre présence.**_

\- _**J'en suis sûr également, mais j'avoue que je suis venu pour avoir un peu de réconfort. Lexa est revenue dans ma vie depuis peu et je vais devoir entendre l'histoire de ma mère dans vingt minutes et cela me fait peur.**_

\- _**Tu as peur que cela change ta vision de ta mère ainsi que la tienne. Je ne vais pas te mentir, Clarke, ça va changer ta vision, mais Harley, Pam' et Wanda sont ta famille, tu ne seras jamais seule. J'ai vécu la même chose que toi quand j'ai appris mon adoption dans la famille Luthor, mais à la différence de toi, j'ai eu la pire des familles,**_ sourit-elle en posant un regard tendre sur ma personne.

- _ **Merci Lena, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait cette année sans toi et Kara. D'ailleurs, ma mère voudrait que vous assistiez à notre réunion. Elle dit qu'une fois que la vérité éclatera, nous aurons besoin de renfort et je suis d'accord avec elle. Mon père doit être stoppé et éliminé pour que nous puissions vivre en paix.**_

\- _**Pas de problème, j'installe la barrière de protection autour de Samantha et on y va. Je vais envoyer un message à Kara pour qu'elle nous rejoigne avec Diana chez Harley,**_ s'active-t-elle en exécutant ses dires en même temps qu'elle me les dicte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes dans l'ascenseur du laboratoire, remontant dans son bureau. Elle récupère son blouson avant de me suivre à travers la pièce de travail, souriant quand j'ouvre la porte fenêtre du balcon.

\- _**Je pensais que tu avais perdu tes pouvoirs,**_ me dit-elle en arquant un sourcil, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

- _ **En effet, mais Wanda a eu la gentillesse de me donner le don de volé. Heureusement, sinon je serais devenu véritablement folle sans cela,**_ lui expliquais-je avec un sourire fier avant de prendre mon amie comme une mariée, direction ma maison familiale.

 _\- Gotham City -_

 _~ Point de vue Externe ~_

Dans les coins reculés de Gotham siégeait un énorme manoir lugubre stylé gothique. La bâtisse était imposante, mais il émanait d'elle une aura étrange, presque surnaturel. Lexa réprima un frisson en entrant dans le périmètre du manoir de sa famille avant de se diriger un peu plus loin à l'opposé du bâtiment. Elle arriva devant un affaissement dans le sol et appuya avec son pied dessus. Une trappe s'ouvrit en grand devant elle où un profond gouffre sombre l'attendait. Elle jeta un œil dans le trou et aperçu une petite lumière semblant bouger. Elle venait vers elle alors elle attendit son arrivée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

 _ **« Quoi que tu fasses… Quoi qu'il te dise… Prends sur toi… Il a beaucoup changé depuis ta disparition… »**_

Les paroles de sa mère résonnaient dans son esprit et elle sursauta légèrement en entendant un clic devant elle, alarme signalant que la plate-forme était enfin arrivée. Sans hésitation, elle s'avança pour se placer au milieu et attendit un instant. La plate-forme se mit à vibrer et l'accroche la retenant s'enleva pour laisser le cercle descendre dans les tréfonds de la Terre. Pendant sa descente, Lexa resta parfaitement immobile, pleins de questions infusant dans son esprit et une peur viséral la prit. Elle souffla de dépit pour se calmer et fut surprise lors de l'arrivée dans la Batcave de son père.

- _ **Il me semblait que c'était plus lent avant,**_ commente-t-elle pour elle-même avant de poser son regard vert sombre sur la caverne devant elle.

Elle sourit en constatant que tout était resté intact, son père n'avait touché à rien. Elle se déplaça à travers la cave, caressant du bout des doigts les objets et accessoires qu'elle utilisait autrefois. Après plusieurs minutes, elle s'arrêta devant une vitrine entreposant le costume de Robin, tuer par le Joker, il y a plusieurs années de ça. Elle fut surprise néanmoins qu'une autre vitrine avait pris place à ses côtés, une vitrine entreposant son propre costume. Ses yeux devinrent rouges en voyant cela et elle posa sa main sur le verre de la vitrine.

\- _**Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à le jeter,**_ intervient une voix caverneuse derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

La jeune femme se retourna pour se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec son père. Il n'avait pas tant vieilli que ça en un an, juste sa barbe qui était un peu plus grise que la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu, mais son regard était terne, à la limite du néant. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant comme ça, mais attendit droite comme une pique un geste de l'homme en face d'elle.

\- _**Ta mère m'a prévenu de ton retour. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais jusqu'ici,**_ avoue-t-il sans aucune colère ni haine dans la voix, seulement de la déception et cela heurta violemment Lexa.

\- _**Tu es mon père et malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire pendant cette année, tu le resteras à jamais,**_ lui dit-elle avec sincérité.

- _ **Es-tu vraiment ma fille à présent ? Je suis désolé, Lexa, mais je me méfie,**_ grimace-t-il en s'approchant tout de même d'elle.

\- _**Je me le demande chaque heure qui passent, mais techniquement oui, je suis bien Lexa, papa.**_

- _ **Et psychologiquement ?**_ Demande-t-il, un peu plus serein à présent.

\- _**Psychologiquement, je suis détruite et perdue, mais je ne suis pas venu pour m'apitoyé sur mon sort. Après ce que j'ai pu faire, je n'en ai pas le droit.**_

\- _**Tu as tout à fait le droit de ressentir cela, Lexa. Je n'oublie pas que tu es également une victime dans toute cette histoire, mais ça va être compliqué,**_ lui avoue-t-il en venant la prendre malgré tout dans ses bras.

- _ **J'en suis consciente, mais j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra,**_ réplique-t-elle avec détermination, faisant sourire son père de fierté.

Leurs retrouvailles furent néanmoins interrompues par un message que Lexa reçut sur son téléphone. Elle s'excusa et ouvrit le message. Il venait de Clarke, ce qui augmenta son rythme cardiaque.

 _« Je sais que je ne devrais pas te contacter. Je suis censé de détester, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces… Bref, tu es attendu chez moi par ma mère, Octavia et Raven. Ce n'est pas négociable et prépare toi à en prendre dans la gueule. »_

Malgré le langage très fleuri du message de la blonde, Lexa sourit radieusement avant de lui répondre, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

 _« Je sais que j'ai beaucoup à me faire pardonner et j'attends mon jugement avec impatience si cela peut me permettre d'être avec toi… Je serais là dans dix minutes environ et princesse ? … C'est quoi ce langage fleuri ? »_

Au sourire resplendissant de sa fille, Bruce sut de qui était le message et il s'en amusa silencieusement. Mêmes après un an, certaines choses ne changent pas. Il attrapa le regard de sa fille qui essayait de trouver un moyen de s'extirper de la conversation le plus vite possible, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup.

 _-_ _**Prends la batmoto, Lexa et embrasse Clarke et Harley de ma part,**_ lui dit-il avec un sourire paternel et bienveillant en lançant les clefs de l'engin à sa fille.

Lexa le remercia d'un baiser sur la joue avant de courir en direction du hangar de la batmoto. Elle eut un petit cri d'excitation en revoyant son bolide et monta dessus rapidement avant de la faire ronronner.

\- _**Comme au bon vieux temps, ma douce,**_ s'extasie la jeune femme brune alors que le hangar remonta à la surface, laissant apparaître un énorme trou caché au milieu du lac de la propriété Wayne. Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche arrière de pantalon alors elle le prit et lut la réponse de Clarke :

 _« Habitude que j'ai prise à force de vivre avec Raven et Octavia, il va falloir t'y faire, Commandant. En attendant, j'essayerais de te soutenir pendant ce combat rude et compliqué, mais ne le dis à personne. »_

Le message fit rire Lexa qui rangea son téléphone dans sa poche de pantalon. Elle se remit en place sur la moto et une fois la route dégagée, elle fit ronronner un peu plus fort sa moto et la lança au quart de tour, fonçant à toute vitesse vers le centre de Gotham City.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis ! :-D**_

 _ **La fiction retenue pour la prochaine grosse fiction sera le choix 3 ! Bravo à ceux qui la voulait et ne vous inquiéter pas les autres, les choix 1 et 2 arriveront également ! J'ai déjà commencer le premier chapitre et j'ai beaucoup d'idée, mais je vous le publie uniquement quand j'aurais finis celle-ci. J'ai déjà Moonlight à finir en petite fiction donc patience ! **_

_**Pour le passé d'Harley, il sera surement en 3 chapitres ! J'ai posé sur le papier les idées à mettre dans l'histoire et rien que les idées, ça fait presque 1000 mots dooonc ouais, trois chapitres ça doit être bon xD**_

 _ **Petite question du jour : Si vous devriez choisir deux personnages ( un Marvel et un DC ) vous choisiriez qui en tant que ship ? Perso, je pense que tout le monde la comprit ! xD mais je prendrais Wanda de Marvel et Harley de DC ! xD J'ai eu un VÉRITABLE coup de cœur pour elles deux et je trouves qu'elles vont bien ensemble ;-) J'ai hâte de lire vos choix ! **_

_**Bonne lecture à vous tous ! :-***_


	19. Chapitre 19 - Scars

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'histoire et l'imagination. Les personnages sont ceux de la série CW !

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, je peux pas vous remercier pour vos avis puisque je n'en ai pas eu pour le précédent chapitre ! xD Je vais laisser le bénéfice du doute, je pense que la petite notif ne s'est pas envoyé... ou alors, vous attendiez toutes les chapitres avec le passé d'Harley ! xD Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, voilà ce fameux chapitre ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! ENJOY !

* * *

 _ **PS :** Les pensées de Clarke sont en italiques soulignées et les pensées de Lexa ou Death sont en italiques simples. _

_**PS.2 :** A partir du point de vue Harley, considérer comme si elle racontait l'histoire à voix hautes. _

* * *

_**! Attention, quelques scènes peuvent vous choqué vers la fin du chapitre ! Je vous aurait prévenu !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 19 : Scars**_

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

Nous venions d'arriver devant la maison familiale et Raven, Octavia, Diana et Kara nous attendez déjà. Je souris à mes meilleures amies, prends Kara et Diana dans mes bras à la suite de Lena et invite les filles à entrer. Mes mères et Finn nous attendant dans le salon, assis sur le canapé. Harley se lève en me voyant, me prend dans ses bras avec un sourire maternel, ce qui me fait sourire immédiatement.

\- _**Quoi que tu décides à propos de Lexa, je te soutiendrai, ma chérie, mais elle va devoir passer par mon tribunal avant,**_ murmure-t-elle à mon oreille, me faisant rire.

Je me retire de ses bras et lui sourit en acceptant d'un signe de tête alors que le reste du groupe arrive derrière moi. Pendant que tout le monde se salue, je décide d'aller m'asseoir à côté de mon frère. Octavia et Raven me rejoignent en saluant l'homme.

\- _**On doit te parler. Mettre tout au clair, Finn,**_ commençais-je doucement en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

- _ **Je sais déjà tout, les filles. J'étais en colère et après avoir réfléchi et prit du recul, j'ai compris que vous n'étiez pas vraiment impliquée dans la mort de ma fiancée et de mon enfant. Je ne vous en veux plus,**_ nous dit-il avec un sourire resplendissant sur le visage.

\- _**Justement, tu ne sais pas tout Finn,**_ grimace Raven en essuyant ses mains moites de sueur sur son jean.

\- _**Nous avions la possibilité de sauver Talia et ton enfant, mais nous avons eu peur. Clarke et Raven ne sont pas plus impliquées que je le suis, j'aurais pu les sauver ce jour-là, grâce à mes pouvoirs, mais j'ai eu peur. Clarke était en train de perdre le contrôle et Raven allait se faire tuer si je n'intervenais pas. J'ai dû choisir entre Talia et Raven, Finn. J'ai choisi Raven parce que j'en étais amoureuse depuis le début et je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Je suis vraiment désolée,**_ s'explique Octavia, les larmes aux yeux alors que mon frère la regarde avec une expression neutre.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé après l'aveu d'Octavia et je vis Finn se lever plusieurs minutes plus tard. À ma grande surprise, il prit la petite brune dans ses bras avec tendresse.

\- _**Je savais déjà tout, Octavia. Tu n'étais qu'une enfant et tu étais amoureuse, j'ai déjà connu ça. Je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni de la faute de Raven ou de Clarke. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé est de la faute du Joker et de moi-même. J'ai été faible et j'ai renié ma famille pour un homme qui n'est qu'un imposteur. C'est pour ça, petite sœur, que je voudrais que tu le tues pour nous. Personne ne sera en sécurité tant qu'il serra en vie,**_ me demande-t-il, déterminé, lâchant Octavia pour se tourner vers moi.

Je fais un hochement de tête affirmatif à cette demande, acceptant sa requête. J'avais déjà prévu de tuer mon père pour les mêmes raisons que vient d'énumérer Finn. Notre discussion fut interrompue par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Je souris d'amusement en ouvrant à une Lexa complètement stressée et remarque la batmoto derrière elle. Elle est allée discuter avec son père alors, c'est bien. Je l'invite donc à l'intérieur de ma maison et je la vois pâlir à vue d'œil, son regard bloqué derrière moi. Je lève les yeux au ciel d'exaspération en sachant très bien que ma mère et les filles sont juste derrière moi, fixant Lexa avec une expression fermée et neutre. Je ferme la porte d'entrée derrière Lexa et lui souhaite bonne chance en serrant son épaule de ma main avant d'aller m'installer sur un tabouret pour ne rien louper du spectacle.

 _Traîtresse, je pensais que tu allais me soutenir._

Je souris à la pensée de Lexa alors que ma mère et mes meilleures amies s'approchent de la jeune brune.

 _C'est le cas, Commandant. Ce pop-corn est vraiment délicieux._

\- _**Comment pouvons-nous être sûr que tu n'es plus Costia ? Elle te connaît comme sa poche après tout,**_ souligne Raven, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, imitée par les deux autres femmes.

\- _**J'ai bien un moyen, mais il faut que vous soyez ouverte d'esprit,**_ avoue Lexa dans une posture sûre d'elle.

 _Lex', tu es sûr de toi ? Montrez un morceau de ton passé via ton pouvoir est dangereux._

Elle ne répond pas, posant un regard sûr et déterminé sur moi avant de le reposer sur ma mère et mes meilleures amies. Je souffle, sachant qu'elle avait pris sa décision.

\- _**Tu nous as vues ? Je suis avec la femme qui est ma meilleure amie depuis la maternelle et Harley est aussi avec une femme. Sa fille, en plus de ça, est amoureuse d'une fille qui ne sait pas qui elle est, alors oui, nous sommes toutes ouvertes d'esprit,**_ s'insurge Raven sous le sourire amusé de ma mère et d'Octavia.

\- _**Octavia et toi ? Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt !**_ S'exclame Lexa sous mon rire alors que tout le monde se tourne vers moi, les sourcils rehausser.

Je montre mes mains devant moi en tant que drapeau blanc alors que Lexa sourit de mon geste, recevant un tirage de langue comme il se doit. Après ce petit moment, elle se concentre sur les trois femmes, posant une main sur chacune à tour de rôle. Elle commence évidemment par ma mère et finit par sa sœur. Je ferme également les yeux et me concentre pour pouvoir voir ce qu'elles vont voir.

 _Clarke, ne fait pas ça, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas te montrer ça comme ça._

J'ouvre directement les yeux sous l'intonation de ses pensées. Elles étaient désespérées alors j'accepte et ne cherche pas à entrer dans le groupe, j'observe à la place. Plusieurs minutes passent et comprenant que cela allait être plus ou moins long, je me lève doucement et me dirige vers le frigo, prenant une canette de soda. En revenant à ma place, je vois Kara, Lena, Diana et Finn observait le groupe de Lexa avec attention.

- _ **Lexa montre à ma mère et aux autres ce qu'elle a vécu pendant que Costia était dans son corps,**_ leur apprenais-je en me rasseyant sur mon tabouret.

\- _**C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. C'est dangereux,**_ commente Diana, stressée de ne rien pouvoir faire.

\- _**C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais elle est déterminée à prouver sa bonne foi,**_ soupirais-je sous le sourire attendrie de Lena et Kara.

- _ **Elle fait tout ça pour toi,**_ intervint Finn d'une voix douce, faisant hocher les têtes des femmes autour de lui.

- _ **Je le sais très bien,**_ affirmais-je avec un sourire, mon regard fixé sur Lexa.

Plusieurs minutes passent et ma mère, Octavia et Raven ouvrent enfin les yeux, mais leurs regards ont changé. Ils sont plus mélancoliques et plus… triste. Elles posent toutes un regard sur moi, un regard que je ne peux déchiffrer, ce qui me fait bizarre. Elles reprennent leurs esprits en clignant des yeux et fixe Lexa qui leur sourit, crispé. Raven s'approche de sa sœur et alors que je redoute ce qu'elle va faire, je suis agréablement surprise de voir que l'hispanique prend Lexa dans ses bras, suivis par Octavia. Un peu plus épurée, ma mère pose gentiment une main sur son épaule avant de venir vers moi.

 _-_ _ **Tu as beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. Tu comprendras quand tu verras toi aussi,**_ me dit-elle avant de se réfugier dans les bras de ma seconde mère sous mon regard choqué.

- _ **Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait voir ? On dirait qu'elles sont sous tripes. Regarde comment Raven et Octavia te fixent !**_ M'exclamais-je en voyant de l'adoration dans le regard de mes meilleures amies sous le sourire attendri et amusé de Lexa.

- _ **Serais-tu jalouse, Clarke ?**_ Sourit Lexa en levant un sourcil tout en me fixant.

\- _**Rêve pas trop, Wayne. C'est juste qu'on aura besoin de leur cerveau quand ma mère commencera son récit,**_ lui expliquais-je posément malgré son sourire amusé.

- _ **Tu as toute mon approbation, Clarke, mais Lexa ! Si tu lui refais du mal, sœur ou non, je te tue !**_ S'impose Raven en venant prendre une gorgée de ma canette sous mon regard indigné.

Quand je récupère ma canette, j'ai le plaisir de voir que Diana et Lexa discutent tranquillement, pareillement pour Lena et Kara. De ce que je peux entendre d'ici, elles parlent de Sam et mon cœur se serre. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit avec nous, sa présence m'aurait fait beaucoup de bien.

 _Je peux venir avec toi la prochaine fois que tu vas la voir. J'ai peut-être un moyen de voir si je peux la réveiller._

Mon regard se bloque sur Lexa alors qu'elle parle encore avec sa mère. J'en étais sûr. Le seul moyen pour elle de voir ça, c'est d'avoir récupéré Death, son Worldkiller. Pourtant, cette idée ne me répugne pas ou ne m'énerve pas, Lexa doit avoir une raison d'avoir dit oui à Death et j'ai peut-être une petite idée de cette raison. Son manque de confiance en elle. Je l'ai remarqué, depuis qu'elle est revenue dans nos vies, elle est beaucoup plus puissante et sûr d'elle qu'il y a un an. Elle n'a pas pu s'entraîner avec Costia dans son corps alors cela ne peut être que cela.

 _Toujours aussi perspicace, Princesse. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Lexa t'appelle comme ça d'ailleurs._

 _Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, Death. Juste une chose, si tu as manipulé Lexa sur une chose ou une autre, même infime, je te détruirais cette fois-ci et ne t'inquiète pas, même sans pouvoirs, j'y arriverais._

 _Demande à Lexa pourquoi je me suis arrangé avec elle pour retourner dans son corps. Je sais très bien que tu es capable de me détruire, Quinn. Tu as encore ce potentiel qui me faisait peur, il y a un an._

Je fronce des sourcils aux dires du Worldkiller, tout comme Lexa qui nous écoute. Nos regards se croisent et je vois toute son interrogation dans ses yeux verts tandis qu'elle peut voir la mienne à travers mon océan. Cependant, nous sommes interrompus par Wanda qui vient d'arriver dans le salon. Elle vient prendre Finn dans ses bras en guise de salutation et mon frère lui rend son étreinte alors que sa mère souffle de soulagement. Je souris tendrement à cette scène, tout comme ma mère qui vient prêt de moi.

- _ **Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. Tu avais raison, vous aviez le droit de savoir pour Wanda et moi. Pour Finn et elle. Surtout ton frère, peut-être que tout aurait été différent.**_

- _ **Je vais le tuer, Maman. Je sais que j'ai toujours refusé de tuer depuis Wells, mais il le faut et c'est à moi de le faire.**_

- _ **Je suis d'accord et je serais à tes côtés quand ce moment viendra, Clarke. Nous sommes une famille et tu es ma fille, quoi que tu fasses, je serais toujours avec toi.**_

Je souris aux paroles de ma mère avant qu'elle ne demande à tout le monde de s'installer dans le salon. Ce que nous faisons tous dans un mouvement unique. Lena, Kara et Diana s'installèrent sur le grand canapé, Finn sur le petit fauteuil à droite de celui-ci, Wanda assise sur le bras du mobilier tandis que Lexa, Octavia, Raven et moi, on s'assoit à même le sol sur le tapis devant le canapé et que mes mères restent debout devant la cheminée, nous fixant tous.

\- _**Il faut que vous sachiez que j'ai rencontré Wanda quand nous étions enfants. Nous nous détestions à l'époque, mais nous avons toujours eu une sorte d'alchimie toutes les deux,**_ commence ma mère avec un sourire nostalgique alors que je la vois partir dans ses souvenirs.

 _Gotham City – Plusieurs années plus tôt_

 _~ Point de vue Harley ~_

Nous étions toutes les deux orphelines, les parents de Wanda ainsi que son frère jumeau étaient décédés dans une explosion d'obus en Tchécoslovaquie et Wanda avait été rapatrié en Amérique en tant que pupille de l'état. Elle n'avait que treize ans quand nous nous sommes liés d'amitié et moi, j'en avais quatorze. Je me souviens que ce jour-là, il pleuvait. N'ayant personne dans nos entourages, nous rentrions seules à pied, dans notre coin. Cependant, ce jour-là, les grands de l'école ont décidé de s'en prendre à elle. Étant bien plus discrète et plus renfermée que la plupart des élèves de notre classe, elle était souvent le soufre douleur des autres. Ils ne venaient jamais vers moi pour m'embêter, tout le monde avait peur de moi. Alors, quand j'ai vu cette bande de brute ruée de coup la petite rousse, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je me suis précipité vers eux, un petit marteau à la main et j'ai fracassé la tête d'un des gosses sans vraiment le vouloir alors qu'il allât donner des coups de pied à Wanda. Le reste de la bande m'a attrapé malgré moi, j'étais trop concentrée sur le chef et ils m'ont passé à tabac, deux d'entre eux tenant mes bras tandis que les deux autres me donnaient des coups dans le ventre. J'ai supplié Wanda de partir, mais elle n'a pas voulu et sous le coup de la peur, ses pouvoirs se sont réveillés. Elle a projeté toute la bande loin de moi d'un seul coup sous mon regard choqué. Elle est ensuite restée là, devant moi, son regard plongé dans le mien et alors que je voulais simplement m'approcher pour savoir si elle n'avait rien, elle s'est reculée de plusieurs pas, des bribes de sa magie encore présente dans ses mains et tout autour d'elle.

\- _**Reste loin de moi, je suis un monstre,**_ avait-t-elle murmuré en baissant le regard de honte.

- _ **Je n'ai pas peur de toi et si toi, tu es un monstre, que suis-je moi ?**_ Lui avais-je rétorqué avec un sourire amusé.

\- _**Tu n'as vraiment pas peur de ça ?**_ Me demandait-elle à nouveau en levant sa main d'où une sphère rougeâtre dansé librement.

\- _**Je trouves ça plutôt cool en fait,**_ lui avais-je répondu avec un énorme sourire enfantin alors que ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés.

Évidemment, elle ne m'avait pas cru alors je me suis approché d'elle, j'ai pris sa main et j'ai observé la sphère de plus prêt. On aurait dit qu'elle avait une volonté propre et elle était venue dans ma main, me faisant rire sous les frissons que ce pouvoir me provoquer.

\- _**Tu vois, je n'ai pas peur de toi, ni de tes pouvoirs. À partir de maintenant, on est les meilleures amies, Wanda !**_ M'étais-je exclamé avec mon engouement d'enfant alors qu'elle pleurait de bonheur d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui serait là pour elle.

Depuis ce jour, nous sommes devenus des inséparables, toujours l'une avec l'autre. Nous étions connus dans chaque établissement scolaire où nous passions nos études. Cela a toujours été elle et moi, du moins, jusqu'à que je rencontre celui qui deviendrait le père de ma fille ainsi que mon pire cauchemar.

 _Gotham City – Six ans plus tard._

Wanda et moi étions en deuxième année de Lycée quand je l'ai rencontré, lui. Malgré les six ans passés depuis que nous étions devenus meilleures amies, nous étions tout le temps dans la même classe, pour notre plus grand plaisir. Seulement, cette année-là, un jeune homme était entré dans notre classe, un peu en retard. Il avait une classe et une assurance inégalable. Habillé d'une longue veste de couleur mauve lavande, d'un pantalon stylé jean et de bottes en cuire, il aurait pu faire Bad Boy, mais pas du tout. Il était plutôt classe et élégant.

Après les présentations, le professeur nous avait appris qu'il venait de Gotham, comme la plupart d'entre nous, mais qu'il habitait en France quand ses parents sont mystérieusement morts. Je sus que plus tard qu'il avait été fils unique et que la mort de ses parents le laissait hérité d'une somme colossale d'argent. J'ai tout de suite été intriguée par son aura, par ce qu'il dégageait. Il semblait si sûr de lui, si intelligent, mais Wanda ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement, sans pour autant le haïr. Après le premier cours de la journée, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'aller le voir, de le saluer. Il avait accepté avec un grand sourire heureux, me faisant légèrement rougir.

- _ **Je m'appelle Harleen, mais appelle moi Harley,**_ lui avais-je dit, timide, alors que Wanda levait les yeux au ciel derrière moi.

\- _**C'est un merveilleux prénom, Harley. Appelle-moi Joker, tous mes amis m'appellent comme ça,**_ m'avait-il dit en transformant son sourire en rire résonnant.

\- _**Je vois pourquoi maintenant,**_ commente doucement Wanda entre ses dents avant de sourire hypocritement alors que le jeune homme posait son regard sur elle.

À ma grande surprise, ils ne parlèrent pas, tâchant simplement de s'observer avec un sourire faux, presque crispé avant que ma meilleure amie ne me prenne par la main, mais malgré cela, je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui et son sourire étrange, mais particulier.

 _~ Un mois plus tard ~_

Notre première dispute avec Wanda fut sur lui, sur Joker. La rousse ne supportait pas que je reste toujours avec lui, elle avait l'impression de ne plus compter. Malgré mes efforts pour qu'elle ne ressente pas cela, je ne pouvais m'éloigner de Joker, une sorte d'attraction bizarre nous avait lié, moi bien plus que lui. Je prenais les coups de gueule de ma meilleure amie comme étant de la jalousie et cela m'avait énervée. Alors notre première dispute avait éclaté, une dispute presque violente, beaucoup plus verbalement que physiquement. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre mon attraction pour mon ami tandis que je ne voulais pas comprendre qu'elle avait simplement peur pour moi.

- _ **Harley, crois-moi, il a quelque chose de mal en lui,**_ m'avait-elle dit pour me prévenir, mais je ne l'avais pas écouté.

\- _**C'est vrai qu'entre monstres, vous vous reconnaissez.**_

Je regrettais cette phrase dès qu'elle sortit de ma bouche et en voulant m'excuser, elle m'avait viré de son petit appartement, qu'elle avait réussi à louée grâce à l'état, virer à coup de pouvoir, cela va de soi et je ne suis plus revenu chez elle depuis ce jour, bien trop têtue pour voir que le lien qui m'unissait à Wanda était bien plus fort que celui avec Joker.

 _~ Trois mois plus tard ~_

On ne se parlait presque plus avec Wanda, uniquement des banalités, comme si nous n'avions jamais été amies. Je ne ressentais plus rien depuis, plus aucune source de bonheur, de joie ou même de rêve. Tout était mort quand j'avais rejeté Wanda. Pourtant, malgré nos différents, je savais qu'elle veillait sur moi et cela m'avait aidé à tenir le coup. Avec Joker, nous étions devenus de très bons amis, c'était un homme de science, cherchant toujours à découvrir plus de choses sur le sujet, mais il était aussi un homme de lettre, toujours le nez fourré dans ses bouquins. On peut même dire qu'il entretenait une relation particulière avec ses livres, étant un grand fan de mythologie extraterrestre. Sa préférée était celle des Kryptoniens qu'avaient apportés Superman et Supergirl avec eux à leur arrivée sur Terre. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose quand je l'observais travailler sur des animaux morts dans son laboratoire. Il était fasciné par la mort et la vie, mais son plus grand projet, il me le réservait à moi.

J'étais amoureuse de lui, du moins, je le pensais et j'espérais qu'il avait pu l'être de moi en retour. Grave erreur de ma part. Un soir, alors que j'étais allé le rejoindre dans son laboratoire, il m'avait forcé à l'aider dans son travail. Il n'avait que vingt ans, mais il était déjà très assuré et jamais, je n'avais pu lui dire non. Au début, ce n'était rien… Je devais lui apporter des animaux pour ses expériences… Laver ses ustensiles quand il n'en avait plus besoin… Tenir un animal alors qu'il lui injectait un produit… Mais du jour au lendemain, tout s'était compliqué quand il m'avait demandé l'autorisation de pratiquer une petite intervention bégnine sur mon bras, une expérience pour déterminer la capacité du corps humain à se régénéré. Malgré l'inquiétude que cela m'avait procuré, j'avais accepté sous son sourire radieux, confirmant son avis caché qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi.

Après l'intervention, je m'étais réfugié chez Wanda, ne sachant pas où aller. Mon bras me faisait souffrir et je trouvais que ce n'était pas normal. Malgré nos disputes à propos de Joker, la rousse m'avait toujours ouvert sa porte et voyant mon état ce soir-là, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. J'avais le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude et du sang coulé le long de mon bras, ce que je n'avais pas remarqué tout de suite. Elle m'avait forcé à me déshabiller, au moins enlevé le haut et quand elle vit l'état de mon membre, je pus sentir toute sa colère et son dégoût pour celui qui m'avait fait ça. La plaie n'était pas complètement refermée puisqu'elle était bien plus écartée que les points de suture appliqués par mon ami.

\- _**Je ne peux rien faire de naturel, Harley. La plaie est bien trop importante. C'est un fou furieux ce type !**_ Avait-elle hurlé avec rage alors que tout dans sa chambre explosé autour d'elle à cause de ses pouvoirs.

\- _**Attention, tu vas encore perdre le contrôle, Wandy,**_ avais-je murmuré avec un large sourire, complètement défoncé par la douleur lancinante de mon bras.

\- _**Tu as vu dans quel état est ton bras ? Il t'a charcuté sur toute la longueur ! Pourquoi ? Encore une de ses interrogations à la con ? Si je le vois demain, je vais le tuer,**_ avait-elle ensuite murmuré entre ses dents, se faisant saigner légèrement la lèvre en la mordant pour se calmer.

Je ne pus répliquer à cause d'une douleur extrême qui prenait possession de mon bras. Paniquée, Wanda avait regardé un peu plus en profondeur, écartant les deux bordures de la plaie sous mon cri de douleur. Ce qu'elle avait découvert en moi, ce soir-là, était inimaginable. Avec l'aide d'une petite pince, elle avait réussi à extraire un morceau de métal de ma chair. Il était encore bien ensanglanté, mais on pouvait très bien voir sa couleur argentée.

- _ **Une puce électromagnétique, je crois. Pourquoi est-ce que ce taré aurait implanté ça dans ton bras ?**_

Reprenant un peu des couleurs, j'avais retiré mon bras de l'emprise de ma meilleure amie sous son regard outrée.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je dois te soigner sinon tu vas y laisser ton bras, Harley,**_ avait-elle crié, désespéré à l'idée que je parte de chez elle.

- _ **Joker a fait ça pour une raison, Wanda. Je vais le lui demander demain et après, il me guérira et je continuerais de le suivre dans ses activités.**_

Le regard de la rousse à ce moment-là m'avait fait peur. De la rage pure. J'avais fui son appartement, mais alors que je n'avais fait que quelques pas dehors, je ne pus que me stoppé devant ses prochaines paroles :

- _ **Si tu sors de cet appartement, ce n'est pas la peine de revenir et tu resteras la petite chienne de ce monstre. À toi de choisir, Harleen.**_

Elle n'utilisait mon prénom que quand elle était contrariée ou en colère contre moi. Je m'étais retournée vers elle et mes jambes ne m'avaient plus tenues. Elle m'avait rattrapé in-extremis et m'avait guéri à l'aide de ses pouvoirs qui devenait chaque jour un peu plus puissant. Le lendemain, malgré la douleur de mon bras et les interdictions de ma meilleure amie, j'étais revenu en cours, ne parlant pas de ce dont il m'était arrivé à mon ami, apeuré qu'il choisisse quelqu'un d'autre pour ses expériences.

 _~ Deux semaines plus tard ~_

Le cauchemar commença deux semaines après cet événement. Mes relations avec Wanda étaient devenues radicales. On ne se parlait absolument plus et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Le fait que je sois toujours avec Joker, c'était sûrement ça, mais avant, malgré ce fait, elle ne m'avait jamais lâché. Alors, complètement perdue et déboussolé, me sentant même trahit par la rousse, j'avais accepté beaucoup plus de choses venant de Joker. J'étais devenu son chien, sa chose, la personne qu'il était persuadé pouvoir manipuler à jamais et il avait eu raison. Un soir, il m'avait invité chez lui pour une expérience bien différente. Je ne lui avais même pas posé de questions, acceptant tout de suite. Je m'étais alors retrouvé devant son appartement qui était plutôt luxueux pour un jeune homme de vingt ans et étudiant en plus de ça. Nous avions bu quelques verres, moi bien plus que lui et quand il avait décidé que j'étais assez alcoolisé, il m'avait entraîné dans son sous-sol, là où était entreposé son laboratoire.

Tout était aller très vite une fois arrivée dans son sous-sol, je ne compris que bien plus tard qu'il avait mis quelque chose dans mon verre et il pouvait alors faire n'importe quoi de moi. Quand je repris un peu mes esprits, j'étais attachée sur une table d'opération, pied et poing liés. La peur avait harcelé mon cœur et j'avais même prier pour que Wanda me retrouve, mais pendant deux semaines, elle ne le fit pas. J'avais perdu l'espoir de la revoir, de revoir son sourire étincelant, de ressentir son pouvoir à travers chaque port de ma peau et j'ai enfin compris ce que mon cœur essayait de me hurler depuis plusieurs années. Ce n'était pas de Joker que j'étais vraiment amoureuse, il n'était qu'une phase, mais c'était bien d'elle, de ma meilleure amie. Ce constat avait réveillé en moi un grand espoir et je savais au plus profond de mon être qu'elle allait me retrouver. Cependant, deux semaines aux mains d'un psychopathe comme lui allait laisser plusieurs séquelles...

Les premiers jours, il surveillait mon alimentation ainsi que la réparation des cellules de la peau de mon bras. Rien de bien méchant en somme, mais plus le temps passait et plus sa folie prenait le dessus. Il m'avait entaillé un peu partout sur le corps, ne laissant voir que la couleur de mon sang sur ma peau blanche. Il le récupérait pour des analyses, le laissant coulé, à flots, dans des seaux en métal. Il me laissait comme ça pendant deux jours, me laissant tout de même boire, mais me privant de il revenait chercher les seaux, les vidait puis les stérilisait avant de les remettre en dessous de mes bras. Le cliquetis de mon sang sur le métal avait presque eu raison de mon état de santé mentale. Un matin, il était venu me voir avant d'aller en cours et je lui avais demandé les raisons d'un tel comportement.

\- _**Tu es unique, Harley. Ton sang et ta physionomie sont uniques. Mon plus grand projet, c'est sûr toi que je vais l'effectuer et tu auras le privilège de ressentir toute la douleur que cela procure. Soit heureuse, ma chérie, tu seras bientôt mère de l'expérience la plus parfaite qu'aucun homme sur terre n'a été capable de créer,**_ avait-il crié avec beaucoup de joie, levant les bras au ciel dans un geste théâtrale.

- _ **Tu es complètement fou,**_ avais-je dit, les larmes aux yeux, complètement terrifiés. **Wanda arrivera à te stopper, Joker,** avais-je ensuite continué malgré mes larmes, les dents serrées.

\- _**Wanda ? Cette chienne rousse ? Tu es bien naïve Harley. Sais-tu seulement ce qu'elle ressent pour toi ?**_ Me demande-t-il en approchant son visage du mien. _ **J'ai passé un accord avec elle, elle ne doit plus t'approcher et tant qu'elle le respecte, je ne devais pas te faire de mal, mais les accords changent. Elle ne pourra jamais trouver mon laboratoire secret.**_

Il avait ri, fière de son plan, avant de remonter dans son appartement, me laissant avec mes questions et ses paroles formant une boucle dans mon esprit. Plus les jours passaient et plus mon état empirait, je me sentais presque mourir tant mon sang coulé sans véritablement se stopper, mais il ne me laissait pas mourir, il ne le pouvait pas, j'étais bien trop importante pour lui. Je ne savais pas précisément ce qu'il cherchait, mais cette histoire de devenir mère de son expérience me faisait peur. Est-ce qu'il allait finir par me violer ? Je ne le savais pas, mais j'espérais que non, jusqu'au jour où il ramena un petit flacon contenant un produit blanchâtre, presque transparent. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner ce que cela était. Il enfonça le flacon dans une seringue sans aiguilles avec un sourire énigmatique avant de se tourner vers moi, son sourire se transformant petit à petit en rire sadique. Il posa la seringue sur une table à côté de lui, déchira mon pantalon avec une paire de ciseaux pour ensuite s'asseoir devant mes jambes, me les écartant au maximum alors que je pleurais de honte. Ne quittant pas son sourire sale, il avait approché sa tête de mon entre-jambe alors que j'essayais par tous les moyens de m'extraire de son emprise.

\- _**Tout doux, Harley. Il faut que tu sois bien excité pour accueillir mon enfant,**_ avait-il dit en commençant à me lécher sans aucune gêne.

J'avais fermer les yeux de honte, les larmes coulant à flot sur mes joues. Je priais pour que Wanda apparaisse, là tout de suite tandis qu'il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à me faire toute sorte de chose. Une fois que je fus assez excité selon lui, il introduisit deux de ses doigts en moi, écartant mon intérieur sans aucun tact, me faisant gémir de douleur et malgré moi, de plaisir mélangé, avant d'introduire sa seringue et d'injecter son sperme avec celle-ci. Je sentais son liquide coulait en moi et mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, je hurlais le prénom de ma meilleure amie, mon dernier espoir, le faisant rire aux éclats. Il avait continué de faire ses besognes, introduisant ses doigts, sa langue, mais jamais son propre sexe, quand un bruit sourd retentit à l'étage et qu'une magnifique chevelure rousse entra dans mon champ de vision sous mon regard soulagée.

- _ **Je vais te tuer, Joker,**_ avait-elle hurler à plein poumons, voyant ce qu'il m'avait fait et ce qu'il continuait de faire, utilisant ses pouvoirs sans aucun contrôle.

Elle le fit s'écraser contre le plafond puis contre le sol, le maintenant dans cette position avec sa magie et vint vers moi, me détachant avec un regard triste et désolé. Une fois libre, je m'étais jeté dans ses bras en pleurant de soulagement et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi maintenant, mais j'avais pris ses lèvres avec impatience et un besoin de la sentir proche de moi, m'aidant à oublier ce qu'il venait de m'arriver. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'elle n'était pas un fantasme et quand elle me serra contre elle, répondant à mon baiser, je sus que c'était la réalité et mes forces m'abandonnèrent quelques secondes plus tard, m'endormant dans les bras de ma meilleure amie, de ma plus belle histoire d'amour.

 _~ Point de vue Wanda ~_

Devoir obéir à ce monstre pour protéger Harley était une chose. Voir ce qu'il lui faisait subir depuis deux semaines à présent en était une autre. J'aurais dû intervenir pour que cela n'arrive pas. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais tous ses pouvoirs si je ne pouvais même pas protéger les gens que j'aimais ? À la minute où j'ai vu qu'Harley était absente pendant les cours, j'aurais dû agir. Je savais que ce n'était pas normal, qu'elle était avec lui, mais ma peur m'avait empêcher d'agir et voilà que j'étais devant le fait accompli. Le dégoût m'avait envahi en voyant ce qu'il lui avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait osé lui faire alors qu'elle était faible et sans défense. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu faire pour capter ses émotions alors que je ne savais pas par où commencer à chercher à l'origine pour la retrouver, mais alors que j'étais proche du repère de ce fou furieux, j'avais senti une terreur m'envahir soudainement, mais je savais qu'elle ne m'appartenait pas et j'avais compris que j'étais sur la bonne voie. Comme un flux d'énergie invisible, j'avais suivi le filet de la peur de ma meilleure amie et j'avais fini par me retrouver dans le sous-sol de ce psychopathe.

En voyant Harley si faible, ayant surpris Joker en train de la violer alors qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, je n'avais plus envie de retenir ma puissance alors je l'ai laissé sortir d'un coup et si les émotions d'Harley ne m'avaient pas une nouvelle fois heurté, je l'aurais sans doute tué. Il ne méritait que cela de toute façon, il méritait que je lui arrache chaque membre un par un, lentement, très lentement afin qu'il ressente toute la douleur qu'il lui a infligée, mais il ne s'agissait plus de lui à ce moment-là, il n'y avait plus qu'Harley et moi. Elle m'avait embrassé soudainement, presque immédiatement après que je l'aie libéré et je lui avais répondu. J'étais amoureuse d'elle depuis bien longtemps, mais j'avais accepté le fait qu'elle ne m'aimait pas comme cela. Jusqu'à ce baiser en tout cas. Tout le ressentiment et la colère que j'éprouvais s'étaient évanouis pour ne laisser qu'un amour fort et un soulagement intense.

Joker avait profité de notre baiser pour s'échapper et je décidais alors d'emmener Harley chez moi pour lui faire prendre une douche. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle m'avait demandé à rester seule alors je lui avais laissé du temps, mais plus le temps passé et plus je ressentais ses émotions. Le soulagement en premier, bien vite remplacer par le désespoir et le dégoût. J'avais surgi en plein milieu de la salle de bain, sans trop savoir comment, guidée par mon instinct et avait rejoint Harley sous la douche, encore complètement habillé. Elle était assise à même le sol, recroquevillé sur elle-même, ses jambes proches de sa poitrine et ses bras reposant sur celles-ci. Elle pleurait et cela m'avait déchiré le cœur alors sans réfléchir, je l'avais prise dans mes bras, la serrant fort contre moi en lui disant que tout aller bien se passer à présent et qu'elle était en sécurité avec moi. Elle m'avait cru, ayant une totale confiance en moi et ses tourments avaient cessé. Du moins, pour quelques années et nous avions laissé l'eau chaude de la douche coulée sur nos corps, serré l'une contre l'autre.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre ! Les deux autres seront également sur le passé d'Harley !**_

 _ **En parallèle, je vous annonce que je vais surement mettre** Moonlight **en pause pour le moment et commencer une petite fiction crossover ente le film Disney Channel The Descendents et la série OUAT. **_

_**Normalement, le premier chapitre sera en ligne un peu après celui-ci donc, n'hésitez pas à venir jeter un petit coup d'œil !**_

 _ **Je vous laisses à présent ! J'espère avoir des reviews de votre part tout de même !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_


	20. Chapitre 20 - Nightmare

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'histoire et l'imagination. Les personnages sont ceux de la série CW !

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici enfin le chapitre que vous attendiez tous depuis mon annonce de retour ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Par contre, c'est la dernière partie du passé d'Harley ! Je n'aurais pas assez d'éléments pour faire une partie 3 donc dès le prochain chapitre, on retrouvera Clarke et la bande ! mais avant ça, profitez de ce chapitre ! haha :-P ENJOY !

* * *

 ** _PS :_** _Considérez que tout le chapitre est racontés par Harley et Wanda aux filles ! Je m'excuse donc d'avance si les temps utilisés ne sont pas vraiment les bons !_

* * *

 _ **Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews encourageante et ravis de mon retour ! J'espère revoir les anciens sur cette continuation ! :-P Ainsi que des nouveaux hahaha ! Merci à tous en tout cas ! Je vous aimes !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 20 : Nightmare**_

 _Gotham City – Deux ans plus tard_

 _~ Point de vue Harley ~_

Les deux ans passés auprès de Wanda furent les plus beaux de ma vie. De cette vie. On est allé à notre rythme ensemble, l'une essayant de dépasser sa haine et l'autre essayant de se reconstruire. L'une comme l'autre, nous avions échoué, mais notre couple était bien plus important que nos différents, que notre état d'esprit. Wanda m'a aidé pour reprendre une vie stable après mon abus, me protégeant comme elle me l'avait promis ce fameux soir sous la douche et cette protection me faisait me sentir en sécurité. Pourtant, toutes les nuits, je me revoyais dans cette cave, allongée sur cette table métallique et froide. Je ressentais à nouveau tous les sévices que j'avais subis, comme si je n'avais jamais été retrouvée et cela me tuer à petit feu.

Chaque nuit pendant près d'un an, Wanda se réveillait alors que je me redressais, en sueur et terroriser, dans le lit commun que nous partagions et elle me prenait dans ses bras de longues heures, ne fermant pas l'œil tant que je ne le faisais pas la première. Des fois, j'arrivais à retrouver un semblant de sommeil, blottis contre elle, mais d'autres fois, les visions, les sentiments, et même les odeurs étaient beaucoup trop présentes pour que je ferme l'œil, et même dans ses moments-là, elle ne lâchait rien, se démenant comme une forcenée pour me faire penser à autre chose. J'étais déjà amoureuse d'elle, vraiment, mais ce qu'elle est, m'a fait tomber encore plus pour elle. Plus le temps passé, plus mes sentiments se renforçaient et plus les visions s'amenuisaient, me laissant enfin passer des nuits entières et reposantes. Enfin, uniquement pendant trois mois.

Je me suis levé en pleine nuit où j'étais allé vomir dans les toilettes, ne me sentant pas bien. Les bruits sourds avaient réveillé Wanda et je n'oublierai jamais son regard cette nuit-là. On avait compris l'une comme l'autre, ce qu'il se passait, mais Wanda avait mis des mots dessus, rendant encore plus réel ce cauchemar.

\- _**Tu es enceinte.**_

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation. Son ton était doux, mais son regard était des plus meurtriers, il m'avait même donné des frissons. Je n'avais jamais vu Wanda comme ça et pourtant, je n'avais pas peur d'elle, juste peur de ce qu'elle aurait pu faire à Joker à présent. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne une meurtrière à cause de moi, de mes erreurs. J'avais peur que sa haine dépasse son amour pour moi et qu'elle finisse par commettre l'irréparable.

Je suppose que le fait d'essayer de se remettre de mon agression a dû créer une grossesse nerveuse. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais enceinte, mon corps ne m'a absolument donné aucun indice. Oui, ça devait être ça, une grossesse nerveuse et maintenant que je vais un peu mieux, tout me revient en plein visage. Ma vie, c'est un gros concentré de connerie quand même !

Voyant que j'étais obnubilé par le sol, dans mes pensées, Wanda finit par se radoucir, me prenant dans ses bras alors que mes nerfs craquèrent et je me retrouvais en pleurs dans ses bras, mais elle m'assurait qu'on allait s'en sortir. Qu'il y avait des solutions adaptées et qu'elle allait s'en charger. J'avais toute confiance en elle, mais ma vie n'est qu'une succession de conneries.

\- _**Je crois que c'est un truc du destin. Je me retrouve toujours à genoux alors que toi, tu viens me réconforter**_ _ **,**_ avais-je répliqué avec une pointe d'humour désabusé, faisant légèrement rire ma petite amie.

- _ **Je ne veux pas de ce bébé, Wanda,**_ lui avouais-je avec des sanglots dans la voix après qu'un ange passa entre nous.

- _ **Je sais, on ira prendre rendez-vous demain,**_ m'assure-t-elle en prenant mon visage en coupe, embrassant doucement mes lèvres.

J'étais persuadé que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre après ce rendez-vous, que nous allions vivre une vie heureuse ensemble, mais le lendemain, en rentrant du rendez-vous de préparation pour l'avortement, mon pire cauchemar est revenu dans ma vie. Il était là, frais comme une fleur, un sourire hypocrite et faux sur les lèvres. Il faisait froid dans le dos, je ne l'avais pas reconnu tout de suite à cause des deux balafres imposantes à l'extrémité de sa bouche, caché par un peu de fond de teint.

Oui, il avait tout d'un psychopathe, même avant ce nouveau look, mais celui-ci accentué fortement ce côté clown dégénéré. À la vue du Joker, je sentis les pouvoirs de Wanda s'extraire de sa personne. Elle allait perdre le contrôle et je la comprenais, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ma petite amie sombrer dans sa haine. C'était hors de question. Avec tout le courage que je pouvais encore faire preuve devant mon bourreau, je m'avançai vers lui, créant un immense sourire guttural sur les lèvres violettes de Joker.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu m'as assez fait de mal comme ça,**_ lui dis-je, la voix tremblante, mais le regard aussi noir que la nuit.

\- _**Voyons, Harley ! Tu me remercieras quand ce petit ange viendra au monde,**_ ricane-t-il avec une joie immense, pointant du doigt mon ventre.

\- _**Com... Comment es-tu au courant ?**_

\- _**Réfléchis un peu. C'est ce que je voulais ! Tu portes en toi un être exceptionnel ! À mon image et à celle des dieux kryptonien. Je savais que ton corps arriverait à supporter cette grossesse, même s'il y avait trente pour-cent de chance que tu y restes.**_

Il ne put dire un mot de plus, pris dans le piège des pouvoirs de Wanda. Je me tournais donc vers ma petite amie et remarquai ses yeux d'une lueur rouge intense. Parfaite. Elle était magnifique, bien plus que tout ce que j'ai pu voir sur terre. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, un sourire sincère qui fit réagir Wanda. Depuis un an, je n'avais jamais souri comme ça, elle le savait alors elle laissa tomber Joker à même le sol dans un bruit sourd et plongea son regard empreint de son pouvoir dans le mien, le monde n'existait plus autour de nous, il n'y avait que cette merveilleuse rousse. Mon salut. J'aimais plus que tout me plonger dans ses yeux reflétant ce qu'elle était. Cette lueur rouge intense, dangereuse, mais pourtant si sécurisante.

Tournant de nouveau le regard sur Joker, un nouveau sourire, satisfait cette fois-ci, étira mes lèvres et je pus voir une expression colérique sur le visage pâle du clown. Je compris alors à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle sur moi, que j'avais à présent le plein contrôle sur ma vie et cela le mettait complètement en rogne.

\- _**Tu n'as plus aucun contrôle sur moi, Joker. Cet enfant, je ne le garderais pas. Je ne veux pas qu'un enfant innocent et issu d'une de tes expériences folles naisse avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête.**_

Je vis son visage devenir rouge de colère suite à ma déclaration et il se jeta sur moi, mais j'avais anticipé son élan désespéré et avait, sans m'en rendre compte, matérialisé une batte dans ma main, me défendant avec contre lui. Je lui donnais alors un coup puissant dans l'estomac et il cracha de la salive en se tenant le ventre. Il recula de quelques pas, fixant Wanda puis moi d'un air dégoûté. Je savais que ce que je venais de faire était impossible et la même idée que Joker s'infiltra dans mon esprit.

\- _**Sales chiennes ! Si j'avais su que baiser avec une sorcière pourrait m'apporter des pouvoirs, je n'aurais jamais pris Harley. Ce n'est pas encore fini entre nous, les filles. On se reverra et je vous promets de vous détruire, l'une comme l'autre, autant psychologiquement que physiquement.**_

Sans un mot de plus, poussant un grognement animal, il repartit comme il était venu, tel une ombre. Je soupirais alors de soulagement avant de me tourner vers Wanda et de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Seulement, notre échappatoire n'allait pas tarder à laisser place à un nouveau cauchemar.

 _Gotham City – Une semaine plus tard_

Enfin. Le fameux jour était arrivé. J'allais enfin être libéré d'un poids, mais cette grossesse avait éveillé un besoin en moi, le besoin d'être mère et je ne voulais qu'une seule personne à mes côtés pour cela, Wanda. Je l'aimais d'un amour inconditionnel, fusionnel. J'étais prête à devenir mère, porter son enfant, mais je ne connaissais pas son ressenti vis-à-vis de tout ça. Alors qu'on attendait patiemment qu'une infirmière vienne me chercher, j'avais enfin osé en parler avec ma rousse.

\- _**Tu sais, je ne fais pas ça par plaisir, Wanda. J'espère que tu le sais,**_ murmurais-je doucement en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

\- _**Harley, je sais très bien que cet enfant est un fardeau pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu ne fais pas ça parce que tu en as envie,**_ me rassure-t-elle en déposant un doux baiser sur mon front, me faisant sourire.

\- _**J'espère qu'un jour, je pourrais porter ton enfant,**_ chuchotais-je presque, plus pour moi, un souhait que je n'avais pas pu garder.

Je peux lire la surprise sur ses traits et le silence s'installa entre nous. J'allais rectifier le tir, lui dire que c'était une blague, quelque chose qui permettrait de débloquer cette situation quand elle me prit de court en m'embrassant passionnément comme si nous étions seules au monde. Le baiser était comme tous les autres, empli d'un amour et d'une tendresse particulière.

\- _**J'avais peur que tu ne veuille plus du tout avoir d'enfants en apprenant que tu attendais celui de ce monstre,**_ m'avoue-t-elle doucement, son visage encore très proche du mien. Je pouvais sentir son soulagement rien qu'au son de sa respiration.

- _ **Je t'aime, Wanda. Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera d'avoir ce bébé avec toi,**_ lui avais-je dis avec un sourire complètement idiot sur les lèvres.

Évidemment, rien ne se passa comme prévu entre nous et cela commença dès lors où l'infirmière vint vers nous pour me dire de la suivre. Elle était assez jolie, grande avec une chevelure blonde cendrée et des yeux d'un bleu profond. Je l'avais alors suivi à travers l'hôpital après avoir embrassé une dernière fois ma petite amie. Je souhaitais vivre sa seule afin de me prouver que toute cette histoire était derrière moi.

Quand je suis entrée dans la salle spéciale d'avortement, je sentis comme un truc dans l'air. Une odeur qui me ramena directement à ce moment fatidique et qui me fit légèrement paniquer. L'infirmière derrière moi ferma la porte à clef et ce geste me fit totalement angoisser. Une silhouette masculine s'approcha de plus en plus de moi à travers la pénombre de la pièce. Je voulus reculer et sortir, prise d'une crise de panique, mais l'infirmière m'en empêcha. Alors qu'il se rapprochait toujours de moi, je crus vomir en reconnaissant cet homme quand la lumière du couloir éclaira son visage.

- _ **Je t'avais dit que je n'en avais pas fini avec toi, Harley. J'ai passé les deux dernières années à vous observer de loin, toi et ta pétasse rousse. Je ne te laisserais pas avorter le projet le plus important de ma vie,**_ ricane-t-il d'une voix complètement folle, encore bien plus folle que la dernière fois où je l'ai entendu.

Sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, un linge imbibé d'un produit spécifique se posa sur ma bouche et mon nez par-derrière. J'analysais alors qu'il s'agissait de l'infirmière et la seule pensée cohérente que j'eu avant de m'évanouir fut pour Wanda tandis que les rires tordus de Joker et de son acolyte résonnait dans la pièce.

 _ **ScarletQuinn**_

 _Gotham City – Une semaine plus tard_

 _~ Point de vue Wanda ~_

Cela fait une semaine entière que je recherche la planque du Joker, mais impossible de la trouver. J'étais dans le même hôpital, j'aurais dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas ! À quoi me servent mes pouvoirs si je ne peux même pas protéger celle que j'aime ? J'ai déjà perdu mes parents et mon jumeau parce que je ne savais pas comment utiliser mes pouvoirs, je ne peux pas perdre Harley aussi ! Je crois que je vais devenir folle à chercher une planque qui n'est peut-être pas à Gotham, mais je dois continuer. Pour elle ! Je ne peux pas la laisser entre les mains de ce monstre !

J'ai enfin trouvé une piste, un indice, mais alors que je me rends sur les lieux, j'ai la très mauvaise surprise de constater que la planque est vide. Je sens déjà la colère et le désespoir activé mes pouvoirs et pour une fois, je ne les freine pas. J'en ai marre de me contrôler alors que je suis bien plus en colère que la moitié de la planète ! En observant un peu plus les lieux, je remarque des traces récentes provoquer par une sorte de lit très lourd proche de la sortie.

\- _**Il change d'endroit,**_ murmurais-je pour moi-même, le regard vide et dénué d'émotions.

Je comprends donc qu'il a pris toutes ses précautions cette fois-ci. Il a dû nous observer, prendre des notes pour pouvoir échafauder un plan comme celui-ci. Il se joue de moi, il sait que je suis en train de la rechercher, de mettre mon âme dedans et il veut se venger de la première fois. Ça m'enrage rien que d'y penser !

À cette constations, mes pouvoirs se libère de leur fureur et provoque une onde qui balaye tout sur son passage. Mes yeux sont rouges, j'en suis consciente, mais je m'en moque et je me fiche de savoir qu'il change de planque tous les combien du mois, je retrouverais Harley et bien entendu, lui, il va me le payer très cher.

 _Gotham City – Planque du Joker_

 _~ Point de vue Harley ~_

Quand je me réveille, je ne reconnais rien autour de moi et pour une fois, je ne suis pas attaché à une table. Pourtant, je suis bien prisonnière. Plus les secondes passent et plus mes souvenirs me reviennent. Il m'a de nouveau enlevé. C'est devenu une habitude chez lui, ce n'est pas possible !

Je soupire de résiliation, mais bizarrement, mon cœur est serein. Je souris en constatant cela, j'ai confiance en Wanda, elle viendra me sauver, même si cela doit lui prendre des années. Je survivrais pour elle et pour notre futur.

Une pensée pour l'enfant que je porte me fait poser ma main sur mon ventre encore plat, bien que commençant à s'arrondir et je peux sentir qu'il est encore en moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle pour moi, mais je le prends comme cela. Au moins, il n'osera pas me toucher au risque de perdre sa précieuse création. C'est un véritable monstre, cet enfant n'a pas besoin d'un père comme lui, mais d'une mère aimante.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser comme ça, surtout en ce moment, mais j'ai soudainement envie de garder cet enfant. Après tout, c'est le mien également et je sais que je n'accoucherai pas ici alors il ne verra jamais son père. Wanda me suivra, j'en suis sûr. Ce n'est qu'un innocent bébé après tout et ce sera grâce à lui que je tiendrais jusqu'à l'arrivée de ma petite amie. Je pose une main chaleureuse sur mon ventre avec un petit sourire résolu. J'ai pris ma décision, mais voyons déjà en combien de temps Wanda arrivera pour me libérer.

 _ **ScarletQuinn**_

 _Gotham City – Un an plus tard_

 _~ Point de vue Wanda ~_

Debout de l'autre côté de la rue, droite comme une pique, je fixe cet hôpital qui a pris la personne que j'aime le plus. La colère à laisser place à la rancœur, à la haine. Cela fait à présent un an que je cherche la véritable planque de cet enfoiré, mais à chaque fois que je pense y arriver, il me file entre les doigts. C'est frustrant à la longue et je n'ose imaginer ce qu'Harley doit vivre avec ce fou furieux. Rien que d'y penser, ça me rend malade. À présent, elle doit avoir accouché et j'espère qu'elle va bien. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Alors que je suis dans des pensées pas très positive, une très belle femme rousse à la peau verte étincelante s'approche de moi dans une démarche séductrice. Poison Ivy.

Tandis que je remarque une belle blonde dans une combinaison moulante noire sauter d'immeuble en immeubles pour atterrir tout en finesse à mes côtés. Black Canary.

J'ai été obligé de faire appel à ses deux-là pour traquer Joker et à ma grande surprise, elles ont accepté. Laurel, cela ne m'étonne pas, c'est une très bonne amie à moi et elle a toujours été là, mais je ne pensais pas que Pam' allait être intéressée et pourtant, avec son pouvoir du contrôle sur les plantes, elle est devenue un atout très précieux.

\- _**Tu as découvert une nouvelle planque ?**_ Demandai-je à Laurel en posant un regard fermé sur sa personne.

- _ **Oui, c'est à quelques minutes d'ici. Une usine désinfectée. D'après mes calculs, ils y seraient depuis peu,**_ m'annonce mon amie d'une voix calme, posant un regard douteux sur Poison Ivy.

Bien que les deux femmes fassent équipe ensemble, elles ne s'apprécient pas du tout. Pourtant, elles arrivent à s'entendre pour le bien d'Harley. Je demande à la blonde de nous y emmener, espérant que ce soit la dernière fois que nous cherchons. En un an, nous avons fouillé et démantelé une trentaine de planques du Joker. Un nouvel échec aurait raison de mon self-control.  
Malheureusement, arriver devant la planque, je sais déjà qu'elle n'est pas ici. Mes pouvoirs sont de plus en plus puissants et j'arrive à en maîtriser un certain nombre. Mes peurs se confirment quand on entre dans la planque, il n'y a personne. Je me sens déjà perdre le contrôle, mes deux acolytes le ressentent également. Poison Ivy se prépare à me contrôler avec ses plantes et Black Canary sort un petit objet électrique permettant de me contrôler avec une décharge.

Malgré tout ça, mes pouvoirs explosent et une onde de choc bien plus puissante que tout ce que j'ai pu vivre jusqu'ici détruit absolument tout sur son passage, faisant s'effondrer les murs et le plafond de la planque. Je suis aveuglé par ma propre haine et ne cherche même pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas si Laurel et Pam sont sorties et sincèrement, je m'en moque. J'en ai marre de tout ça. Je ne suis toujours pas assez puissante pour venir en aide à Harley et cela me bouffe de l'intérieur. Plus mon esprit est perverti par la haine et plus ma puissance est grande. Le plafond s'écroule d'un coup sur moi et alors que je crois que c'est la fin, une lumière blanche imposante désintègre les morceaux de béton, ne laissant que de la poussière derrière elle. Je peux même apercevoir une silhouette féminine se distingué de la lumière et l'espace d'un instant, je la prends pour Harley. C'est cela qui me fait reprendre mes esprits. Elle ne voudrait pas que je me mette dans des états pas possibles. Je dois garder espoir. Pour elle.

\- _**Je suis venu à toi pour t'aider, Wanda,**_ impose la voix féminine de la silhouette.

- _ **Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?**_ Lui demandai-je, sur mes gardes devant un tel pouvoir.

\- _**Mon identité n'est pas importante, il n'y a que la tienne qui compte. Je suis une entité cosmique chargé du bon fonctionnement de l'univers et toi, Wanda, tu es mon contraire. Tu es une entité cosmique, toi aussi.**_

\- _**Une entité cosmique ? C'est pour ça que j'ai tous ses pouvoirs ?**_ Lui dis-je observant la lueur dansant autour de mes mains.

\- _**Effectivement, mon enfant. Tes pouvoirs étaient en phase de sommeil, mais ils essayaient de sortir. C'est pour cela que tu ne les contrôles pas. Viens avec moi et je t'apprendrais à t'en servir. Tu pourrais devenir l'entité la plus puissante de l'univers,**_ me proposes la silhouette avec un ton presque maternel.

- _ **Je suis ton contraire. Si tu veilles sur le bon équilibre de l'univers, je suis la destruction alors. Toute ma vie, j'ai vu des gens mourir sans jamais pouvoir agir. Je comprends à présent pourquoi. Me promets-tu que si je viens avec toi, ma vie ne changera pas ? Que je pourrais revenir pour libérer Harley ?**_

- _ **Mon enfant, chaque entité cosmiques ont leur propre vie, leur propre choix. Nous régissons l'univers, mais nous pouvons faire ce que bon nous semble. Oui, tu pourras revenir, mais la durée de ton séjour dépendra de ta capacité à apprendre. Tu es la destruction, mais la bonne destruction. Celle qui vit pour que la création puisse s'épanouir.**_

\- _**Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. J'ai perdu le contrôle ici, mais si je le fais au beau milieu de la ville, je la détruirais. Je vous suis, je suis une bonne élève.**_

L'entité esquissa un sourire ravi avant de me tendre la main. Celle-ci irradier de lumière et me donnait une impression de sécurité et d'amour. Sans hésitation, je l'attrapai et suivis la silhouette à travers sa lumière, me faisant engloutir totalement par cette chaleur agréable.

 _ **ScarletQuinn**_

 _Gotham City – Deux semaines plus tard_

C'est dans un rayon de lumière rouge que je redescends sur Terre afin de sauver Harley après deux semaines d'entraînement intensif. J'aurais dû rester bien plus, mais je progressais tellement vite qu'Infini ne pouvait plus rien m'apprendre. Je suis allé dans la dimension des entités cosmiques primordiales pour pouvoir développer mes pouvoirs et ce furent Éternité et Infini qui m'enseignèrent tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui. Mon potentiel est illimité, de ce fait, j'ai pu apprendre à contrôler et voir le temps, mais aussi à comprendre le fil de l'éternité. J'ai acquis beaucoup d'autres pouvoirs provenant des autres entités cosmiques : _contrôler les esprits, les rêves, les envies, les désirs et les volontés de tout être dans l'univers. Contrôler et créer d'importer qu'elle énergie ou matière existant dans l'univers. Me nourrir de la force vitale d'une planète sans pour autant qu'elle ne meurt de ce drainage. Grâce à la manipulation de la force cosmique, je peux l'utiliser afin d'augmenter ma force, mon agilité et ma vitesse. J'ai également atteint une conscience cosmique me permettant d'entendre tout bruit ou voix dans l'univers._ Évidemment, mes pouvoirs propres ont connu un level-up extraordinaire grâce à mon entraînement.

Je me pose à terre et observe autour de moi. J'ai atterri dans le désert, une des planques de Joker est dans les parages. J'ai décidé de détruire toutes ses planques jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus que celle où il cache Harley. En faisant un seul et unique pas en avant, je me retrouve déjà devant l'entrée de la planque et après un coup de poing contre le mur, je suis à l'intérieur. L'odeur aurait pu me rebuter tellement elle avait un goût de mort et de pourriture. Je ne ressens pas l'énergie vitale d'Harley, ce qui me permet de détruire complètement cet endroit infâme. Je créé une sphère d'énergie psychique rouge au beau milieu de la pièce avant de sortir en une seconde, juste avant que la sphère n'implose, faisant s'affaisser le sable sur le sol qui s'effondre petit à petit sous mon regard neutre. Je reste comme cela quelques secondes avant de disparaître dans une lueur rouge, direction les autres planques de ce monstre. Je sais où elles sont toutes, à travers le monde, mais je sais qu'il a emmené Harley dans une de ses planques basées sur Gotham City, Métropolis ou National City. Je vais détruire une à une ses planques de secours, lui coupant les vivres dans la même foulée. Ça lui apprendra à défier une entité cosmique.

 _Gotham City – Planque de Joker_

 _~ Point de vue Harley ~_

Comme je l'avais prévu, l'enfant que j'attends m'a permis de ne pas être battue ou même torturé physiquement, mais cela ne l'a pas arrêté pour autant. Tous les jours, pendant un an et demi, j'ai eu le droit à une nouvelle expérience. La plus courante fut celle où il m'injecte toute sorte de produit chimique directement dans le sang afin de voir si le bébé pouvait me guérir, déterminant s'il avait ce pouvoir. Évidemment, je n'en suis pas morte, mais je suis resté dans le coma pendant une semaine tous les mois à cause de ça. Mon enfant arrivait à me guérir et à filtrer mon sang de cette substance, mais puisqu'il n'était pas encore totalement développé, cela lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Plus les jours passaient et plus mon lien avec mon enfant s'agrandissait, mon espoir avec. Je ne pensais plus qu'à deux personnes, mon bébé et Wanda. Je me demandais tous les jours ce qu'elle faisait. Les méthodes qu'elle devait employer pour me retrouver. Plus j'y penser et plus j'avais peur qu'elle n'y laisse son âme. Elle possède tellement de pouvoir, mais tellement de colère en même temps que ça pourrait très bien effacer son humanité.

Les expériences suivantes m'ont été faites une semaine après mon réveil du coma et se partageaient sur une semaine chacune tous les mois. Il me faisait manger un repas équivalent à un mois de nourriture pour un être humain et si je ne mangeais pas tout, il m'injectait le reste par sonde. Il faisait ça pour nourrir l'enfant parce qu'il était exceptionnel et je pouvais le sentir, oui. Il grandissait très lentement dans mon ventre, tellement que même au bout d'un an et demi, je n'avais toujours pas accouché et je n'étais pas à terme encore. Selon ses calculs, tout était normal et je serais enfin à terme au bout de trois ans. Il voulait absolument me garder jusque-là pour être sûr de récupérer l'enfant afin de l'élever et de le faire devenir une arme pour lui.

La deuxième expérience pour la deuxième semaine était de me procurer une douleur physique intense pour voir si le bébé pouvait non seulement guérir mon sang, mais aussi ma chair, mais il voulait également savoir si je ressentais la douleur ou non. Pour ce faire, il allumait un chalumeau et le passait sur ma peau, la brûlant presque jusqu'à l'os sous mes cris de douleur. Effectivement, je ressentais la douleur, beaucoup de douleur, mais ma chair revenait lentement quand il finissait pour recouvrir totalement ma blessure. Il continuait pendant une semaine, au rythme de trois séances par jour.

Pour finir, la troisième expérience pour la troisième semaine consistait à m'affamer et m'assoiffer afin de voir si le bébé pouvait m'apporter sa propre nourriture. C'est pour ça qu'il tenait tant à me faire manger son repas d'un mois parce qu'il ne m'en donnait plus du tout après. Ne pas manger m'affaiblissait, mais ne pas boire me rendait complètement folle. À ce stade, je m'en fichais de vivre ou mourir, mais je tenais bon pour mon enfant ainsi que pour Wanda. Je voulais la revoir. La prendre dans mes bras. La sentir contre moi. J'en rêver toutes les nuits, vraiment et cela m'avait gardé un minimum saine d'esprit.

Si je n'avais pas eu ses attaches, je n'aurais sans doute pas survécu à un an et demi d'expériences comme celles-ci et mon calcaire à cesser un beau jour alors que j'ai entendu une énorme explosion venir de l'entrée de la planque. Ce jour, c'était aujourd'hui. Un énorme sourire apparut sur mon visage au son des hurlements des pions de Joker. Je savais qui était en train de faire un véritable massacre et cela me rendait pleine de joie.

\- _**Mon trésor, je crois que maman Wanda est enfin arrivée,**_ dis-je en caressant mon ventre doucement tandis que mes doutes se confirmaient en apercevant ma belle rousse devant les barreaux de ma cage.

Malgré l'obscurité, je savais que quelque chose avait changé chez elle, mais cela ne me déplut pas vraiment. Il y avait cette lueur sûre d'elle et presque sauvage qui me fit complètement craquer. Je me doute qu'elle ait subi un entraînement afin de contrôler ses pouvoirs quand elle arrache les barreaux de ma prison d'une seule main. Je me précipite alors dans ses bras qu'elle referme sur mon dos. Je suis tellement heureuse de la retrouver. Son odeur est la même qu'avant, sécurisante et tellement agréable. Elle caresse mes cheveux tendrement et je peux même sentir l'odeur salée de ses larmes. Je sais que ses facultés viennent à la fois de Wanda, mais aussi de mon enfant. Je me redresse pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. Une lueur rouge danse dans celui-ci et je souris en le découvrant. Elle a pleinement accepté ses pouvoirs et j'en suis très heureuse. Sans pouvoir m'arrêter, je me jette sur ses lèvres avec avidité, la faisant presque tomber à la renverse, mais elle arrive à se rattraper de justesse, me collant toujours un peu plus contre son corps. Elle décide cependant de mettre fin au baiser, jugeant cet endroit infâme pour un câlin de retrouvailles. C'est alors qu'elle me prend la main, me montrant enfin la sortie et je décide de lui parler de l'enfant en moi.

\- _**Wanda, je ne sais pas si tu seras d'accord, mais je veux garder ce bébé.**_ Je vois son regard s'agrandir à cette nouvelle. _ **Non, je n'ai pas encore accouché, je dois le faire dans un an et demi. C'est un enfant spécial et il ne mérite pas d'être effacé parce que son père est un monstre. Je veux élever cet enfant et lui montrer les bien fait de ses pouvoirs.**_

Je ne vois aucune réticence dans son regard, juste de la surprise avant qu'elle ne sourît et qu'elle ne porte une main sur mon ventre, provoquant un étrange coup de notre enfant. Surprise, je pose ma main sur celle de ma petite amie avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Il n'avait jamais fait cela avant, pas une seule fois en un an et demi.

- _ **Je suis heureuse qu'on garde cet enfant, Harley. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas sa faute s'il a un père monstrueux, mais il aura au moins une mère merveilleuse,**_ sourit-elle en venant m'embrasser chastement, me témoignant son amour par la même occasion. _**Ce que je vais te dire va te sembler absurde et je t'assure que je ne suis pas allé voir ailleurs, mais… je suis enceinte également.**_

D'accord, alors je ne l'ai absolument pas vu venir celle-là ! Elle est aussi enceinte ? Mais comment ? On est deux femmes, ce n'est pas… Et alors que je suis complètement perdue, un événement éclaircit mon esprit comme un flash. La première fois qu'on a fait l'amour après ma première agression, quelque chose s'était produit. Une faible lueur rouge avait soudainement explosé entre nous, nous procurant un plaisir inouï pour ensuite rentrer en Wanda, au niveau du ventre. Je comprends alors que c'était son pouvoir. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur eux à l'époque et n'avait sans doute pas remarqué, trop prise dans son plaisir.

- _ **On va être maman de deux enfants,**_ réalisais-je en posant ma main libre sur son ventre comme elle l'avait fait avec moi.

Elle confirme mes dires d'un mouvement de tête, un grand sourire épanoui sur les lèvres et je l'embrasse pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Nous étions enfin heureuses, même si ce bonheur n'allait pas durer éternellement.

 _ **ScarletQuinn**_

 _Gotham City – Jour de l'accouchement_

 _~ Un an et demi plus tard ~_

Ce fut l'épreuve la plus difficile de ma vie ! La douleur était insupportable, même avec une péridurale ! Wanda était en tout temps avec moi, elle savait ce que je ressentais puisqu'il y a un an, elle a mis au monde notre fils, Finn Maximoff et il avait déjà deux ans puisque son métabolisme avait beaucoup d'avance. L'accouchement fut compliqué et très long, mais après plus d'une journée de travail, j'accueillais enfin notre petite fille. Elle était magnifique comme son grand frère. Cependant, contrairement à Finn, elle avait les cheveux d'un blond parfait et des iris d'un bleu hypnotisant. Elle avait absolument tout pris de moi et elle ravisait Wanda qui était entourée d'un bonheur infini.

\- _**Je te comprends mieux à présent, mon cœur,**_ souris-je en fixant notre fille, faisant froncer les sourcils de Wanda. _ **Je comprends mieux comment tu es tombé amoureuse de moi. Notre fille me ressemble comme deux gouttes deux et elle est juste magnifique,**_ répliquais-je avec une fierté sans borne, faisant rire ma belle rousse alors qu'elle portait Finn.

\- _**Même après un accouchement d'une journée entière, tu trouves encore le moyen de plaisanter. J'espère que notre fille aura le même sens de l'humour que toi,**_ rigole-t-elle en déposant un bisou sur mon front.

L'infirmière vint quelque temps plus tard pour nous demander le prénom de notre fille et après un regard partagé entre Wanda et moi, je lui réponds avec un sourire épanoui :

\- _**Elle s'appelle Clarke Quinn.**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! Un chapitre écrit en seulement trois jours ! J'en suis assez fière, même si certains moments sont assez bancal**_

 _ **( #WandaDécouvreQu'elleEstUneEntitéCosmique LOL )**_

 _ **Dites moi vos avis en reviews ainsi que vos moment favoris ! J'ai hâte de lire tous ça ! :-P**_

 _ **PS : Je réponds aux reviews au prochain chapitre ;-)**_

 _ **Bisous à vous !**_


	21. Chapitre 21 - Abandon

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'histoire et l'imagination. Les personnages sont ceux de la série CW !

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction qui arrive de plus en plus à son terme ! Je pense qu'il ne reste plus que 5 chapitres avant la fin. Ca fait grave bizarre de vous dire ça ! xD Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à lire ce chapitre ! ENJOY !

* * *

 _ **PS :**_ Considéré que le début du chapitre en point de vue Wanda est raconté par cette dernière aux autres.

 _ **PS 2 :**_ Les pensées de Clarke seront en _italique surligné_ et les pensées des autres personnes seront seulement en _italique_.

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux différentes reviews :**_

\- _**Guest :**_ Merci pour ton commentaire ! Effectivement, Clarke ne prend pas tout ça très bien, mais par contre bien mieux que ce que je voulais xD Tant pis !

\- _**Tim Kom Trikru :**_ Ah ! Ma seconde lectrice préférée ! :-D Ah non, mais il n'y aura pas que Joker qui leur a pourri la vie, mais tu découvrira tout ça dans ce chapitre ! Je ne sais pas si ma raison de séparation de ce ship est bonne, mais elle est logique, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?! xD Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu au moins touché une ou deux personnes avec ce ship ! J'y suis accro depuis un certain temps ( je pense que ça se voit avec cette fiction et les OS xD ) et je suis contente qu'il te plaise autant ! :-D Ahahah, pour Costia, tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre ! ;-) Bonne lecture à toi en tout cas et j'ai hâte de lire ton avis ! :-D Des bisous ! :-*

* * *

Encore merci à vous tous qui lisez et suivez assidûment ma fiction après les hauts et les bas de l'histoire et des publications ! Vous êtes vraiment la communauté de lecteur parfait ! J'espère vous revoir sincèrement pour la prochain fiction de ce style ! Vous êtes tous géniaux et adorables ! _**MERCI POUR LE PASSAGE DES 100 REVIEWS !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 21 : Abandon**_

 _Gotham City – Trois ans plus tard_

 _~ Point de vue Wanda ~_

Tout est parfait. Nous avons acheté une maison, nous sommes épanouis dans notre vie. Harley a intégré la Suicide Squad, bien que cela ne me plaise pas vraiment, je ne peux rien dire puisque je fais partie des Avengers. Nous avons toutes les deux besoins de protéger notre famille et de nous défouler dans une vie devenue normale. Clarke et Finn font notre bonheur et notre fierté. Finn a déjà dix ans, il a hérité du caractère explosif de sa mère blonde, mais il est également très curieux, toujours à poser des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi. C'est une vraie pile électrique. Il ressemble énormément à Pietro, mon frère jumeau, héritant même de sa vitesse d'argent. Physiquement, il a pris beaucoup de moi, ayant pris ma couleur de cheveux, mais aussi de mes yeux.

Sa croissance est amoindrie depuis quelques temps, mais d'après Shuri, la petite sœur de Black Panthère, sa croissance sera encore plus rapide dans deux ans, mais elle se stoppera à ses quinze ans. Il est très protecteur envers Clarke, la suivant comme son ombre, voulant toujours être dans la même pièce qu'elle. C'est un grand frère exemplaire. Pour sa part, Clarke est l'exact opposé de son frère : elle ressemble physiquement à Harley, mais possède mon caractère calme et réfléchi. Tout comme Finn, elle est très curieuse, mais également très capricieuse pour une petite fille de six ans. Shuri nous a assuré qu'à présent que ses six ans étaient atteints, sa croissance devrait se stabiliser, ne laissant que quatre ans de différence entre elle et son frère. Bien sûr, au vu de sa conception, notre fille a développé bons nombres de pouvoir et elle possède beaucoup des miens.

Nous ne pensions pas qu'elle allait en avoir, puisqu'Harley est une humaine née sans aucun pouvoir, mais le lien magique tissé entre nous par mes pouvoirs, lui procurant une force presque surhumaine, s'est lentement effilé pendant son enlèvement pour permettre de tisser celui entre notre fille et ma femme. Clarke est alors devenu un catalyseur, capable de copier n'importe quel pouvoir énergétique. C'est comme ça qu'elle a pu obtenir la plupart de mes pouvoirs psychiques : entendre les pensées des autres, projeté une image, un son ou un goût à une autre personne et manipulé le flux magique, mais j'ai dû brider son catalyseur sinon elle aurait également copié mes pouvoirs cosmiques, mais surtout le pouvoir de récrire la réalité en une parole. Un don bien trop dangereux pour un enfant de six ans.

Son catalyseur a réussi à obtenir différentes capacités physiques qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir acquérir. Nous avions alors compris que son pouvoir s'était agrandit et qu'il continuera tant qu'elle ne le contrôlera pas et malheureusement, d'après la plupart des Avengers ainsi que des entités cosmiques, Clarke ne pourra jamais contrôler son catalyseur, condamné à être son esclave jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Dans cette optique, j'ai découvert qu'elle possède à présent la force de Hulk, la vision améliorée de Clint et l'agilité de Natasha, mais également le contrôle sur l'électricité de Thor et le Spider-sens de Peter. Elle ne peut cependant pas copier les facultés mentales des gens, comme celles de Tony ou de Shuri et elle est obligé de toucher la personne pour obtenir ses pouvoirs, ce qui limite un peu l'action de son pouvoir. La seule personne à avoir pu contenir la copie de pouvoir du catalyseur de ma fille était Captain Marvel. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, pouvoir copier les pouvoirs d'un être cosmique est déjà bien assez.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dû laisser les enfants à Harley parce que j'ai une mission importante pour les Avengers. Je dois aller chercher une des pierres d'infinité pour Iron Man. Depuis les événements avec Thanos, nous avions décidé de dupliquer les pierres d'infinité afin de tromper les personnes mal intentionnées qui voudraient se les appropriées et je fus désigné comme gardienne de ses pierres, étant la deuxième plus puissante du groupe, après Captain Marvel. Cela aurait pu être Carole, mais avec son rôle de protectrice de l'univers, elle est rarement sur Terre. J'ai donc produit une copie conforme des pierres et les ai mis dans une étoile tandis que les véritables pierres étaient dans la dimension des entités cosmiques. C'est donc là où je me rends, mais dès l'ouverture du portail, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Une pression maléfique se dégage de celui-ci. Mon monde s'écroule en voyant la dimension complètement ravagée. Toutes les entités sont au sol, il y en à même qui ont perdu la vie, gisant devant leurs compagnons en deuil. C'est un véritable bain de sang. Tout ça pour les pierres d'infinité ? J'en doute fortement. Je me rends dans la demeure d'Éternité et d'Infini, souriant quand j'aperçois Infini, debout, les bras devant elle, le regard et la tête baissée. En faisant quelques pas dans sa direction, je sens qu'il y a un problème. Infini ne bouge pas alors que je suis proche d'elle et mes larmes coulent sur mes joues toutes seules quand je distingue enfin son visage. Il est aussi pâle que la mort, ses yeux sont fermés et un sourire s'est étiré sur son visage, les vestiges de ses larmes mouillant encore son visage. J'aperçois les lueurs des pierres d'infinité derrière l'entité, mais il n'y a aucune trace de sa compagne, Éternité et je crains le pire pour celle-ci.

- _ **Infini, tu t'es sacrifié pour protéger les pierres. Je te serais éternellement reconnaissante pour m'avoir appris tout ce que je sais à présent. Je promets de te venger,**_ murmurais-je, sanglotant devant le corps de mon mentor.

Je pose ma main sur une des siennes et son corps part en poussière à cette simple pression, se transformant en cendre, se mélangeant avec l'atmosphère de la dimension des entités cosmiques. Pourtant, même si elle n'est plus là, je ressens encore sa présence.

\- _**Wanda, fais attention. Une entité maléfique en a après tes pouvoirs. Ta famille est en danger.**_

Un murmure. Un faible murmure de la voix de mon mentor, mais je l'ai entendu. Elle avait laissé un peu de son pouvoir dans son corps pour me prévenir. Je souris tristement devant cette vérité, mais je n'ai pas le temps de pleurer mon peuple, ma famille a besoin de moi. Alors que je prends le chemin pour sortir de la dimension, je plie le genou sous une douleur sourde provenant de mon cœur.

\- _**Harley,**_ murmurais-je complètement paniquée, utilisant mes pouvoirs pour revenir sur Terre en quelques secondes.

Arrivée devant notre maison, mes yeux s'écarquillent de peur en voyant l'état de celle-ci. Elle est complètement détruite, les vestiges des briques jonchant le sol. Je hurle le prénom de ma femme et de mes enfants et un gémissement plaintif me répond. J'utilise mes pouvoirs pour dégager ma famille des décombres et à ma grande surprise, je vois Finn encore debout, protégeant sa mère et sa jeune sœur d'un bouclier doré. Celui-ci est fissuré à certains endroits, mais il a réussi à le maintenir activer, ce qui est un exploit pour son âge. Je me précipite sur mon fils qui relâche son pouvoir avec un sourire fatigué, je le rattrape dans mes bras au moment où il allait rencontrer la pelouse. Je vérifie qu'il n'est rien avant de poser mon regard sur Harley et Clarke. Je sens mes pouvoirs devenir incontrôlable à la vue d'un tel spectacle : Clarke est inconsciente, en sang tandis qu'Harley est au-dessus d'elle la protégeant des briques. Ma femme lève doucement la tête dans ma direction et un sourire rassuré se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- _ **Wanda, je crois que Clarke ne va pas bien. Elle est gelée,**_ me dit-elle d'une voix faible tandis que je finissais de les dégager de sous les décombres.

Je prends mes deux amours dans mes bras et constate que Clarke à prit un sérieux coup à la tête, elle est en sang et une longue ouverture s'impose sur le côté gauche de son crâne. Harley s'en est mieux tiré grâce à Finn, mais elle a tout de même les deux jambes cassées et les cotes perforées. J'utilise minutieusement mon pouvoir en simultané sur toute ma famille, essayant de soulager leurs blessures et leur douleur. Finn se réveille après deux trois minutes, complètement affolés en voyant l'état de sa mère et de sa sœur tandis qu'Harley met un peu plus de temps à guérir. Mon self-control s'effrite un peu plus quand je constate que je ne peux rien faire pour notre fille et qu'Harley gardera des séquelles. Néanmoins, on dirait que le corps de Clarke commence son processus de guérison, mais il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

- _ **Harley, mon cœur, Dit-moi qui vous a attaquer ?**_ Demandai-je à ma femme après avoir réussi à stabiliser Clarke.

\- _**C'était Mephisto, il te cherche, Wanda. Il veut tes pouvoirs,**_ m'apprend-t-elle en se redressant légèrement contre moi, cherchant la chaleur de mon corps.

Je la prends dans mes bras, avec Finn et Clarke tandis que mes yeux prennent la lueur rouge caractéristique de mon pouvoir. Dans un rayon de lumière bordeaux, je nous téléporte jusqu'à la tour des Avengers, persuadé d'y trouver Natasha, Shuri et Stark. Ils me seront bien utiles. Comme prévus, ils étaient tous là et pour une fois, Carole était également présente. En voyant l'état de ma famille, Natasha et Carole m'aident à les transportés jusqu'au laboratoire de Stark et Shuri, sans que je ne prononce un mot. Nous voyant arrivée, la sœur de Black Panthère se prépare à intervenir. Nous posons Harley et Clarke sur les lits médicaux tandis que Carole et Natasha me prennent à part, voyant très bien que je suis sur le point de perdre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs.

Enfin arrivée à l'extérieur des locaux, je laisse libre court à ma rage et mes pouvoirs explosent dans une onde de choc rouge qui balaye tout sur son passage sur plusieurs kilomètres. Je me retrouve à genoux, le souffle court, mais libéré d'un poids. Natasha vient s'accroupir en face de moi, posant une main douce sur mon épaule. Depuis mon intégration dans l'équipe, Nat est devenu ma meilleure amie. La seule de l'équipe qui réussit à me contrôler quand je perds mon self-control. Carole reste en retrait, nous observant sans rien dire alors que je reprends mon souffle. C'est après quelques minutes que Shuri vient nous trouver.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?**_ Demande la sœur de T'Challa, son regard passant de Natasha à Carole en passant également par moi.

Je vois Black Widow sourire en coin à cette question, de même pour Carole, c'est rare que cette dernière sourire. Passant une main sur son visage en signe d'exaspération, le petit génie m'informe que ma femme et que mes enfants vont bien, mais comme je le pensais, Harley gardera des séquelles tout comme Clarke. Finn ne court aucun danger, son bouclier l'ayant parfaitement protégé.

- _ **Est-ce que vous connaissez Méphisto ?**_ Demandai-je à mes coéquipières, la rage et la vengeance résonnant dans ma voix.

Carole eut une réaction étrange, elle s'approche de moi, le regard étrangement dur. Décidément, Captain Marvel sait quelque chose sur lui. Elle me toise pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité avant de soupirer et de prendre une expression un peu moins dur.

\- _**Je comprends pourquoi il a attaqué ta famille, il veut se procurer tes pouvoirs. Tu es bien plus puissante que n'importe qui ici, Wanda,**_ me dit-elle sérieusement, mais je sais qu'elle est bien plus puissante que moi, c'est un fait.

\- _**Qui est-il, Carole ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as réagi comme ça ?**_ La questionnais-je donc, persuadée de pouvoir avoir des informations sur lui.

\- _**C'est le roi du royaume souterrain. Une entité cosmique régissant le mal à l'état pur. Je l'ai déjà combattu une fois et j'ai disparu pendant vingt ans. Il a cherché à récupérer mes pouvoirs, mais ils n'étaient pas encore totalement éveillés alors il m'a laissé la vie sauve pour que je cultive ma puissance. C'est un être vil et manipulateur qui n'hésite pas à attaquer ses adversaires dans le dos.**_

- _ **Il a failli tuer ma femme et mes enfants pour m'avoir moi ? Il a fait ça juste pour le pouvoir ?**_ Crachais-je dangereusement, mon pouvoir ressortant encore plus que d'habitude dans mon regard.

Carole ne me répond pas, m'indiquant par la même occasion que j'ai raison. Le roi du monde souterrain hein ? Aucun royaume n'a de secret pour mes pouvoirs. C'est donc dans cette optique, complètement ivre de rage, que je me téléporte dans un flash rouge devant mes amies qui essayèrent de m'arrêter, en vain. J'atterris dans un monde souterrain, à l'atmosphère sombre et lourde, coloré de rouge, de violet et de noir. Soudain, une flamme rouge/orangé apparaît à quelques mètres devant moi, prenant la silhouette d'un démon haut de trois mètres, possédant une paire d'ailes de feu, des pupilles doré maléfique et de crocs acérés.

\- _**Alors, finalement, tu es venu à moi,**_ humaine, rigole Méphisto d'une voix rauque, caverneuse.

- _ **Je suis là pour te faire payer ce que tu as fait à ma famille, Méphisto. Je suis là pour te détruire !**_ Lui hurlais-je d'une voix puissante, mais cela n'eût aucun effet sur le diable en personne.

- _ **Me détruire ? Dans mon propre royaume ? Quelle naïveté ! Tu es déjà tombé dans mon piège, Scarlett Witch. Tu as fait exactement ce que j'attendais de toi.**_

Un phénomène étrange se produisit, la caverne dans laquelle nous étions se transforma petit à petit pour devenir ma maison. Elle n'était pas détruite, Harley et les enfants étaient en train de regarder la télé, Finn blottit contre sa mère et Clarke dans les bras de son frère. Cette vision me donna le sourire, un véritable sourire, mais soudain, la maison trembla, alertant ma femme. Elle se leva du canapé, mais toute la maison s'écroula à peine quelques secondes plus tard, je hurle les prénoms de ma famille, mais aucune réponse ne me vient. Je tourne la tête vers l'extérieur pour y découvrir une version de moi-même. J'écarquille les yeux à cela avant que cette version ne disparaisse dans une lueur rouge.

- _ **Ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai pas fait ça. J'étais dans l'espace quand cela est arrivé. C'est une illusion,**_ grognais-je alors que mon environnement changeait à nouveau pour redevenir la caverne du diable.

Il fut surpris, je suppose que personne n'a réussi à résister à ses pouvoirs hypnotiques. En ayant marre de ses petits jeux, je décide d'en finir. Je concentre le plus de pouvoir que je peux, créant une sphère rouge capable de détruire tout un univers avant de l'envoyer sur Méphisto qui disparaît sans pouvoir l'esquiver, mais au lieu de disparaître sa forme démoniaque laisse place à une silhouette féminine. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et ressemblait étrangement à Harley. Je m'avance pour voir qui était-elle, toujours sur mes gardes, quand mon estomac se retourne en découvrant que ma femme est allongée à même le sol, semblant sans vie. Mon monde s'écroule devant cette vision avec une seule pensée en tête : je viens de tuer la mère de mes enfants en la prenant pour Méphisto. Je tombe à genoux en prenant le corps d'Harley dans mes bras, pleurant ma bêtise. Soudain, je ressens une violente douleur à la joue, comme si on m'avait frappé, mais il n'y a personne. J'allais retomber dans mon désespoir quand un éclat de lumière rouge et doré me fait réagir. J'ai déjà vu cette couleur, mais surtout, la nature de ce pouvoir. Mes doutes se confirment quand Captain Marvel apparaît devant moi, le regard dur. Le corps d'Harley se transforme en poussière sous mes yeux et je comprends que c'était une nouvelle illusion du roi des enfers. Je me relève avec difficulté, tout mon corps bouillonnant d'une haine que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant. Carole s'avance pour être à mes côtés, croisant les bras en fixant Méphisto.

- _ **J'ai bloqué ses illusions, tu n'en seras plus victime, mais je te suggère d'utiliser ta colère cette fois-ci. Je sais que tu te contrôles en permanence, Wanda. Cette fois, tu n'as pas ce luxe.**_

Je ne laisse pas Carole terminé son monologue, activant enfin ma véritable puissance. Une aura rouge s'élève autour de ma personne, elle n'a jamais été aussi puissante et énorme. Mes yeux sont devenus totalement rouges, pas seulement mes iris.

\- _**Tu as raison, Carole, je me contrôle en permanence parce que je sais que mes émotions peuvent détruire cet univers et j'y suis chez moi, mais le monde des enfers m'est complètement égal.**_

J'avance d'un pas décidé en direction de la forme démoniaque de Méphisto qui semble pour une fois avoir peur, ce qui me fait sourire. Il sait que son heure est arrivée, qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer une entité cosmique plus puissante que lui.

\- _**Ton envie de pouvoir ta finalement détruit, Méphisto.**_

Ma voix sonne double, comme si j'étais possédé et c'est le cas. Mon pouvoir a pris une partie de moi, mon innocence et je suis consciente qu'après tout ça, je ne pourrais plus vivre une vie normale. J'ai essayé, je me suis leurré pour pouvoir être avec Harley, mais ma réalité me rattrape. C'est sur cette pensée que je détruis facilement le roi des enfers à l'aide d'une petite boule d'énergie concentrée qui emporte tout sur son passage, détruisant l'entité, mais également son royaume, ne laissant plus que Carole et moi-même. Sans aucune peur, elle vient à ma hauteur alors que je régule ma respiration pour me contrôler, faisant disparaître l'aura rouge autour de moi. Je sens que quelque chose à changer, je suis beaucoup plus puissante qu'avant. Mon corps a assimilé ma véritable puissance, ce qui rend encore plus important le danger que court ma famille.

\- _**Tu as pris une décision lourde, n'est-ce pas, Wanda ?**_ Me demande Captain Marvel, posant un regard en biais sur ma personne.

\- _**Oui, je suis une entité cosmique. Ma famille sera toujours en danger avec moi, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de les quitter. Je vais effacer leurs souvenirs dès que nous allons rentrer et je partirais dans la dimension cosmique pour les aider à tout reconstruire. Je ne fais plus partie de ce monde, Carole.**_

\- _**C'est un sacrifice très dur, mais nécessaire pour des gens comme nous, Wanda. Nous ne pouvons avoir une vie normale tant que nous possédons des responsabilités cosmiques. Je sais ce que tu ressens, même si tu fais tout pour ne pas me montrer ta douleur,**_ me réconforte-t-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je ferme les yeux, les émotions m'envahissent sous le discours de mon amie avant qu'elle ne nous téléporte devant l'infirmerie. Je souffle un instant, prenant mon courage à deux mains avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Shuri me sourit tristement avant de venir vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

\- _**Nous serons tous là pour toi, Wanda. Tous les Avengers et quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne te laissera pas partir loin d'elle aussi facilement, même avec sa mémoire en moins,**_ sourit la plus jeune d'entre nous en sortant de la pièce, me laissant seule avec mes enfants et ma femme.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge en apercevant Harley endormi. Je décide donc de commencer par Finn. Je me rends sur son lit et souris en voyant que Clarke est venu se blottir contre son grand frère. Elle fait toujours ça, même à la maison. Je caresse tendrement leurs cheveux avec la douceur d'une mère avant de leur déposer un bisou sur le front à chacun. Je remarque que je pleure quand mes larmes s'écrasent sur le front de Clarke.

\- _**Vous êtes ma plus grande fierté et cela me déchire de devoir vous quitter, mais je serais toujours avec vous, dans votre cœur. Je vous aime mes enfants, pour toujours.**_

Après mes adieux à mes enfants, j'utilise mes pouvoirs pour leur enlever la mémoire, ils vivront avec le souvenir d'être les enfants du Joker, mais je sais qu'ils sauront prendre du recul sur leurs origines. Ils sont forts. Après un dernier regard et un dernier baiser, je me dirige vers ma femme, consciente que ce sera bien plus compliqué avec elle. Elle semble dormir profondément, elle est tellement belle à ce moment exact. Je l'aime comme une folle, mais je dois me séparer d'elle. Comme je l'ai fait avec mes enfants, je dépose un baiser sur son front, bien plus appuyé, laissant mes lèvres courir sur sa peau.

- _ **Mon amour, je suis vraiment désolée, mais si je veux votre sécurité, je dois vous laisser partir. Ce sera difficile, c'est pourquoi je veux vous enlever la mémoire, vous ne souffrirez pas de mon absence. Tu auras simplement le souvenir de moi étant ta meilleure amie, c'est tout. Mon cœur meurt à cause de cette décision, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu as été mon premier amour et je t'aimerais à jamais, Harley. Adieu, mon amour.**_

Mes larmes coulent comme un torrent sur mes joues, mais je ne cherche pas à les stopper quand je dépose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Un dernier baiser avant la fin. Ensuite, je joue de mes doigts, utilisant mon pouvoir pour lui effacer ses souvenirs. Je caresse tendrement ses cheveux un moment avant de me diriger vers la sortie, posant une dernière fois mon regard sur ma famille avant de sortir de la pièce où Natasha m'attendait. Je lui souris tristement avant qu'elle ne me prenne dans ses bras et que je ne relâche ma tristesse sur son épaule, pleurant la perte de l'amour de ma vie sans savoir que mon véritable amour était déjà prêt de moi, me serrant fort contre elle.

 _ **/ ScarletQuinn /**_

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

Tout ça, c'est beaucoup à digérer. Beaucoup trop ! Même pour quelqu'un comme moi. Ma naissance est basée sur un acte criminel... Je comprends mieux pourquoi je suis comme ça, une bombe à retardement. Mon existence n'est qu'un mensonge et n'était même pas voulu, je suis née à cause d'un psychopathe narcissique. Ce n'est pas moi qui dois le tuer, mais ma mère et Wanda ! Il leur a fait tellement de mal, plus qu'à moi.

 _Il t'a créé dans le but de t'utiliser afin de servir ses plans et il a réussi à te faire perdre le contrôle pour que tu fasses du mal aux personnes autour de toi, Clarke. Il a fait beaucoup de mal à énormément de gens._

La voix de Wanda me surprend, mais à présent que je sais qu'elle m'a élevé la première avec ma mère et que j'ai pris ses facultés, je ne suis pas surprise de l'entendre, mais elle n'avait jamais essayé de parler comme ça avec moi avant.

 _Je devais te cacher certains de mes pouvoirs pour que tu ne découvres pas qui j'étais réellement pour toi ou pour ta mère, ni même pour ton frère. Je vous ai perdu, il y a longtemps, mais quand je vois la femme que tu es devenu, je ne regrette absolument rien de ce que j'ai fait._

 _Tu as abandonné ma mère, Wanda. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de voir sa propre mère coulée lentement dans les abysses de la folie ? Je comprends mieux son comportement à présent, tu la briser et même si tes intentions étaient nobles, tu nous as juste abandonné par peur._

Mes pensées sont tranchantes et je vois une lueur de douleur passé dans son regard quand il croise le mien. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner d'avoir fait ça pour le moment, même si je comprends pourquoi elle l'a fait, mais une question me taraude l'esprit :

- _ **Pourquoi Costia me ressemble autant ? Qui est-elle ?**_ Questionnais-je alors à ma mère blonde qui consulte la sorcière rouge avant de me répondre.

\- _**Costia est la deuxième expérience du Joker. Quand Wanda m'a sauvé la première fois, il pensait que le bébé n'allait pas survivre, que tu n'allais pas naître. Alors, fou comme il était, il a produit la même expérience à une autre femme. Avec mes ovules et mon ADN. Quatre mois après, Costia est née. C'est tout ce qu'il a voulu me dire pendant l'année où j'ai été sa prisonnière. Elle te ressemble énormément parce que vous avez le même sang, sans pour autant être sœurs. Elle est ton opposée dans tous les domaines, Clarke. Ses pouvoirs sont maléfiques alors que toi, tu accèdes aux tiens grâce aux autres, à tes amis, à ta famille. C'est la plus grosse différence entre elle et toi.**_

\- _**Je comprends, mais comment ça se fait qu'elle soit comme ça et moi non ?**_

\- _**Une autre différence majeure entre vous, c'est qu'elle a été élevée par le Joker. Elle a toujours vécu dans le crime, le vice et la folie, depuis son plus jeune âge. Ça provoque des séquelles, surtout sur un enfant. De plus, ses pouvoirs ont un double effet : ils font devenir leur porteur un peu plus fou à chaque utilisation. À l'image du Joker.**_

\- _**Vous vous attendez peut-être à ce que je comprenne ce que vous avez vécu et c'est le cas, mais je ne peux pardonner plusieurs choses. Il va me falloir du temps,**_ leur dis-je en me levant avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre, la voix de Lexa m'appelant derrière moi.

J'ai besoin d'être seule. Juste quelques heures. Pour pouvoir relativiser. Je ne suis pas perdue, j'ai très bien compris pourquoi je suis venu au monde, mais est-ce que je ne suis pas née pour apporter la destruction justement ? Je ne suis pas une héroïne et je pense que je ne le serais jamais. C'est comme un film au ralenti, tout bouge lentement autour de moi comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler, et même si je ne le voulais pas, ça fait bien un an que mon monde a disparu. Je ne sais même plus qui je suis ou ce que je suis. Suis-je une humaine ? Un Alien ? Un monstre ? Je suis certainement les trois à la fois.

 _Tu es née pour être ma réincarnation, Clarke. Ne doute jamais de toi, pas comme ça. Ton passé ne doit pas interférer dans ton présent, ni dans ton avenir. Grandir, c'est aussi accepter ses actions passées et aller au-delà de tout ça, mon enfant._

Après un an de silence, j'entends à nouveau la voix de Rao. Elle est comme dans mon souvenir, douce et maternel. Mon cœur me fait un peu moins mal, mais il me manque encore quelque chose, quelqu'un. Pourtant, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de poursuivre notre histoire après les actions de Costia.

 _Lexa n'est pas une mauvaise personne, Costia l'est. Tu auras l'occasion de te venger d'elle quand le moment sera venu. Pour l'instant, accepte tes sentiments et laisse Lexa te protéger et t'aimer, vous êtes faites pour être ensemble._

 _ **/ ScarletQuinn /**_

 _Deux heures plus tard – Chambre de Clarke_

Ça fait deux heures que je me pose beaucoup de questions sans jamais trouver les réponses malgré les conseils de Rao. J'aurais bien voulu parler avec Sam, elle aurait su me conseiller, me rassurer. Suis-je une bombe à retardement ? Un simple pion ? Une dangereuse machine de guerre ? Je pense que je suis tout ça à la fois et ça me fait peur. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur du futur. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire par colère quand je serais devant mon père. Le tuer ne me pose aucun souci, je m'y suis résigné, mais qu'adviendra-t-il de mes amies quand j'aurais explosé ? J'aimerais tellement que quelqu'un me dise que tout va bien se passer.

J'entends frapper à la porte de ma chambre. Ça doit être ma mère qui vient sûrement voir comme je vais. Après tout, ça fait deux heures que je me suis isolée ici. Je respire un bon coup, expirant bruyamment le souffle bloqué dans ma gorge.

- _ **Je ne veux voir personne, Maman,**_ lui dis-je d'une petite voix, trahissant mon besoin de réconfort et d'aide.

\- _**Clarke,**_ retentit une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Son intonation provoque en moi toute une armée de sentiment.

 _ **Lexa**_. C'est la voix de Lexa. Elle est vraiment restée à m'attendre pendant deux heures en bas ? Cette constatation me donne du baume au cœur. Je suis assailli par plusieurs sentiments. La joie de voir qu'elle tient ses promesses d'être toujours là pour moi. Le bonheur de savoir qu'elle restera avec moi quoi qu'il arrive. La culpabilité de ne pas réussir à choisir de suive mon cœur et enfin, la peur que le cauchemar avec Costia ne recommence. J'ai peur de ne plus réussir à voir la femme dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Que j'aime toujours bien plus que ma propre existence.

Sans me demander mon avis, elle ouvre la porte, plongeant son regard vert intense dans mon océan torturé, n'amorçant aucun pas pour entrer dans ma chambre. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'elle ose entrer dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle avant de s'approcher lentement de moi, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur alors que je suis assise sur mon lit.

- _ **Je ne suis pas Sam, mais je peux te dire d'avance que tout va bien se passer, Clarke,**_ me dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Cette simple affirmation eut l'effet que j'avais tant besoin. Elle m'aida à aller de l'avant, à croire en l'avenir sans en avoir peur. Tout est très clair à présent qu'elle est à mes côtés, mon esprit et mon cœur sont apaisés par cette simple phrase. Elle me tend sa main avec une lueur rassurante dans le regard, presque séductrice. Je la prends pour me hisser à sa hauteur, retrouvant avec plaisir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Elle pose sa main libre sur ma joue avec une extrême douceur. Ce geste me fait prendre un peu plus conscience qu'elle m'avait énormément manqué. Pas uniquement sa douceur, son amour ou sa présence, mais elle-même. Lexa m'avait manqué. Un sourire satisfait se dessine sur son visage, me faisant comprendre qu'elle a entendu mes pensées et sans aucune hésitation, elle se rapproche de moi, ses lèvres n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes.

- _ **Je te protégerais toujours, Princesse. Laisse-moi être ton point d'ancrage,**_ murmure-t-elle, me suppliant de la garder auprès de moi, de ne plus jamais être loin d'elle.

Je souris devant sa demande, elle sera toujours mon point d'ancrage. Même si je ne le vois pas tout le temps, mon cœur et mon esprit, eux, le savent très bien. La seule personne dont la place ne changera jamais dans mon cœur, c'est bien Lexa. Le futur me paraît un peu moins sombre avec elle à mes côtés, moins dangereux. C'est avec cette optique que j'efface la distance entre nos visages, goûtant de nouveau à la saveur des lèvres de Lexa Wayne.

Je ressens soudainement un étrange pouvoir maléfique plané autour de nous. Lexa doit le sentir aussi puisqu'elle ne mette un terme au baiser, mais sans nous laisser le temps d'agir, une main fantôme traverse le corps de Lexa nous surprenant totalement. La fille de Batman est sur le choc, elle me regarde dans les yeux avant de baisser son regard sur la main encore présente dans son corps, au niveau de l'estomac. Du sang coule de ses doigts à la peau noire, un étrange noir, comme la couleur d'un cadavre et un rire sadique retentit à travers ma chambre quand Lexa crache du sang avant de s'écrouler à terre. Sous mon regard choqué, son corps laisse place à un être fait d'ombre et qui me ressemble énormément. _**Costia.**_ Mon esprit connecte tous les événements et sous le rire hystérique de mon double, ma colère explose quand la réalité me claque à la figure comme une baffe, cassant quelque chose dans mon âme.

\- _**Je vais te tuer,**_ crachais-je à mon double alors que son rire se stoppe en voyant l'état de rage dans lequel je suis.

Quelque chose vient de se briser en moi, littéralement. La barrière mise en place par Wanda contenant mes pouvoirs vient de céder, libérant d'un coup toute ma puissance. Une lueur dorée ravage ma chambre et alors qu'elle est sur le point de disparaître, j'enfonce mon bras dans le corps fantomatique de Costia, le faisant redevenir solide. Elle crache du sang comme Lexa la fait avant elle et je peux enfin voir de la peur dans son regard.

\- _**Est-ce que tu sais ce que l'on ressent quand on meurt ?**_ Murmurais-je à son oreille sans aucune émotion dans la voix qui produisait même une double intonation.

D'un mouvement net, j'arrache mon bras de son corps emportant par la même occasion son cœur qui réside à présent dans ma main. Je regarde son corps disparaître en cendre tandis que son cœur cesse de frémir dans ma main. J'eu un sourire en coin en le faisant disparaître, ayant une idée très crue de son destinataire.

Reprenant mes esprits, mes pouvoirs disparaissant, je me baisse sur le corps de Lexa et je vois soudainement Wanda accourir à mes côtés tout comme Diana et Kara qui reste en retrait tandis que la sorcière rouge pose ses mains sur la blessure béante de Lexa. Je vois que ma belle brune respire encore, ce qui me rassure. Diana est anéantie par la vision de sa fille en sang par terre et Kara fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour la rassurer, la serrant dans ses bras avec force.

- _ **On doit l'emmener dans la tour des Avengers, Shuri saura quoi faire,**_ réplique Wanda en prenant Lexa dans ses bras, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je pose une main sur son épaule et nous disparaissons dans une lueur rouge sous le regard meurtri de Wonder Woman et de Supergirl.

 _ **/ Clexa /**_

 _National City – laboratoire de Lena_

 _~ Point de vue Externe ~_

Tout était calme dans le laboratoire de la jeune Luthor alors qu'elle se trouvait encore chez Clarke. Cependant, une vague d'énergie dorée traversa tous les locaux et après seulement quelques secondes, une jeune femme hurla le prénom de Clarke en se redressant dans son lit médical. Sortant de son coma, Samantha Arias semblait paniquée par ce réveil soudain après un an. Les pouvoirs de Clarke l'ayant réveillé d'un état semblable à la mort.

 _Gotham City – Manoir abandonné_

Le joker était en train de jouer du piano, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres au savoir de ce que Costia était en train de faire. Il voulait briser Clarke afin de la soumettre à sa supériorité et pouvoir ensuite se débarrasser de Wanda Maximoff. Il vouait une telle haine envers l'entité cosmique qu'elle l'avait rendu encore un peu plus fou. Une onde d'énergie traversa son manoir et il stoppa sa musique, grinçant des dents en connaissant la source de ce pouvoir quand quelque chose apparut juste devant lui. Avec un regard neutre, il se leva de sa place et prit la chose qui venait d'apparaître dans sa main. Encore chaud et dégoulinant de sang, il tenait dans sa main le cœur de Costia, il le savait. Il écrasa le cœur d'un mouvement rageur en explosant de colère, hurlant à plein poumon devant cet échec.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! Bon, je cours loin, très loin du site tant que je le peux encore afin d'échapper aux fan des ships Clexa et ScarletQuinn qui voudraient ma mort ! xD**_

 _ **Je sais, je sais, Clexa est BEAUCOUP TROP maltraité dans ma fiction, mais je n'ai jamais qu'elle allait être toute rose ! xD Heureusement ! Et dans un monde comme le leur, on ne peut pas faire tout rose ! xD**_

 _ **Bref, j'espère que vous avez bien aimer ce chapitre malgré tout ça et je vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_


	22. Chapitre 22 - Prémisse d'une bataille

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'histoire et l'imagination. Les personnages sont ceux de la série CW !

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je vous avez promis de sortir un chapitre dans la semaine sur mon recueil d'OS Superreigncorp et c'est chose faite ! Je pense qu'il reste deux ou trois chapitres ( sans celui-ci ) avant la fin de la fiction ! MAIS... MAIS... MAIS... Je suis en train d'écrire une fiction SuperCorp ( c'est un miracle quand on sait que je n'arrive pas vraiment à écrire sur ce couple tellement leur relation est compliquée ! xD ) Je vous donne les informations de cette nouvelle fiction après ce chapitre ! ( Rythme de publications... Nombre de chapitre... Histoire... Contexte... Etc.. ) J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire parce que j'avoue que je suis assez mitigé sur son écriture ! xD Aller, assez de blabla, plus de lecture ! ENJOY !

* * *

 _ **PS :**_ Les pensées de Clarke seront en _italique surligné_ et les pensées des autres personnes seront seulement en _italique_.

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux différentes reviews :**_

- _ **DroDroV :** _ Merci à toi ! Je vais répondre à ta question sur ta précédente reviews moi-même ( je ne sais pas si je l'exliquerai dans l'histoire en elle-même xD ). Harley se souvient à cause de Poison Ivy. En gros, les plantes utilisés par Ivy sur Harley afin d'augmenter ses aptitudes ont eu pour effet de faire craqueler les barrières mises en place par Wanda. C'est un peu gros, mais à connaissant Harley, c'est pas improbable xD Donc voilà voilà ! Merci pour tes reviews ! J'espère que je te reverrais sur ma prochaine fiction ! Bisous !

\- _**Tim kom Trikru :**_ Bon, si tu es contente, c'est le principal ! xD Pour le lien entre Sam et Clarke, je pense donné un peu plus d'explication et d'exemple dans les prochains chapitres ( soit avant le combat final soit après ) Oui, pour Clexa, je vais arrêter de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, elles sont hors de danger à présent ;-) Merci pour toutes tes reviews qui m'ont franchement fait plaisir ! J'espère te revoir dans ma prochaine fiction ! Bisous !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 22 : Prémisse d'une bataille**_

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

Shuri est en train de soigner Lexa, nous avons eu beaucoup de chance, si nous étions arrivées une minute trop tard, Lexa n'aurait pas pu être sauvé. Je me sens vide, sans aucune émotion. J'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs, ils sont même dix fois plus puissants qu'avant, mais je ne suis pas sûr de les vouloir. Ils n'apportent que destruction et malheur, autant pour les personnes que j'aime que pour moi. Pourtant, j'aurais certainement pu protéger Lexa de l'attaque de Costia si j'avais eu mes pouvoirs plus tôt. La seule chose qui m'énerve à présent est : pourquoi Death n'a pas protégé Lexa ?

Elle est dans son corps, ma petite amie a même accepté de la récupérer alors pourquoi la Worldkiller ne l'a pas protégée ? Rien que pour ça, j'ai envie de tous casser autour de moi, de laisser mes pouvoirs explosés afin de vider mon corps de ce sentiment qui m'empoisonne. Wanda a dû ressentir mon mal-être puisqu'elle entre dans l'infirmerie et son regard se pose immédiatement sur moi. Elle me fait un signe de la tête pour venir avec elle, ce que j'accepte après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de Lexa sous le sourire de Shuri.

Nous sortons de la pièce et elle m'emmène dans la chambre qu'elle occupait chez les Avengers avant d'être une entité cosmique. Cette découverte réussit à me faire ressentir quelque chose : la tristesse. J'aurais bien voulu connaître ma mère avant qu'elle ne nous enlève nos souvenirs parce que oui, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je puisse penser, Wanda est bien notre mère à Finn et à moi. Pam' nous à élever toute notre vie, mais Wanda a porté Finn et m'a éduqué avec Maman jusqu'à qu'elle comprenne que nous étions tous en danger. Je ne peux pas ignorer les faits et maintenant que Lexa est blessé, je comprends bien mieux le comportement de la rousse. Je laisse divaguer mes pensées tout en visitant sa chambre, caressant du bout des doigts chacun de ses effets personnels, tombant enfin sur une photo de nous quatre devant notre ancienne maison. Je sens Wanda derrière moi et me retourne pour la voir adossée dans le chambranle de la porte, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

\- _**Je n'ai jamais pu oublier ta mère. Vous abandonnez a été la pire des choses que j'ai fait dans ma vie, mais cela était nécessaire. Quand je vois ce que tu es devenu, Clarke, je me dis que j'ai fait le bon choix,**_ m'avoue-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- _**Je pense que maman n'a jamais pu t'oublier non plus. Elle est heureuse avec Pam', mais il y a un vide dans son cœur. Comment tu as fait pour être loin d'elle et ne pas devenir folle ? C'est vrai quoi, quand Lexa et moi, nous avons rompu l'année dernière, je fais des cauchemars, je me sentais vide. C'était un sentiment horrible, mais votre histoire date de plus de vingt ans. Comment tu as fait ?**_

\- _**Ton frère et toi. Vous étiez ma raison de vivre et de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Natasha y est pour beaucoup également, mais si j'ai voulu t'entraîner, c'est avant tout pour être près de toi. Tu es ma fille, Clarke, quoi que tu puisses en pensée. Pourtant, j'ai fait des choses horribles avant ça. J'étais malheureuse et j'en voulais à l'univers de m'avoir éloigné de vous trois. Je me suis disputé avec la plupart des X-Men pour les actions que j'ai bien pu faire et sur le coup de la colère, j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour réécrire la réalité.**_

- _ **No more mutants,**_ murmurais-je connectant soudainement certains de mes souvenirs flous et les événements de cette période.

\- _**Exact. J'ai effacé les mutants de la surface de la terre. Je n'étais plus une entité cosmique étant donné que je n'étais plus une mutante. J'ai pu reprendre une vie normale avec ta mère et avec vous, mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Pendant cette réalité, ton père a réussi à nous retrouver et j'ai tout perdu. Il a fait exploser notre maison, me laissant seule survivante. J'ai compris alors que réécrire l'avenir, vous en privez d'un. J'ai utilisé le peu de pouvoir que j'avais gardé pour effacer cette réalité et revenir dans l'ancienne. Après cet évènement, il a été plus facile pour moi d'accepter votre perte, mais également d'accepter ma relation avec Nat'.**_

Je comprends à présent toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. C'est à cause de ça que j'ai les souvenirs d'une explosion ravageant ma maison alors qu'à aucun moment, cet événement n'avait eu lieu. Cependant, je suis la seule à en avoir des souvenirs, même vague, je me demande pourquoi...

\- _**Tu es un être bien plus puissant que tout ce que ce monde a connu, Clarke. Tes souvenirs ne peuvent plus être altérés depuis que tu as onze ans, mais les nouveaux et les anciens se mélangent dans ton esprit. C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu vous enlever la mémoire alors que tu n'avais que dix ans. Les souvenirs de notre vie avant cet âge te sont revenus sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte, sous forme de rêve.**_

\- _**Merci de m'avoir dit ça, je comprends mieux à présent tes motivations et j'avoue que j'aurais sans doute fait pareil si Lexa n'était pas la fille de Wonder Woman. À aucun moment un être aussi cher à notre cœur ne devrait être exposé à un danger à cause de notre statut et avoir trois mères, c'est plutôt cool,**_ lui dis-je avec un sourire, la faisant rire, ce qui étira un peu plus mes lèvres.

\- _**Je vois que tu contrôles très bien tes pouvoirs maintenant qu'ils sont revenus. Mieux qu'avant en tous cas,**_ constate-t-elle avec un sourire fier.

- _ **J'apprends de mon passé, mais aussi de maman et de toi, mais si tu as fait des choses dont tu n'es pas fière dans le passé, moi aussi. Seulement, la seule différence, c'est que cela se saura à un moment ou à un autre,**_ répondis-je mystérieusement tandis qu'elle s'approche un peu plus de moi, posant une main sur mon épaule.

- _ **Quoi que tu puisses avoir fait, Clarke, je serais toujours là. Tu peux te confier à moi.**_

Elle me dit ça d'un ton tellement maternel que cela fait soulever mon cœur. J'ai des parents exceptionnels, tous autant qu'ils sont, mais j'ai bien peur que leur vision de ma personne ne soit altérée par ce que je viens de faire à Costia. Pourtant, l'espoir que Wanda le comprenne me force à lui révéler la vérité. Peut-être qu'elle m'aidera à aller de l'avant. C'est ma mère après tout.

- _ **Quand Costia a blessé Lexa, j'étais tellement en colère que j'ai pu craquer de l'intérieur ta barrière retenant mes pouvoirs, mais ce que j'ai ressenti quand ma puissance m'a submergé n'était pas de la colère, mais une haine pure. J'ai… Tuer Costia en lui arrachant le cœur et je n'ai eu aucun sentiment en le faisant, aucun remord. J'ai ensuite envoyé son corps à mon père pour lui montrer qu'on ne touche pas aux gens que j'aime.**_

Voilà la bombe est activée, va-t-elle exploser en même temps que la réaction de la sorcière rouge ? Elle me fixe durement pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité avant de rire, me faisant arquer un sourcil. Je me demande ce qui est si amusant dans le fait que j'ai tué de sang-froid...

\- _**Ce n'est pas ça qui me fait rire, Clarke. C'est plutôt ce que tu as fait à ton père. J'ai imaginé sa tête une seconde et j'avoue que j'ai fait bien pire que toi. Clarke, le retour de tes pouvoirs a altéré tes sentiments. Tu ressentais tous au centuple, mais pour toi, tu ne ressentais aucun sentiment. Pourtant, si c'était le cas, tu ne m'aurais rien dit et tu n'aurais aucune culpabilité à présent. Ce n'est pas ce que tu ressens sur le coup qui compte, mais bien ce que tu peux ressentir après. Tu es une jeune femme formidable, Clarke, un acte aussi horrible qu'un meurtre ne changera pas notre vision de toi.**_

Elle tend sa main vers ma joue et me caresse tendrement ma peau comme ma mère blonde pouvait le faire quand j'étais petite. Wanda avait deviné ce qu'il me fallait en un clin d'œil, j'avais besoin de me sentir aimer, de me sentir en sécurité et comprise. Je n'ai jamais pu ressentir tout cela avant. Si, avec seulement deux personnes : ma mère et Lexa. Personne ne peut comprendre ce que je peux vivre à part elles. Wanda me prend soudainement dans ses bras pour la première fois et je peux dire que sa tendresse n'a rien à voir avec celle de ma mère blonde ou de mon autre mère rousse. Avec Wanda, il y a vraiment cette compréhension presque mentale que je ne peux pas retrouver ailleurs.

\- _**Cela ne changera pas non plus ma vision, Clarke,**_ retentit une voix que je reconnais que trop bien.

Souriant en coin, ma mère me lâche de ses bras et se décale sur le côté, me permettant de voir Lexa. Elle se tient droite comme une pique dans le chambranle de la porte, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me précipiter dans ses bras et elle me réceptionne avant de me serrer avec force contre elle. Je me sens à nouveau entière dans ses bras, à ma place et je sais qu'elle ressent la même chose que moi. Pourtant, malgré notre étreinte, je la sens se raidir petit à petit et l'image de Costia enfonçant son bras dans son buste me revient comme un flash. Je comprends que je lui ai fait mal en me précipitant dans ses bras, mais avant que je ne puisse ressentir la moindre culpabilité, je sens ses lèvres se posé doucement sur les miennes.

 _~ Point de vue Lena ~_

L'histoire d'Harley et Wanda a mis tout le monde KO et l'attaque de Costia n'a pas arranger les choses. Kara est partie rejoindre Diana chez elle, soutenant sa petite amie quoi qu'il arrive et c'est dans ses moments-là que j'aimerais que Sam soit auprès de moi. Je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour Clarke, j'espère qu'elle tient le coup après ce qui est arriver à Lexa. Je souffle alors que mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche. Je fronce des sourcils à la pensée que personne ne peut me contacter à cette heure de la nuit. Nous sommes restés toute la journée chez Harley. Qui cela peut bien être ?

En déverrouillant mon téléphone, mon cœur s'accélère quand je constate qu'un message provenant de l'alarme de mon laboratoire vient de m'être envoyé. Je me lève subitement, tournant toute l'attention sur moi quand je leur apprends qu'il y a un problème à mon laboratoire. Sans demander leur reste, Octavia et Raven se lèvent également, m'annonçant sans détour et sans aucun moyen de refus qu'elles m'accompagnent. Nous saluons le reste des personnes dans la pièce et elles me prennent chacune par un bras, décollant avec douceur du sol.

Le voyage me parut duré plusieurs heures alors que nous arrivons sur le balcon de mon bureau à peine cinq minutes plus tard. Plus mes pas me mènent à mon ascenseur et plus mon cœur bat vite. Les capteurs de mouvements dans mon laboratoire ont détecté un individu se trouvant à l'intérieur, je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas une personne extérieure et la seule personne possiblement présente, c'est Samantha. J'appuie sur le bouton pour ouvrir l'ascenseur, mais Octavia et Raven m'ordonnent de rester ici le temps de voir s'il s'agit d'une menace ou non. J'accepte à contre cœur, sachant que je n'ai aucune chance de rivaliser avec la force du couple alors j'attends en croisant les bras tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se ferment sur les deux brunes.

 _~ Point de vue Octavia ~_

Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons trouver dans ce laboratoire, mais j'espère que Sam s'est réveillé et que c'est elle qui affole les capteurs de mouvements de Lena. Raven me prend la main en guise de soutien et je lui souris tendrement pour la remercier. Les portes s'ouvrent enfin sur la pièce principale qui est plongée dans le noir. Je frissonne à cette constatation, je déteste les endroits obscurs, ça me fait trop pensée aux films d'horreur. Seulement, nous n'avons pas le temps de chercher un interrupteur que nous devons esquiver de justesse une table en métal envoyé sur nous. Raven plonge sur la gauche tandis que je fais de même sur la droite. Nous nous relevons d'un même mouvement, mais nous sommes à nouveau attaquées. J'évite facilement un souffle d'air polaire qui ne me laisse plus aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne en face de nous. Miraculeusement, les attaques m'ont permis de me retrouver devant l'interrupteur de la lumière que j'actionne sans tarder, révélant la dernière fille de Krypton qui paraissait déboussolé, regardant dans toutes les directions à la fois.

\- _**Sam ?**_ Tentais-je d'une voix calme et douce, faisant réagir l'ancienne Worldkiller qui plonge un regard incertain dans le mien. _**Tu es à L-Corp, tu n'as rien à craindre,**_ lui dis-je une nouvelle fois, m'avançant d'un pas dans sa direction, action que Raven ne cautionne pas.

Sam prend peur en me voyant approcher, ce qui n'est pas normale puisque qu'elle me connaît. Je fronce des sourcils à la possibilité que la grande brune soit atteinte d'une perte de mémoire. Devant cette option, je lève les bras en l'air en signe de paix et reste bien à ma place sans bouger.

\- _**Sam, je m'appelle Octavia Blake et voici Raven Reyes. Nous sommes des amies à Lena Luthor,**_ lui expliquais-je donc en demandant à ma petite amie de ne rien faire.

\- _**Je ne connais aucun des noms que vous venez de citer,**_ objecte la porteuse de Silver en reculant de quelques pas.

- _ **Si elle ne se rappelle même pas de Lena, c'est grave,**_ commente Raven qui commence à perdre son sang-froid.

\- _**Qui que vous soyez, faites-moi sortir d'ici !**_ Hurle presque Samantha d'une voix qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Elle était bien plus tranchante et hostile qu'il y a quelques secondes.

Sans réponse de notre part, elle recommence à nous attaquer avec sa vision thermique. Raven se place derrière moi pour se protéger alors que j'utilise ma propre vision thermique pour contrer celle de la grande brune. Cependant, cela la met plus en colère qu'autre chose et elle se propulse contre moi avec une vitesse impressionnante. Je savais qu'elle était rapide, mais pas à ce point ! Elle me décoche un coup-de-poing magistral en plein dans l'estomac, me faisant me tordre de douleur. C'est bien une Kryptonienne, mais elle est encore plus puissante que Kara ou même mon père. Elle gèle mes pieds afin de m'immobiliser, mais c'est sans compte sur Raven qui profite de son attention sur moi pour la prendre par les épaules et l'envoyé valsé à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'encastrant dans un mur. Je profite de ce petit laps de temps et martèle de coup la glace qui ne cède pas. J'utilise ma vision thermique, faisant fondre petit à petit la glace, mais j'ai les membres engourdis par le froid et elle revient vers nous à pleine vitesse. À ce stade-là, la tour va s'écrouler sous notre puissance à toutes les trois.

 _~ Point de vue Kara ~_

Je soupir de soulagement à l'entente de la nouvelle que Wanda vient de m'annoncer au téléphone. Je raccroche avec la rousse après avoir convenu de se retrouver à la tour des Avengers et je monte les escaliers menant au premier étage. Avec toute cette agitation, Diana était épuisée alors je lui ai demandé d'aller se reposer un peu, mais je ne suis pas surprise de voir ma belle brune debout devant la fenêtre de notre chambre, perdue dans ses pensées. Ça n'a jamais été son truc de rester en retrait, surtout si cela concerne sa fille. Je souris en m'approchant doucement d'elle. Malgré mon silence, elle sait que je suis là et son corps se détend quand je me glisse dans son dos, refermant mes bras sur son abdomen. Elle pose ses mains sur les miennes et entremêlent nos doigts dans une étreinte intime. Je vois son reflet sourire quand je pose mon regard bleu sur la fenêtre devant nous puis son corps se repose un peu plus contre le mien. Je dépose de tendres baisers sur sa nuque, la faisant soupirer de satisfaction et après un certain moment, elle se retourne dans mes bras pour plonger ses magnifiques iris dans mon océan. Un sourire épanoui apparaît sur mes lèvres jusqu'à qu'elle l'efface à l'aide d'un baiser appuyé. Celui-ci prend de plus en plus d'ampleur et elle prend l'initiative de nous faire reculer vers le lit derrière moi.

Mes mollets se heurtent contre le bois du lit, me faisant tomber en arrière, mais j'attrape in extrémis la main de Diana, l'emmenant avec moi dans ma chute. Reposant au-dessus de moi, un rire amusé sort d'entre ses lèvres et je l'observe avec une admiration sans borne pour cette femme. Effectuant un mouvement bien placé avec ma jambe libre, je renverse la situation pour me retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Un sourire reste sur sa bouche que je viens embrasser avec affection et désir. Notre échange devient de plus en plus passionné et quelques vêtements volent dans la chambre quand j'entends un son strident envahir mon ouïe. Je me protège comme je peux en plaçant mes mains sur mes oreilles, mais cela ne fonctionne pas vraiment et je serre les dents à la douleur que cela me procure, m'empêchant de continuer notre moment intime.

Diana comprend qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche et s'assoit sur le matelas, posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Le supplice se termine et je peux distinctement entendre tous les bruits de la ville, me procurant un mal de crâne impossible, seule la présence de Diana me donne un peu de réconfort. Soudain, je crois entendre un signal d'alarme venant de L-Corp et je me rappelle d'une conversation que j'ai eu avec Lena, il y a quelques mois de ça. Je grogne en prenant conscience que je dois ma douleur à ma meilleure amie. Le bruit se calme après dix minutes de supplice et je me concentre sur le rythme cardiaque de Diana afin de stabiliser mon état. Je pose mes mains sur ses avant-bras, caressant sa peau en rythme avec les bruits de son cœur, pour enfin ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Je peux apercevoir beaucoup d'inquiétude sur le visage de ma belle brune.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ça va ?**_ Me demande-t-elle en caressant mes cheveux avec une tendresse infinie.

\- _**Ça va bien mieux à présent, merci,**_ lui dis-je avec un sourire pour la rassurer, mais je vois que cela n'a marché qu'à moitié. _**Lena a installé un dispositif dans son laboratoire permettant de détecter les mouvements. Elle l'a mise au cas où Sam se réveille quand elle est en déplacement. L'onde du dispositif entre directement en contact avec moi via ma Super ouïe quand il se met en marche.**_

\- _**Tu as accepté de subir une telle douleur ? Tu as un cœur bien trop gros, mon ange,**_ sourit-elle en coin en posant son front sur le mien.

- _ **Ce sont mes meilleures amies, Di'. Je ferais tous pour elles autant que pour toi. Vous êtes mon tout.**_

Elle sourit à cette déclaration, consciente de mon caractère, et même si elle sait que je ne ressens plus rien pour Sam ou Lena, j'ai toujours peur qu'elle croie le contraire selon mes actions. C'est pour cette raison que je lui explique toujours les choses comme elles sont et elle m'a toujours soutenu dans tout ce que j'entreprenais. Sous le coup de l'émotion, je l'embrasse, mais me retire assez rapidement avant qu'on ne puisse reprendre là où on s'est arrêté.

\- _**Je suppose que tu dois aller à L-Corp,**_ dit-elle en relevant la tête vers moi, me souriant gentiment, restant assise sur le matelas tandis que je suis debout, cherchant nos affaires dans toute la chambre.

\- _**Je te dépose à la tour des Avengers avant, tu pourras aller voir Lexa comme ça. Je sais que tu as entendu ma conversation avec Wanda.**_

Elle me sourit innocemment à cette accusation, me faisant rire. Elle a des réactions enfantines des fois, mais c'est avant tout pour ça que je l'aime. Nous nous ressemblons énormément et je pense que c'est également grâce à cette ressemblance que nous nous entendons si bien.

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

Nous sommes dans le laboratoire de Shuri. La jeune sœur de Black Panthère veut faire passer des tests à Lexa au cas où il y est des complications. Évidemment, se sentant très bien, ma brune avait râlé pour se faire examiner, mais j'ai réussi à être persuasive. Ça fait bien vingt minutes qu'elle est sur ce lit médical et je vois qu'elle commence à perdre patience, ce qui me tire un sourire.

\- _**J'ai terminé, tu peux te relever Lexa,**_ affirme Shuri en désactivant son appareil et en venant se placer à mes côtés.

\- _**Quelque chose ne va pas ?**_ M'inquiétais-je en remarquant le froncement de sourcils de mon amie.

\- _**Deux choses en fait. La première, tu garderas une cicatrice sur le ventre et elle te fera mal à chaque fois que tu utiliseras tes pouvoirs. Costia n'est pas un être comme les autres. En t'attaquant, elle a laissé un peu de sa magie noire en toi.**_

\- _**Elle pensée réussir à me tuer, mais au cas où elle m'a empoisonné avec sa magie,**_ soupire ma petite amie, lasse.

\- _**Ce n'est pas vraiment un empoisonnement, mais plutôt une malédiction. Je vais te donner un médicament que j'ai produit quand Wanda perdait fréquemment le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, mais je vais juste modifier sa composition afin qu'il t'évite des souffrances inutiles.**_

Sans attendre de réponse, elle part dans la pièce à côté, chercher le dit médicament et revient quelques secondes plus tard. Elle utilise son plateau de commande pour analyser le médicament et je comprends qu'elle est en train de le modifier. Quand elle a terminé, elle tend la boite à Lexa d'une main ainsi que trois pilules dans l'autre main.

\- _**Deux situations où tu dois les prendre : après avoir fait des exercices physiques ou quand tu vas utiliser tes pouvoirs. Garde cette boite toujours sur toi, c'est important. Même si la douleur n'est pas forte au début, elle évoluera avec le temps. Tu dois en prendre d'une à trois gélules en fonction de la douleur. Je t'en donne trois maintenant parce que l'attaque de Costia est fraîche.**_

\- _**Il n'y a pas de contre coup ? Ni une limite de médicament à ne pas dépasser ?**_ Lui demandai-je, souhaitant connaître le plus de détails possibles.

- _ **Si, il y a un contre coup, mais vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt,**_ rigole-t-elle alors que nous la regardons en fronçant des sourcils.

Un flash me vient en tête à son insinuation et je pique un fard monumental en comprenant ce que Shuri veut dire alors que la scientifique rigole à ma réaction et que Lexa me regarde, attendant une explication.

\- _**Le médicament va gonfler tes hormones, Lexa. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire,**_ me devance le génie du Wakanda avec un sourire espiègle tandis que la fille de Wonder Woman comprend enfin ce qu'elle veut dire.

Je souris tendrement à Lexa quand je la vois rougir comme une tomate. Elle est vraiment adorable.

 _Tu ne diras pas ça quand je te sauterais dessus à chaque occasion à cause de ce médicament._

Je me retiens d'exploser de rire à la pensée de Lexa qui me regarde déjà intensément. Ça n'a pas perdu de temps à ce que je vois. Shuri réussit malgré tout à retrouver notre attention sur sa personne.

\- _**Pour ta deuxième question, Clarke, non. Il n'y a pas de limite de médicament à prendre, il n'est pas addictif alors il n'y a aucun risque. Pour ta cicatrice, Lexa, je vais te donner une crème faite par mes soins qui devrait soulager les démangeaisons dut à la guérison.**_

Cette fois, elle ne quitte pas la pièce, mais sort d'un tiroirs un gros tube de crème qu'elle me donne avec un sourire espiègle. Je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'elle va dire. Pas quand elle sourit comme ça.

\- _**Tiens, c'est à lui mettre trois fois par jour. Le matin au réveil, la journée quand ça lui démange de trop et le soir avant de dormir. Pour la crème, il faut que tu lui en mettes pendant six mois voire un an selon l'évolution de la cicatrice. Bonne chance,**_ m'explique-t-elle, son sourire ne quittant pas son visage.

Je soupire en prenant la crème et en la mettant dans la poche de la veste rouge que Wanda m'a donné tout à l'heure.

\- _**C'est bon ? Je peux m'en aller, Shuri ?**_ Demande Lexa avec empressement, ce qui me fait légèrement rire.

\- _**Oui, Lexa, tu peux y aller, mais je prescris au moins une demi-journée de repos. Clarke, je te laisse gérer tout ça,**_ réplique-t-elle en me regardant alors que Lexa se lève du lit et vient à mes côtés.

Je fais un signe de tête affirmatif à Shuri avant d'entraîner Lexa dans l'ancienne chambre de ma mère. Une fois à l'intérieur, je l'entends souffler, mais elle ne rechigne pas à aller se reposer. Elle s'installe tranquillement sur le matelas et tapote la place à ses côtés. Je lui souris, enlève ma veste et mes chaussures avant de me glisser sous la couverture. Une fois installer, Lexa se glisse dans mes bras avec plaisir, sa tête reposant sur ma poitrine. Je souris en glissant une main dans ses cheveux et dépose un tendre baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Elle finit par se détendre complètement et ne met pas bien longtemps à s'endormir. Même si je lutte pour ne pas tomber dans les bras de Morphée, je suis beaucoup trop bien avec Lexa dans mes bras et la fatigue me rattrape, fermant les yeux pendant quelques heures.

 _Deux heures plus tard_

Je me sens réveillée par une main me secouant doucement l'épaule. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement et plonge dans les iris de Wanda. Elle arbore un petit sourire espiègle et c'est quand je tente de me lever que je comprends qu'il y a un poids sur mon corps. Je baisse les yeux pour voir le visage de ma petite-amie cacher par quelques mèches de cheveux. Elle dort profondément, ce qui me fait esquisser un sourire. Perdue dans ma contemplation, j'en oublie presque ma mère qui se racle la gorge pour me faire revenir sur terre. En posant mon regard sur sa personne, je comprends qu'elle souhaite que je vienne avec elle. J'essaie de me mouvoir dans le lit de façon à me faire remplacer par un coussin. Après quelques minutes de lutte intensive, j'arrive enfin à mes fins et je vois que Wanda se retient pour rire de cette situation. Je lève les yeux au ciel devant son comportement et prend son avant-bras, sortant ensemble de la chambre, laissant Lexa se reposer.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_ Lui demandais-je de suite après avoir refermé la porte.

\- _**Tes mères, Finn et Diana sont arrivés. J'ai un plan pour stopper ton père, mais il faut que j'en informe l'intégralité du groupe,**_ m'explique-t-elle en m'emmenant dans la salle de réunion au sous-sol où je retrouve avec plaisir mes mères et mon frère.

Je les prends tous les trois dans une étreinte d'ours avant de me tourner vers Diana, lui faisant comprendre que Lexa va très bien et elle soupir de soulagement, me faisant sourire. Je constate que mes meilleures amies ne sont pas là ainsi que Kara et Lena. Je fronce des sourcils en interrogeant la mère de ma petite-amie.

- _ **Lena a un problème au laboratoire, Octavia et Raven l'ont escorté et Kara a été appelé en renfort.**_

\- _**Samantha est réveillée,**_ en conclus-je de moi-même en analysant ses nouvelles informations.

\- _**Nous ne savons pas encore, mais Kara pensait la même chose quand elle est partie rejoindre Lena à L-Corp.**_

\- _**Ce n'était pas une question, Diana. Samantha est réveillée, je le sais,**_ lui dis-je avec un sourire sûr de moi, surprenant la plupart des personnes dans la pièce.

J'ai toujours eu une connexion étrange avec mon amie et j'ai ressenti sa puissance depuis la chambre tout à l'heure, mais je sais que Kara et Lena arriveront à la gérer si elle n'est plus elle-même, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu intervenir.

\- _**Je pense qu'elles en auront pour un moment avec Sam, tu devrais nous expliquer ton plan, Mom,**_ dis-je à Wanda, provoquant un sourire en coin chez mes mères tandis que je peux apercevoir un éclat de bonheur dansé dans ses iris si particulières.

- _ **Très bien.**_

 _~ Point de vue Kara ~_

Il me faut un plan et très vite, je n'arriverais pas à contenir la furie de Samantha encore bien longtemps. Elle est aussi puissante que moi, mais possède une agilité et une endurance hors norme. Nous nous rendons coup pour coup. Je réussis à éviter un de ses coups-de-poing grâce à Octavia qui m'a poussé sur le côté et je vois le mur derrière moi se brisée sous la puissance de la grande brune. Elle est déchaînée et ne semble faiblir à aucun moment. Avec l'aide d'Octavia et Raven, je réussis à la faire s'encastrer dans un mur à quelques mètres de nous, ce qui l'assomme légèrement. Soudain, nous entendons l'ascenseur s'activer sans raison apparente et j'ai bien peur de comprendre ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire. Quelques minutes plus tard, je peux sentir les effluves du parfum de Lena envahir toute la pièce, semblant désorienté Sam un instant. Octavia va pour dire à ma meilleure amie de remonter, mais une idée me vient en tête.

- _ **Non, c'est notre seul espoir, Octavia,**_ contredis-je à la dernière seconde, m'attirant les regards pleins d'interrogations de ma petite cousine et de sa petite amie.

- _ **Heureuse qu'une de vous trois arrive à réfléchir,**_ lança Lena avec défis, faisant grogner le couple.

\- _**Lena, sois gentille,**_ lui souris-je alors qu'elle s'approche de moi. Elle lève les yeux au ciel à ma phrase. _ **Il faut que tu parles à Sam. Elle ne nous reconnaît plus, mais peut-être que toi, elle t'écoutera,**_ lui expliquais-je tandis que la grande noiraude s'avance de plus en plus vers notre amie commune.

Pendant que nous discutions, Sam a pu démolir le mur déjà bien endommagé qui était derrière elle, mais au moment où elle va s'enfuir par cette porte de sortie improvisée, la voix de Lena criant son prénom la fais stopper nette. Tout doucement, elle se retourne vers nous et je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'elle commence à revenir à elle.

\- _**Laissez-nous seule, elle ne me fera pas de mal,**_ nous ordonne Lena d'une voix impartiale.

Le couple est sur le point de répliquer, mais je ne leur en laisse pas le temps et accepte la demande de ma meilleure amie avec un sourire sûr de moi. J'entraîne de force Raven et Octavia dans l'ascenseur et informe Lena qu'elle nous trouvera dans son bureau quand elle remontera avec Sam. J'appuie ensuite sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui s'active, nous faisant monter à l'étage. J'ai confiance en Lena et Sam, elles arriveront à s'entendre. J'en suis sûr !

 _~ Point de vue Samantha ~_

Il me semble que j'ai dormi depuis des années. J'ouvre les yeux pour la première fois et je me rends compte que je me trouve dans le laboratoire de L-Corp. Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de me poser la moindre question qu'un mal de crâne intense s'empare de moi. Ce sont mes souvenirs, ils reviennent sous forme de flash, défilant les uns après les autres. Cela s'arrête sur l'image du visage de Lena et je me souviens de tout. D'absolument tout. Mon réveil et l'impression d'être contrôlé par une haine imposante. Mon combat contre Octavia et Raven et la peur d'être piégée. Mon combat contre Kara et la puissance de cet affrontement. Lena m'appelant et le déclic que cela avait produit dans mon être.

Calmant ma respiration tout doucement, je peux entendre les pas de Lena se rapprocher de moi. Je peux même distinguer un petit sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres. Mon corps se détend de lui-même quand elle touche mon bras, doucement, délicatement. Ce toucher me ramène totalement à la réalité et j'ouvre enfin les yeux, plongeant mon regard dans les iris verts forêt de mon amie d'enfance. Effectivement, un sourire repose sur ses lèvres et je peux voir dans son regard qu'elle est sereine. Sans pouvoir me retenir, ma main rejoint sa joue que je caresse pendant de longues minutes, m'enivrant de son toucher extraordinairement doux. Nos regards ne se lâchent pas de tout le processus et c'est elle qui finit par déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres que je lui rendis avec plaisir, ayant attendu cela depuis longtemps.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Le prochain, on commence enfin le combat contre le Joker ( Il y aura les chapitres 23 et 24 sur ce combat ) donc j'ai hâte de commencer à l'écrire et à vous le poster !**_

 _ **Bon, pour la prochaine fiction, j'aurais besoin de votre aide... Je vous dis déjà l'histoire, le contexte, etc... Ça se passera juste après le dernier épisode en date de la saison 4 ( donc OUI, il faut être à jour pour la suivre ! ) Je vais exploité le double de Kara ( vous savez celle qu'on voit plus depuis deux trois épisodes ! xD ) et faire une suite directe à la saison 4, comme je peux la voir, un peu aussi de ce que j'avais fais avec the 100 ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira ! Je suis en train d'écrire le premier chapitre donc la fiction aura bien trois quatre chapitres d'avance sur les publications. En parlant de ça, OUI, je vais ESSAYER de tenir un rythme, mais je vous en direz plus quand le premier chapitre sera en ligne ! J'aurais simplement besoin de vous pour trouver un titre de fiction ! Je sèche alors n'hésitez pas à me dire vos idées !**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est de ma grosse fiction Crossover que j'avais annoncé, elle sera écrite au jour le jour comme cette fiction là. Ca me permettra d'adapté mes idées à vos avis ! Je pense que je la commencerai quand le premier chapitre de la fiction mentionné un peu plus haut sera publié. Et j'aurais aussi une question pour mes recueils ;**_

 _ **- Le Juxe-box des Super-héros : J'aimerais que vous me donniez un ship avec une chanson ainsi que le contexte de ce que vous voudriez. En quelques mots. Faites le, vraiment, j'aimerai tellement savoir vos idées un peu et innover aussi ! **_

_**- SuperReignCorp History : J'aimerais connaître vos attentes pour le prochain OS sur un des trois couples. J'accepte tous types de propositions ( même les plus loufoques ! ) **_

_**Et je voudrais savoir également si cela vous intéresserez que je fasse des scènes d'amour dans certains de mes fictions ( ou peut-être même faire un recueil uniquement de ses scènes, mais j'avoue que ça fera un peu pervers... non ?! xD ) Je sais même pas comment je oses vous demander ça d'ailleurs ! -/- **_

_**BREF ! C'est finit ! ENFIN ! Je vais vous laisser écrire vos reviews et on se retrouve pour un chapitre SuperReign !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_


	23. Chapitre 23 - Perfection

Rien ne m'appartient à par l'histoire et l'imagination. Les personnages sont ceux de la série CW !

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici le chapitre post combat final donc j'annonce officielement qu'il ne reste plus que deux chapitres avant la fin de cette fiction ! J'ai été fière de vous présentez cette fiction, mais je reviendrais un peu plus la dessus dans le dernier chapitre ! ENJOY !

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux Reviews :**_

\- DroDroV : C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes avis ! Merci beaucoup ! Je pense que ce chapitre t'aidera à voir plus clair dans le ship Wanda/Harley ;-) Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Tu es devin ! :-P Passe un bon moment devant ce chapitre et j'ai hâte de lire ta nouvelle review ! Bisous !

 _ **Merci à toutes celles qui mettent des reviews, fav et follows cette fiction ! Vous avez été d'une grande aide et d'un grand soutien afin de faire grandir ma fiction, mais aussi ma manière d'écrire ! Je vus remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir fait atteindre plus de 100 avis sur cette fiction ! Vous êtes géniaux !**_

* * *

 _ **PS :**_ Les pensées de Clarke seront en _italique surligné_ et les pensées des autres personnes seront seulement en _italique_.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 23 : Perfection**_

 _~ Point de vue Externe ~_

Clarke se dirige, seule, vers l'ancienne maison des Wayne, une enveloppe à la main. Elle était enfin prête à en finir avec le prince du crime. Il lui avait envoyé une lettre avec une simple inscription dessus : « Ancien Manoir des Wayne. Viens seule ». C'était sa marque de fabrique, Harley en ayant retrouvé une chez elle pour son retour en ville. Clarke savait qu'il s'agissait surement d'un piège, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait en finir. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à ses mères ou à Lexa. Elle devait faire cela seule, comme il l'avait souhaité.

Elle arriva en quelques minutes sur la propriété de la famille de sa petite amie, à présent devenu celle du Joker. Elle entra dans la demeure, sûre d'elle et entendit une mélodie sinistre retentir à travers la bâtisse. Elle suivit cette mélodie pour enfin trouver son père, assis devant un piano, lui tournant le dos. Il arrêta de jouer à l'entente des bruits de pas de sa fille et tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, sans même prendre le temps de se lever.

- _ **Je suis là, maintenant. Finissons-en,**_ annonce Clarke en jetant son invitation devant le banc du clown, aucune émotion ne se faisait entendre dans la voix.

Elle ne reçut qu'un rire diabolique résonnant dans la salle comme réponse. Elle perdait patience devant ce jeu que son fou de père voulait décidément la faire jouer, ce qui l'agaçait vraiment.

\- _**Tu as tué ta sœur, Clarke. Nous sommes pareils toi et moi. Rejoins-moi, ma fille et nous pourrons soulever Gotham City et enfin en prendre le contrôle. Avec tes pouvoirs, nous arriverons facilement à tuer nos adversaires !**_

La voix enjouée de l'homme lui donnait envie de vomir, mais elle se maîtrisa assez pour ne rien laisser paraître. Devant le silence de sa fille, le prince du crime reprit sa mélodie, ce qui énerva énormément Clarke. Elle envoya un rayon d'énergie sur le piano qui explosa. À ce geste, un mécanisme se déclencha et la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps d'éviter un piège relié au piano. De l'eau coula jusqu'à ses pieds et de l'électricité fut produit par la pièce, conduit jusqu'à la blonde par l'intermédiaire de la flaque d'eau. Relevant la tête malgré la douleur, Clarke put apercevoir les bottes en caoutchouc que portait son père, il était là, juste devant elle. Elle avait été dupée.

Elle fut électrocutée pendant plusieurs secondes, le Joker rigolant devant ce spectacle quand le piège explosa à son tour. L'homme évita de justesse un énorme marteau rouge et noir enrobée d'une énergie magique rouge. Clarke sourit en reconnaissant le marteau de sa mère blonde ainsi que l'énergie de son autre mère rousse. Reprenant un peu de ses forces, elle attrapa l'objet au sol et allait attaquer son père quand une montagne de muscle se plaça entre elle et le Joker. Celui-ci rigola à la venue d'un de ses acolytes prestigieux tandis que Clarke esquivait une attaque frontale du géant devant elle. Il avait des tubes de couleurs vertes enfoncés dans sa peau bronzée.

\- _**Bane,**_ grogne la jeune femme alors qu'Harley, Wanda et Ivy s'approchèrent d'elle.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que la montagne humaine fonça sur elles. Wanda et Ivy réussirent à stopper le géant à l'aide de leurs pouvoirs, à quelques centimètres d'elle, mais ayant subi les ondes de choc provoquée par la charge de cette montagne de muscle, engloutissant les quatre femmes. Wanda essaya de protéger tout le monde avec ses pouvoirs, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Les colonnes maintenant en place l'architecture du salon s'effondrèrent d'un même mouvement et ensevelis pour de bon les quatre femmes sous des mètres de décombres.

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

Je reprends mes esprits et regarde autour de moi, je suis dans la tour des Avengers. Tout le monde me fixe, attendant une réaction de ma part et je me souviens du plan de ma mère : utiliser la pierre du temps pour éviter les pièges de mon père. Brillant comme plan, Dr Strange ayant fait la même chose contre Thanos, j'étais la seule à pouvoir utiliser le pouvoir de la pierre, ayant la plus grande dose de magie en moi. Après avoir remis mes idées en place, ayant vécu cette vision comme dans la réalité, je me décide à décrire ma vision aux différentes personnes m'entourant avec beaucoup de précision. Je leur raconte le piège d'électricité permettant de m'immobiliser. L'intervention de mes mères. La fuite du Joker. L'attaque de Bane et l'effondrement du plafond.

\- _**Nous devons utiliser une force bien plus colossale que Bane afin de l'affronter, mais nous devons trouver un moyen de l'emmener à l'extérieur de la bâtisse,**_ analyse rapidement Wanda, réfléchissant à vives allures en même temps.

- _ **Ma force et les pouvoirs de ma mère devraient faire l'affaire,**_ annonce une voix que je redoutais d'entendre pendant cette réunion.

Lexa apparaît à mes côtés et je vois dans son regard que je n'ai aucun moyen ni espoir de l'en dissuader. Je serre la mâchoire à cette constatation et abdique devant la décision de ma petite amie. Voyant ma contrariété, Diana me sourit et me promet de veiller sur sa fille d'un mouvement de tête, ce qui me déride un peu.

\- _**C'est une très bonne idée, mais faite attention à son venin,**_ il lui procure des aptitudes phénoménales, accepte ma mère blonde, ayant déjà affronté la montagne humaine.

\- _**Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il enverra une lettre à Clarke ?**_ Soulève mon autre mère rousse, me faisant légèrement paniquée intérieurement.

\- _**Je le connais très bien et avec la disparition de Costia, il va vouloir en finir pour venger sa fille, mais également pour faire le travail lui-même. Il fait toujours ça d'ailleurs, quand il est revenu en ville, j'ai reçu une lettre,**_ explique ma mère blonde en levant les yeux au ciel sous le comportement mégalomane du Clown tueur.

\- _**Maintenant que nous avons discuté des points essentiels, regarde si cela peut marcher, Clarke,**_ m'indique Wanda en me tendant de nouveau la pierre verte.

Je la prends dans ma main et active son pouvoir, créant des runes autour de mon poignet maintenant la pierre. Tout se transforme autour de moi à mon mouvement de poignet me permettant d'activer ses pouvoirs et je me retrouve, une nouvelle fois, dans la maison abandonner, repère du Joker.

 _~ Point de vue Externe ~_

La vision se reproduit parfaitement comme la précédente sous la puissance de la pierre d'infinité verte permettant à Clarke d'étudier les vagues du temps. Clarke remarque que tout est resté à l'identique jusqu'à qu'au moment où elle doit détruire le piano. Elle ne le fait pas, comprenant que c'est une erreur, mais choisit de détruire tout de même le pantin articuler ressemblant à son père. Pourtant, malgré le changement de cible, le piège se déclenche tout de même, mais la fille d'Harley Quinn décide de planer à quelques centimètres du sol pour ne pas entrer en contact avec le liquide déversé par le dispositif de piège.

Elle sourit, fière de son idée, mais également de pouvoir voire la fureur sur le visage de celui qui est son père. Ayant plusieurs tours dans son sac, le prince du crime s'enfuit de la maison, laissant apparaître malgré tout la montagne de muscles qu'est Bane. Ayant suivi Clarke, Lexa et Diana s'interposèrent entre le monstre et la jolie blonde comme d'après le plan de sa mère rousse. Lexa utilise sa vitesse et sa force pour empêcher Bane de bouger, l'emprisonnant avec le lasso de la vérité, qui s'illumine d'une vive lueur dorée à son contact, tandis que Wonder Woman charge ses pouvoirs dans ses bracelets. Au moment où le géant allait se libérer de la poigne de la petite amie de Clarke, sa mère déclencha une onde de choc qui fut bien plus puissante que celle qu'elle avait utilisé jusqu'ici. Elle propulsa leur adversaire à travers le mur derrière lui, provoquant la chute de la maison, mais à la différence que l'éboulement devint un peu plus lent que la première fois, laissant le temps aux trois femmes de sortir de la bâtisse avant d'être ensevelis. Elles se retrouvèrent dans le champ derrière la maison tandis que leur adversaire peiné à se relever grâce aux blessures importantes que la déesse avait imposés à son corps. Diana profita de l'état de faiblesse de l'homme pour lui arracher les tubes de venin implanté dans son corps, diminuant considérablement ses capacités. Sous le choc que cela produit sur son corps, la montagne s'écroula par terre, inconscient.

Bane enfin neutralisé, nos héroïnes cherchèrent le Joker du regard et elles virent enfin que leur environnement était un énorme champ s'élargissant à perte de vue. Utilisant son intuition, Clarke donna un grand coup à même le sol qui se fissure devant la puissance monstrueuse de la jolie blonde. Devant les yeux ébahit de la mère et de la fille, le sol laissa entrevoir une petite ouverture dans la fissure, menant à un escalier sous terrain. L'intuition de Clarke était la bonne, son père avait bien une planque derrière son QG. Elle demanda implicitement à Lexa et Diana de la laisser faire et malgré les désaccords des deux femmes, la fille d'Harley Quinn empreinte les escaliers, se préparant à en finir avec son père une bonne fois pour toute.

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

La vision s'arrête sur cela, ne pouvant me donner plus de détails. La pierre a un immense pouvoir, mais les Avengers ont été obligés de brider sa magie pour vaincre Thanos et depuis, elles ne peuvent produire leur plein pouvoir qu'en utilisant une puissance divine. Je me sens totalement vider de mon énergie après être revenu dans la réalité. Je sens la tête me tourner et Lexa me soutient contre son corps. Je tourne un regard tendre et un sourire de remerciement envers ma petite amie qui me les rends avec plaisir avant que je ne rende la pierre à Wanda. Comme la première fois, je leur explique ce que j'ai vu : avoir les puissances brutes de Lexa et Diana à modifier l'avenir de cette bataille, mais que la pierre n'a pas réussi à m'en montrer plus. J'évite de raconter le passage où je vais seule dans le repère de mon père. Lexa et mes mères s'y opposeraient et je dois absolument faire ça seule.

Soudain, j'entends des bruits de pas au loin et je souris en connaissant leur identité. Je me tourne vers la source des pas au moment où ses personnes entrent dans la salle de réunion. Sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, mes deux meilleures amies me tombent dessus, littéralement. Elles m'emprisonnent dans un câlin d'ours comme elles en ont le secret tandis qu'une voix autoritaire, mais amusée, s'élève dans les airs, prenant son origine derrière nous.

\- _**Les filles, laisser Clarke respiré.**_

À ma plus grande surprise, Octavia et Raven changent de victime et sautent sur Lexa, sûrement heureuse de voir que ma brune est en bonne santé. Mon regard tombe sur la dernière des Luthors, mais je peux également voir une autre personne derrière elle. Avec un sourire assuré, Lena s'efface sur le côté, me laissant enfin voir celle que je considère comme ma sœur, même comme ma moitié. Rien de romantique à cela, rassurez-vous !

Je peux voir un sourire heureux se peindre sur les lèvres de Samantha alors que je me lève de ma place sous le regard protecteur de Lexa. Je suis enfin rassuré, toutes les personnes que j'aime sont autour de moi. C'est sur cette pensée que je me jette presque dans les bras de l'ancienne Worldkiller, la faisant rire. Cela fait un an que j'avais plus eu la possibilité de la prendre dans mes bras, ça fait un bien fou !

\- _**Tu en as mis du temps avant de te réveiller, marmotte**_ _,_ murmurais-je dans son cou, la faisant une nouvelle fois rire à mes paroles.

\- _**Tu me connais, je me fais toujours désirer avant d'entrée en scène.**_

Un sourire amusé prend possession de mes lèvres tandis que mon regard se pose sur Lena. Oui, c'est le moins qu'on peut dire. Le génie Luthor lève les yeux au ciel aux paroles de Sam, ce qui agrandit mon rictus. La grande brune s'extirpe de mes bras, me fixant soudainement sous presque toutes les coutures, me faisait rougir par la même occasion.

- _ **Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'étais totalement perdue à mon réveil,**_ marmonne-t-elle pour elle-même, éveillant ma curiosité. _**Ce sont tes pouvoirs qui m'ont réveillé. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant mon sommeil,**_ commente-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux sur le coin des lèvres, posant son regard sur ma main jointe dans celle de Lexa.

Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que j'ai cherché un contact physique avec ma petite amie et cela me fait sourire. Mon corps cherche ce que mon esprit peine autant à dissimuler. Je peux voir l'expression de joie et de fierté sur le visage de Lexa alors qu'elle caresse la peau de ma main avec son pouce.

\- _**Effectivement, beaucoup de choses se sont passées,**_ annonçais-je sans jamais cesser de fixer la fille de Diana d'un regard transit d'amour.

Je peux voir un léger rouge imprégné les joues de ma petite amie alors que je la dévore littéralement du regard. Nous restons pendant un certain temps comme ça, yeux dans les yeux, semblant être seule au monde et pour nous, c'est vraiment le cas.

- _ **Prenez une chambre pitié !**_ S'exclame Raven, faisant rire tout le monde présent dans la salle. _**On est heureux pour vous, hein, c'est un fait, mais on sera encore plus heureux si vous voulez bien garder vos regards transit d'amour et de tension sexuelle pour vous. Dans votre intimité, j'entends,**_ continue-t-elle, me faisant enfin réagir.

\- _**Est-ce que tu m'obliges à dire à toutes les personnes ici présentes ce que j'entendais tous les soirs dans notre appartement ?**_ Commentais-je à l'attention du couple dont l'une devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, mais dont l'autre arboré un énorme sourire fier sur les lèvres.

\- _**Je t'en prie, je n'ai aucune honte à dévoiler ma vie sexuelle, Quinn !**_

\- _**Toi peut-être, mais pas moi !**_ S'exclame Octavia en prenant sa chérie par les épaules, lui mettant ensuite sa main devant sa bouche, l'empêchant de continuer.

Tout le monde rigole devant ce spectacle, dont moi. Comment j'aurais pu survivre sans elles à mes côtés pendant cette dernière année ? Je me le demande.

\- _**Tu as un appartement avec ses deux énergumènes ?**_ Me demandent en cœur Lexa et Sam, l'une à haute voix et l'autre en pensée.

J'eu un fou rire à cette constations, personne n'en comprit la raison à part Wanda qui se retenait de rire, elle aussi. Mon fou rire terminé, je pus remarquer le regard rêveur de ma mère blonde sur Wanda et cela me fit un petit pincement au cœur. Elle n'est pas malheureuse avec Ivy, mais elle s'est fourvoyée sur l'identité de son véritable amour. Il était toujours à ses côtés, mais pas sous la bonne identité. Dommage que Wanda ne veuille plus retenter l'expérience, à juste titre, j'en conviens, mais c'est vraiment triste pour elles. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis sûr qu'Ivy laisserait ma mère partir avec elle. Elle n'est pas idiote, elle sait qu'elle n'est pas son véritable amour. Un sourire triste s'empare de mes lèvres quand je comprends que j'ai totalement raison. Je peux voir dans son regard, mais aussi dans le sourire résilié d'Ivy qu'elle est prête à laisser ma mère partir, ce qui me fait tout de même mal au cœur, je ne peux pas le nié. Ivy est ma mère également, au même titre que Wanda ou Harley et cela me fait mal d'avoir raison. Je suis sortie de ses pensées pas vraiment agréble par Lexa qui me regarde avec inquiétude. Je lui souris pour essayer de la rassurer, mais le cœur n'y est pas, ce qu'elle remarque malgré tout.

\- _**Bon, maintenant que vous êtes là, les filles, nous pouvons discuter sérieusement du plan,**_ intervient Wanda afin de détourner l'attention de Lexa. Je la remercie d'un petit sourire discret avant d'aller dans son sens.

\- _**Effectivement. Nous ne savons pas ce que le Joker peut nous réserver une fois dans son repère et la pierre du temps ne peut rien me montrer de plus. Il faut être prudent.**_

Toutes les personnes présentes hochèrent la tête en accord avec mes paroles quand Sam prit la parole.

\- _**Clarke doit y aller seule, au début, au moins. Il ne doit pas connaître tous ses pouvoirs, ce qui fait qu'il la sous-estime. Elle a plus de chance d'y arriver seule qu'avec la cavalerie derrière elle.**_

À ma grande surprise, Sam vient de retranscrire ce que j'ai pensé sans même espérer le faire part à tout le groupe. Je vois Lexa et ma mère sur le point de contrer ses arguments quand je suis surprise une seconde fois, mais par Wanda à présent.

\- _**Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Clarke est la plus puissante d'entre nous, c'est elle qu'il veut, mais il ne connaît pas toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Octavia, Sam et Kara, vous resterez dans les airs pour surveiller les fait et gestes du Joker avec votre vision X comme ça, s'il y a un problème, Raven, Lexa et Diana vous pourrez intervenir,**_ explique la sorcière rouge avec beaucoup de professionnalisme et malgré les réticences de tout le monde, personne n'ose s'opposer à la rousse, comprenant que c'est la meilleure solution afin de l'arrêter.

\- _**Je peux faire des dispositifs de surveillance pour que tout le monde reste en contact et superviser l'opération depuis L-Corp,**_ propose Lena, montrant tout l'étendue de son esprit brillant.

\- _**C'est une très bonne idée, Lena,**_ affirmais-je avec un petit sourire en fixant mon amie. _**Mamans, vous resterez en arrière si jamais mon père veut s'échapper,**_ proposais-je à Harley et Ivy en tournant mon regard vers elles.

- _ **Aucun souci, ma puce,**_ me répondirent-elles en cœur avec beaucoup de fierté dans le regard.

\- _**Pour ma part, je n'interviendrais que s'il y a danger de mort. Je pense que nous sommes toutes d'accord.**_

Personne n'objecte les décisions de Wanda et elle nous permet de vaquer à nos occupations. Je reste un moment avec Sam, Lena, Kara et Diana tandis que Lexa discute avec Octavia et Raven. Mes mères se sont isolées dans leur chambre, j'espère que tout ira bien pour elles.

 _Tout ira bien, Clarke, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, tu seras toujours là pour elles._

L'intervention de Lexa à travers mes pensées me tire un petit sourire en coin. Elle a raison, mais je n'ai aucune envie de voir l'une de mes mères tristes.

 _Et c'est totalement normal, mon cœur, mais ce sont des adultes, comme nous. Elles sauront bien faire les choses. Je n'ai aucun doute sur cela. C'est pour ça que tu semblais triste tout à l'heure ?_

Sa voix est tellement douce que je me sens fondre complètement. Elle est tellement mignonne à s'inquiéter pour moi !

 _Oui, Harley aime encore Wanda et je suis sûr qu'elle aussi, mais Ivy et Natasha sont entre elles. Wanda ne voudra pas revenir vers ma mère, pas avec son statut d'entité cosmique et elle n'abandonnera pas Nat'._

 _Il faut que tu leur parles, Clarke._

Je soupire subtilement avant de m'excuser envers les deux couples face à moi. Je croise furtivement le regard encourageant de Lexa alors que je me dirige vers le couloir menant à la chambre de ma mère rousse, me tirant un petit sourire en coin. Après quelques minutes de marche, je n'ai pas le temps de toquer à sa porte que celle-ci s'ouvre sur Wanda. Elle ne semble pas surprise de me voir et je peux apercevoir un éclat de tristesse danser dans son regard. Elle ne le montre à personne, bien trop fière pour faire preuve de faiblesses, mais je peux voir à cet instant précis qu'elle ne va pas bien. Je me précipite pour entrer dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière moi. Je vais prendre la parole quand elle me devance, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

- _ **J'ai entendu vos pensées, je sais pourquoi tu es là, Clarke. Je me dois de te dire que c'est impossible ta mère et moi. Même si cela me touche que tu veuilles qu'on soit à nouveau ensemble.**_

- _ **C'est impossible parce que tu ne le veux pas. Maman n'est pas véritablement heureuse et toi non plus. Tu passes bien plus de temps seul dans le noir qu'avec Nat ou même avec nous. Je connais tes motivations, mais elles sont lâches.**_

\- _**C'est fini entre Nat et moi,**_ me dit-elle sobrement sans aucune émotion.

\- _**Pourquoi ? C'est à cause de maman, n'est-ce pas ?**_

- _ **Natasha a remarqué que j'avais encore des sentiments pour ta mère. Je suis la seule coupable. Je suis revenue dans vos vies en toute connaissance de cause. Natasha n'a pas voulu être celle qui se met entre un amour comme le nôtre. Pourtant, je ne peux pas me résoudre à être avec ta mère, Clarke. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que j'ai expliqué tout ça à Natasha et elle m'a répondu la même chose que toi. Que j'étais une lâche,**_ dit-elle véritablement amusée par le parallèle similaire entre Black Widow et moi-même.

- _ **Tu ne crois pas que si on est deux, enfin trois avec Lexa, à dire que ta décision est lâche, c'est qu'il y a un petit problème ?**_ Lui répondis-je avec une pointe d'humour, faisant lever ses yeux au ciel avec une mine amusée. _**Tu veux savoir mon avis ? Mon véritable avis ? Ivy te ressemble autant physiquement que moralement. J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez semblable l'une et l'autre quand j'étais petite, mais maintenant que je sais que tu as été le premier amour de maman, je comprends mieux la ressemblance. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que maman a voulu subtiliser son amour pour toi avec Ivy, mais avoue que c'est étrange comme coïncidences. Je ne te demande pas d'aller voir maman et de l'embrasser passionnément là tout de suite, mais réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire. On ne vit qu'une fois et quand on trouve le véritable amour, c'est faire preuve de folie de ne pas l'accepter.**_

Je dépose ensuite un bisou sur sa joue en guise de soutien, elle ne réagit pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Je profite de cela pour sortir de la chambre, ayant l'intime conviction que mes paroles ont eu l'effet escompté sur ma deuxième mère. Alors que je vais passer le pas de la porte, sa voix me fait me stopper.

\- _**Tu la trouver toi, le véritable amour ?**_ Me demande-t-elle en relevant doucement la tête.

\- _**Oui et je pensais ne jamais pouvoir être avec. Le destin fait bien les choses, Mom. Ne rejette pas maman uniquement à cause de ton statut.**_

Puis, sans dire un mot de plus, je sors de la pièce, me retrouvant nez à nez avec Natasha, appuyé contre le mur en face de la chambre de la rousse. Je ferme la porte derrière moi avant de m'approcher de l'agent russe.

\- _**Ta mère est une vraie tête de mule, mais je pense que tu as réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Au moins sur le fait qu'elle est encore amoureuse d'Harley.**_

\- _**Ça ne te fait rien ? Vous êtes ensembles depuis plus de dix ans tout de même,**_ lui répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- _**Elle est ma meilleure amie, j'ai vu l'avancement de leur relation. J'ai toujours été dans l'ombre, Clarke, mais je ne suis pas idiote. Ce serait de la folie de prétendre qu'elle est encore amoureuse de moi alors qu'elle ne voit qu'Harley depuis toujours. Même si elle s'entête à croire qu'elle peut vivre sans elle, je sais que ce n'est pas possible. J'ai vécu de bons moments avec Wanda et cela me brise le cœur de la perdre, mais je l'aime et je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, même si ce n'est pas avec moi.**_

\- _**Tu es bien plus courageuse que n'importe qui, Nat'. Je n'aurais jamais supporté de voir Lexa avec une autre. J'espère que vous resterez tout de mêmes amies parce qu'elle a quand même besoin de toi.**_

- _ **J'ai aussi besoin d'elle dans ma vie, mais je préfère prendre mes distances pendant un temps, jusqu'à qu'elle revienne d'elle-même à moi.**_

Je souris à la rousse avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de me diriger à l'opposé de ce couloir, rejoignant l'ancienne chambre de ma mère qui est devenu la mienne. Je passe devant celle de ma mère blonde d'où je peux entendre des murmures. Après un moment à attendre devant cette porte, Ivy en sort, passablement affecté par leur discussion, mais comme libérer d'un poids. Elle me remarque enfin après un certain moment et me sourit tendrement, mais je peux voir un éclat de tristesse passé dans son regard.

- _ **Je pense que les seules à ne pas voir la vérité en face, ce sont Harley et Wanda,**_ soupire la maîtresse des plantes en se plaçant à mes côtés.

\- _**Elles ne veulent pas vous faire de mal à toi ou à Nat'.**_

\- _**Je sais bien et c'est tout à leur honneur, mais elles ne sont pas heureuses, pas totalement du moins. Nous en avons parlé avec Natasha et on va leur ouvrir les yeux, on leur doit bien ça.**_

- _ **J'admire beaucoup votre self-control. J'aurais été anéanti à votre place.**_

- _ **La vie nous a appris qu'il faut mieux perdre l'amour de quelque qu'un que de perdre cette personne pour toujours. Wanda est le véritable amour de ta mère, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus et je me suis persuadé trop longtemps du contraire. Il faut que ses deux têtes de mules s'en rendent compte à présent.**_

- _ **Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, tu seras toujours notre mère à Finn et à moi,**_ lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- _ **Je sais, ma puce et vous serez toujours mes enfants, je serais toujours là pour vous. Merci, Clarke,**_ me répond-elle avec beaucoup d'émotions dans la voix.

Je lui souris en coin avant de me diriger enfin vers ma chambre où Lexa m'attend certainement. Je souris à la vue de ma petite amie allongée sur le lit avec un simple débardeur sur elle, un livre à la main et des lunettes sur le nez. Quand elle me remarque, elle pose son livre sur la table de chevet ainsi que ses lunettes.

\- _**Tu devrais mettre tes lunettes plus souvent, tu es terriblement sexy avec,**_ commentais-je en m'avançant vers le lit, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres.

Elle sourit en coin avant d'attraper mes hanches pour me rapprocher d'elle. Elle pose sa tête sur mon ventre, me permettant de caresser ses cheveux. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu passer un an sans elle. Elle relève la tête, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres et je comprends qu'elle a entendu mes pensées. Avec un petit sourire en coin, je m'approche de son visage comme un félin avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres. Je la force ensuite à basculer sur le lit, me mettant au-dessus d'elle, emprisonnant ses jambes entre les miennes. Elle ne peut plus bouger, mais cela ne semble pas la déranger. Elle passe ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, rapprochant encore un peu plus mon corps du sien. Je me redresse après quelques minutes et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Ses iris sont dilatées par le désir, ne laissant même plus voir une once de vert. Je souris à cette constations avant d'enlever mon haut, me retrouvant en soutien-gorge devant elle. Elle me fixe comme si j'étais sa proie et cela me donne des frissons d'anticipation. Prise par le moment, elle glisse sa main sur mon ventre, dessine du bout des doigts mes abdos avant de monter de plus en plus, effleurant ma poitrine. Je souris tendrement sous cette exploration quand, d'un mouvement parfaitement orchestré, elle me renverse sur le lit, se mettant au-dessus de moi.

Elle a toujours aimé dominer, je vois que cela n'a pas changé. Elle eut un grand sourire carnassier en entendant une nouvelle fois mes pensées avant de fondre sur ma bouche tel un rapace sur sa proie. Profitant du baiser, elle réussit à dégrafer l'attache de mon sous-vêtement d'un mouvement habile des doigts, ce qui me donne encore plus chaud pour la suite. Stoppant le baiser par manque d'oxygène, elle m'enlève définitivement ce qui protège l'intimité de ma poitrine et malgré ma presque nudité, je ne ressens aucune gêne devant le regard prédateur de ma petite amie. Pensant sans doute que je ne devais pas être la seule à m'exposer de la sorte, j'ai le plaisir de la voir enlever son pull, puis son tee-shirt et son soutien-gorge, me permettant de l'admirer sans aucun artifice. Je souris en coin en détaillant le haut de son corps avant de poser mes doigts sur sa blessure devenue un peu rouge. Elle tressaillit au toucher de mes doigts, mais je sais que je ne lui fais pas de mal, au contraire.

La nuit fut chargée en gémissement et en soupire, mais surtout en amour et en découverte. Parce que oui, comme vous avez sans doute pu le constater, c'était notre première fois ensemble. C'était absolument magique et sensuelle, mais surtout intime, ce pourquoi j'ai préféré ne pas vous divulguez tout, cher lecteur. Les rayons du soleil me réveillent et j'ai le plaisir de voir Lexa en train de me regarder, nos corps nus cachés sous les draps. Un immense sourire ravi se développe sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle capture les miennes pour un baiser matinal et une façon bien intéressante de nous dire bonjour. Nous restons quelque temps dans le lit, rigolant et nous taquinant jusqu'à que je remarque les expressions de douleurs sur le visage si angélique de Lexa. Sans demander mon reste, je me lève du lit, ne prenant pas la peine de m'habiller pour aller chercher la pommade et les médicaments que Shuri lui a donné pour sa blessure. Je peux sentir le regard brûlant de ma petite amie sur ma personne, ce qui me fait sourire.

Quand je reviens vers le lit, elle est déjà allongée sur le dos, ayant baissé la couverture jusqu'à sa blessure, laissant sa poitrine à l'air libre. Elle sourit en coin, amusée, quand elle remarque que j'essaie de me concentrer pour ne pas reluquer sa poitrine, m'appliquant plus que nécessaire sur ma tâche. Seulement, Lexa commence doucement à gémir sous les attentions que je lui donne, ne m'aidant vraiment pas à résisté à cette douce tentation. Pourtant, j'y arrive par je ne sais quel miracle et après plusieurs minutes intenses, la pommade est entrée entièrement dans sa peau, créant une fine couche protectrice. Je prépare ses médicaments en lui demandant si la douleur est forte ou non.

\- _**Vu la nuit qu'on vient de passer, tu peux m'en donner trois,**_ répond-t-elle avec un sourire sournois, arquant un sourcil au double sens de sa phrase.

\- _**Tentatrice,**_ lui dis-je en déposant les cachets dans sa main avant de lui tendre une bouteille d'eau que j'ai ramené hier soir.

Je m'éloigne alors de mon fruit défendu pour aller prendre une douche. Nous devons bientôt retrouver les autres dans la salle de réunion pour planifier encore deux ou trois petites choses pour l'attaque de ce soir. Alors que je commence à me détendre sous l'eau chaude, je sens une paire de bras encerclé ma taille et une tête se posé sur mon épaule. Avec un sourire, mon corps se détend dans les bras de Lexa tandis que ses mains deviennent de plus en plus baladeuses. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire un mot que ses doigts retrouvent mon intimité avec une facilité déconcertante et ce qui devait être une douche normale se transforma en une nouvelle séance de plaisir.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! Bon, je sais pas si j'ai déçu certain d'entre vous en laissant plané un retour pour le ship Harley/Wanda, mais j'aime beaucoup trop ce couple ! xD J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis, surtout sur les trois derniers chapitres ( comptons celui-ci hein ! xD ) !**_

 _ **J'aurais une petite question pour vous : Est-ce que certaines d'entre vous suivent Legend Of Tomorow ? Si oui, quel est votre ship favoris ? Merci pour vos futurs réponses !**_

 _ **On se retrouve bientôt pour un OS SuperReign ainsi que la suite de ma fiction SuperReign. Le chapitre 24 de cette fiction ne sera pas là avant la semaine prochaine !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	24. Chapitre 24 - Une fin douce-amère

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'histoire et l'imagination. Les personnages sont ceux de la série CW !

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Mon dieu, que ce chapitre a été éprouvant et difficile à vous écrire ! Je devais le publié déjà vendredi dernier soir, mais j'ai dû prendre une semaine de plus pour bien manier mes mots, mes scènes et mes images ! Mais enfin le voilà ! L'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Le dénouement de toutes ses conneries avec le Joker. Clarke va-t-elle vaincre son père ? Je vous laisse le plaisir de le découvrir tout de suite ! ENJOY !

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux Reviews :**_

\- _**Barthier :**_ Avant tout, merci pour ta review ! :-) Pour ta question : oui, ship veut dire couple :-)

\- _**Tim Kom Trikru :**_ Ma seconde lectrice favorite ! ( Oui, je le dis tout le temps, mais que veut-tu, c'est la vérité xD ) Merci pour ta review ! Ça me fait plaisir de te lire ! Je suis contente de mon coup quand même ! Tu n'es pas la seule à me dire shippé fortement Wanda et Harley ! Ça me fait grave plaisir ! :-D Franchement, je te dis qu'une chose : Lance toi dans LoT, cette série est juste trop bien ! Tu ne seras pas déçu ! Surtout si tu aime bien AvaLance ! ;-) Pour le ship Harley/Supergirl, bah tu va rire, mais j'avais déjà prévu d'en faire quelques petits OS sur ce ship ! xD ( #ReineDesShipsImprobable ) Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec ta proposition ;-) Merci de ta review en tout cas ! Hâte de lire ton avis sur ce chapitre ! :-P Bisous !

\- _**DroDroV :**_ Hey ! ;-) Merci pour ta review ! Ça fait super plaisir ! :-D Pas mal le couple Charlie / Zari... Je vais réfléchir à en faire un OS tient ! xD Merci pour ta reviews et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous à toi ! :-*

* * *

 _ **Un grand merci à vous qui avait mit des reviews, fav et follows cette fiction ! Vous avez été d'une grande aide et d'un grand soutien afin de faire grandir ma fiction, mais aussi ma manière d'écrire ! Je vus remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir fait atteindre plus de 100 avis sur cette fiction ! Vous êtes géniaux !**_

* * *

 _ **PS :**_ Les pensées de Clarke seront en _italique surligné_ et les pensées des autres personnes seront seulement en _italique_.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 24 : Une fin douce-amère**_

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

J'ai été présomptueuse, trop sûr de mes pouvoirs. Je me suis entêtée à ne pas prendre en compte le danger qui me guette depuis mon entrée dans le repère. Tout se serait bien passez. Tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Nous aurions toutes survécus si je n'y étais pas allé seule, mais ça, c'est la fin de l'histoire. Laissez-moi vous racontez le début…

* * *

Je n'ai pas pris en compte les avertissements de mes mères quant aux ennemis présents dans le repère. Bane fut le premier, une montagne de muscle et Killer Croc, le second. Il m'a mise dans un sale état, heureusement que ma mère n'a rien vu de cet affrontement. Cela aurait été terrible pour elle de combattre un ancien allié. Je ne me suis pas méfié de la puissance de sa mâchoire, ni de la rapidité dont il pouvait faire preuve et il en avait profité pour me mordre au niveau de l'épaule, arrachant un morceau de ma chair au passage. Je connaissais un peu Killer Croc, il n'avait jamais été aussi sanguinaire, pas même avec Batman alors qu'ils étaient ennemis. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui arriver pour faire preuve d'autant de violence ? Même avec une épaule déchiquetée, j'avais réussi à concentrer assez de pouvoir pour l'effrayer, utilisant des ondes sonores afin de le déstabiliser. Il s'était retranché dans les égouts, laissant un peu de mon sang tomber de sa mâchoire sur le sol.

À présent, j'avance toujours tout droit, essayant de ne pas penser à la douleur que me procure ma blessure. Elle est en train de cicatriser, mais le processus est étrangement plus douloureux que d'habitude. Après environ cinq minutes de marche, mon oreillette, concoctée par Lena, se mit à grésiller, m'indiquant qu'une communication était sur le point de se lier à la mienne. Au même moment, je débouche dans une seconde salle, faite uniquement d'un terrain gelé. Super, il ne manquait plus que ça. Je m'entoure d'une aura faite de flammes pour me permettre de marcher sur le sol sans glisser tandis que la voix de Samantha retentit dans mon oreille.

\- _**Clarke, comment ça se passe de ton côté ?**_ Me demande-t-elle avec un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- _ **Je me suis fait bouffer par un crocodile psychopathe et je suis dans une salle complètement gelée. Une journée basique en soit,**_ lui répondis-je avec humour tandis qu'un bruit retentit à ma gauche, provoquant un écho assourdissant.

- _ **Mister Freeze,**_ murmure mon amie alors qu'un rayon gelant passe à quelques centimètres de moi. Je l'ai échappé belle !

L'homme bleu au casque apparaît devant mes yeux, tout comme trois autres clones de lui-même. Super ! Leurs lasers givrants sont pointés sur ma personne et j'ai juste le temps d'en esquiver trois, mais le quatrième rayon entre en contact avec ma jambe gauche, me la givrants et m'empêchant de me mouvoir, faisant disparaître par la même occasion mon armure de flammes. L'homme rit à cela, comme un fou, tandis que je frappe de toutes mes forces sur le bloc de glace, espérant le faire céder. Ma force n'est, évidemment, pas suffisamment élevée pour produire cet exploit. _Je n'ai pas les pouvoirs de Superman, bordel !_

Je relève la tête, entendant un bruit juste devant moi, à quelques mètres. J'aperçois le canon d'un pistolet, pointé sur ma personne par un autre homme malgré le brouillard épais produit par la glace au sol. Génial, il ne manque plus que ça ! Le fils de Captain Cold me fixe d'un air féroce, mais absent, ce qui me met la puce à l'oreille. Je ne peux pas réfléchir longtemps cependant, le cliquetis du pistolet retentit, me prévenant qu'il va tirer. À cette distance, je ne peux absolument pas esquiver ce coup et il me serait mortel à quatre-vingt-dix pourcents. C'est tout de même dix pourcents de marge, c'est mieux que rien. Avant que je ne puisse exploiter une faille, une ombre passe entre nous avec une grande vitesse tandis que le pistolet crache enfin son jet de glace. Le fils de Captain Cold se fait tout de même propulser à quelques mètres de moi alors que l'ombre se précise à mon regard. J'ai les larmes aux yeux en découvrant Octavia allongée au sol, le bras gauche entièrement gelé. La fille de Superman gémit de douleur en tombant à genoux devant moi alors que je ne réagis pas, sous le choc de découvrir que ma meilleure amie s'est mise en danger pour me sauver. C'est sa respiration et les tremblements de son corps à cause du froid qui réussirent à me faire réagir.

\- _**Octavia, tu n'aurais pas dû !**_ M'exclamais-je en me dirigeant vers elle comme je le peux avant de m'agenouiller pour être à sa hauteur.

\- _**Nous avons tous promit de te protéger, Clarke,**_ me dit-elle doucement avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

\- _**Tu ne peux pas le vaincre seule,**_ intervient un lot de voix derrière moi.

Je sens le pouvoir de Wanda derrière moi et j'en conclus qu'il y a également ma mère blonde, mais elles ne sont pas seules. Évidemment. Lexa et Raven les ont accompagnés.

 _Vous êtes folles d'être venu avec moi ! Vous allez toutes vous faire tuer !_

 _Je préfère mourir à tes côtés que te savoir seule contre lui._

La voix ainsi que le regard de Lexa sont glaciales quand ses pensées heurtent les miennes. Elle est en colère, je peux le sentir, mais je ne regrette aucunement mes choix. Cependant, j'admets que j'ai besoin de tout le groupe pour atteindre mon père.

 _Tu es irréfléchie, princesse, mais on en parlera plus tard, si on survit à tout ce bordel._

 _Je dois vaincre mon père seule, Lexa. Vous n'auriez pas dû venir._

 _C'est un fait, mais rappel toi que tes mères ont le droit à leur vengeance également, Clarke. Tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir le vaincre facilement._

Exact. Nous sommes trois : Wanda, Harley et moi-même. C'est une histoire de famille après tout et tout le monde sait que les histoires de famille, ça craint ! Je vais devoir me reposer sur mes amies, on dirait. Je souris à cette constations alors qu'un énorme bruit se fait entendre. Je fronce les sourcils tandis que le sol tremble sous nos pieds. Je m'attends à tout-venant de mon père, mais nous sommes tous pris par surprise par un souffle enflammée que nous évitons de justesse. Je remarque un petit shuriken atterri à mes pieds, il est stylisé comme celui de Batman, mais de couleur blanc.

\- _**C'est une blague,**_ répliquent Lexa et Octavia d'une même voix tandis que nos ennemis se livrent à notre vision.

La Kryptonienne se relève sous les refus multiples de Raven, se plaçant à ma droite malgré son bras. Je pose une main sur son épaule et me concentre, ma respiration se calme petit à petit tandis que ma température corporelle se déplace pour se retrouver dans ma main, s'injectant directement dans le corps de la brune. Quand j'enlève ma main, elle se tourne vers moi, une expression étonnée sur le visage alors que je lui souris.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Je ne ressens plus la douleur,**_ me dit-elle en bougeant son bras comme s'il n'avait plus rien, mais on pouvait constater qu'il était encore de couleur bleu.

\- _**Fait attention, j'ai seulement enlevé la douleur, tu auras des séquelles de l'attaque que tu as reçu, Octavia, mais je te permets de te battre à mes côtés,**_ lui expliquai-je avec un petit sourire.

Je vois beaucoup de reconnaissance dans son regard bleuté et tape son épaule avec un petit sourire espiègle, mais l'heure n'est plus à la discussion, nos ennemis se trouvent devant nous. Je comprends ce que voulaient dire Lexa et Octavia quand j'aperçois deux étranges personnages ressemblant beaucoup à Superman et à Batman, mais différents et je comprends enfin qui ils sont : Bizzaro et Batzaro, les clones des pères d'Octavia et de Lexa. Génial, il ne manque plus que ça !

Nous n'avons même pas le temps de réagir que les deux clones foncent sur nous. Les pouvoirs du clone de Superman sont inversés comparé à l'original alors quand il attaque, ce n'est pas avec une vision thermique, mais avec une vision cryogénique. Pourquoi est-ce que les méchants utilisent tout le temps la glace ? Je souffle à cette pensée avant d'éviter la vision du clone de Superman, ne remarquant pas que le faux Batman se trouve derrière moi. C'est quand Lexa se propulse entre nous deux et que je vois le clone de son père atterrir à quelques mètres derrière moi que je constate que j'ai eu vraiment chaud. Ma petite amie se met dos à moi avec un sourire tandis que Batzaro se relève sans aucune égratignure.

\- _**Tu t'occupes du Bizarro et moi du Batzaro ?**_ Me propose-t-elle, son sourire ne fanant pas.

\- _**Aucun souci, mon cœur,**_ acceptais-je en entrant dans son jeu pour son plus grand plaisir.

Seulement, deux autres clones arrivent dans la salle, mais je vois Octavia et Raven se préparés à les combattre, imitant notre pose.

\- _**Imitatrices,**_ lance Lexa à sa sœur qui lui tire la langue, provoquant le haussement de sourcil ainsi que le sourire de ma petite amie.

\- _**On fait un pari ? Le premier duo qui gagne contre leurs clones offre une semaine de pizza à l'autre !**_ S'exclame Octavia, joueuse, ce qui provoque nos esprits de compétition.

- _ **Pari tenu. Préparez-vous à perdre,**_ nous lançons en même temps, d'une même voix, à nos meilleures amies, avant d'attaquer nos clones respectifs bien avant elles.

\- _**Et ! C'est de la triche !**_ S'exclame le couple avant de se lancer dans la bataille.

Je souris en entendant mes meilleures amies râler et affronte le clone de Superman. Il est puissant et rapide, mais je le suis tout autant. Seulement, ce serait plus facile si le clone de Flash arrêtait de courir dans tous les sens, créant des traces d'étincelles un peu partout dans la pièce. Je donne un coup-de-poing puissant au visage de Bizarro, l'encastrant dans un mur avant d'utiliser ma vitesse pour rattraper le clone de Flash dans sa propre Speed Force. Je lui donne un coup de pied retourné, ce qui l'oblige à stopper sa course, le faisant même tomber aux pieds de Raven qui me regarde avec une expression qui veut clairement dire « Tu te fou de moi ! »

\- _**Ton clone n'arrêtait pas de me distraire !**_ Me défendis-je en fixant ma meilleure amie avant de donner un coup-de-poing marteau pilon en plein dans le visage du clone de Superman derrière moi.

Je lui donne ensuite un uppercut retourné qui l'envoie de l'autre côté de la pièce où Lexa et Octavia s'occupent des clones de Batman et de Green Lantern. Bizarro se fait encastrer dans le mur juste à côté de son acolyte que Lexa à réussit à vaincre, exposant un merveilleux tableau. Je rigole à cela pendant qu'Octavia finit de battre le clone de Green Lantern, ce qui est un peu plus compliqué que les nôtres. Avec son pouvoir semblable à celui de son original, ce clone est un peu plus énervant à combattre, mais je trouve qu'Octavia se débrouille très bien et après avoir évité une attaque lourde du clone, laissant une ouverture dans sa garde, la fille de Superman s'y introduit et transperce la poitrine de son ennemi de son rayon laser, le laissant pour mort à côté de ses compagnons assommés.

- _ **Je suis désolée, les filles, mais nous avons gagné !**_ S'exclame Lexa quand la Kryptonienne revient vers nous, un air fier sur le visage.

\- _**Ce n'est que partie remise, Wayne, mais j'avoue que vous formez une équipe d'enfer !**_ Accepte Raven avec un grand sourire provocateur tandis que sa sœur lève une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel devant le comportement enfantin de l'hispanique.

Cependant, perdue dans notre conversation et épuisé de ce combat, nous ne voyons que trop tard quatre autres clones se trouvant derrière nous. Je me retourne vivement et avec étonnement, surprise par un rayon d'énergie rouge et le corps transpercé du clone d'Aquaman se trouvant à quelques mètres de moi. Cependant, ce n'est pas tout, je remarque aussi que Diana se bat contre son propre clone et que ma mère blonde enchaîne les ennemis qu'elle démolie avec son marteau comme s'ils étaient de simples brigands. Après seulement deux minutes, elles ont toutes terminé leur combat et nous regarde avec un petit sourire, remarquant nos visages étonnés. Avec notre combat, j'en ai oublié leur présence ! À cette pensée, Wanda lève un sourcil, munie d'un petit sourire amusé tout en me fixant intensément.

\- _**Vous êtes flippantes quand vous vous battez sérieusement,**_ retentit la voix de Raven quand elle vient se poser à ma gauche, fixant les trois femmes avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- _**D'ailleurs, où est Maman ?**_ Leur demandai-je en fixant Wanda et Harley alors qu'un éclat de culpabilité passe dans leur iris l'espace d'un instant.

\- _**Pam' a préféré superviser les opérations avec Lena. Elle est partie à la tour quand on a décidé de venir vous rejoindre,**_ m'explique ma mère blonde en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je ne dis rien. Il n'y a rien à dire. Elles ont fait leur choix et même si ça me coûte de savoir Nat et Ivy tristes, elles ont pris leur décision. Je peux voir de la neutralité dans le regard devenu rouge de Wanda, mais je sais que c'est un masque et qu'elle est aussi touché qu'Harley par cette situation. Pourtant, je peux distinguer de la résolution dans ses yeux et j'eu un sourire discret en comprenant qu'elle a décidé de laisser une chance à son amour pour ma mère. Je ne peux malheureusement pas m'attarder sur les détails de leur comportement puisque Diana nous propose d'avancer pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec le clown aux cheveux verts. Ce n'est que partie remise !

* * *

Pendant plus de dix minutes, nous avançons sans aucun obstacle pour nous barrer le chemin jusqu'à qu'une lumière n'attire notre attention. À quelques pas de celle-ci, annonçant par la même occasion une nouvelle salle, Octavia commence à tousser sans aucune explication et plus nous nous rapprochons de la lumière, plus nous sommes toutes prises par une quinte de toux, Diana compris. Je comprends après quelques minutes que le problème est non seulement la lueur verte, identifiée comme de la kryptonite à mes yeux, mais également l'atmosphère qui est empoisonnée par une sorte de virus. La seule à ne pas être touché est Wanda, protégée par son statut d'entité cosmique. Comprenant le danger, la rousse produit une sphère portant la couleur de son pouvoir où il semble que l'espace et le temps n'ont plus leurs places. Elle nous ordonne à toutes de rentrer à l'intérieur, tandis qu'elle reste plantée là, observant la pièce de loin. Quand j'entre dans cette bulle, il me semble que nous n'avons plus besoin d'air pour respirer et je comprends ce qu'est cette étrangeté : une autre dimension.

\- _**Sérieux, elle a combien de pouvoir différent ta mère, Quinn ?**_ Lance Raven après avoir fait la même constations que moi.

\- _**C'est une entité cosmique, je suppose que ses pouvoirs sont infinis,**_ commentais-je dans un état second, fixant ma mère rousse de l'autre côté de la sphère.

\- _**Elle est en train d'utiliser la pierre du temps, regarde ses bras,**_ m'indique ma mère blonde avec un petit sourire.

En effet, ses bras sont entourés par des reliques anciennes ainsi qu'une lumière verte différente de la Kryptonite. Elle doit être en train de visionner toutes les possibilités afin de nous sortir de là. En posant un regard sur Harley, je vois qu'un sourire triste s'est posé sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle fixe la rousse. Je ne fais aucun commentaire, m'autorisant uniquement à poser ma tête sur son épaule. Elle sourit à mon geste, posant un bisou sur mon front avant de poser à son tour sa tête sur la mienne en soupirant, défaitiste.

- _ **Elle n'acceptera jamais d'être avec moi tant qu'elle sera une entité cosmique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde me dit le contraire,**_ commente doucement ma mère, son regard ne quittant à aucun moment Wanda.

\- _**C'est complètement idiot, Maman. Justement, elle est la mieux placé pour nous protéger. Je pense qu'elle a peur de voir son monde s'écrouler une troisième fois.**_

Je vois l'interrogation dans le regard de ma mère à la mention de la troisième fois, pendant l'événement produit par Wanda. Évidemment, elle n'en a gardé aucun souvenir, confirmant les affirmations données par ma seconde mère. Malgré son interrogation, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de me fixer intensément pendant quelques secondes avant que son regard ne soit à nouveau happé par ma mère rousse.

Après quelques longues minutes pendant lesquelles je suis restée auprès de ma mère blonde, nous voyons enfin Wanda revenir vers la sphère. Son regard se pose directement sur ma deuxième mère et je peux voir tout l'amour qu'elle lui porte uniquement à travers ce regard. Je lève les yeux au ciel en comprenant qu'elles sont perdues dans leur monde et me racle la gorge pour les faire réagir, provoquant le rire du reste du groupe derrière nous. Mes deux mères s'excusent en rougissant légèrement – mon dieu, on dirait des adolescentes ! – avant que Wanda ne se reprenne et fasse disparaître la sphère. À mon grand étonnement, l'air est bien plus sain qu'avant, ne provoquant aucune quinte de toux dans le groupe.

\- _**La pierre du temps m'a permis de voir le passé de cette salle, qui la construite. Il portait une toge noire avec une capuche, certainement pour protéger son identité. Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage, mais il a de grandes connaissances en science. Le virus dans l'air était un composé de plusieurs virus extraterrestre mélangé avec des virus terrestres. Un mélange mortel pour nous autres,**_ nous explique Wanda avec un petit sourire fier.

\- _**Je reconnais cette façon de faire, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, c'est mon frère qui a créé cette chambre,**_ retentit la voix de Lena à travers notre dispositif de communications.

\- _**Pourquoi s'allier avec le Joker ? Ils n'ont pas les mêmes objectifs,**_ annonce cette fois-ci la voix de Kara à travers le dispositif, étant resté à l'extérieur avec Samantha.

\- _**Connaissant mon frère, il se doute que vous êtes venu aider Clarke et son but premier est de détruire Superman. Il veut s'en prendre à toi, Octavia afin d'atteindre ton père,**_ nous explique Lena d'une voix mystérieusement neutre malgré la situation.

- _ **Maintenant que nous sommes au courant, nous resterons sur nos gardes. Merci Lena,**_ répond ma meilleure amie, une véritable reconnaissance dans la voix.

Je peux facilement deviner le sourire en coin du génie Luthor quand elle répond en retour à Octavia. Je suis contente qu'O ait réussi à dépasser ses préjugés sur Lena. Kara a raison, elle n'est pas comme son frère.

\- _**Super, ça nous fait deux fous furieux sur le dos,**_ se plaint Raven en roulant des yeux devant nos sourires amusés.

- _ **Néanmoins, j'ai réussi à extraire le virus dans l'air qui consommait votre oxygène, mais j'ai également annulé les propriétés de la Kryptonite pour Octavia, Kara et Samantha si celles-ci venaient à nous aider,**_ annonce finalement ma mère rousse d'une voix puissante, digne de celle d'un chef.

- _ **D'accord, elle est beaucoup trop badass,**_ s'extasie le couple à mes côtés d'une même voix tandis que Lexa souriait, amusée de leur comportement.

- _ **Les filles, c'est ma mère. Vous vous attendiez à quoi exactement ?**_ Leur dis-je avec un petit sourire amusé, ne lâchant pas la rousse du regard.

Le couple haussa les épaules accompagnées d'un mouvement de tête coordonné, ce qui me fait rire jusqu'à que Wanda nous demande d'avancer en direction de la prochaine salle. Kara nous informe à travers notre dispositif que la prochaine salle est la dernière et que mon père doit être à l'intérieur puisqu'elles n'ont vu personne remontée à la surface. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite tandis que nous nous trouvons enfin devant l'entrée de la salle. Je sais ce que je dois faire et elles se savent très bien aussi. Wanda et Harley s'avancent vers moi et me prennent dans leur bras, me serrant fort contre elles. Je souris à ce câlin improvisé, profitant de ce moment avant la grande bataille.

- _ **Si je ne m'en sors pas, promettez-moi de réfléchir à vous remettre ensemble,**_ leur murmurais-je doucement avec un sourire aux lèvres. _ **Tu es la plus à même de la protégée si je ne suis plus là, 'Man. Ne laisse pas ton statut décidé de ta vie,**_ complétais-je à l'intention de ma mère rousse qui hocha la tête, acceptant mon idée.

Je leur souris une dernière fois en m'extirpant du câlin tandis qu'elles mettent une main chacune sur mes joues. Je peux sentir leur amour coulé dans mes veines et cela me donne encore plus de force pour la suite. Je me tourne vers le reste de l'équipe, Diana vient poser une main sur mon épaule et un baiser sur mon front en guise de protection et je la remercie d'un sourire avant que la déesse ne rejoigne mes mères derrière moi. Ce fut au tour de mes meilleures amies, elles se jetèrent sur moi comme à leur habitude, mais je vois bien que la possibilité de ne pas me revoir les effrayent énormément.

\- _**Si je ne reviens pas, sachez que je serais toujours avec vous, les filles. Vous êtes inestimable et je suis fière de vous avoir dans ma vie. Prenez soin de Lexa si je ne reviens pas, elle est mon tout.**_

Elles hochent la tête d'un même mouvement, trop ému pour faire confiance à leur voix. Je peux voir qu'elles sont au bord des larmes quand je m'extrais du câlin et je leur souris, posant une main sur chacune de leur épaule, encrant un regard confiant de le leur.

\- _**Bonne chance Clarke, ne laisse pas ce dégénéré t'avoir,**_ retentit la voix de Kara à travers mon dispositif, me faisant sourire.

Je sais que je n'aurais aucun mot d'adieu de la part de Lena ou même de Sam et cela me va très bien. Vient enfin les adieux avec la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimé. Sans me laisser le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'approche de moi pour fondre sur mes lèvres. Je souris à son geste, j'y ai pensé. Je réponds à son baiser comme s'il était le dernier et cela peut, peut-être, être le cas. Nous savons que nous nous reverrons un jour, quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver aujourd'hui, mais ce dernier échange entre nous, nous fait quand même très mal. Je sens un goût de sel se mélangé dans notre baiser et je pose une main sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes sans jamais casser notre échange. Après quelques minutes de plus, le baiser se termine et je la prends dans mes bras, lui murmurant un dernier « Je t'aime » tout en ravalant mes larmes. Elle répond à ma déclaration avant de faire comme sa mère : déposer un baiser sur mon front. Je souris à ce geste avant de m'éloigner d'elle, mon regard restant encré dans le sien jusqu'à que j'entre dans la salle, seule. Avant de perdre le contact avec l'amour de ma vie, je vois Octavia et Raven se rapprocher d'elle, la soutenant dans cette épreuve, mais je vois également Samantha dans la pénombre derrière les filles. Je lui souris tendrement, heureuse de savoir qu'elle n'a pas pu se résoudre à ne pas me revoir au moins une fois avant mon départ. Après quelques secondes, je pose mon regard sur mes mères, Harley est dans les bras de Wanda et ce tableau me fait sourire. Je n'ai pas peur de l'avenir, quoi qu'il se passe, je sais que tout ira bien pour elles à présent. C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je me tourne vers la fin de mon voyage et le début de ma liberté.

* * *

La salle est plongée dans le noir total, seule la lumière argentée de la lune a réussi à se créer un chemin à travers une toute petite fissure sur le plafond de la salle. Plus mes pas me mènent au milieu de la pièce et plus une odeur nauséabonde vient piquer mes narines, s'étalant même à travers toute la salle. Je suis obligé de porter ma manche de veste à mon nez tellement cette odeur est forte. Étrangement, elle disparaît en à peine quelques secondes, me laissant à nouveau respirer, mais l'atmosphère est devenue plus terne, prenant une teinte étrange de vert moisi. Cela m'interpelle et mon intuition me permet de me retourner à temps pour voir un homme portant un masque d'épouvantail reconverti en masque à gaz. Je grince des dents et stop le mouvement de son bras habilement. Il lâche sa double faucille, son arme de prédilection, dont le bruit résonne à travers la pièce dans un énorme vacarme sordide. Je peux voir l'agacement dans son regard dont le visage est entièrement caché par le masque.

- _ **L'épouvantail. Tout le monde, vous croit mort,**_ dis-je en le relâchant à quelques mètres de moi et il en profite pour reprendre son arme. _**Ce n'est pas très malin de votre part,**_ souris-je en le voyant brandir sa double faucille au-dessus de sa tête, se préparant à m'attaquer.

Comme je l'ai vu venir, l'homme se nourrissant de la peur fant son arme sur moi avec toute la rage qu'il peut encore sortir. Je l'évite très facilement et le désarme dans un geste fluide avant de me glisser dans son dos, le paralysant en posant à plat la paume de ma main sur son épaule. Il se retrouve à genoux devant moi, tout son corps tendu par l'électricité que je lui injecte tandis que je fais apparaître une paire de menottes vertes, entravant ainsi ses mouvements.

- _ **Votre gaz est devenu plus puissant, je le sens bien, mais mes peurs font partie de moi. Vous ne m'aurez pas avec une tactique comme celle-ci,**_ lui dis-je pendant que je le relève du sol.

\- _**Personne ne résiste à la peur. Elle est ancrée dans chacun de nous. Elle est l'essence même de l'humanité. Tu es peut-être puissante, mais la peur l'est encore plus. C'est un poison, sa morsure peut faire plier n'importe quel humain présent sur Terre.**_

\- _**Je ne suis pas humaine, elle est ici votre erreur. Je suis immunisé contre les toxines de part Poison Ivy et mes mères sont Harley Quinn ainsi que Wanda Maximoff. Vous en conviendrez que je suis plus qu'une simple humaine,**_ lui annonçais-je en le prenant par le col afin de l'emmener avec moi.

\- _**Tu es ma fille également, Clarke. Tu es et tu resteras ma plus grande fierté,**_ retentis la voix grave et empreinte de folie du Joker.

Je m'arrête dans mon ascension quand la pièce s'illumine enfin, faisant apparaître mon père ainsi que Lex Luthor devant la sortie. Je jette sans aucun ménagement l'épouvantail aux pieds des deux hommes avec un petit sourire sournois.

- _ **C'était plutôt ingénue de votre part, mais ce qui est cocasse, c'est que vous ne connaissez rien de moi. Tu aurais dû savoir que les toxines n'influencent pas mon système, Papa,**_ lui dis-je d'une voix monocorde en crachant le dernier mot de ma phrase.

\- _**En fait, je suis au courant,**_ sourit-il grandement alors que je sens un danger provenir de derrière moi.

J'esquive l'attaque au dernier moment avec un sourire mutin tandis que l'armure imposante de Lex vient se poser à ses côtés. C'est donc ça, le danger que je ressens depuis mon entrée dans cette pièce. Ingénieux.

\- _**Comment vous comptez me battre à présent ? Je ne suis pas Superman,**_ souris-je en voyant le frère de Lena entré dans son armure, prêt à en découdre.

\- _**Ce n'est pas un problème. Mon armure peut détruire n'importe quel être, mais je ne suis pas seul cette fois-ci,**_ retentit la voix calme de l'homme.

À ses mots, je vois le sourire de mon père s'étiré de plus en plus dans la folie – ça ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude – avant qu'il ne claque des doigts. À ce geste, Killer Croc bondit sur moi d'un bassin que je n'avais pas vu jusqu'ici. Je me débats comme je peux, prise par surprise par ce monstre colossale tandis que les deux tarés de la glace entrent dans la pièce, faisant chauffer le moteur de leur joujou. Je retiens la gueule du crocodile, mais les combats précédents m'ont beaucoup fatigué. Je ferme les yeux, concentrant ma puissance afin d'en libérer une énorme quantité d'un coup. Je me retrouve dans la clairière, premier lieu où j'ai rencontré Rao. Ma déesse est là, debout juste en face de moi dans une longue toge blanche. Elle sourit avant de me tendre la main, m'invitant à libérer toute ma puissance. Prise par un sentiment de bien-être absolu, je pose ma main au creux de la sienne, créant ainsi une vague de magie, faisant fleurir toute la clairière. Je souris à cette vision avant de me retrouver de nouveau dans la réalité.

Je repousse très facilement le crocodile au-dessus de moi d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac et intercepte les deux rayons de glace des pistolets de Mr Freeze et du fils de Captain Cold, les renvoyant à leur expéditeur. Ils les évitent de justesse tandis que je matérialise le marteau de ma mère dans ma main droite, mais également mon propre marteau dans ma main gauche. Je souris en voyant de l'énergie rouge enveloppé les deux marteaux. Je sens la puissance de mes mères et de Rao avec moi, ce qui décuple encore plus mes aptitudes. Je suis occupé avec les deux rigolos du froid quand Lex se jette sur moi, profitant de la surpopulation de vilain autour de moi. J'arrive, par chance, à arrêter son attaque avec le marteau de ma mère et comprends que les pouvoirs de Wanda ont leur propre instinct. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai réagi à l'attaque de Lex, mais bien eux. J'aurais dû me douter que ma mère réussirait tout de même à m'aider malgré mon vœu d'affronter seule mon géniteur. Tous les vilains présents dans la pièce foncent d'un même mouvement, d'une même silhouette, sur moi, provoquant une onde de choc spectaculaire produit par l'impact de leur attaque sur mes marteaux. Je me suis protégée, mais ils sont tellement nombreux que je ne peux plus bouger, paralysé par l'onde électrique produite par le contre-coup. Je souris néanmoins, rejetant violemment mes asseyant après avoir concentré mon pouvoir dans mes jambes. J'ai enfin un contrôle parfait sur mes pouvoirs, ce qui me rend presque invincible !

Mon corps répondant à nouveau à mes ordres, je peux enfin prendre le dessus sur mes ennemis, mais quelques minutes plus tard, je suis prise d'un violent vertige qui paralyse mon corps et me force à stopper toutes mes attaques. Je comprends que ses phénomènes se produisent à cause du Joker qui est après une espèce de machine. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, je ne l'ai pas vu ou alors, elle n'y était pas. Elle est en train de drainer mes pouvoirs, je peux le sentir. Ma puissance commence à baisser, tellement que je ne peux même plus soulever les deux marteaux en même temps, m'obligeant à lâcher celui de ma mère. Joker sourit à cela et claque à nouveau des doigts, activant sa machine qui produit un bruit monstre. La peur commence à prendre mon cœur quand j'identifie un élément de la machine : un canon. Super !

\- _**Tu as tout prévu, hein ? Tu m'as forcé à utiliser mon plein potentiel. C'est très intelligent,**_ murmurais-je en m'écroulant à genoux devant le canon.

\- _**Tu es présomptueuse, ma fille. Tout comme moi. J'ai appris de mes affrontements avec les deux chiennes qui te servent de mères et le seul moyen pour te détruire, toi, ma plus belle création, c'est de retourner tes propres pouvoirs contre toi. C'est un sacrifice douloureux que je fais là, Clarke. Crois-moi.**_

Je souris à ses paroles, trouvant amusant le fait qu'il me dise que ma mort est un sacrifice pour lui. Lui qui n'aime personne, qui n'est attaché à personne. Je sais que la fin est proche, je ne peux pas détruire cette machine maintenant qu'elle a drainé mon énergie. Je m'écroule totalement au sol, fixant faiblement la mince faille dans le plafond, me laissant voir une dernière fois la lune. Un sourire résilié se forme sur mes lèvres tandis que mes yeux se ferment doucement. Je savais que cet affrontement me serait fatal, mais je pars sans aucun regret. Je sais que mes mères, mes amies et ma petite amie sauront me venger. Une dernière pensée vient à celle-ci, j'ai envie d'entendre le son de sa voix une dernière fois avant la fin. La machine produit un son de plus en plus fort, mais je m'en fiche, je ne me concentre même pas sur le compte à rebours commencé par celle-ci, tous mes sens focalisés sur Lexa.

 _[Petit conseil, écoutez la chanson " Mad World " pendant cet extrait. Ça en vaut la chandelle ! Préparez les mouchoirs aussi lol]_

10…

 _Lexa, je suis désolée._

9…

 _Clarke ? Laisse-nous t'aider ! S'il-te plaît !_

 _8…_

 _Non, c'est trop dangereux pour le moment. Il a une machine qui a drainé mes pouvoirs. Je ne peux plus me battre, mon amour._

7…

 _Wanda pourrait la détruire avant qu'elle ne puisse te tuer ! Rappel toi que tes mères ont le droit à leur vengeance !_

6…

 _Je me rappelle, Lex' et elles l'auront. Quand le rayon d'énergie m'aura tuer, vous pourrez intervenir, mais pas pour le moment. Je suis désolée de ne pas être assez forte pour revenir, mon amour._

5…

 _Tu es la personne la plus belle et la plus forte que je n'ai jamais croisée. Tu m'as rendu meilleure. Tu as fait de moi, ce que je suis maintenant. Je t'aime, Clarke, comme je n'ai jamais aimé avant. Pas même Costia._

4…

 _Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu le courage de rester avec toi malgré ce qu'il sait passer l'an dernier. Tu es fantastique, Lexa Wayne. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. Ne laisse personne te dicter ta conduite. Tu ne me verras pas, mais je serais toujours avec toi._

3…

 _Je sais que tu as pris ta décision, mais je te le redemande, laisse Wanda t'aider. Au moins elle ! Je n'interviendrais pas, mais s'il te plaît Clarke ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ?_

2…

 _J'ai pris ma décision, Lexa. Je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus. Dis à Octavia et Raven que je les aime. Dis à mes mères qu'elles ont intérêt à se mettre ensemble. Dis à Kara, Lena et Sam que je suis désolée et empêche Sam de péter un plomb à ma mort. Enfin, Lexa, mon amour, je regrette de te laisser comme ça dans un monde sombre et sans lumière. Je suis tellement désolée._

1…

 _Je leur dirais, Clarke. Je veillerai sur tout le monde comme tu me le demandes. Je regrette de ne pas être assez forte pour te sauver. Je t'aime mon amour. Adieu._

 _Merci, Lex'. Je t'aime aussi, bien plus que ma raison. Adieu, mon ange._

0…

Le bruit de la machine se mélange avec les sanglots de Lexa ainsi que ceux de Wanda. Je peux les entendre et la culpabilité me vrille le cœur au moment où je peux ressentir le rayon produire sa lumière. Pourtant, je ne peux que sourire devant la situation. J'ai eu une belle vie, bien que trop courte, mais je ne regrette rien. Je pars le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur débordant d'amour. C'est ma victoire contre la vie. Contre mon père, lui qui n'est pas capable d'aimer. C'est sur ses pensées que le rayon atteint mon corps, créant une douleur insoutenable dans chacune de mes cellules, mais je m'interdis de hurler, pas avec ma famille de l'autre côté de ses murs. Après un moment, je ne ressens plus aucune douleur et la nuit de l'éternité apparaît autour de moi. Je me laisse bercé dans ses bras, confiante et quand j'ouvre les yeux, mon environnement a changé. Je suis dans une dimension noire, une dimension prenant l'apparence d'une forêt sombre après quelques secondes. Une silhouette nuageuse apparaît devant moi avant de se poser à terre et de prendre une forme humaine.

- _ **Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous entêtez à vous sacrifier pour l'autre comme ça ? Heureusement que je suis là pour sauver la situation,**_ retentit la voix de l'entité avec un brin d'humour, me faisant frissonner.

\- _**Death ?!**_ M'exclamais-je alors que la Worldkiller prend son apparence, copiant celle de Lexa.

\- _**Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins, Clarke. J'ai été éjecté du corps de Lexa par les pouvoirs démoniaques de Costia et je me suis réfugié dans ton corps, le temps que je puisse me régénérer. Cette saloperie est une teigne à affronter, tu peux me croire. Bon passons ! J'ai essayé de protéger Lexa, mais l'attaque de Costia était tellement puissante que je me suis laissé éjecté pour survivre, certaine que vous auriez besoin de moi.**_

\- _**Si tu étais dans mon corps, comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas ressenti ton pouvoir ni même de la haine ou autre chose ? Tu es une Worldkiller et je sais que Lexa se contrôle tous les jours pour te contenir.**_

\- _**Tu es un être de lumière, Clarke. Malgré ta conception, l'amour que te porte Wanda, Harley et Ivy a permis à tes pouvoirs de s'élever vers de nouveaux sommets. Ta lumière a lavé mon âme de mes ténèbres. Je suis toujours une Worldkiller, mais mes pouvoirs se sont mélangés aux tiens, créant un tout nouvel être fait de magie noire et de magie blanche. Je t'ai protégée de cette explosion et ai régénéré tes pouvoirs. Tu possèdes à présent la puissance d'un Worldkiller ainsi que celle de Rao. Tu es invincible, Clarke.**_

\- _**Quand tout sera terminé, tu resteras en moi ou tu retourneras avec Lexa ?**_

\- _**Lexa est mon avenir, Clarke. Je retournerai avec elle quoi qu'il arrive. Mon but premier, aujourd'hui, est de te protéger. Lexa a besoin de toi pour vivre dans ce monde. Tu es celle qui fait devenir son monde un peu plus beau. Tu es celle qui peint des couleurs à la place du gris et du noir. Tu ne peux pas abandonner et je ne te laisserai pas faire.**_

\- _**Tu es devenu bien mielleuse pour un Worldkiller,**_ plaisantais-je, faisant rire la concernée.

\- _**Vous devriez vous voir avec Lexa, de véritables madeleines et après tu oses me dire que je suis mielleuse,**_ rétorque la destructrice de monde avec humour, me tendant la main comme l'avait fait Rao avant elle.

\- _**C'est un truc de Krypton de tendre vos mains comme ça ?**_ Lui dis-je avec un sourire amusé en m'approchant néanmoins d'elle.

- _ **Arrête de râler, Clarkie,**_ se moque-t-elle gentiment alors que je pose ma main sur la sienne.

Je lève les yeux au ciel à sa réplique avant que la forêt sombre autour de nous ne devienne vivante et colorée, gardant tout de même un aspect sombre, montrant le contraste entre ses deux pouvoirs. Puis, une lueur d'un blanc pur nous enveloppe toutes les deux et je sens une nouvelle puissance en moi, une puissance prodigieuse. Je souris à cela alors que les murs détruits de la salle réapparaissent devant moi. Le canon a tout détruit sur son passage et le mur séparant mon groupe de moi s'est effondré. Évidemment, Wanda a protégée tout le monde avec ses pouvoirs et cela me fait sourire tandis que je pose un pied au sol, découvrant que j'étais en train de léviter. En tendant mes mains devant mes yeux, je découvre également que je rayonne, vraiment. Une aura blanche et noire a pris possession de ma silhouette, me donnant un air presque divin.

\- **_Clarke…_**

Je me retourne à la mention de mon nom, produite dans la bouche de celle qui fait battre mon cœur. Je souris en la voyant alors qu'elle s'approche de moi, ne pouvant pas croire que j'ai survécu. Elle pose une main sur ma joue, ses larmes n'arrêtant pas de couler sur les siennes. Je lui accorde un sourire rassurant avant de poser délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser appuyé, mais bref. Son sourire, après ce baiser, fait envoler mon cœur et je la serre fortement dans mes bras quand elle vient s'y loger. Derrière ma petite amie, mes mères s'avancent avec Octavia et Raven à leurs côtés. Elles ont toutes les larmes aux yeux, mais avant qu'elles ne puissent me rejoindre, je me téléporte avec Lexa prêt d'elles, rejetant un missile d'énergie du revers de la main, faisant attention à ne pas faire de mal à Lexa. L'attaque vient, évidemment, de mon père ainsi que de Lex.

Je comprends enfin le but de me drainer mes pouvoirs quand je constate qu'ils les ont récupérés lors de l'explosion de la machine, les gardant en vie par la même occasion. Mon regard noir tombe dans celui, fou, de mon père et avant qu'ils n'attaquent encore une fois, je me déplace derrière eux, les projetant à plusieurs mètres d'un simple mouvement de mains. J'admire mes pouvoirs avec un sourire sur les lèvres, baladant mes mains sous mes yeux avec amusement. Les deux hommes se relèvent sans aucune égratignure. Lex se prépare à faire une attaque à distance, me lançant un millier de projectiles de toutes sortes. Mon sourire en coin ne me quitte pas tandis que je fixe les missiles, les débris, les roquettes et toutes les autres choses filés sur moi comme des comètes. Je tends le bras, claquant des doigts, créant ainsi de petits portails où les projectiles s'engouffrèrent sous le regard médusé de mon groupe ainsi que de mes ennemis. Un grand sourire provocateur prend place sur mes lèvres tandis que je m'avance vers eux, les bras tendus en dessous des portails encore ouverts, flottant dans les airs.

\- _**Vous aimez les claquements de doigts et les feux d'artifice ?**_ Leur murmurais-je d'un ton à en faire pâlir plus d'un avant de joindre le geste à la parole.

Au moment où mes doigts claquent, les portails au-dessus de moi libèrent les projectiles de Lex transformé en énergie noire. Les projectiles explosèrent au contact du sol autour des deux hommes, les faisant disparaître de ma vue. Un rire sinistre sort de ma gorge à cela avant que le contre coup de mes nouveaux pouvoirs ne me fasse gémir de douleur. Les mini portails au-dessus de moi disparaissent les uns après les autres.

Quand la fumée produite par mon attaque laisse le corps des deux hommes à ma vue, mon aura disparaît et un soupir de soulagement sort d'entre mes lèvres avant que je ne tombe à genou, épuisée. Seulement, je n'ai pas remarqué que Lex est toujours vivant, quoi qu'entre la vie et la mort. Je ne vois que trop tard son sourire vainqueur et sa main activant son armure. Celle-ci se transforme en une espèce de bombe dont la puissance fait trembler les murs. Je me relève à cette constatation, essayant de réactiver mes pouvoirs, sans y parvenir, me faisant grogner de frustration.

\- _**Ton attaque a vidé ton énergie. Tu as été trop sûr de toi, une fois de plus. Tu t'es laisser aller à la noirceur de mon côté Worldkiller, Clarke.**_

La voix de Death retentit dans mon esprit et me fait prendre conscience de la situation. J'ai été encore une fois trop présomptueuse. Essayant de me relever, je parviens par la force de ma volonté à me tenir sur mes jambes, mais le temps que je puisse me diriger vers la bombe, mes jambes me lâchent une nouvelle fois. Je suis retenu in-extremis par ma mère rousse qui me sourit tendrement. Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front avant de me jeter dans les bras de Diana qui me récupère sans aucun effort.

\- _**Maman !**_ Hurlais-je en même temps que ma mère blonde, les larmes aux yeux.

\- _**Je suis désolée. On dirait que le sacrifice est un trait de famille,**_ sourit-elle, son regard ancré dans le mien. _ **Protège ta mère, Clarke. Elle est tout pour moi, ajoute-t-elle ensuite avant de plonger son regard dans celui de l'amour de sa vie. Je suis désolée d'avoir été lâche. Tu as souffert à cause de moi, Harley, mais sache que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours. Nos enfants sont mon héritage, prend bien soin d'eux. Je t'aime, mon amour.**_

Avec un grand sourire heureux sur les lèvres, mais néanmoins des larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle active un bouclier autour de nous afin de nous protéger de l'explosion, nous empêchant de la rejoindre par la même occasion. Puis, elle fait la même chose autour de la bombe pour contenir la puissance de celle-ci, gardant tout de même une main tendue dans sa direction, contrôlant sa magie. Son regard ne nous quitte pas pendant tous ses gestes et je l'entends murmurer une déclaration d'amour pour ma mère, pour moi et pour mon frère avant de fermer les yeux, un air serein sur les lèvres. J'essaie de me libérer de la poigne de fer de Diana, mais je suis bien trop épuisé et la force brute de l'amazone est suffisant pour m'empêcher d'agir. Nous regardons ma mère et la bombe disparaître dans un flash rouge, complètement démunis devant ce spectacle, les cris de douleur de ma mère résonnant à travers l'explosion de la bombe emmenant avec elle ma mère rousse.

* * *

 _ **Bon... Bon... Bon... Je ne vais pas m'attarder ici bien longtemps ! Je vous laisse écrire vos impression et réaction sur ce chapitre en review ! J'espère que ce final vous a plu !**_

 _ **On se retrouve prochainement pour conclure, définitivement, cette fiction !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous !**_

 _ **ET SURTOUT... MERCI !**_


	25. Chapitre 25 : Dénouement - Épilogue

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'histoire et l'imagination. Les personnages sont ceux de la série CW !

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! *Soupir* cette fiction s'achève ici avec ce chapitre plein d'émotions. C'est bizarre de me dire que je n'écrirais plus sur la vie de Clarke et des autres, mais je suis contente d'avoir mis un point final à cette histoire. Ce chapitre est basé sur les ressentis de Clarke et d'Harley sur la mort de Wanda ( Qui est définitive oui, désolée, pas désolée ;-) ). Je vous explique d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai décidé de laisser mort mon personnage favoris de cette histoire en bas du chapitre ! C'est avec émotion que je vous dit pour la dernière fois : ENJOY !

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux Reviews :**_

Je prendrais un temps pour remercier et répondre aux reviews régulière en message privé. Merci à vous d'avoir été là pour faire vivre ma fiction ! J'espère vraiment vous revoir une prochaine fiction !

* * *

 _ **Je remercie énormément tous ceux qui ont fait vivre cette histoire, autant silencieux qu'actif ! Je n'ai pu agrandir mon style d'écriture et mon histoire que grâce à vous ! MERCI INFINIMENT !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 25 : Dénouement**_

 _~ Point de vue Harley ~_

Je ne ressens plus rien à part une peine immense et implacable. Je reste là, droite comme une pique à observer l'endroit où se tenait Wanda quelques minutes avant l'explosion. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé son corps, me laissant un espoir, même fugace, de la revoir un jour. Je dépose les fleurs que je suis allé prendre chez un fleuriste, ses fleurs préférés, avant de tournée le regard vers la gauche, jusqu'au débris de mur créer par la bombe. Mon regard est sans expression quand je me remémore les quelques instants de plaisirs que j'ai ressenti après sa mort. Cela fait déjà trois ans qu'ils me l'ont enlevée.

 _~ Flash-back ~_

Nous étions toutes anéantit à différents niveaux. Elle était notre mentor. Notre leader. Je ne pensais pas qu'une telle chose soufflerait l'étincelle de vie dans les yeux de Wanda Maximoff. Elle était l'amour de ma vie. La mère de mes enfants. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais devenir à présent. Aucune. Les larmes et les cris de douleur de Clarke résonnent dans la salle totalement détruite, faisant écho à ma propre souffrance. Je reste à genoux, incapable de redresser la tête, anéantis. Diana ordonne à Lexa d'emmener Clarke à l'extérieur de cette salle maudite. Octavia et Raven les suivent après que cette dernière pose une main sur mon épaule en guise de soutien.

- _ **Tu devrais sortir aussi, Harley. Ce n'est pas bon de rester ici,**_ réplique Diana d'une voix neutre.

Je sais que cette neutralité n'est qu'une façade. Nous sommes toutes blessés, physiquement par les affrontements, psychologiquement par la mort de Wanda. J'eu un fin sourire en coin en comprenant qu'elle se doit d'être forte devant nous, étant à présent la seule pouvant prendre les décisions. Cependant, mon sourire fane quand un minuscule bruit, un froissement même, atteint mon oreille, provenant de ma gauche.

\- _**Pars devant, Diana, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes. J'aimerais lui dire au revoir,**_ dis-je à l'amazone d'un ton presque cinglant.

Elle ne le relève pas, mettant la raison d'une telle réponse sur ma peine avant de sortir de la salle, rejoignant le groupe à l'extérieur. Je serre les dents en me relevant, posant un regard des plus noir sur l'ama de débris provoquer par le souffle de l'explosion. Je me dirige en titubant jusqu'à sa position, une nouvelle force grandissant en moi sans que je ne m'en rende compte. J'écarte les quelques débris, révélant un corps semblant inanimé. Mes dents se serrent une nouvelle fois quand je constate que la vie résonne encore à travers cette personne. Elle plonge son regard dans le mien avant de me sourire, faisant grandir en moi un sentiment d'injustice et de vengeance.

- _ **…Gagner…,**_ murmure-t-il malgré l'énorme rocher ayant broyé sa cage thoracique, portant également les vestiges d'un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Ce mot fait monter encore plus ma haine et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, comme étant sur l'option « pilote automatique », mon pistolet à double canon apparait dans ma main dans une lueur rouge. Je le pointe sur l'homme qui a réussi à tout me prendre, jusqu'à la femme de ma vie. Je me mords la lèvre, ravalant mes larmes et ma rage alors que son regard n'exprime plus que de la surprise. Sans m'attarder sur les raisons de cette soudaine expression, je tire sur la détente. Le coup de feu retentit à travers la pièce, provoquant un écho déchirant. Mon regard ne quitte pas le clown aux cheveux verts pendant un moment, jusqu'à que je ne me retire de cette scène, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur mes joues telles des cascades en sel.

 _~ Fin du Flash-back ~_

Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour survivre jusqu'à ce que je lui mette une balle dans la tête et franchement, je m'en moque. Je sens une légère pression sur mon épaule droite, me forçant à tourner légèrement la tête, mais il n'y a rien, comme d'habitude. Pourtant, un sourire apparait sur mes lèvres et je sors mes mains des poches de ma veste, les observant avec minutie, toujours cet éternel sourire aux lèvres. Une aura rouge bordeaux apparaît autour de mes mains, caressant tendrement ma peau. Cette aura, je le sais, se reflète parfaitement dans mes iris bleues. Je me suis aperçu, plusieurs jours après sa mort, que j'avais hérité de ses pouvoirs. Télékinésie. Télépathie. Contrôle mental. Contrôle de la réalité. Ses pouvoirs de mutant se reflètent à travers ma personne, comme un héritage maudit. Pourtant, je ne me plains pas, cela permet à une part de moi-même d'être toujours en contact avec Wanda, lui donnant un statut d'immortel pour l'éternité.

C'est sur ses paroles que je range une nouvelle fois mes mains dans mes poches, perdant mon regard pendant quelques secondes sur un point invisible avant que cette même pression ne prenne tout mon corps. C'est comme si quelqu'un me prend dans ses bras, mais sans le contact physique. Cette sensation disparait après quelques instants, ne laissant plus qu'une trace de rouge à lèvre sur ma joue droite.

 _~ Point de vue Clarke ~_

Trois ans. Ce laps de temps peut être rapide comme long... Pour ma part, ses trois ans ont été difficiles. La mort de Wanda a créé plusieurs mois d'intense crise de démence provenant de mon lien avec ma mère. Celui-ci est devenu bien plus puissant, créant un effet boule de neige sur nos deux esprits. Je ressentais absolument toutes ses émotions, souvent très négatives ou dépressives. C'était vraiment atroce. Pour elle comme pour moi et mon entourage. Je devais gérer le sentiment d'abandon multiplié par deux, j'ai bien cru devenir folle à un moment et avoir ma place à l'asile d'Arkham. Cela aurait été ironique après tout, mes parents s'y étant retrouvée plus d'une fois. À cause de mes crises à répétitions, pas loin de trois par jours, Lexa a dû demander de l'aide à Lena et Samantha. Elles avaient été témoin d'une de mes crises et la scientifique savait très bien ce qu'il me fallait afin de contrôler ses périodes. Elle inventa alors un bijou, un magnifique anneau fin et élégant contenant des inscriptions kryptonienne trouvé par Samantha pour l'occasion. Depuis que je porte cet anneau, aucune crise n'a réussi à m'atteindre, mais les émotions le peuvent encore. Lena m'avait prévenu que ce n'était qu'un frein à mes crises, pas à nos émotions et j'ai dû apprendre à faire avec, démanteler les sentiments de ma mère des miens.

Rien n'a laissé un plus grand vide en moi que la mort de ma mère rousse. Finn avait été inconsolable pendant près de six mois et encore maintenant, il lui arrivait de pleurer le soir, dans sa chambre. Nous étions tous dans une détresse psychologique, mais je me dois d'être le pilier de ma famille et heureusement que je ne suis pas seule. Octavia et Raven sont devenus encore plus peau de colle que d'habitude, au grand damne d'une certaine brune que vous connaissez bien, mais malgré cela, elles ont été d'une grande aide afin de nous faire penser à autre chose. Elles avaient toujours une blague ou quelques potins de presse pour nous faire penser à autre chose. Elles faisant entièrement partis de la famille après tout et je bénis tous les jours ma mère rousse d'avoir des amies comme elles.

Bien que Wanda soit morte, son pouvoir ne l'est pas. Il coule dans mes veines et dans celle d'Harley. Je sais, même après ses tentatives de nous le cacher, je sais. Elle possède les mêmes pouvoirs que Wanda. Je ne sais pas comment cela est possible, mais je crois que ma seconde mère est partout, autour de nous. Je sens sa présence magique comme si elle était auprès de moi, en permanence. Même à ce moment alors que je debout en haut d'un gratte-ciel de Gotham, la pluie coulant à verse sur ma veste, je peux sentir sa présence et sa fierté. Depuis la fin de la bataille contre mon père, j'ai repris les cours en même temps que Lexa. Nous sommes dans la même classe, pour mon plus grand bonheur !

Lexa. Elle m'a tellement aidé pendant ses années ! Si elle n'avait pas été là, je pense que je n'aurais pas pu surmonter le décès de Wanda et encore moins devenir un pilier pour ma mère et mon frère. Elle est absolument tout pour moi et je n'ai plus aucune peur. Nous sommes protégés par deux entités à la puissance incalculable. Vous l'aurez compris : Death est retournée dans son corps, lui prodiguant une puissance démesurée depuis que j'ai été le porteur du Worldkiller. Nous avons repris nos études, mais en parallèle, nous avions également créé un duo de Super-héros ensemble, œuvrant d'une synchronisation parfaite. Pendant ses trois ans, elle a été mon tout. Lexa a toujours été là, ne bronchant pas quand j'étais désagréable avec elle, malheureuse suite au décès de ma mère. Elle est restée à mes côtés pour toutes les épreuves que j'ai dû passer. Me réconfortant pendant mes nuits de cauchemars alors que je me réveillais en sursaut jusqu'à me contenir et me calmer lors de mes crises. J'ai vraiment vécu trois ans d'enfer, mais elle a toujours été mon petit tunnel de lumière dans lequel je pouvais m'engouffrer quand je sentais mes sentiments débordés.

Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par une paire de bras solide venant se poser sur mon ventre puis par le chatouillement d'une respiration dans mon cou. Cela me prodigue toujours une multitude de délicieux frissons. Quand elle colle tout son corps à mon dos, je distingue facilement son costume, ce qui a toujours eu le don de m'exciter. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à plus que des cris terrifiés retentissent dans la nuit. Je soupire sous le rire amusé de la jolie brune tandis qu'elle quitte mon dos pour venir se placer sur ma droite, regardant par-dessus le bord du building.

\- _**Tâche de te ménager, Princesse. Pas comme aux séances d'examen,**_ retentit la voix amusée de Lexa, moqueuse.

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant sa réplique avant que mes lèvres n'esquissent un fin sourire.

\- _**À ce que je sache, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Sara voulait qu'on y aille à fond, c'est ce que j'ai fait,**_ me justifiais-je munie d'une expression outrée qui fit rire Lexa aux éclats avant qu'elle ne saute de l'immeuble, atterrissant sûrement sur les vilains en contre bas.

Depuis notre combat contre Lex et mon père, la libération de pouvoir dont j'ai fait preuve a produit pas mal de cicatrices sur mon corps comme sur mon âme. Je ne peux plus utiliser mes pouvoirs aussi facilement qu'avant, tombant facilement à court de batterie, mais le plus grave est ma cicatrice, laissée par le canon de Lex. Oui, j'ai une magnifique cicatrice en forme d'étoile trônant sur ma poitrine, s'étirant sur mes épaules et mon ventre. Ce sont les pouvoirs combinés de Juru et de Death qui ont sauvé mon corps, mais ce sont ceux de ma mère disparue qui me maintiennent en vie et me permettent d'être une héroïne. J'entends le bruit des coups donnés à plusieurs personnes puis le cliquetis d'une grenade qu'on dégoupille.

\- _**Me ménager hein ? Ça en va de même pour toi, Commandante,**_ murmurais-je avant d'utiliser les pouvoirs de Wanda.

Mon regard prend une lueur rouge tandis que j'envoie un rayon d'énergie entouré la grenade avant qu'elle n'explose. Puis, je saute du toit de l'immeuble, donnant une forme de propulseur à mes pouvoirs au dernier moment avant de toucher le sol. Quand je pose un pied-à-terre, la grenade explose malgré ma protection et je me téléporte devant Lexa pour la protéger. Je grogne en sentant ma cicatrice me brûler alors que je maintiens un champ de force pour nous protéger de l'explosion.

- _ **Clarke…**_ Murmure doucement ma petite amie, voyant la douleur exprimée sur mon visage.

\- _**Je vais me la faire cette Mickaël Bay en puissance !**_ M'exclamais-je, faisant rire ma brune tandis que les flammes de l'explosion disparaissent, me laissant apercevoir Écho ainsi qu'Ontari.

- _ **Tient tient, la fille de Joker. Tu n'es pas devenu folle après qu'il est assassiné ta mère ?**_ Rigole exagérément Écho, une bombe en forme de citrouille dans la main, jouant à la lancé dans les airs.

Je ne laisse rien paraître à part un sourire sur le coin de mes lèvres à la réplique de cette psychopathe.

\- _**Adieu Écho,**_ commente ma petite amie alors que je viens à peine de me téléporter derrière la blonde, mon sourire se transformant, prenant un côté un peu plus sadique.

Elle n'a pas le temps de réagir et son acolyte non plus que je suis déjà derrière elles. Je pose ma main sur l'épaule d'Echo et je peux sentir la raideur de son corps. Mon sourire s'agrandit avant qu'elle ne tombe à genoux, son expression traduisant sa terreur. Ontari va pour réagir après avoir compris la situation, mais mon regard seul suffit à la paralyser. Mon expression redevient neutre quand j'enlève ma main de l'épaule de la fille du bouffon vert tandis que celle de Deathstroke tombe à genoux sans que n'ai rien eu à faire. Soudain, une silhouette apparaît derrière moi, je peux le sentir, mais je ne suis pas en danger. Je m'avance vers Lexa, reprenant ma personnalité avec un sourire aux lèvres tandis que Batman s'avance vers les deux filles.

- _ **Bon travail, Clarke,**_ me dit-il, sa voix devenant lugubre à cause du contexte de la situation, mais portant tout de même un véritable remerciement avant qu'il ne disparaisse avec les deux fugitives.

- _ **Je pense qu'on en entendra plus parler avant un moment,**_ commente Lexa tandis que je reste muette, attirant le regard concerné de la brune sur moi.

Je n'aime pas dévoiler ma seconde personnalité devant Lexa. Je ne suis plus vraiment la même depuis trois ans, une autre prend ma place lors des combats, anarchisant mon caractère, le poussant dans ses pires travers. Le sadisme et la cruauté, voilà ce qu'y anime cette seconde personnalité. Sachant ce que je pense, Lexa me prend la main avec une douceur infinie avant de se placer devant moi, plongeant son regard vert émeraude dans mes saphirs brisés par la vie. Tout doucement, comme pour me laisser le choix de refuser, elle avance son visage vers le mien, ses lèvres vers les miennes. Après quelques secondes à peine, elle termine enfin sa course sur ma bouche, me donnant un baiser à la fois passionné et d'une douceur extrême.

\- _**Tu devrais te confier à Sara. Elle a déjà vécu une rage de sang comme celle que tu subis, elle peut sûrement t'aider,**_ sourit Lexa après le baiser, passant quelques doigts sur mon visage pour repousser une mèche blonde derrière mon oreille.

\- _**Comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir peur de moi ? Moi-même, je ne me fais plus vraiment confiance,**_ grimaçais-je en prenant sa main, la baisant avant de la placer sur mon cœur.

\- La confiance et la peur ne sont pas la même chose, mon ange. J'ai une totale confiance en toi et je n'éprouve rien d'autre qu'une éternelle dévotion envers celle que tu es, Clarke. Tu ne me feras jamais peur parce que je sais qui tu es vraiment, et même si tu refuses de l'admettre, cette seconde personnalité n'est qu'une facette de toi-même. Tu ne me feras jamais peur parce que je sais qui tu es vraiment, et même si tu refuses de l'admettre, cette seconde personnalité n'est qu'une facette de toi-même. Je t'aime, Clarke et j'ai déjà été témoin de ta véritable puissance. Tu es loin d'être le monstre que tu penses. Va voir Sara, Princesse, il le faut pour que tu acceptes cette situation.

- _ **Tu viendras avec moi ?**_ Lui demandai-je timidement, touchée par ses paroles et sa dévotion.

\- _**Bien sûr. Je te soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive et j'ai une revanche à prendre sur Ava,**_ plaisante-t-elle en déposant un énième baiser sur ma joue.

En trois ans, beaucoup de choses ont changé, Nyssa, l'ancienne petite amie de Sara, est allé rejoindre la ligue des assassins, acceptant enfin son rôle après une rupture bien difficile avec la belle blonde. Tandis que Sara s'est alliée au bureau du temps afin d'éradiquer une menace millénaire. C'est pendant cette mission, il y a deux ans, qu'elle a rencontré Ava Sharpe, la directrice du bureau temporel succédant à leur compagnon et ancien capitaine défunt, Rip Hunter. Elles se sont tournées autour pendant plusieurs mois, cherchant toujours un moyen d'atteindre l'autre avec des techniques plus absurdes les unes que les autres jusqu'à que Sara en eu marre. À présent, elles habitent ensemble depuis un an, se conduisent même comme des adolescentes et entament des missions ensembles. Elles sont aussi fusionnelles que Lexa et moi ou même qu'Octavia et Raven, ce qui est très utile dans leurs missions.

Pour l'heure, un fin sourire malicieux se dessine sur les lèvres de ma petite amie avant qu'elle ne me prenne la main, me tirant à sa suite pour rentrer chez nous. Un sourire plus rassuré se pose sur mon visage en sentant la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne tandis que nous marchons sous la pluie diluvienne recouvrant toute la ville.

 _~ Point de vue Harley ~_

Malgré la lourde pluie qui tombe sur mon corps, je ne lâche pas des yeux les deux silhouettes de ma fille et de ma belle-fille prendre la direction de leur appartement. Je ne souris même pas, complétement vidée de toute émotion depuis la mort de Wanda. C'est comme un fantôme pesant sur ma personne, littéralement. Ses pouvoirs me permettent de la voir malgré la mort, mais malgré que cela serait un soulagement pour tout autre personne, cette situation me laisse un goût très amer dans la bouche, comme après-avoir vomis tous ses tripes à cause du stress. Pouvoir voir la personne que j'aime sans pour autant pouvoir la toucher, c'est un calvaire et cela me rappelle sans cesse que je ne pourrais plus jamais la toucher dans cette vie. J'ai bien pensé à la rejoindre, mais son spectre m'a avoué qu'elle appartient à un au-delà consacré aux entités cosmiques. Même après ma mort, je ne pourrais pas la rejoindre, je crois que c'est ça qui me tue le plus, mais je reste forte et je ravale ce goût amer pour mes enfants. Ils n'ont plus que moi à présent et je ne peux pas les abandonner.

- _ **Harley...**_ Retentit la voix de Wanda derrière moi, comme un murmure emporté dans le vent.

Je ne réagis pas, ne faisant rien pour me retourner, pour la voir. Au lieu de ça, mon regard est attiré par l'obscurité sombre au pied de l'immeuble, semblant m'appeler de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Je suis comme hypnotisé par cette chute qui me serait à coup sûr fatale. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, un sourire éblouit mon visage alors que je pense accueillir la mort comme une vieille amie. L'image du visage de Clarke et de Finn disparaît petit à petit de ma mémoire alors que je mets un pied dans le vide, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Cette tentation est trop grande, cela ne fait que me tuer à petit feu. À ma plus grande surprise, une pression invisible me retient de faire la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie. Ce toucher que je pensais à jamais éloigner par la dure réalité de sa mort me ramène sur le toit de l'immeuble, m'attirant dans une étreinte étrange, faite d'un mélange physique et psychique.

\- _**Je sais ce que tu ressens, Harley. Le monde n'est pas juste, il n'est pas beau. Il est rempli de nuance de gris. Il est sombre. Je comprends ton désarroi, mais je suis là, Harley. Je ne vais plus jamais nulle part. Je resterais à jamais à toi, dans ton cœur. Je te l'ai dit, nos enfants sont mon héritage. Ils sont le meilleur de mon être. Tu ne me perdras jamais totalement.**_

\- _**Comment, c'est possible ? Je peux te sentir, mais en même temps, c'est comme si je ne le peux pas,**_ lui demandais-je suite à un petit moment de silence après sa déclaration.

- _ **C'est parce que j'utilise ma force vitale pour apparaître physiquement dans ce monde, mais je n'y appartiens plus. Pourtant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me matérialiser, tu es tellement perdue que je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. Si c'est trop douloureux de me voir via l'essence de mon pouvoir placé en toi, je peux faire en sorte de changer cela.**_

\- _**Non, surtout pas ! Ça me fait mal, oui, mais je préfère pouvoir te voir qu'affronter ce monde vide sans ta présence. Je suis consciente que nous ne pouvons plus être ensemble, mais il me faut du temps pour me remettre de ta mort.**_

Je sens un sourire naître sur ses lèvres fantomatiques, me faisant relever mon regard vers son visage. Elle est toujours aussi belle, même dans cette situation. L'intensité de son regard pénètre tellement mon âme que je me sens rougir sous celui-ci, ce qui la fait un peu plus sourire. Avant que je ne puisse vraiment réagir, son visage se rapproche encore un peu plus du mien.

\- _**Je serais toujours là, Harley,**_ répète-t-elle en posant sa main transparente sur mon cœur avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Cet échange est étrange. Représentant la limite entre le réel et l'irréel. La limite entre ce monde et l'au-delà. Malgré qu'elle ne soit pas physiquement là, je peux tout de même sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes et cela soulage mon cœur meurtri. Je souris même dans le baiser, les larmes coulant doucement sur mon visage, mélangeant leur saveur salée à notre échange. Celui-ci signe le début d'une existence meilleure, d'une vie bien plus calme. Il représente le début de ma nouvelle vie et de ma renaissance.

 _Gotham City – Plusieurs années plus tard_

C'est Noel. Je souris avec plaisir en voyant ma maison si animée par la présence de mes petits enfants ainsi que mes enfants et de leurs compagnes. Je suis assise sur mon fauteuil à bascule entreposé juste à côté de l'immense sapin rapporté par Finn et Clarke. De là où je suis, je peux surveiller tout ce beau monde. Finn a rencontré une jolie jeune femme, intelligente et d'une douceur incroyable. Nora Darhk. Même si son nom de famille a pu lui porter préjudice, il n'en est rien. Elle est comme Lena : une jeune femme brisée par son nom de famille. Finn l'a rencontré quand il faisait son séminaire chez les Legends, Nora étant la meilleure amie d'Ava, la femme de Sara. Mon fils est à présent un membre à part entière du bureau, travaillant pour Ava, étant son bras droit. Je suis fière de ce qu'il est devenu, de ce qu'il a accompli depuis qu'il est revenu à Gotham. Ils n'ont pas encore d'enfants avec Nora, mais j'espère être encore vivante pour voir leur famille s'agrandir.

Clarke, de son côté, est toujours terriblement amoureuse de Lexa. Elles sont devenues au fil du temps le duo de Super-héroïnes qu'elles voulaient être et en font leur métier à temps plein. Le problème de la seconde personnalité de Clarke n'est pas réglé, mais Sara a aidé ma fille à catalysé cette personnalité afin de la contrôler et après plusieurs années d'entraînements, elle se contrôle parfaitement. Avec Lexa, elles ont acheté une grande maison à quelques pâtés de rue d'ici et contrairement à son grand frère, ma fille est devenue maman d'une petite fille de trois ans prénommé Madi Wanda Quinn-Wayne. La grossesse de Clarke fut très difficile, mais elle l'a mené à terme avec brio, entourée par sa femme ainsi que ses amies. Puis, à peine un an après la naissance de Madi, ce fut au tour de Lexa de tomber enceinte, mettant au monde un beau petit garçon, Aden Bruce Wayne-Quinn. Tandis que Madi porte le prénom de mon défunt amour pour second prénom, Aden possède celui de notre défunt Batoû préféré, tombé au combat après une lutte sans merci contre la maladie. Ses deux enfants sont ma plus grande fierté, mais également celle de leurs mères.

Je tourne la tête en entendant un bruit de course dans le salon et souris une nouvelle fois en voyant les jumeaux d'Octavia et de Raven se disputé afin d'atteindre le canapé le premier. Nous rions tous quand Raven râle sur les jumeaux tandis que Clarke se moque d'elle gentiment. Ses quatre-là sont toujours aussi inséparables, tellement que les jumeaux sont nés quelques semaines seulement après Madi, porté par Octavia. Ses deux petites terreurs ont le même caractère que Raven, mais physiquement, Connor ressemble plus à Octavia tandis que Sky ressemble énormément à sa seconde mère. Le couple est devenu consultant dans la police de Gotham, aidant les policiers sur les affaires concernant la nouvelle vague de Super vilain survenu après le décès de Bruce et la retraite anticipée de Clark, succédée par Samantha et Kara.

Ma vie ressemble à un vrai conte de fées à présent, comme Wanda me l'avait promis ce jour pluvieux sur le toit de cet immeuble. Mon regard se pose alors sur une silhouette placée entre Finn et Clarke qui discutent tranquillement pendant que leurs femmes respectives aident Octavia et Raven avec la dinde de Noel. Mon sourire se fait un peu plus triste, mais portant tout de même la trace de bonheur de ses dernières années tandis que je vois Wanda me sourire en retour. Son regard dévie ensuite sur nos enfants et elle pose une main sur chacune de leur épaule, les faisant sursauter. Ils me regardent avec une étincelle de surprise dans le regard, mais leur attention est très vite prise par les jumeaux qui viennent de foncer dans leurs jambes. Oui, ma vie est parfaite à présent et je ne regrette pas que Wanda m'ait empêché de sauter ce soir-là.

- _ **Moi non plus, mon amour. Je serais toujours là,**_ retentit sa voix derrière moi avant qu'elle ne pose une main sur mon épaule, resserrant sa prise distinctement sous mon sourire heureux tandis que Madi et Aden viennent sur mes genoux sous le regard attendri de leurs mères.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! Alala que d'émotion dans ce chapitre avec un petit goût de fin en bouche. J'ai été heureuse de pouvoir faire de mon histoire une référence dans le ship Clexa ( pour certain ! )**_

 _ **Je vous explique pour Wanda ici :**_

 _ **Pourquoi avoir laisser Wanda mourir dans la fiction : Le monde de Clarke n'est pas rose. Un monde de Super-héro ne le peux pas et on doit faire des sacrifices. C'est ce qu'est Wanda, un sacrifice nécessaire pour le développement de l'histoire et des relations concernant ce personnage. C'était compliqué de décider cela, surtout que c'est mon personnage favoris et que pour beaucoup d'entre vous, c'est également le cas. A la base, je voulais la faire survivre, mais ça aurait été bien trop similaire avec Clarke et j'ai trouvé que ça ne correspondait pas à l'esprit de la fiction et de ce monde gris.**_

 _ **Si vous avez d'autres questions sur cette fiction, quoi qu'elle puisse être, mettez les en review et je vous répondrez en message privé comme je vous l'ai dis avant le commencement du chapitre. S'il y a trop de questions intéressantes, je ferais une petite fiche de question/réponses à la suite de cette fin.**_

 _ **Une autre petite question : Ça vous intéresse que je crée un Twitter pour pouvoir communiquer entre nous ? Je laisserais des informations concernant mes fiction ainsi que des indices concernant mes projets et quelques passages de chapitre en avant-première. Si vous me donnez des réponses positives, je vous mettrez le lien du twitter dans la fiche questions/réponses concernant la fiction !**_

 _ **Bon, j'ai finis de vous dire ce que j'avais à dire ! :-)**_

 _ **Bisous à vous tous ! A bientôt !**_


End file.
